Finding it a New way
by PilarlaRubia
Summary: New summary. Lilly and Veronica head up to LA for a girls weekend instead of the car wash. Does Veronica still become a bad ass and how do the other events already set in motion play out?
1. Chapter 1

Veronica and Lilly sat in front of her closet staring at her clothes. Lilly was in dressed in jeans and a halter top. Veronica was in a robe with her hair and make-up done. "Remind we why we had to get ready here instead of your house? None of my clothes work for where we are going." Lilly gave Veronica side long glance - that told Veronica that she knew why they were at the Mar's home instead of the Kane's - Celeste.

After a more time spent staring at the clothes hanging in front of them Lilly finally spoke. "You have an awful lot of pink in here."

Veronica huffed. "I like pink."

Lilly laughed at the expression on Veronica's face. Her bottom lip stuck out and her arms were crossed in front of her like a two year old. "Veronica Mars we will find something for you to wear tonight - even if we don't have my expansive wardrobe to chose." Lilly rose from the ground and started going through the clothes hanging there. "I do have to say that tomorrow we are going shopping because there is no variety in here. You need to be able to express your every mood and need something to let the inner you shine through. Because Veronica even though you are pink you are also so much more than that."

Veronica laid back onto the floor with a groan and let Lilly paw through her clothes. This was a lecture she was familiar with and tired of. She was ready to give in and go shopping. Letting Lilly have more control in her choices. Plus Veronica had to admit she played it safe, she liked pink and knew it looked good on her so why wouldn't she buy it? "Alright sen sei tomorrow we do it your way. I am sick of nights like this and your tops never fit me right anyway. But for tonight all we have is what is in this room so oh wise one please attire me in way that I will actually look close to the 21 my new fake ID says that I am."

Veronica remained on the ground as Lilly squealed "Yes!" and began to hold things up and discard them. Finally she began throw things at Veronica's head. "Here I found something. This top with these pants and here are some heels that I have never seen you wear _and_ I wasn't with you when you bought them. How did you get something this hot without my help?" Veronica peered through the clothes that now lay on her face. Lilly stood in front of her closet arms akimbo on her hips.

"I _have_ taste Lilly - sometimes I just prefer the easy comfortable option. And I can shop with other people."

"Alright whatever, it just goes to prove that we are going to get you some fabulous stuff tomorrow - now get dressed we have clubs to get into illegally!"

"Lil why don't you say it a little louder so my dad can hear I'm sure he would love to hear how we got these fake ID's," Veronica started dressing as she talked, "Yeah Dad Lilly and I snuck into the station with your keys and took ID pictures and then had them mailed here. Well it did seem chancy dad but even though you are sheriff you aren't nearly as nosy as Celeste. That should go over well."

"Your Dad isn't even here so shut up and come take a look at us." Veronica and Lilly stood in front of Veronica's floor length mirror. Both with long blond hair hanging loose around their shoulders. Lilly was in tight fitting jeans, black heels and a halter top that dipped low in the front. Veronica was also in tight jeans and heels and then a white tank that dipped low in the back and the front. "We look hot. Let's have your Mom take some pictures of us before we head out."

The two raced down stairs. Veronica with an overnight bag. "Mom! Mom!" Veronica called as they headed down the stairs. Lianne came out of the kitchen with a coffee mug.

"Yes Veronica?" She drew out the yes like a servant would for an overly demanding patron.

"Could you take some pictures of Lilly and I before we leave?" Veronica handed over a disposable camera. "I already held down the button for the flash so it should be ready." Her Mom looked at the camera to check before she lifted it up to her eye.

"Alright girls one two three." Click, flash. The two changed positions and poses. Lianne aware of the process took several more shots. "Alright here you go. Veronica where is the camera your dad I got you for your birthday it is way nicer than this?"

"Mom I didn't want to something to happen to it." Veronica shoved the camera into her back pocket and she made her way to the door behind Lilly. "Bye Mom I'll see you Sunday!"

The girls headed out to Lilly's Mercedes SUV. "So Lil tell me again why you were grounded from your car and convinced Celeste to give it to you anyway?" Veronica tossed her duffle bag into the back with Lilly's.

"Well I didn't talk to Celeste I talked to my Dad and convinced him that you needed a birthday weekend and blah blah. I think he gave in because he was tired of listening to me. But hey whatever works." Lilly climbed into the front seat. " And I have a confession that will not shock you at all - this isn't really a birthday thing at all it is a get over Donut thing and get back to being the Veronica Mars I know and love."

"I know, I know I need to stop but seriously why did he break up with me? I know you won't tell me and Logan doesn't know and Duncan acts as if I am not even alive anymore. So I am over it. I mean who does that? What could I have done that was so horrible? And now I am past the mourning phase and the why me and am onto the pissed off phase. Who breaks up and doesn't tell someone why or the fact that they are broken up - that is just so wrong." Veronica took a stabilizing breath and Lilly looked over at her with an eye brow raised. Veronica had been consistently mopey about Duncan and this was the first take charge thing she had heard from Veronica.

"Good. Then I won't have to give up the cutest guys for you out of pity you will have to fight me for them." Lilly slid a CD into the CD player. She adopted a radio announcer voice, "And ladies it is now time for a way back play back it will take you back to the days when you were young, too young to know this was crap." Spice Girls came through the speakers and Veronica laughed as they both began to sing along.

By they time they reached LA it was ten thirty, still a little early for the clubs to be packed but early enough to get started. Lilly pulled up in front of a club where a line was just beginning to form. Lilly as a billionaire's daughter had pull to get them in without the line, the ID's weren't really necessary for situations like this but more for Neptune. Plus it was fun that they were 'real' even though they weren't really 21. Lilly and Veronica climbed out. "Take care of my baby I don't want a scratch on her." Lilly smiled as she handed him her keys.

Lilly laughed as she grabber her arm, " Come on Veronica Mars! We've got hearts to break and a dance floor to hit!" Lilly pulled her towards the door as the bouncers let them through, without cover, of course.

Once in the club Lilly pulled Veronica straight to the bar. "Alright Miss Mars since this is the get over Duncan weekend you get to pick what we are drinking first." Lilly grinned and then made a show of crossing her fingers, squeezing her eyes closed and chanting "Please say shots, please say shots, please say shots..."

Veronica leaned over the bar and got the bartenders attention and made the motion for two lemon drop shots. Lilly opened her eyes when they were placed in front of them. "Yes it is like someone read my mind!!!" They took the shots, Lilly waiting for Veronica to finish hers. "Veronica you know you swallow it you don't sip shots."

"That was a really big shot."

By midnight they were both drunk and giggley with it. Veronica was hanging onto Lilly as she laughed at some guy trying to dance. The club was packed by now and there was hardly room to dance on the dance floor but this guys movements made people stand back he was all over the place. "Veronica," Lilly sung her name. Veronica straightened herself out and looked at Lilly whenever she said Veronica like that Veronica ended up doing something that wasn't what she would ever do without Lilly to push her. "I think you should go get his number and you have to tell him he's a really good dancer."

Veronica looked at Lilly as far as dares went this was pretty bland where Lilly was concerned. Veronica shrugged and headed over to the dancing man. Half way there she glanced over her shoulder and grinned at Lilly. Lilly gave her a thumbs up and then motioned to the bar.

Veronica met Lilly back up at the bar and downed the shot her friend had waiting for her. "Umm...Lil I may have done something..."

"What? What did you do?" Lilly leaned with her back against the bar scanning the room as she idly questioned Veronica.

"Well I may have let it slip that it was not me that thought he was a good dancer. I may have asked if he thought you were cute and that you thought he was a fantastic dancer and you wanted him to teach you some moves. And I may have put extra emphases on the _moves._" Veronica picked up her drink and mirrored Lilly's stance at the bar. "And here he comes." Veronica grinned knowing this was going to be good.

Lilly grinned at Veronica and then turned to the guy approaching them. "Hey so I guess my friend told you. That we have been looking for someone to complete our threesome," Veronica had just taken a drink and preceded to choke on it as she sputtered, Lilly continued. "See our boyfriends just didn't get what we wanted so we dumped them and came here looking for someone with the right _moves_." Veronica was fully choking now.

"Uh I have to go to the bathroom come with."

"We'll be back wait right here for us." He hadn't said a word he just nodded stared at them bug eyed as they made there way to the bathroom. Shaking his head wondering if what had just happened actually happened.

In the bathroom Lilly was laughing so hard she was bent over. Veronica was getting loud. "Lilly!! I can't believe you told him that! We will never get rid of him now! Oh my god I can't believe that you did that. He is probably outside the door right now!" Veronica paced in front of the sinks. Lilly managed to wipe the tears from her eyes and moved onto touching up her lipgloss in the mirror.

"Man your face when I said threesome, classic." Veronica has stopped pacing and was now staring at Lilly in the mirror. "Oh don't worry I was done with this place. We'll just tell him to meet us at our hotel and give him the wrong place. I mean unless you want to..." Lilly smirked at Veronica in the mirror, who was now leaning against the counter checking her make-up. Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly. "Right, kidding. And defiantly not with him, what if we were going to." Lilly laughed as Veronica rolled her eyes again and followed her friend out of the bathroom.

They made there way to the door, but before they could get there they were intercepted by their new friend. "Hey, so where are we going and who is driving?" He had thrown his arms around their shoulders and walked with them to the door.

Lilly looked at Veronica and winked at her. Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes for a third time. Lilly got them into this mess and now she was leaving Veronica to act as point to get them out. The usual way things ran for them, Lilly gets them into trouble and Veronica gets them out. "Well, I can't leave our car here and you'll want yours later because I am not much of a morning person and neither is Violet over there. But we are staying at the Sunset Regent Room 1216." We will see you there." The threesome had reached the door and Veronica and Lilly were in the process of looking for their valet ticket. The guy had not parked valet he was looking for his keys.

"I am so there. Violet," He turned to Lilly and took her hand and kissed the top of it. Lilly rolled her eyes at Veronica over his head. He turned to Veronica, "Betty." He did the same to her hand. Then he head off down the street, glancing over his shoulder to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Veronica and Lilly held it together until he walked around the corner. Then they burst into laughter. "Well, if I was even considering doing that with him the hand kiss made sure I never would. Like I would waste us on someone like him, lame!"

They were still laughing when Lilly pulled up to their actual hotel, the Sunset Marquis. They headed up to the room Lilly had put on her dad's credit card and had their bags taken up. When Veronica protested that they could carry them their selves Lilly replied that the bell boys were dying to take them up to their room. "I mean how many hotties like us do they get to wait on? None, because we are the hottest there is." Veronica laughed, and shook her head. This was Lilly at her best. A little tipsy and ready for the slumber party portion of the night.

The next morning they woke up late. Lilly woke before Veronica and in true slumber party tradition yanked a feather from one of the pillows and tickled Veronica with it. Veronica grumbled and swatted at Lilly's hand. Lilly tried to hold her laughter in but she finally let it go when Veronica hit herself in the nose. "Morning Sunshine! We have shopping to do!"

Veronica flopped over and pulled the comforter over her head. "Go away. I'm not getting up before noon today."

"Uh Ver-on-i-ca," Lilly drew out her name so she could be as annoying as possible. "It is one thirty on the afternoon. We need to hit the stores and then hit the clubs again tonight." Veronica rolled over. Pulling the covers over her head as she went.

"Damn I was hoping for more time. You can shower first." Then tired to go back to sleep Lilly was notorious for taking forever in the shower and Veronica knew she would have another forty-five minutes. As soon as she had gotten comfortable again Lilly pounced landing on top of Veronica.

"Sorry to disappoint sleepy head, I already showered and got ready so now I am waiting for you!" Lilly bounced one more time on Veronica for good measure. "Remember today is the day we create the new you so get up and let's get shopping!"


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica heard the horn from the driveway. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs to meet Lilly. She paused in front of the hall mirror and checked out her new look. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on more make-up than she usually wore, mainly eyeliner. Instead of a polo and jeans she was in a short denim skirt, black combat like boots that went to her knee and a ling sleeved tee with a heart on the front. The shirt was pink. It was one she'd had before the big shopping trip. The boots were the only thing new, the skirt having been something that Lilly had talked her into in the past but she had never worn to school.

The horn blared again. Veronica took a stabilizing breath and headed to Lilly's car. "Hey Veronica you look great!" Lilly gave her an appraising look as she settled herself into the passenger seat. Lilly was in the jeans and halter top from Friday night. Instead of the heels she was in flip flops and had a hooded sweatshirt on. Her hair hung long down her back.

"Hey, Lil. So question, how did you get out of giving Duncan a ride to school?"

"Told him I promised you a ride today." Veronica looked over at Lilly and smirked.

"Good he deserves to find his own ride." Veronica had decided to let anger be her mode of getting over Duncan. Over the weekend Lilly had not expressed any family solidarity so Veronica felt comfortable indulging in her Duncan bashing, even with the absence of alcohol.

Lilly just laughed and turned up the music. Veronica sat back in her seat and prepared herself for the day ahead. Neptune High better be ready because Veronica Mars was done hiding behind the Kanes. She was going to show them what Lilly knew was hiding behind her hair and pastel clothes. Duncan had awaken something.

When he has started ignoring her the guys that would back away from "Duncan Kane's Girlfriend" now approached her and started to hassle her. At first to see if Duncan would do anything about it and then they continued because they were guys and it was high school and Veronica's cute. Lilly didn't step in like she normally would and draw the attention to herself. She decided it was time for Veronica to grow a backbone.

Veronica had talked to Lilly about the shift in the guys attitude toward her. Lilly had explained that Duncan didn't like confrontation and so they left her alone. Duncan was by default King of Neptune High since their dad was Jake Kane. Lilly claimed her Queen status was not due to her dad but due to the fact that people loved her. When Duncan had stopped defending her after they broke up she was free game. "Veronica, "Lilly had explained, "most of that is just flirting, not malicious at all. Besides its not the boys you have to worry about it is the girls."

This Veronica knew. Girls, who in the past were nice to Veronica now realized that Duncan didn't care if they were nasty to her started dropping comments about her to get on Duncan's good side. No one knew what to say since no one knew why they had broken up, not even Veronica. Lilly helped a little with the girls but mainly insisted that since she was a grade above Veronica it was time she learned to deal with them on her own. Veronica's senior year needed to rock even if neither Kane was with her to make sure that happened.

Lilly knew Veronica had it in her to rule the school. She wasn't afraid of Lilly and she wasn't afraid of Logan. When the four of them would hang out Veronica was never shy to put them in their places. Lilly and Logan were who most of the 09ers were afraid of, and Veronica wasn't. Lilly knew she had backbone she just needed to show it.

"So now that you are a free agent who are you going to date now?" They had pulled into the parking lot. Lilly grabbed her bag from the back seat, while Veronica adjusted her skirt for the hundredth time. "Veronica leave it alone. You look fabulous! Stop fidgeting with it. So whose it going to be?"

Veronica looked up from her skirt. "Who? What?" She'd turned away from Lilly and was looking at the school now. "Lilly I don't know maybe I should go home and grab some jeans." Veronica couldn't figure our where her confidence had gone. She'd worn this skirt before and Lilly and her had gone to 21 and over clubs this weekend and talked to numerous guys. Veronica hadn't depended on Lilly then.

"Veronica Mars! Snap out of it! It is time to let yourself out. Stop hiding behind the girl you used to be and start becoming the girl you are supposed to be." Lilly walked around Veronica as she talked stopping in front of her face. "This coming from the girl who regularly put me in my place often enough not to mention Logan Echolls. I mean seriously! Who are those people in there? Lesser versions of us. Now come on and get your ass in gear." Lilly spun around her hair flying around her and began to march towards the school.

Veronica stood there, stunned for a moment then laughed. It was hard to be indignant and stomp away in flip flops. "Okay you're right . You are way scarier than Madison Sinclair will ever be.

"Good." Lilly continued on as Veronica hurried to catch up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica had made it to second period, English. So far the day hadn't gone to badly. There were some yells when she had walked in with Lilly. Lilly had bowed and given Veronica the floor so to speak. Veronica did not disappoint she preened a little at the attention. On the inside she was dying but she didn't blush to horribly. Lilly had laughed pleased that her friend was going through with the plan.

Veronica's mind wandered as Mr. Fielding droned on about "The Tale of Two Cities." She figured she'd get the notes from Meg later if she needed to. Her head was resting on her hand when a piece of paper came flying over her shoulder and landed on her desk. It was simply folded in half with a "V" written on both sides. She figured it was from Logan, he sat behind her. He hadn't been talking to her since the whole Yolanda incident. Maybe they had moved up to written communication.

Veronica still stood by her decision to tell Lilly. She would have done the same for Logan and hoped Lilly would have done the same for her when she was dating Duncan. The way Lilly reacted she didn't fully approve of but it wasn't her relationship. She probably would have talked to Duncan and found out what happened and then taken him back. Now however she knew what kind of person he was - not even telling her why they were no longer together, lame. She'd probably do the same thing Lilly did. Make him earn his spot by her side back.

She unfolded the note and began to read. Logan tapped his foot anxiously behind her shaking her desk and chair. The note read;

_Veronica-_

_What's up? This the new you? Did Lilly put you up to this? And no I still don't know why Duncan broke up with you. He won't tell me no matter how many times I ask._

_-Logan_

_P.S. I'm not mad at you anymore. Lilly and I are done for good. Do you know who she is seeing now?_

Veronica finished the note and began to write back to Logan. Well at least he was still her friend even though he hadn't been talking to her when she broke up with Duncan she had asked him to find out and he had nodded that he would find out. As she wrote his foot was still tapping and shaking her desk. She turned around, "Logan knock it off." Logan smirked in response.

"Good we're talking now." She rolled her eyes he was the one who hadn't been talking to her.

"Yeah I guess if you really have gotten over the fact that I told Lilly about Yolanda."

"Finally figured someone would have told her if not you. No use if she's pissed at both of us."

"Yeah I knew you'd see it my way." Veronica smiled as she started to turn around.

As she did Mr. Fielding interrupted her turn. She was about th whip the end of her ponytail in Logan's face but was forced to turn slower when she heard Mr. Fielding's voice. "Mr. Echolls, Ms. Mars is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Before Veronica could answer that there was nothing they would like to share. Logan piped up. "Yeah. We are both single and ready to mingle." Veronica resisted putting her head down on her desk, barely just barely. She settled for rolling her eyes. The classroom predictably erupted into laughter. Mr. Fielding however was not amused.

"Ms. Mars is there something you would like to add to Mr. Echolls comment?"

"Uh, no. Except it is true we are both back on the market." The words flew out of Veronica's mouth. She had no idea where they had come from. The comment was pure Lilly. Veronica mentally shrugged. She'd decided to be more assertive and who better to emulate than Lilly to find your footing. The class had laughed again at Veronica's comment. She didn't really want to start sassing back at teachers but sometimes you have to start somewhere. Mr. Fielding still not amused. "That was pretty much all we were discussing." Veronica was still in there and so she finished up with an apology. "We'll be quiet now though. Right, Logan?"

She turned back to Logan who was looking at her with admiration. This was the Veronica he knew when no one else was around. When it was just Lilly, Duncan and himself. Veronica was sassy and wasn't afraid to give as good as she got. It was someone that was never shown to Neptune High. It looked like the 09ers were in for a treat. He nodded his head in Mr. Fielding's general direction.

"Alright then Ms. Mars why don't you start reading where we left off." Being caught talking was never a good move in Mr. Fielding's class almost as bad as not paying attention. In this instance Veronica was guilty of both. She'd been day dreaming before the note hit her desk and had only had her book open to make it look like she was paying attention.

"I'm not sure where we are."

"Ms. Manning can you show her." Meg leaned over her desk to flip Veronica's book to the correct page and pointed out the paragraph they had been discussing.

"Thanks Meg."

Veronica started to read and when Mr. Fielding stopped her he turned to Logan. "Mr. Echolls can you tell me what the significance of that passage is?"

Logan looked from the window. Once the focus was on Veronica he had spaced out figuring he was off the hook. "Uh, I uh I'm not sure exactly." He lamely tried to get out of it by playing dumb.

"Well, in that case Mr. Echolls you just landed yourself and Ms. Mars in detention after school today." Veronica's head popped up at this.

"What? I read _and _he started it!" She was now glaring over her shoulder at Logan. "Mr. Fielding that really isn't fair."

Mr. Fielding looked at Veronica. She rarely talked back in class, in fact she had never been caught talking in his class before and had never gotten detention. This was not something that Mr. Fielding took into account. "Need I remind you Ms. Mars you were not aware of where we in class today when I asked you to read." She shut her mouth at this and focused her attention to the front of the classroom. Logan smirked at the back of her head. That's what she gets for trying to leave him alone in detention.

For the rest of class they sat there in silence. Once the bell rang everyone rushed for the door. Over the din Mr. Fielding could be heard reminding Logan and Veronica to meet him after school.

"Thanks Logan. I really wanted detention. And just so you know I am blaming all of this on you when my dad asks." Veronica headed for the door. Logan was right behind her and followed her into the hall. They had next period together.

"Yeah, well Veronica you didn't have to talk back." Logan was walking in front of her backwards.

"Anyways thanks for talking to me again. That was a fun two weeks." They headed into their Algebra class.

"Hey I couldn't just get over Lilly being a bitch. Should have just let me tell her." Veronica snorted in response. "Sooo...what's with te new sassy Veronica? Could have knocked me over with a feather when the Veronica I thought only came out when Lilly or I pushed you to started talking back to Mr. Fielding. Does this mean you are done mourning Duncan?"

"Pretty much. Plus without Duncan I keep getting hit on. I figured I might as well make it worth their while - give 'em something to look at while I walk away." Veronica laughed at the expression on Logan's face. His jaw had literally dropped. She never talked like this in front of him. Only when Lilly and her were out on one of their girl weekends. "Kidding Logan. That's what Lilly told me to say. The real reason is it is time to let the real Veronica out and stop letting you guys stand up for me all the time. Time for me to do it on my own."

"Well that makes sense Lilly will go to college after next year and Duncan and you are over - "

"Thanks for putting it that way. But just so you know I'm pro-active now. No longer weepy and emo over Duncan. The new Veronica is fierce and doesn't let Duncan ignoring me get me down." Logan laughed as they headed into class. Veronica took a breathe as they entered. They shared this class with Duncan and he hadn't seen the new her yet.

Class had been awkward since the break-up. First Logan wouldn't talk to her because of the Yolanda incident. The next week Duncan broke up with her by ignoring her. So this week Logan was talking her but as far as she knew Duncan was still pretending she didn't exist. On top of all this Madison Sinclair and Dick Casablancas were in this class. Madison always made comments to Veronica when Lilly wasn't around. Since Yolanda and since the break-up Madison had been dropping snide comments to Veronica. With Logan and Duncan not talking to her she'd had to fend for herself and Dick wanting to stay on Madison's good side joined in. Logan and Veronica took their seats by Dick. Madison and Duncan had yet to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan stood outside of math class, preparing himself. He'd been hearing things all day about Veronica.. It was time for him to see what all the talk was about. Even though he hadn't talk to her or about her to anyone but Logan he still thought about her. His mother told him why he shouldn't but that didn't mean it had actually stopped. He wondered whether they would have made it. Would they have been first and last loves? Or would they have become tired of each other and not made it to Junior year?

It made him sick to his stomach to see her and not to talk to her. He watched her and didn't know what to say. The reason Duncan had, he couldn't tell her and he had never been good at lying. So he avoided her. Maybe when he stopped thinking about her in that way he could give a reason. He wanted to talk to her when she looked at him and he could see his heart break reflected in her eyes. It was easier to ignore her. Pretend like she wasn't there.

Duncan walked into math with expectations. He knew it would be difficult neither of them had given up their seats beside each other. For Duncan that would mean that he would have to acknowledge her and for Veronica it would mean sacrificing some of her pride. The last week they had continued to sit side by side silently. Logan behind Veronica and Dick behind him and Madison behind Duncan. When Duncan walked in behind Madison he saw that Veronica was now in Madison's seat beside Logan. Logan and Veronica were laughing while Dick looked stunned. It looked like Logan and Veronica were talking again. Duncan's expectations had undershot.

He walked towards the group, Madison got there first. She stood beside Veronica and stared at her for a moment expecting her to move back to her regular seat. When Veronica didn't even acknowledge Madison she stomped her foot and huffed. "Veronica you're in _my_ seat." Madison had a way of stating things so that the only response you could think of would be one that would piss her off. Duncan stood back and waited for Veronica to move back to her regular seat.

He had thought that she hated confrontation as much as he did. It was one of the things that he liked about her she went with the flow she didn't rock the boat. That was what they had Lilly and Logan for. Veronica turned around in desk and looked up at Madison. "Last time I checked we didn't have assigned seating." She turned back around to Dick and Logan dismissing Madison. Madison's face turned red for a second and Dick looked worried.

Dick knew the best way for Madison to get over herself was to ignore her. "So Ronnie...Um Veronica I'm having a party on Saturday are you going to be there?"

"Yeah I think I can swing that past my parents." A loud thump came from behind Veronica. Madison had slammed her bag down on the desk behind her. "See I knew you would find a seat." Veronica smiled, Madison glared.

"Don't think now that you wear short skirts and combat boots you are all bad ass now." Duncan hadn't noticed Veronica's clothes until Madison pointed them out. The skirt was short, it was one Duncan had only seen when they went to the beach, with the boots it was hot. And that made Duncan a little uncomfortable.

Duncan would have noticed the skirt sooner if he would have seen Dick slap her butt before Madison and he had gotten to class. Dick had accompanied the slap with a comment about wanting to see what was underneath. Logan had been about to step in to stop Dick when Veronica took care of herself. She leaned over her desk towards Dick. "Um...let me think about that offer...I'll go with no." She'd lowered her voice. " I mean I've heard what they say about you in the girls locker room," Dick started to grin at this, "but I really don't like costumes. I don't want you to stretch out my skirt.." The reaction to that comment was what Duncan and Madison had walked into class witnessing.

"Well Madison I thought about wearing tight pants and low cut shirts but I hate panty lines."

"I guess we all have to play to our assets." Madison drew out the word assets as she pushed out her chest and looked pointedly at Veronica's chest.

"Yeah we all play to our strengths. Some of us have smarts and looks and others just huh what do you call it when people don't have smarts or looks?" Madison huffed again and turned to Dick.

Duncan sat down in front of Logan drawing Logan's attention from the two girls."Hey Duncan."

"Hey, So are you coming over after school today? My dad got the new Bond for GameCube doesn't come out until February."

"Yeah I'll be there. So where have you been haven't seen you all day."

"Got here late because Lilly left without me so had to have my mom give me a ride."

"Well I'm going to your house so you won't have to worry about her ditching you this afternoon."

"Uh Logan I think you are forgetting we have something to do after school today." Veronica had been half listening to their conversation.

"Oh yeah, we have detention with Mr. Fielding. I'll come over after."

Duncan's head popped up and he looked at Veronica and before he could stop himself he talked to her. "_You _have detention?" Then he stopped. His expression shocked but before he could turn around in his chair and pretend like it happened Veronica spoke up.

"Yeah dork over here got me in trouble for talking in class."

"Hey you didn't have to respond."

"You should have been paying attention to what I was reading."

"Thought I was off the hook. Besides how long are you going to hold this over my head?"

"Happened last period that's not a long time. Even when I do stop talking remember I never forget."

Madison watched the exchange with glee. She would be the first one to tell people that Duncan Kane had talked to Veronica Mars. The first time in a week. She wasn't sure what to make of the Logan and Veronica interplay. She'd never seen Veronica like this with anyone. Madison shrugged figured the rumor mill could make what they wanted of it.

Before Duncan was forced to respond Ms. Smith stood in front of the class. "Alright everyone pass your homework forward and let's get started." Luckily for Duncan she spent the rest of the class lecturing and they didn't have time to start there homework. It gave him time to mull over what had begun to happen with Veronica. He didn't know what Lilly and Veronica had done over the weekend but something had happened. She stood up for herself, she got detention. She was standing up to Madison and Dick was personally inviting her to his party. His Veronica didn't do stuff like this. His Veronica was quiet and nice. She wasn't sassy. This Veronica the one sitting beside Logan was the one that only came out when it was the four of them. They protected her from becoming what the rest of their class mates were. This Veronica didn't need protecting.

She was changing and he didn't know if he liked it. The day had quickly gone down hill for Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan made it to lunch with out running into Veronica. Their other classes together were in the afternoon and they didn't sit by each other in those classes. He sat at the lunch table with Logan and Dick. His eyes on the pizza Logan had ordered until Dick said something about checking out the 'goods.' The goods referred to Lilly and Veronica, who were walking to the table just past the on he was currently sitting at. Great his sister and ex-girlfriend. He refocused on the pizza. Since they were only a table over and Lilly never found a reason to hide he could over hear snippets of their conversation.

Yes she had detention and yes she would come over after it was done. Lilly was proud of her for getting detention. No Veronica would not tell her what happened in math she would have to wait. Speculation on what they would do this weekend. Veronica telling Lilly it wasn't nice to leave Duncan stranded without a ride. Lilly insisting she told Veronica the truth this morning when she picked her up. His eavesdropping was stopped when Casey Gant and his girlfriend sat down at their table. "So what's up with Veronica?"

"I guess she just got tired of Lilly talking for her." Logan took the question. He always had something to say about everything.

"But I always say such interesting things." Lilly and Veronica now stood behind Duncan and Logan. Before Logan could respond to Lilly, Veronica spoke up.

"Now Logan I've been speaking on my own for a long time." She turned her focus onto Casey. "It was just time for a change."

"If changing means more short skirts like that one then bring on change!" Dick talked around a mouth full of pizza and everyone laughed except Duncan. Lilly and Veronica returned to their table. Duncan tried to pick up on what they were saying. He couldn't since the lunch area of the 09ers was packed now.

Luke came up and sat beside him. "So Duncan I was wondering...I uh know that you and Veronica broke up...and I was thinking that maybe it would be possible if you didn't mind...maybe I um could talk to her." Duncan looked up from his third piece of pizza. He'd been half listening to Luke. He blinked at him a few times while Luke waited for a reply Duncan finally responded with a slow nodd.

Logan watched the interplay with interest. He knew Duncan wasn't over Veronica but he couldn't figure out why he dumped her. When he tried to get an answer from Duncan the only response he got was that he wouldn't understand. Logan figured it would only be a matter of time before she was sought out. Even the way she was last week guys would want to go out with her. Now that she was wearing shorter skirts and knee high boots they'd take more of an interest.

Lilly and Veronica walked past the table on their way back inside to their lockers. Lilly leaned down to whisper in Logan's ear. "I know what you are thinking. She did this on her own. Her idea. I just helped." Logan smiled as she walked away. Sometimes Lilly didn't know people as well as she thought. He knew Veronica had her own mind. Lilly should have whispered to Duncan. He'd always ignored what Veronica really was. She wasn't always sweet and innocent, no matter how much Duncan wanted to protect her. Logan had seen her get back at Lilly when she went to far. Logan knew that Lilly could push for Veronica to change as much as she wanted to Veronica would never give in unless she wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat in Mr. Fielding's classroom waiting for Veronica. It was weird that she was late. She hardly ever was for anything. Mr. Fielding not only hated it when people were late he also disliked tardiness. Veronica being late to detention could result in her having another. Mr. Fielding checked the clock on the wall and it showed that school had been over for five minutes.

The door swung open to reveal an out of breath Veronica. "Sorry Mr. Fielding. Ms. Stafford caught me on my way here. I have to do some make up stuff for Pep Squad I missed the car wash on Saturday."

"Fine, take you seat. I would like it if you both could read the chapters we discussed in class today. Once you are finished you can leave."

"Mr. Fielding what if you already did the reading?"

"Well then Ms. Mars then you can sit _quietly _while Mr. Echolls reads."

Veronica turned around in her chair. "I hope you read fast. I have things I want to do this afternoon."

"What like play with make up and gossip with Lilly? I have things to do too."

"Like play video games, please that's lame."

"Whatever it's better than talking about what your outfit tomorrow will be."Veronica stuck her tongue out at him as she turned back around in her chair. "If you want a I have a better activity for that tongue."

"What makes you think it will be a better activity?"

"Just say when and where, I'll show you."

"Oh really? What do you say about now? I don't think Mr. Fielding will mind and if half of what Lilly has told me about you is true then you won't be bothered by the audience."

"Ms. Mars, Mr. Echolls if you could please refrain from speaking. I think that is what landed you here in the first place." Veronica blinked at Logan and then spun around in her desk. They had gotten in each others faces as they argued and something strange had happened between them in that moment. They had argued like that before but had had the buffer of Lilly and Duncan. Logan recognized what had happened it was sexual tension.

"Mr. Fielding I already did the reading as well."

"What chapters did you read Mr. Echolls?"

"The ones that had something to do with knitting. Not something that usually intrigues me."

"You did read the right chapters. Alright, instead of doing the reading I want you both to do other class work _quietly _for the next forty-five minutes." The next forty-five minutes went by quietly. Veronica stared at her book trying to figure out what had changed between her and Logan. Logan stared at his notebook and tried to figure out how not to have similar confrontations with Veronica. He wasn't used to not acting on tension of that sort.

Once they were dismissed they walked out to Logan's car together. Logan looked around the parking lot, there were a few teacher's car in the lot but it was mainly empty. "So where is your car?"

"Lilly picked me up. So, it's at home. I can get a ride with you though, right?"

"I don't know you have been pretty mean about the whole me getting you into detention thing."

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it." Veronica skipped in front of him and stuck out her bottom lip widen her eyes and tilted her head just so. "Please."

"Alright as long as you never make that face again."

"Thanks."

"So Miss Mars where am I taking you this afternoon."

"Same place you are going, the Kanes." Logan unlocked the doors and the both climbed into the car. He started out of the parking lot and Veronica caught what he was listening to. "Hey is it possible to listen to something else. This was Duncan and my song."

"Oh yeah, sure no problem." Logan switched the radio on. "Lilly and mine's was Chingy's 'Right Thurr.' Guess I should have known with a song like that there wasn't as much deeper meaning to our relationship as I thought there was."

"Well I thought the same about my relationship with Duncan and see how that turned out. Might as well has had something like 'Right Thurr' as our song too. Although turns out I am just another girl to Duncan." Veronica shrugged and looked out the window.

Logan wanted to comfort her with some sort of platitude. He stopped himself because she said that she was done moping. So he resisted telling her that he was sure that she was more than that to Duncan. Once the pulled onto the main streets the song on the radio switched from an old Tupac song. "Hey this can be our new song. An anthem for our single selves." 50 Cent's 'P.I.M.P.' had come on the radio. Veronica laughed as she started to sing along. Logan turned up the volume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica laid on her back on Lilly's bed. Lilly was in front of her vanity mirror trying out a new make up style from the magazine that was opened in front of her. "So tell me everything." Veronica raised her head off of the pillow to see Lilly pulling her eyelid down with one hand and a make up brush in the other.

"Are you sure that is how it is supposed to be done?"

"Shut up. I'm trying it out on this eye and then if it doesn't work changing it for the other. But focus. What happened in math today?" They had seen each other at lunch but there hadn't been a lot of opportunity for Veronica to give Lilly the play by play from the first time Duncan had seen the new her. Since he still sat at their table just at the other end now. They hadn't been able to talk after school since Veronica had had detention with Logan. He'd driven them both over to the Kane estate after that. Logan and Duncan were downstairs playing video games.

"Weelll... Logan wrote me a note in class and then wouldn't stop tapping my chair so I told him to stop it. Then we were talking and got caught by Mr. Fielding and Logan couldn't answer the question so Mr. Fielding gave us detention." Veronica pulled the pillow over her face because she knew what was coming. The magazine Lilly had been consulting flew across the room and landed on the pillow.

"Uh, I already know that loser. You told us all at lunch what a horrible person Logan is. And then begged him for a ride."

"That's the last time I don't drive myself to school."

Lilly continued as though Veronica had never interrupted her. "As I was saying tell me what happened in math not English." Veronica lifted the pillow and magazine from her head smiling wide at Lilly. Once she saw her she burst into laughter. "What?"

"I'm not sure that is how it looked in the magazine when you pointed it out to me." Lilly face reflected confusion so she turned around to look in the mirror where she saw that one eye had smoky grey shadow to her eyebrow and the other was completely bare. Lilly started to laugh then too and plopped herself beside Veronica on the bed who was holding her stomach from laughing.

"Okay I'll tell you. Math was pretty awesome today. Almost makes up for the last two weeks in there."


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica laid on her bed contemplating the past week. It was Friday after school. Lilly had wanted to go to the mall and pick up a new outfit for the weekend. Madison was going and Veronica was tired. No one had let her shrink back into the background like she used to do. She felt like she was always on. She remembered why she let Lilly take center stage all these years it was easier more relaxing. She didn't have to be on her toes so much. So Veronica laid on her bed listening the Pete Yorn album she made Logan change earlier in the week and thought.

Though tiring the week had been fun. She'd like throwing stuff back in Madison's face. Having Dick invite her to his party and not having Lilly tell her they were going. For Veronica the best part of the week was Duncan. He didn't know what to do. She knew he stared at her. He stared all the time. He still hadn't talked directly to her since Monday in math. She wasn't counting the mumbles when they ran into each other at his house. Veronica knew it was mean because it was obvious there was something up with Duncan. She didn't care he dumped her and never told her just ignored her. It was a pep talk she had had to give herself numerous times. Veronica wished she could have a big blow up and get it all out like Lilly did when she would break up with Logan but Veronica wasn't ready fo that yet.

If she did that she might have to examine her real feelings for Duncan now. She'd been pretty sure that he was the love of her life and that she would eventually be a Kane. Now when she thinks about she is only 16 and has her whole life ahead of her. They would have broken up and moved on eventually. This was the other pep talk she gave herself because although she told Logan she was done moping over Duncan, she wasn't really she was just tired of being depressed all the time. So she sat and reflected on the new her that she had brought out this week.

Veronica liked her. Even if at times it was exhausting to be witty and the center of attention more often. Veronica liked the new her. She was fun and sassy. The cd ended and Veronica switched to the radio. 50 Cent came on and she laughed, it was her new anthem, P.I.M.P.

Veronica rolled off her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table with a coffee mug in front of her. Her mom was another thing that had changed over this week. Veronica hadn't really noticed since she had been so involved in her own change but her mom hadn't reacted to her new clothes and look at all. It was something Veronica thought her mom should have taken note of. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Honey." Lianne looked tired and pale. "What are you doing tonight?" Veronica got a glass of water and sat opposite her mom.

"I don't know Lilly is at the mall now and Dick Casablancas is having people over tomorrow night, though. I was thinking about staying in if nothing was happening." Her mom took a moment to process this information. It had been like this all week, nothing really out of place about her mom's behavior she was just a little off. "Maybe if Dad works late we could watch a movie and have some popcorn."

"Oh that would be nice but I am really tired and will probably fall asleep before the movie even starts. I haven't heard from your dad though maybe you should call him and you guys can watch a movie together instead if you decide not to go out." Veronica looked down at her glass. She tried to pin point when her mom had gotten like this.

Veronica knew it was kind of weird that she liked her parents. Lilly couldn't stand Celeste and Logan, as far as Veronica could tell hated his dad. That was the way it was with most her friends parents. There was very little affection between parent and child. Veronica thought it might have to do with the fact that she was an only child so needed to bond with her parents instead of a sibling, but in all honesty she liked talking with her mom and joking around with her dad. Veronica would never admit to anyone but sometimes she liked staying in with her parents and watching a movie. If her dad didn't have to work late dinner was fun with the three of them there.

So it was weird that her mom didn't want to talk about her week. See how she was doing on week two of the break up and if Logan was talking to her yet. Usually they would sit down with ice cream and talk about what was going on with school and boys and everything. Veronica had even initiated this time and nothing. "So Logan has been talking to me this week and Duncan only said one sentence _to _me."

Lianne sat for a moment, searching her mind for what to say. Should she tell Veronica why it is a good thing that Duncan broke up with her or should she tell her she could win him back if tried hard. Since Saturday thinking about Veronica was difficult she didn't know how to act around her or Keith. Past mistakes had caught up to her. Lianne didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to stop the mistakes from surfacing or how to stop making the same mistakes. She finally looked up at Veronica, who was tracing the top of her glass with her finger and watching it go round and round. "Well I am glad that Logan finally came to his senses. It wasn't your fault he did something stupid. And Honey I don't know what to tell you about Duncan. Has he told anyone why he broke up with you?"

"No, but I think I am over it now. I guess. I'd still like to know but I've decided that Duncan can't be the right guy for me if he would break up with me like this." Lianne felt relieved to know that no one knew why Duncan had stopped talking to Veronica. Lianne knew Celeste had announced to Lianne. She thought it was better for Veronica to never know the truth.

"Some guys just aren't as ready to deal with hard things so they take the easy way out. I think I am going to go lay down now maybe if I take a nap I'll be able to make it through a movie with you later." Lianne left her mug on the table when she headed upstairs. Veronica glanced at the clock. It was six thirty. Veronica picked up her glass and the mug to put them in the dishwasher. When she dumped out her mother's mug the liquid was clear and had that vodka smell to it. Her mom was drinking in the afternoon. Her parents drank wine with dinner sometimes and her dad would have beer when watching T.V. She had never seen her mom just drink from a mug in the early evening. Again this was something her richer friends had to deal with. While Mrs. Echolls was always nice to them, she could often be found with a tumbler in hand.

Veronica shrugged and figured something had happened this week to stress her mom out. There was a first time for everything. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher she headed back to her room. Maybe Lilly had called and something was going on tonight.

When she got to her room her phone was ringing. It was Lilly. "Hey Lil, how was the mall?"

Veronica listened for a moment and laughed at whatever Lilly was saying. "No, I was just talking to my mom - she's been weird this week...no nothing compared to Celeste...no I can just have to call my dad...do I need anything special clothes wise?...okay no stop by I'll be ready...okay mwah see you soon." Veronica hung up and then turned to her closet. She threw some clothes onto her bed and grabbed a duffle bag and shoved them inside.

She picked up the phone and hit dialed. "Hey Inga, it's Veronica...yeah I am fine no school was good this week...Can I talk to my dad...thanks." Veronica listened to the silent line while she was transferred to her dad's office. They really needed to get some musak on the phone line. He picked up and Inga hadn't told him it was her because he answered with, "Sheriff Mars,"

"Hey Dad it's me. Mom is taking a nap so I wanted to call and tell you that I would be spending at Lilly's...no...yes...I don't know...no that's it. Well there should be like five of them there...no Dad strippers...it's not a party so there won't be the usual number...yeah I know I'm hilarious...see you tomorrow...Love you too." Once everything was packed up Veronica headed downstairs and out the front door she sat on the front stoop because when Lilly had plans she hated waiting for people.

Tonight it was slumber party and recap time. Even though they talked everyday and hung out most days after school they would still have intense slumber parties where they re-talked everything. Sometimes these night involved sneaking out and going to some guys house and sometimes it just involved movies and nail polish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica found that she was again laying on a bed staring at a ceiling. Nothing much had changed in the last several hours. Lilly had picked her up and they were now at the Kane house. Lilly however was on the phone. She'd gotten a call that she insisted she had to take and was not sitting in front of her mirror touching up her lip gloss and she laughed into the phone. Veronica was bored. She though she should have stayed home and waited up for her dad. At least then she would have someone to talk to. Lilly hadn't even told her who it was that she had to answer the phone for.

"Lil-ly," Veronica drew her name out into a whine. "When are you going to get off the phone? I'm bored, come talk to me." Lilly looked over her shoulder and held up one finger signally that she would just be a minute more. Veronica in turn rolled her eyes and flipped over onto her stomach. She grabbed a magazine and started to flip through it. When she finished the magazine Lilly was still on the phone her voice had dropped to a whisper and Veronica couldn't make out what she was saying. When Veronica got ready to throw a pillow at Lilly her phone rang.

Lilly looked over at Veronica as though she had forgotten she was there and then turned her head again so her face wasn't visible from behind her hair. Veronica reached for her phone and saw that it was Logan calling. "Hey what's up?"

Logan's voice came through the phone lines, "I'm bored what are you doing?"

Veronica glanced over her shoulder and saw that Lilly was still deep in conversation, "Sitting in Lilly's room waiting for her to get off the phone." Veronica raised her voice so that Lilly wouldn't miss the irritation. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Dick lose some video game. His dad is still in town tonight had some work emergency so he leave tomorrow morning so the party is still on."

"Well that's good at least it will make up for the lameness that is tonight."

"Why don't we make up for the lameness right now. Let's get people together and meet at the beach." Logan paused for Veronica's answer he knew that she was mulling it over. Weighing the pros and cons. Planning an impromptu party with him, Logan.

"Okay." Veronica could hear Logan let out a whoop of joy on the other ends of the line. At her startled laughter Lilly looked up and finally said good bye to the person on the other line. "Clam down I'll talk to Lilly and see what and who we can get from our end and we'll meet in," Veronica paused as she glanced over her shoulder at Lilly again and saw she was off the phone. "One hour." Veronica flipped her phone closed and rolled over to look at Lilly. "Finally you are off the phone. How do you feel about a get together at the beach?"

"When?"

"Uh, tonight."

"Yeah that sounds good. You know if Logan is going to be there we should probably bring the Donut."

"Yeah that's fine." This was something Lilly would usually be all over, but she seemed extremely unexcited about meeting people. Lilly was the life of the party and lived for that. "So _who _was that on the phone."

Lilly stood up and flipped her hair over shoulder. "Just one of my lovahs. Decided to end it and he wasn't ready to let go." With that comment the Lilly Veronica knew was back.

Veronica knew Lilly had her secrets. She knew in the back of her mind that Lilly was faithful to Logan during their off periods she also knew that Logan wasn't either. Veronica didn't know what all of Lilly's secrets were. She never thought they were anything bad just that Lilly's lovahs were people that she, Veronica would not approve of. Usually Lilly liked to tell Veronica about how they begged to not be dropped but it looked like Lilly wouldn't be saying anything more about this one. And it looked like he really wasn't ready to let go if the length of conversation was any indication. "So who should we call?" Lilly interrupted Veronica's thoughts.

"Uh the usual people. Shelly, Madison Dick will probably call her. Meg I guess she probably won't be able to go though 'cause of her parents. Um I don't really want Carrie Bishop there or Susan Knight. I heard them talking about Duncan and I in the bathroom last week. I don't know can you think of anyone else?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan spent Saturday lounging by his pool. Dick had wanted to catch some waves this morning and then play video games but Logan didn't think he could deal with Dick today. The night at the beach had been weird. Logan didn't want to hear Dick's take on the night, especially since that would entail him recounting how you finished the night off by puking out the window of his car. Not a memory you wanted to repeat since you unfortunately remembered all of it on your own. The puking was just another reason that you decided against surfing, although Dick did offer to drop you back at the beach so you would be there when he got back in the morning.

Logan decided he liked it better when Dick was drunk. Dick in a startling move had decided on being the driver after Logan had his seventh beer and started to take chugs off of Lilly's bottle when she wasn't looking. In the long run it was probably better that Dick was sober. They'd gotten pulled over on the way to Logan's house - thankfully way after th puking incident. The deputy who'd pulled them over let them off with a warning. Logan was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that he was an Echolls.

Logan's dad was out of town for the weekend and his mom was meeting the girls for lunch and whatever else it was that she did. So he had the house to himself. In the past he would call Lilly and they would spend the day pretty much naked. He, however, was past that part of his relationship with Lilly. Now they were working on being friends without jumping each other, and Logan was working on not being jealous.

That was where the challenge was, not being or acting jealous. Lilly, he though was still trying to test him. She would flirt with Dick or whoever was closest to Logan to see if he would react. Logan had found the best reaction was to walk away. He was trying to move and he wasn't sure what Lilly's game was. He figured it was just to show that she still has his ball in a vise grip. He didn't think she did but since the Yolanda break up he hadn't hooked up with anyone yet. Dick's party tonight would be the best opportunity for that.

Until then he was kind of bored sitting by the pool by himself. He thought about calling Duncan, but discarded the idea since Duncan would probably be moping about how Veronica had changed in the last week. Sometimes Logan wished he could just punch Duncan in the face so he would listen. Besides Duncan had dumped Veronica. In Logan's mind he had no right to mope around.

Logan decided to call Veronica. She had always been good to have around and even though they hadn't spent a lot of one one time together she was still his friend so he could call her if he wanted. He chose to ignore the fact that he had been trying to not spend alone time with Veronica since the detention epiphany. Logan didn't always make the best choices.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey."

"So I was bored again and I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out by my pool?"

"Sure whose there?"

Logan mentally kicked himself for realizing this could look like a date to Veronica. "Uh, no one just me but I was thinking we are friends right?" He didn't wait for her confirmation but steam rolled ahead. "We should be able to hang out alone right? Without it being more."

"Whatever Logan. I'll be over in a bit I'm having lunch with my dad and then I'll head over -kay? And yes we are friends and yes we can hang out alone without it meaning more. See you later." Veronica ended the call. Logan stared at the phone for a moment and then dove into the pool to clear his head. He was an idiot why was Veronica freaking Mars making him nervous. It had seemed like a good idea before he actually started talking to her. He swam a few laps and knew before he got out to wait for her.

Now he was really bored. Nothing worse than waiting for someone instead of having nothing to do. Veronica showed up an hour later. Logan had moved from the pool to the pool house and was playing video games. "So when you said hang out by the pool you meant torture me with how bad I am at video games. If I would have known it was mock Veronica day I would have stayed home."

"I was just bored waiting for you to get here."

"Well in that case your forgiven." Veronica sat on the ground beside Logan. "So I though we were hanging out by the pool. Not that there is a problem with that because in all honesty I did not bring a bikini, I mean it may be southern California but it is still October."

"Hey I was actually swimming when I called you."

"You're used to it since you surf all the time."

"True."

"So what do you really want to do?" Logan had paused his game and dropped the controller on the floor. He was now looking at Veronica. "What? I there something on my face ketchup from lunch?" At Logan's smirk she turned to her bag and started to rifle through it looking for a mirror.

"No nothing is there I just for get how small you are sometimes." Logan knew how to distract Veronica. After he said it she leaned forward and smacked him in the arm. "Careful there princess I wouldn't want you to hurt your hand on these biceps."

Veronica rolled her eyes and swatted at him again, this time lacking the force from before. "Whatever. But seriously what do you want to do?" Logan shrugged and reminded her of the buzzards in the Jungle Book he completed this by muttering.

"I don't know whatta you wanna do?" Veronica laughed at the image and the repeated the shrug and the words. Logan looked at her like she was crazy. "So are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?"

"No let's see what can we both do together that doesn't make us look like asses?" Veronica wondered out loud. Logan wanted to answer but stopped himself when realizing that telling your ex-girlfriend's best friend and you best friend's ex-girlfriend that making out would make neither of them look like asses, was probably not the smartest move. Logan wasn't known for making the smartest decisions.

"So should we play strip poker and see what happens from there." Veronica in true Veronica form blushed and ignored his comment.

"Let's go to the beach. We can pick up Backup and watch him run around." Veronica got up and then offered him her hand.

On their way to his car, he refused to let her drive even if it meant dog hair in his car. He asked what it was he should be thinking about or what his 16 year old mind thought he should be thinking about. "So who should I date now. It should be someone Lilly hates, need to show her she still wants me." Veronica laughed.

"As if she would care. She will just tell me that whoever it is is just a cheap imitation of her." Logan laughed in turn. Even though Lilly and him were over their ego's were one place they were evenly matched.

"Well I can say the same for anyone she chooses to date as well. Who is it by the way?"

"Logan if you keep asking me that you'll never convince me you are over her. Do I ask you about Duncan like that?"

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Alright, alright. I accept that though you are over Lilly you still want to make her jealous and in addition to that are a hopeless gossip and just want the news before the rest of Neptune High."


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica was drunk. It wasn't the first time she had been drunk and it probably wouldn't be the last. The thing was that she wasn't sure if she had ever been quite so drunk before. Lilly and she had arrived at Dick's house together. Once in the door Dick had greeted them and pulled them into the kitchen for jell-o shots. Veronica blamed the jell-o shots how could something that tasted so good make her this drunk. Veronica was pretty sure she had had five maybe more. There were five different flavors and she had wanted to taste them all. Then she'd had a mike's hard lemonade, she didn't care what anybody said about them being to sweet she liked them, even though her mouth felt like she had gorged herself on pixie sticks and sour patch kids. Veronica licked her teeth she really needed to brush.

Veronica blamed the jell-o shots and she blamed the new her. The new her wasn't afraid of getting caught be her dad, she wasn't afraid of getting drunk and worrying about the consequences. Veronica thought she might have to re-evaluate her new persona again, there may be some things she wasn't ready or wanted to be become. Drunk was possibly one of those things, or at least this drunk. She did not feel well.

At the moment Veronica had found a room where no one was she thought it was probably Dick's dad's room and that meat that there was probably a bathroom near by. Veronica wasn't sure if she needed water or if she needed to throw up. She made her way to a bathroom and locked the door behind her, no one needed to see her like this. Turned out she didn't have to puke but she did pass out on the rug in front of the sink for about an hour.

Banging on the door finally woke her up, if it was possible she felt more nauseous than when she made her way into the bathroom. She decided that she would not raise her head again. The banging on the door continued and Veronica was starting to be able to make out the voice behind it, Lilly and Dick. "Don't you know how to the pick the lock on this door?" Lilly's voice was loud, it usually was but who knew it could be so loud through a door.

"What if she is in there getting it on? How do we know that isn't happening? Wouldn't mind seeing that."

"She's not getting it on. Now open the door."

"Wait how do we know it is her in there I haven't seen Logan in a while maybe he is in there. Man, he's gonna be pissed if he's getting it on."

"Dick. I. Am. Going. To. Speak. Slowly. For. You. Do you remember when I called her cell and it rang behind that door? Nod if you understand me." He must of nodded because after a pause she continued. "Okay good. Now open the damn door."

"Hey ow duude. Why'd you hit me?" Veronica silently laughed to herself. Lilly was annoyed, maybe she should get up and unlock the door. While she thought about this she moved her face to the cool tile beside the bathroom mat, and Lilly and Dick continued to argue. After a few more minutes of them arguing Veronica finally crawled to the door and unlocked it. They didn't her the lock click as it unlocked since they were talking so loud. Veronica tried sitting up it wasn't so bad. The spinning had subsided. She was definitely not going to get this drunk again. Veronica was sure she had missed most of the party she wasn't sure why that matter so much at the moment when she should be focusing on getting up.

Veronica slowly used the counter to pull herself up. She felt pretty good the nap must have helped she thought. Veronica stood a moment leaning over the counter looking into the mirror. Definitely never getting this drunk again. Her eyeliner and mascara was now smeared under her eyes, her skin was pale and made her look close to death and her hair had a bed head look to it but not in that sexy tousled look more like you passed out on the bathroom floor look. She moved to the sink and started to run the water.

She still had her purse so she started to make the necessary repairs. Lip gloss, hair in a ponytail, water to rinse out some of the taste in her mouth, and to wipe away the black smudges under her eyes. She half heartedly wondered why Lilly and Dick had not busted in when she had started to run the water, but was more focused on not looking like she had passed out on a bathroom floor.

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom no one was there. She looked around the bedroom and wondered why she never had to throw up, she knew she was a light weight and she was pretty sure she was still drunk but she felt a lot better. Not so much that she was ready for another jell-o shot but enough that she was ready to see who was still here. She pulled her phone out of her purse and saw that she had missed ten calls. Seven from Lilly, two from Logan and one from Duncan. She only had six voice mails, most of those were probably Lilly. The time was two thirty so people were probably still there not as many as a few hours ago but still enough for her to make her way downstair.

When she went to slip her phone back into her purse it started to ring. It was her dad's ringtone, 'Bad Boys.' It was weird that he would be calling her at this time of night. She couldn't remember if her dad was on duty tonight or not. She had to answer it though Veronica took a deep breath and sent up a quick prayer, _Please God do not let me slur my words over the phone._ "Hey, Dad what's up?" Was she talking to loud to enthusiastic? Why was he calling her at two thirty in the morning?

"Nothing much Veronica. I did however get a call from Lamb saying there was a party at the Casablancas residence tonight and he wanted to know if he should bust it or not." Veronica's faint oh could be heard of the phone line. Keith smiled to himself. "And I thought I am already patrolling tonight why don't I help Lamb out."

"Okaay, so why are you telling _me_ this." Veronica hoped he wasn't downstairs right now. She had prayed for the wrong thing.

"Well I am in the living room of the Casablancas house and Lilly Kane is sitting in front of me as well as Dick Casablancas _and _Logan Echolls, a Madison Sinclair, Caitlin Ford. Should I elaborate?"

"Uh no. I'm not really sure why you are telling me this though." Veronica was thinking of some way she could get out of this without being grounded for years. Her befuddled mind couldn't come up with anything her dad might buy.

"Well Miss Sinclair and Miss Ford insist that they saw you here earlier tonight and that you wandered upstairs there is some discussion about jell-o shots and you. Then there is Mr. Echolls and Miss Kane's story they insist you left hours ago although they don't know who with. There is some disagreement. Miss Kane says it was with Meg Manning at the same time Mr. Echolls said it was with Carrie Bishop." Veronica could hear Lilly talking to Logan but couldn't make out what was said probably calling him and idiot.

She decided to brave it out. "Well Dad don't leave me hanging what did Dick say?"

"Not much of anything. Both Miss Kane and Miss Sinclair are glaring at him so he appears to be afraid to say anything." Veronica laughed out loud at that, poor Dick caught in the middle. "So my question now is where are you?"

"Umm..." Veronica stuck to her braving it out defense. "Well Dad the thing is I left with some biker and Lilly and logan are covering for me because they know that you would not approve but I promise you are really going to like this gang, it is way better than the other one."

"Not really funny Veronica. I know you're here so come on downstairs to the living room." He turned the phone off and looked at the five teenagers in front of him. "Nice try Lilly and Logan." Lilly and Logan were ignoring him and had continued their argument.

"Hello like Veronica would ever go anywhere with Carrie Bishop. That girl lives for telling all of our secrets to the world. I can't believe you."

"Well I am so sorry, your highness. I just said the first name that popped into my head."

"Do you remember nothing? The cover is always Meg. For you and Duncan it Dick. It's like when I dumped you, you went mental." Lilly huffed and turned away from Logan.

"Whatever Lil. You can keep thinking that breaking up with you ruined my life but I've moved on."

Lilly was dragged right back in. "Yeah with Caitlin Ford? Whatever." Evryone ignored Caitlin's sputtering.

Veronica walked into the room. "Logan you're dating Caitlin?"

Before Logan or Caitlin could answer Keith tried to take control of the situation. "Veronica why don't you go over and sit the rest of everyone. And just so you know whenever you are going out with Meg Manning I'm going to need to talk to her parents." Lilly gasped, realizing their code was broken because of her stupid big mouth. Veronica sat between Lilly and Logan. Keith looked over the teens and shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Lilly leaned over to whisper in Veronica's ear. "Sorry I tried to get him out. What were you doing up there? I know you were in the bathroom. Did you puke?"

Veronica turned to glare at Lilly. "Did you forget my dad is standing right in front of us, in uniform, debating on whether to haul us all into the station or let us off with a warning?" Veronica's voice hissed out into Lilly's ear.

Keith looked at the two girls whispering in front of him. He worried about Veronica's friendship with Lilly sometimes, it was like the girl had no fear. He knew Veronica wasn't one to back down and now that Duncan and her were over he worried that Lilly and Veronica would get into too much trouble. He noticed Logan elbow Veronica in the side. She turned to him, "What?"

He leaned down and whispered in her other ear. "Your dad is staring at you, I'd knock it off." Keith liked that Logan was afraid of him in his role as sherif, or maybe it was that way all teenage boys are afraid of the father's of teenage girls. Plus Keith Mars carried a gun. After Logan's comment Veronica focused on his face wondering how much trouble she was in.

At least three of the teens looked suitably afraid of the words that might next come out of his mouth. "Alright here is what I am going to do. I want you to keep in mind that I could give you all minors in possession and then your parents would know. Not that I think any of your parents would do anything but you would have to go to court and possibly do community service. So this time is a warning and I _will_ remember who you are. Since none of you decided to drive tonight I am letting you off easy." Everyone figured the real reason was because Veronica was still there, save for Veronica who knew that this was the sort of thing her dad would use to teach her a lesson. "Mr. Casablancas and Mr. Echolls I will let the two of you stay here but if I see either of your cars on the road tonight you will spend at least the rest of the night in lock up. And the rest of you I will personally take home and walk to your front doors and leave you in the custody of your parents."

Veronica through her still drunken haze, though her father busting the party was a pretty good buzz kill, knew tomorrow was not going to fun for her. Her last hope was that her dad wouldn't realize how drunk she was right now and attribute in attempt of sleeping in to her late night. Probably not tomorrow was basically going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly blamed the stumble. When they were walking out to Mr. Mars' cruiser Veronica and she were walking side by side and Veronica stumbled into Lilly. They both went down. It probably wasn't the smartest thing for them both to start laughing. Mr. Mars looked at them and it was with that look at exasperation that she often saw on her parents faces. This one was different though instead of being accompanied by the tired resigned looks in addition that her parents showed Mr. Mars just looked kind of tired and almost amused. Lilly knew that Veronica didn't see it but Lilly did and she smiled up at Mr. Mars. He returned her smile briefly. So she thinks that it was the stumble that started it not the smile.

Lilly did not get dropped off at home she was taken to the Mars' home and slept in Veronica's room. She thought that the punishments were in relation to how their parents would react and Mr. Mars knew the Kanes would not be able to make her suffer in the way he could. It was why Caitlin and Madison got dropped off at home. Having the sheriff bring your daughter to the door at three in the morning wasn't something most parents liked to be greeted with. Lilly's parents would just give her the exasperated tired look and then thank Keith for being her home.

This morning she was woken at seven by Keith Mars turning the radio up and bringing in breakfast with bacon and eggs and some green drink that she was informed had raw egg yolks in it. Luckily for Lilly she had not gotten as drunk as Veronica and could handle the smells, she was in fact a little hungry. Veronica though looked like she might throw up all over her bed. Breakfast was followed by being in the yard. Doing yard work. Lilly would have gone home if Mr. Mars wouldn't have given her an excellent reason for staying.

Veronica grounded for a month and Lilly escorted home in the cruiser. Most people would think that this torture wasn't worth it but Lilly couldn't imagine a month without Veronica. The threat included taking her cell phone and driving her to school everyday in the cruiser and picking her up. Lilly knew he could follow through on it because he had done it after homecoming. It had been a horrible month. Lilly knew that it would kill the new Veronica coming out right now. Besides Lilly didn't really want to see her parents from the back of a cruiser again. That had not been a fun night.

So here she was in the bright sunlight weeding in some of Veronica's old clothes. Veronica was right beside her and had a distinctive green look to her skin. Lilly had to admit seeing Veronica this hung over was funny and almost made up for all the times that Veronica had seen her like this. Lilly was impressed so far Veronica had only puked the one time right after the breakfast was brought in she'd headed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Since then she had been holding strong.

Lilly could read her mind right now. All Veronica was thinking was pull, stick the weed in the bag, pull stick the weed in the bag and so on. Lilly, herself was wondering how long she had until she was done and could get her car from Dick's house. She didn't even have a watch on right now so she didn't know how long she had been out here. Mr. Mars hadn't given them a time limit or anything. He was just sitting in a lounge chair by the pool reading the paper. She varied between amusement at the whole situation and angry annoyance.

She was Lilly Kane, what was she doing in the Mars' backyard picking weeds? She had never done anything like this before! Then she'd look at Veronica's face and want to laugh.

Lilly glanced over at Keith as he looked down at his watch. Please let this be the stopping time, she thought. She watched through her lashes as he folded up the newspaper took a long drink of his coke and then slowly set it down on the table beside his chair. Veronica didn't notice the movement from her father and kept working meticulously on the weeds. Lilly eyed him like a bird waiting for crumbs. He got up and made his way over to them. Even though she had been watching him the sound of his voice started her. It must be because the morning had been so silent just the distant sound of traffic, wind it the trees and the newspaper. "Alright girls. I guess you are done for now. Veronica why don't you go back to bed and I'll take Lilly home." Veronica didn't talk, she got up and went in the house. Lilly thought it was because if she opened her mouth she would have hurled.

Lilly got up off her butt and dusted it off. "Actually could you drop me off to get my car?" Keith nodded in response headed though the patio door Lilly followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so that was like the most horrible thing ever. I mean Veronica _I _had to _weed_!" Lilly was talking loudly on her cell phone as she walked into the school. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and when she put the phone back up to her ear realized that she missed what Veronica had said. "What? I missed that."

Veronica repeated herself into the phone but was running up behind Lilly in the parking lot. "I _said_ I am right behind you we can hang up now." Lilly glanced over her shoulder and laughed. She clicked her phone shut and went to hug Veronica while sliding her phone into her bag. Lilly eyed her she didn't seem much the worse for wear and there was no police cruiser in sight.

"So you get to drive yourself?"

"Yep, and slept the afternoon away. It actually didn't end up that badly."

"Yeah because someone was blackmailed into helping you with your chores." They had made their way to Lilly's locker and she was now getting her books out.

"Thanks for that I don't know why he made that deal but I was really in no condition to try and get you out of it. Uh that breakfast the sun it was a bad morning." Lilly slammed her locker closed, she always liked the sound it made as it echoed down the hall. Veronica always winced at the sound. Veronica thought she liked the sound because it made sure that people knew that Lilly Kane was at school. They made their way down the hall a short ways to Veronica's locker so they could repeat the process of putting books in and taking them out again.

Lilly peered into Veronica's locker. "Hmm your going to have to get some more pictures of me, so your locker doesn't look like you have no friends." Veronica had taken all the Duncan and her pictures down the week before and now had only one picture of the four of them from homecoming. She rationalize that even though Duncan was in it Lilly and Logan were as well so that made up for it.

"I know. It feels weird when I open my locker and there is just the one picture."

"So what was the word on the final punishment?"

"That was it just that morning of hang over hell."

"That's kinda weird for your dad isn't it?"

"Yeah, but hey I'm not going to complain." They were making their way to a vending machine. Lilly liked to get a fresh pack of gum everyday and insisted that this vending machine had the best spearmint. So without Logan or Duncan they had started their own ritual the last week. Lilly's locker, then Veronica's and then gum. After the gum retrieval they would lean against the wall and wait for the bell to ring. Usually during this time some of the other O9ers' would show up. Meg and Cole, Casey, Madison usually came by, Logan and Dick and sometime Duncan would stand at the edges but he would normally find his friends from soccer and stay with them.

This morning it was Lilly, Veronica, Madison and Caitlin at first. The two other girls were talking about how mortified they'd been to have their parents find them at the door with the sheriff and that they were totally grounded and what had happened when Veronica and Lilly had gotten home. Lilly shrugged and said she wasn't in trouble. Madison and Caitlin shrugged it off when was Lilly ever in trouble? They turned to Veronica with eager eyes, she must not have life other than school, they remembered after homecoming.

Veronica shrugged and looked at them. "After my dad woke me up after three hours of sleep, made me throw up from smelling breakfast and then sitting out side weeding in the sun he didn't really punish me at all." She'd stuck to the deal not to tell them that Lilly had ended up spending the night and suffered the same punishment. When she was done reciting her punishment their eyes bugged out a little.

Madison was the first to speak. "That was it? Are you serious? I got my cell phone taken for a week!"

Caitlin chimed in then. "I got my credit card confiscated for the rest of the month!" Veronica figured out that was two weeks for Caitlin to not have ready cash. At least their parent knew where to hit them so it would hurt.

Veronica and Lilly both started to laugh at them. Lilly gave them a token oh that sucks. Veronica nodded in agreement and echoed a totally sucks. Madison and Caitlin are not amused. Dick and Logan choose that moment to join the group. Certain things are remembered in that moment. The fact that Logan made out with Caitlin and that Dick and Lilly were searching alone for Veronica.

Veronica being the one who missed most of the party was still clueless. Logan took the easiest way out of this and headed to talk to her. "So Veronica how long you grounded for?"

Veronica smiled up at him. "Not grounded at all. How long did it take you and Dick to give up cleaning and just call a maid service to do it for you?"

"Oh I would say about thirty minutes."

"Nice." Dick at the same time was talking to Madison. Veronica caught the end of the conversation.

"Madison you didn't answer when I called yesterday." Veronica started to laugh again. Madison debated for a moment whether she was going to be mad at Dick for disappearing with Lilly and be mad at him or if she was going to pout and seek his sympathy for having her cell taken away. She went with pout she was sure that Dick would do something else stupid she could get mad about soon enough.

"My parents took my cell phone away for the rest of the week, Dick." Veronica stopped paying attention then and looked back up at Logan who was wincing from the whine. At least she didn't have to worry about Logan dating Madison when Dick and her were over. He never liked whining. Must have been Trina.

Veronica didn't notice the death glare that Caitlin Ford was now giving her. Minutes ago Caitlin was part of the clan that worshiped at Lilly Kane and by default Veronica Mars. Now she was pissed was Veronica trying to take Logan from her? Caitlin wasn't sure how her having a relationship with Logan Echolls would effect her friendship with Lilly but she was willing to chance it. Caitlin knew she was almost the top of the food chain here at Neptune High. She was bitchy when she had to be, she was pretty and rich. She was also best friends with Madison Sinclair, but she wanted to be best friends with Lilly Kane. Lilly was the top and she used to reign with Logan Echolls by her side.

Now that they were split up she decided that if she couldn't be Lilly's best friend because Veronica Mars was she'd go with Logan as a boyfriend. Caitlin had thought after Duncan had dumped Veronica that she would easily be the new best friend. Veronica always seemed like a hanger on some one who was in the shadow of the Kanes but now Caitlin had to admit that she had under estimated Veronica. So when she sees Veronica and Logan sharing a laugh it gets to her. She spent the party making herself available with Logan while Lilly flirted with everyone. He was the reason she was caught at the party when the cops arrived. So it was only fair that she reaped some of those benefits. Caitlin does the only thing she can think of she sidles up to Logan and wraps her arms around his waist. She leans up a little to his ear and whispers, "Hey." No one can tell that she is nervous as hell maybe Logan will reject her in front of everyone and she will look like a fool, maybe Lilly will try and tear her eyes out. Caitlin knows she is taking a risk.

It sort of paid off. Logan turned so her arms weren't quite around him as before and he smiles at her. "Hey Caitlin." His voice is for the group and he is acting like she does this all the time. It pisses her off but at least he didn't out and out reject her. Logan Echolls can be mean. Caitlin then glances around the group Veronica is fairly stunned and looks like she is trying to recall something. Dick looks pleased for he friend. Madison is frozen not sure how to react is she aghast for Lilly's sake or pleased for Caitlin's. Lilly is - Caitlin isn't sure how to describe it but the best word would be smug. That's perplexing, Caitlin thought and it kind of terrifies her more than if Lilly had been mad.

What Caitlin doesn't see is the uncomfortable way that Logan is looking at Veronica. Lilly is the only one who does. She'd noticed and heard about the new bond between Logan and Veronica. This Lilly thought could be interesting.

When the bell rang and every one headed to class Lilly grabbed Veronica and dragged her into the girls bathroom. She quickly checked the stalls and then shoved the stopped under the door so no one could get in. Veronica had sat herself on the counter and watched Lilly. "So are we not going to first period today?"

"Nope." Lilly had this grin she would give Veronica. Veronica called it the Cheshire cat grin because it was usually followed by something that Veronica was either going or love or hate. Sometime with Lilly all you got were extremes.

"Okay so what are we doing in the bathroom?"

"We are talking. We didn't get as much time this weekend what with being busted by your dad and the beach party."

"Yeah but it was you on Friday night that was in the phone with your secret lovah. So we could have talked before the beach. Are you ever going to tell me who your secret lovah is?"

Lilly's eyes darkened when Veronica mentioned the phone call. "Well all you need to know Veronica is that I am not as smart as I think I am when it comes to my secrets. And some secrets are better not told." Lilly shook her head. At the mention of secrets Veronica thought of her mom and of Duncan breaking up with her. Veronica's stared at the wall behind Lilly's head. Secrets didn't always need to be told. Lilly broke them out of their musings by hopping up beside Veronica on the counter. "Okay so tell me this what do you think of Logan?"

Veronica glanced at Lilly out of the corner of her eye. What was Lilly trying to do here? Veronica knew that Lilly could be dangerous if she was mad. It had happened very rarely between the two of them but there had been weeks when they were at odds. So Veronica wasn't sure what her response should be. "Uh he's my friend and he can be pretty funny. Why? What are you talking about?"

"So you've never thought about him in that way?"

"No he was your boyfriend and now he is your ex so off limits not allowed to think about him that way."

"What if I said it was okay and I wouldn't get mad?"

"He's still my friend."

"He's hot."

"Yeah so."

"So you've never thought about making out with Logan Echolls?"

"Lilly stop. What are you talking about? Is this because of Caitlin?"

"Uh no." Lilly hopped off the counter and started checking herself out in the mirror. "She is just a place holder right now. Logan doesn't know who he wants yet."

"Do you think he wants you back?"

"No. We are over for good this time. I can't take him back and he really doesn't want me back." Lilly's face darkened again.

"Whatever. Why wouldn't he want you back?"

"Secrets, Veronica Mars. Secrets no one needs to know." Veronica rolled her eyes. Lilly was dramatic it was part of what made her fun to be with.

"Alright secrets. Like you can keep them that long."

"I might surprise you. So back to Logan you know he is a really good kisser."

"Yeah I know, Lil. Remember we've played truth or dare so many times that that was bound to come up in the rotation."

"I saw those and that doesn't even compare to what he can really d. He was holding back what with Duncan there and me watching." Veronica felt her cheeks start to turn red. If those weren't good kisses for Logan she wasn't sure if she could handle a real one. "I see you blushing, Mars." Veronica swatted at Lilly's arm.

"Shut up. Why are you so interested in me and Logan anyway?"

"No reason just something I noticed."

Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly, she didn't always get her best friend. "Whatever." Veronica hopped off the counter and looked in the mirror. She'd started to wear her boots all the time. There was something about them that just made her feel stronger and tougher. "Let's go back to our lockers I don't need my biology book anymore."

They exited the bathroom to the empty hall. As they turned the corner towards Veronica's locker they bumped into some guy exiting a classroom. Veronica dropped her shoulder bag and Lilly dropped the lip gloss she had in her hand. The guy didn't have anything to drop he just stared at the tow of them. Veronica glanced up as she retrieved a pencil that had managed to escape from her bag in the fall. It was Weevil, a member of the PCH bike gang.

She'd seen him a couple times at the station when she'd stopped by. He be sitting on a bench sometimes waiting for someone to bail him out, waiting to give a statement, waiting to give someone a ride home. She very rarely saw him moving. It didn't surprise her that he moved with a swagger. That he moved like he was the king here. He muttered a sorry as he headed down the hall the way her and Lilly had just come. Veronica watched him over her shoulder.

She missed the way that Lilly watched him too. She saw him watching them over his shoulder and then shake his head as though to clear it.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica was sitting on the couch in the Living room when her dad came home. "Honey I'm home!" He paused and then sighed loudly so that Veronica could hear it all the way from the front door. "Well I guess my family doesn't love me like I thought they did." Another deep sigh. Veronica was grinning her dad did something like this every time he came home. She started closing her books and heading to the entry way for the rest of his performance. "I guess I'll go find some other wife and daughter who will love me in the way I deserve. There's no warm greeting and no warm meal." Usually her mom would come in at this point and say something to him. Tonight it was just Veronica leaning against the door frame.

"Oh there is my daughter, now where is my wayward wife?." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dad." She pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the kitchen. "Mom went out, she left a note. We must fend for ourselves tonight." Keith followed her into the kitchen.

"In that case what should we do for dinner."

"What we do best. Take out?"

"No, let's eat out. I'll change out of this uniform and then we go. Had a good day today."

"Oh really what did you do give your badge extra polish? Tidy up the evidence room? Roast some kids loitering at the mall?"

"Well let's see yes, no and yes."

"That _is_ a good day. Go change you can tell me all about it at dinner."

Veronica watched him head upstairs. Her dad was a goof, but he was her dad and she loved him. She wished her mom could have been home then all could have gone out to dinner. She glanced again at the note on the fridge.

_Veronica, _

_Let your dad know I went out with the girls and I'll be home late. Fix him something for dinner there is chicken in the fridge. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Reading it the second time didn't change the fact that Veronica still had no idea what to do with the chicken. She'd never really felt the need to learn how to cook, since her mom did it and it seemed boring.

At dinner that night her dad told her about the robbery in progress that her dad and deputy Lamb had stopped. It was some liquor store close to the PCH. Keith though sometimes he told her to much about what he did but she was always so interested in what he did and how he caught people and how the legal system worked. Keith thought with all this interest she would probably end up a lawyer. "So I think it some initiation thing with the PCH gang. You don't go to liquor stores often do you?"

"In the daytime? Nope not so much I like to go under the cover of darkness."

"Funny kid, funny." Keith cell phone rang then. They had finished dinner and were now just talking over the remnants of their plates. "Yeah, she is okay I'll come and get her. No thanks for calling me. I'll be there in a few minutes I'm down the street." He closed his phone and looked over at Veronica. She was sitting there waiting for him to tell her what the phone call was about. How do you tell your child that her mom is at the bar down the street drunk. Not a drunk where she went out with the girls - yes he saw the note - and the night got a little out of hand but that she went to the bar alone and drank.

"Who are we picking up? What it's not like you can leave me here."

"Come on we got to go get your mom."

"What? Where?" Her dad had shifted from the fun teasing minutes before to someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Just let's - I'll explain on the way there." He dropped cash to cover their bill on the table and headed toward the door Veronica followed close behind.

Once in the car she let the questions fly. "What do you mean we are going to pick up mom? She said she was out with her friends." Keith knew he had given to much away in the resturant with his demeanor. If he had acted exasperated instead of tired and beat down maybe then Veronica would have thought that her mom and her friends had just gone a little over board and he could lie to her a little longer. He looked over at her. Veronica's face was expectant she was waiting for his answer.

He didn't know how to explain that sometime Lianne did this. Life would become a little more than she could handle and she would go to the bar and just drink until she couldn't think anymore. "Your mom has had a little to much to drink tonight so we have to go pick her up and bring her home."

Veronica noticed her dad had a way of saying things a certain way that meant he was lying and that no matter what Veronica did to try to get the truth out. So she shifted to face the front of the car. She looked down at her lap where her hands were folded neatly. Keith glanced over and couldn't make out her face from behind her hair. Why Lianne? He wondered what is going wrong now. He thought life was going well. He tried not to put to much pressure on her. When they pulled into the parking lot Veronica climbed in to the back seat.

Keith went in and found Lianne. She was at the bar slouched on a stool an empty glass in her hand. It looked like she had been crying, he knew it would be a long night when that happened. She had a half smoked cigarette in her hand ash trailed after it as she slowly brought it up to her lips. He thought of Veronica in the car. No one should have to see their mother like this he thought. He headed over to her. "Hey Lianne its time to go." He slung her arm over his shoulder and lifter her off the stool. "Thanks for calling me Bill." With a nod to the bartender he headed back out to the car and one teenage girl.

XXXXX

Logan walked in the side door and found his mother drunk and smoking. She still held her glass in hand and the crystal decanter sat on the coffee table. This meant one of two things. Dad was home or Trina was home. If it was Dad then Logan wanted to leave if it was Trina he would head upstairs and go to bed. He tries to feel the house out. Sometimes he thinks he can tell if his dad is home the house feels a little more stiff a little on edge. If it was Trina then she would be bounding down the stairs asking his mom to borrow some clothes and telling her things like she shouldn't smoke it will make her look older and that had she tried botox.

He thinks for a moment he should stay and get it over with if it is his dad. Logan can't think of anything that he had done wrong lately but he is sure there is something be probably spilled something that a maid cleaned up and is no longer visible in anything but his dad's imagination. If that's the case then he won't get anything worse than a couple swings in ones that won't really hurt or make him on the outside and will mainly piss him off on the inside. If there is something else that his dad has on him then it will be the belt

He glances at him mom again and she is just sitting there sipping on her vodka tonic. The cigarette sits in the ashtray near her elbow. She hasn't heard him enter the house or else she would turn to him with either a hello or asking him why he did the things he did. Logan asked himself that same question sometimes. He knew what to do to not be bothered by his father. That's what he had started to call it being bothered by his father. Logan stands at the door for a moment and then slips back out. Not worth it he decides. He doesn't want to deal with that tonight maybe tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow he won't have so much on his mind to be distracted by. He gets in his car and heads over to Dick's. He'd rather go to Duncan's where Duncan would sit and do homework and let Logan think. Dick will want to do stuff like play video games or call Madison and Caitlin over.

Caitlin, he thought. What was he going to do about her. He didn't really want to date her he'd just wanted to get some at Dick's party with Lilly there flirting with every one. So when she'd grabbed onto him at lunch he'd let her. Let Lilly Kane think that he was moving on. He wasn't not really, at least not with Caitlin. It had to be Dick's though because Lilly was at Duncan's and he would rather deal with Dick than Lilly plus Dick wouldn't make any comments about it being a school night. Duncan was too good of a person to be friends with him, Logan thought.

XXXXX

"We have to stop." He was kissing her neck and his hands were on her back working their way up to her bra clasp. Her hands were on his shoulders trying to push him away. Both had already been taken off their shirts or had them taken off. There were cramped in the backseat of her SUV.

He responded between kisses. "What are you talking about?" He didn't stop.

She pushed him back and his hands slid to her waist. "Wait." She was breathing heavy, her hands were still on his shoulders, one slid down to his chest. She took another stabilizing breath. "We have to stop I can't do this anymore."

He rolled his eyes. She did this to him all the time. He didn't know why he let her string him along. "Are you going back to him again." They both knew who he was talking about. He lifted her off his lap and set her away from him so she couldn't touch him anymore. "Is that why you called me? To let me know and to get your pen back? And what this," he waved his hands between their two bodies, "was just to let me know what I would be missing? God what is wrong with you? Or for that matter with me?"

Lilly grabbed her shirt. "Well if you're going to be like that. I was going to let us both finish first but wanted you to know that if there was any one thing you wanted to do for the last time." She straighten her shirt and fluffed her hair. "And I do want my pen back. You can go."

He grabbed his jacket and t-shirt and climbed out of the back while she climbed into the drivers seat. "God you're a bitch. Next time you want to get off why don't you just go to the castle super store, don't bother calling me."

Her response was to flip him off and yell out the window. "I did but it was closed I knew you'd be open." She sped off and left him beside his bike shaking his head.

XXXXX

Veronica was waiting for Lilly at her locker. Lilly flopped against the locker and sank to the ground. "Veronica tell me something fabulous. I had a horrible night." Veronica slid down on the ground beside her.

"I've got nothing. Although I bet my night was worse than yours."

"Not possible."

"Whatever Lil you don't always have the most of everything. I totally bet that might night beats your night."

"What are you willing to bet?"

Veronica isn't sure if she wanted tell Lilly her new secret. Lilly thinks she is really ready to tell Veronica some of her secrets. Secrets were something that Lilly loved. She liked knowing something that no one else knew. Although sometimes secrets just weigh you down and Lilly has started to feel the weight of her secrets. Veronica isn't sure if the weight of her secret is to much yet.

Lilly took a deep breath ready to tell Veronica about her night. Neither of them saw that down the hall Weevil had started to make his way towards them. If the scowl was any indication then he was not happy. He stalks toward the two girls sitting morosely on the ground. Veronica with her knees drawn to her chest and Lilly sitting crossed legged. He stops in front of them. Veronica glanced up and then freezes. He can tell her mind is racing with questions.

Lilly also looks up her mouth is open ready to give whoever it is a crushing set down and have them move along. When she sees who it is she stops. Her mouth open for a moment then snaps it shut. Lilly waited for him to make the first move. She'd always know he was more invested in their secret relationship than she was. He had just been another secret for her.

He stands there for a moment, nods at Veronica who blinks at him. He then turns to Lilly and pulls something out of his pocket. The pink spy pen. He tosses it down to her. Lilly lets it fall onto her lap. "Figured you might need that back. Pass it on to the next sucker you manage to get." After he is finished he turns and walks away. Even though Lilly is shocked that he would acknowledge her at school she can't let him get away with out having the last word.

"Hopefully the next one will be bigger, and able to satisfy me better." Lilly had this grin it was a cat ate the canary grin, and she was doing it now. Veronica looked between Weevil and Lilly. She registered what had just happened but at the same time her mind was completely blown. Weevil shook his head and walked away. He didn't even bother with a whatever over his shoulder.

Lilly was slightly put off by this she was used to Logan, who couldn't wait to respond and fight with her. Veronica was there though interrupting her thoughts on what had just happened. "Is that your spy pen? Lilly what have you been doing?" Veronica's questions came out in a rush. And then she sat there waiting for Lilly to respond.

"Let's go to the mall or something, the beach whatever." Lilly turned to Veronica and saw her wide eyes and the dropped jaw. "Come on Veronica it can't be that big of a shock." Lilly rolled her eyes, while Veronica visibly shook her head to clear it.

"Can't skip English but we can leave right after that period it's third. Then we can go and you can tell me all about whatever that was." She waved her hand indicating the space that Weevil had stood at moments before.

"And you can tell me all about you bad night and see if you can beat mine." The bell rang and both girls got up off the floor and headed in opposite directions to their classes.

XXXXX

The first two period pass in the same way they pass most days. Although she does have Caitlin Ford in her Health class second period and all she talks about is Logan. Veronica is pretty sure that Logan hasn't called Caitlin since he saw her on Monday and she laid claim to him in front of Lilly. It is obnoxious the way she prattles on. Veronica wishes she could tel Caitlin to shove it but has no real reason to, other than being annoyed by it. When she leave Caitlin asks that she give Logan this note she'd written in class. Veronica's not sure when she wrote it since she spent most of her time babbling about Logan.

When she flopped into her chair for English Logan was already there. He looked tired. "What's up with you? Didn't sleep last night?"

"Surfing first thing this morning."

"How were the waves this morning." Logan had put his head on his desk. Getting up at six in the morning after staying the night at Dick's was not one of the best moves he had ever made. He wasn't sure when Dick slept but it wasn't night or maybe it was the excitement about surfing in the morning. Logan wasn't sure but he spent most of the night playing video games and not sleeping like he had planed. At least Dick hadn't called Madison and Caitlin over.

"Good." he rested his head on his folded arms to reply.

"Oh I got this for you in last period." Veronica dropped the note on his desk in front of his arms. Logan sat up in his desk and started to unfold the note. It was in the shape of a heart, at this he raised his eye brow at Veronica.

"Did you do this? Nice, Veronica something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. That note's not from me." Logan smirked at her. The smirk remained in place until he saw that the note was not from her but from Caitlin, the smirk slid slowly from his face to be replaced by a frown. Before either could comment on the note Mr. Fielding called the class to order. Veronica had a strict no speaking rule in English class now.

Logan read over the note instead of listen to Mr. Fielding. Why were girls so dumb sometimes? Caitlin had drawn hearts all over the border of the note and in lieu of writing love at the end she kissed it so her lipstick was there and then she signed her name.

Logan wasn't sure how he was going to deal with Caitlin and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to. Even if she was annoying at least she would be some sort of entertainment and it seemed like she really wanted to date him. He knew it was mainly for the power he had at Neptune High and because of his dad. He accepted it he didn't really like it but he wasn't going to throw a gift like that away. He was after all a sixteen year old boy. Besides with Lilly totally out of the picture then he needed to move on with _someone_. Now it was time to prove that he was ready to move on. Enough talk it was time for action.

Veronica thought she would die of boredom before this class was over. She was tapping her pen on the desk even though it was kind of driving her crazy the constant tapping. Meg was twirling her hair around her finger, some girl with green streaks in her hair was tapping her foot and Mr. Fielding was droning on about symbolism and foreshadowing. The only thing missing was Logan tapping her desk and fly buzzing around then the annoyances would be complete. She is so annoyed and can't remember why coming to English was such a big deal - she should have just blown off the whole day. Veronica is so far into her daze she doesn't realize they've broken into groups. Logan is poking her in the shoulder. She rolls her eyes thinking he knows I don't even risk talking in this class anymore.

"Hey Veronica - Hey wake up. Wanna be my partner?" At that question she comes out of her daze and sees that desks have been turned around and facing each other. Meg has ditched her for Kimmy as she usually does in this class because she is usually paired with Logan.

"Yeah sure. What are we doing?"

"Discussing the foreshadowing of the end of the book."

Veronica sighed and it sounded like a deflating balloon. It sounded like how he felt right now. He was tired he had gotten up early and was physically exhausted from surfing. He still had figure out if his dad was home or not or if it was just Trina. "Hey I got an idea why don't we skip out for the rest of the day?"

"Man I feel super popular today. Lilly and I are already planning on it, right after this period. I didn't want another detention soo.." She shrugged her shoulders to finish the explaination.

"Well I'll just come with." It was something they had done before the three of the them. Duncan usually couldn't skip because of soccer so he would stay while the other three would leave. Veronica stayed about eighty percent of the time too because she didn't want to completely desert Duncan. This would be the first time that Logan was the third wheel though.

Veronica wasn't sure how Logan coming along could be a good move though. Lilly wanted to talk about stuff. Having Logan there might be a bad idea. Plus there had been some tension between the two since they had broken up. The two of them were like gun powder just waiting for the spark to let them explode. She knew Lilly didn't want Logan back and she knew that Logan didn't want Lilly back. She wasn't sure what the two of them wanted from each other now. Veronica knew it was something that she did not want to be in the middle of.

"Hey Mars. Is that cool?"

"Uh I'm not sure I'll have to check with Lilly you guys have been weird lately. And she had a bad night and..." Oh shit Veronica thought Logan probably hadn't heard about the Weevil Lilly confrontation yet. She found that doubtful because someone would have been eager to tell him all about it but he hadn't asked her about it before class and he acted like it wouldn't be a big deal that he would hang out with Lilly and her today. "So uh did you hear about anything happening this morning?" At Logan's blank look she continued. "With Lilly and a guy and..." She waved her hands between them to cover what the rest of that statement could contain.

XXXXX

Lilly had said it was fine and now the three of you were lying on the beach on a blanket Logan kept in his car with the fifth of vodka that Lilly kept in hers. Veronica knew this was a bad idea something w or some one was going to explode but when the bottle was passed to her she took a drink. Lilly and Logan ignored the wince and head shake Veronica did every time she took a drink. Veronica in turn ignored the fact that the vodka went down like water for Lilly and Logan.

The drive there had been quiet, they'd taken Lilly's car it being the less obvious of the three. Stopping at Logan's to grab a blanket and then driven to the beach. Now they were lying on the ground silent. Veronica wondered about the two of them usually one was talking over the top of the other and she was the one who sat and watched. Veronica always figured something in Lilly and Logan's lives had made it so they needed to be the center of attention so she never fought them for it. In the moment though it was weird they laid on the blanket, Veronica in the middle of them and stared at the clouds as they rolled past, saying nothing. It was weird.

Lilly broke it. She was leaning back resting on her elbows she'd just past the bottle back to Logan who was looking at the half empty bottle. "You know we are going to have to call Duncan to pick us up." Veronica found this hilarious she started giggling. Lilly looked scoffed and tried to look affronted at her laughter but the twinkle in her eyes belied the anger she tried to project. "What its true we are well on our way to be fucked up."

Veronica kept laughing but through her laughter managed to spit out a few words. "Don't tell him I'm her when you do call him he might not show up."

"Don't worry Mars Duncan wouldn't leave you stranded out here." Logan and finally taken his drink and passed the bottle to Veronica.

"Can't you just see it he shows up to give drive our drunk ass' and he won't talk he just sits there. Angry. Why won't he talk to me? Know we are broken up so he doesn't have to pretend I don't exist." Veronica took a gulp and them passed the bottle to Lilly, missing the look that Lilly and Logan shared over her head. The look consisted of one of them changing the subject. Logan knew that Lilly knew why Duncan had broken up with Veronica but wasn't sharing. Lilly took a quick gulp of the vodka and then moved to pass it to Logan when Veronica's had shot up.

"Hey Veronica you messing with the rotation."

"Whatever I have drank less that the two of you." She snatched the bottle out of his hand and took a deep swallow. Logan Lilly shared another look over her head, both with eyebrows raised. Veronica was looking at the bottle in a manner similar to how Logan had looked at it earlier."You know I would think that I have a higher tolerance for this stuff but I really don't. I mean alcoholism is hereditary right? So I should like this more."

"What are you talking about Veronica? Your parents aren't alcoholics." Logan grabbed the bottle out her hand before she could go for that second drink.

"You don't know everything about me, Logan." Veronica was laying flat on her back with her eyes closed. "Lilly you want to have that competition now? See who had the worst night?" When Lilly didn't respond Veronica continued on. "No? Well I really think I would win."

Lilly was generally self centered. She knew she rocked and wanted everyone else to know it. There were few people in her life that actually mattered. There were three; Veronica, Duncan and Logan. It could be pointed out that she did things that would hurt all three of them and she would justify that as saying she wasn't really thinking about them at the time or that in the end it wouldn't matter. She told herself that it wouldn't really hurt them the things she did. So when Veronica issued that challenge Lilly knew without a doubt this would be a competition that she would not win. She was sure that she didn't want Veronica to win it either and not in this way, not with this much alcohol in her system.

"No I don't want to compete for worst night ever. Let play a game instead." Lilly pulled her cell out of her pocket and looked at the time. "We have five hours before Duncan can come and get us and I have another bottle of something in the car." Logan groaned he knew Veronica would be puking before the day was over. In fact he wasn't sure if Lilly and he would be that far behind her. "I'll text him now so he an get a ride her since I took the car again." Veronica started laughing again and Logan was glad that Lilly had found away to distract Veronica. As Lilly was focused on her phone his began to ring.

It was Duncan. Logan's face broke into a grin at the irony. "Hey man!...Yeah blew off math and the rest of the day...no I'm at the beach...yeah Veronica is here and so is Lilly...yeah she took the car...she's texting you right now...we're gonna need a ride...no she is too...whatever man...just ask Dick to drive you over...oh yeah I forgot. Now that five hours comment is making more sense...no we'll still need a ride. Have one of your soccer buddies drop you off...okay cool see you then, bye." Logan shoved the phone back in his pocket. "We have a ride bring on the other bottle!" Veronica and Lilly whooped and Lilly got up to run to her car and grab the second bottle.

As she watched Lilly running Veronica figured this was one of the best ways to forget a bad night. Skipping school and drinking. One of the best way but not necessarily the smartest. She turned her head to look at Logan and smiled he smiled in return. "You are so wasted."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This one is pretty short and fluffy but I needed to get something out. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the support!!**

When Duncan showed up he had to come down to the beach and find them. No one had answered their cell phones. Lilly, Veronica and Logan had fallen asleep on the beach. They laid sprawled on Logan's blanket. Lilly half on the sand her head on Veronica's stomach. Veronica was in the middle with Logan on her other side. He was laying on his stomach his arms above his head and one leg thrown over one of Veronica's. Veronica laid on her back with her feet spread out one arm flung on Logan's back and the other on Lilly's shoulder. Between Logan and Veronica lay an empty bottle of what appeared to be Duncan's father's favorite brandy.

Duncan sighed at the sight. Lilly had struck again he thought. He went to wake Logan up first. Even though he knew that Veronica would be the easiest to wake he couldn't deal with that now. Lilly would be the worst to wake up and he was sure that Logan would side with him and have Veronica do it. Just like he needed Logan to wake Veronica up.

He bent down to wake Logan up and as he reached for his shoulder he glanced at the three of them and decided to give them a moment more. He sat down beside Logan on the sand and stared at the ocean for a while. It was nice.

Duncan rarely took moments for himself. So there sitting by the ocean listening to it crash and break soothed him. Ever since he had broken up with Veronica, he wasn't sure if he could call it that, or started pretending she wasn't there anymore. He was always moving. He had soccer, homework, obligations that his parents gave him. He glanced at Lilly, he had to make sure she didn't kill herself or that his mother did it for her. So Duncan had stress in his life. He mainly chose to ignore it and keep moving past it, focusing on what he had to get done. That's how Duncan operates he focuses on a goal and moves towards it and once it is done he moves to the next.

So it was nice to finally sit with the three people that were the most important to him, even if they were passed out from drinking too much. He knew that people would question the fact that he still included Veronica in his people, but those people didn't understand his reasons. And he wasn't going to share them. In this moment he was going to sit and enjoy the fact that he could pretend it was like before. Before his mother took in aside in the kitchen and told him what he wished he'd never heard. Before all that, to when things were perfect and people weren't changing.

He took his eyes off the horizon and looked down at Veronica again. She looked like she always did when she slept; peaceful and innocent. He liked that about her. She was so sweet and nice. She was funny and fun though. A lot of people never saw that before about her. He liked that. He liked that the four of them had formed some sort of family, barrier against the rest of the world. And now it was ruined. Duncan blamed himself mostly for his inability to tell Veronica, Lilly or Logan the truth about why he broke up the group. When he thinks like that he has to call himself the Yoko. It is bitter joke with himself.

He knows it is time to wake them up when he starts to get all depressed like this and besides he has homework he needs to get done.

He shakes Logan awake first. The response is mumbles of feeling sick and not going to school today and to get the fuck out of his room. Duncan expected this and so he just kicked him in the side. "Come on man you gotta wake up." Logan rolls over towards Veronica and tries to pull the blanket over his face. He gets sand instead. The sand is what finally wakes him up.

"Huh what? Where am I?" His eyes focus on Veronica beside him. "Veronica? What the hell?" Logan flops onto his back and sees Duncan standing there. "Hey man why am I sleeping on the beach with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Don't worry your ex-girlfriend is here too on the other side of Veronica." Duncan was laughing at the expression that crossed Logan's face after he said that. And then the clarity that came over it. When Logan was unguarded his face read like an open book, instead of switching between pissed off and the usual amused expression he wore.

"What time is it?" Logan ran a hand over his face he felt like he had swallowed handfuls of sand.

"Six. We gotta wake the girls up." Logan glanced over his shoulder at the two girls passed out beside him.

"Well this is isn't exactly how I imagined I would wake up beside two girls." Logan sat up on his elbows and looked at Duncan with a leer, "You know with all of their clothes on and being woken up by my best guy friend."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "How are you not hung over? Or feeling like shit right now."

Logan shrugged in response. "Still drunk I guess." Logan then tried to stand. He tripped on his own feet before he made it. "Yep still drunk. Two bottles between three people will do that to you." Duncan groaned he had hoped that the one bottle was it. If Lilly and Veronica were still drunk when they got up then it was going to be an obnoxious ride home. Not to mention he wasn't sure what to do with three drunk teenagers in the early evening. Wasn't sure whose house they should sleep it off at.

"Come on lets wake the girls up. You wake up Veronica I'll start on Lilly." Duncan was glad in that moment that Logan was still drunk since it meant that he wouldn't make a comment as to why Duncan wouldn't try and rouse Veronica.

Logan had managed to get Veronica awake but no one was waking Lilly up. Veronica like Logan was still drunk when he got her up. Unfortunately for Duncan this meant that the two started laughing and giggling. The laughing didn't wake Lilly even though her head was resting on Veronica's stomach. "Hey you two a little help here. I'm not carrying her to the car and Logan can't so we have to wake her up." Duncan broke the them up and Veronica squinted at him. Logan rolled over Veronica to get to Lilly and tried shaking her shoulder.

"Logan get off me. I can't breath and you got sand in my mouth." Logan rolled back to the other side of the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't man we are all going to get you into the car and then you can think about going back to sleep but right now we are going to focus on getting the three of you awake and in the car." Duncan was starting to get pissed, even though he knew it would be ineffective since the three were drunk. Nothing more pointless than getting angry at someone who was to far gone to remember what they were doing wrong when they woke up the next morning.

Veronica moved so Lilly's head thunked onto the sand. "Lil, Lilly time to get up." Her voice was sing songy as she tried to get Lilly to move. The only thing that happened was that brought an arm up to cover her eyes. "Alright folks she is alive!" Logan started to laugh again and Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'll do what always works. Lilly," Her voice was back into that cajoling tone. "Lilly Connor Larkin is here and he is desperate to see you." Logan groaned at that and Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan thought if he didn't get them in the car soon his eyes just might roll out of his head. There was no new movement from Lilly. "Hmm that usually works." Veronica smiled over her shoulder at Logan and Duncan. "I have an idea and it will totally work." Duncan wasn't sure what the smile meant it was a smile he was more used to seeing on Lilly rather than Veronica. Logan just started to laugh again.

Veronica leaned over Lilly and licked her cheek, from chin to hairline. Lilly then shot up to a sitting position. "Veronica Mars did you just _lick _me?"

"Yep." Veronica was sitting back on her heel grinning. "Worked didn't it."

"Well if you wanted to make out you just had to ask." Lilly crawled toward Veronica.

"Shut up you weren't moving and I knew you were faking." Lilly kept crawling towards her. Veronica was laughing as she watched her and Logan had moved to his side and was resting on his elbow watching them. Duncan was moving around the blanket he had picked up the bottle and was moving peoples shoes closer to them. Anything to avoid looking at his ex-girlfriend and sister flirting. "Stop it Lilly what are you doing." Veronica was still laughing when Lilly sat up and pushed Veronica back on the blanket. Veronica fell onto her back and Lilly continued her crawl until she was over Veronica. When she leaned down Logan could be heard giving a 'hell ya' and Duncan groaned. He did not want to see this.

Lilly leaned the rest of the way down and then licked Veronica in the same manner that Veronica had just done to Lilly. "Ew! Lil I am already awake!" Veronica went to push Lilly off of her but Lilly just collapsed on top of her. "Uh. I think you are cutting off my circulation."

"Veronica Mars are you calling me fat?"

"No, I am saying you weigh to much." Lilly squirmed so that she was more firmly entrenched on Veronica. "Ow Lil that elbow was on purpose. Now let me up. Duncan over there is going to have a fit if we don't all get into the car."

"Don't worry about Duncan I'm enjoying the show."

Lilly and Veronica looked over at Logan. "Perv." They said it in unison.

"And what guy wouldn't be with this in front of him."

Duncan chose that moment to pipe up. "Hey guys I've got things to get done tonight lets go."

"Donut calm down your trig homework will get done." Lilly turned her head at Veronica and rolled her eyes. Veronica laughed again. Lilly was thinking that drunk Veronica was a lot of fun usually she only got tipsy Veronica.

Logan got up and had to lean on Duncan to support himself. "Nothing like a good drunk in the middle of the day." He swung his arm out to show his happiness. "Dunc you remember that time we went to Tijuana and drank the two 40's and then puked all over the bar we were at?"

"Yeah Logan come on let's get to the car." Duncan started walking up to the car with Logan talking and gesturing wildly made it look like the both boys were intoxicated as they headed up the sand. Lilly laughed at the two of them.

"So Veronica should we head up or make Donut come back and get us?" When Lilly was drunk she always called Duncan, Donut. He hated it.

"I think we can make it on our own." Veronica started to leverage herself up pushing on Lilly's shoulder. When she was finally upright her balance was shaking but she was standing. She reached down for Lilly's hand. Lilly reaches up and starts to pull Veronica back down to the sand Veronica expects this moves and counteracts it by shifting her weight and pulling Lilly up. "Nice try."

Lilly laughs and lets her self be pulled all the way up. When Veronica makes a move to grab the blanket and their shoes Lilly stops her insisting that Duncan can do it. Veronica shrugs and they start to make their way up the beach. If Logan and Duncan looked drunk when they walked to the car Lilly and Veronica did them one better. Added to the stumbling and crooked walking they were laughing hysterically.

XXXXX

Duncan managed to rangle the keys from Lilly and endured an off-key rendition of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers' Greatest Hits, the CD would never be the same for him. He dropped Veronica and Logan off at Logan's house. Everyone knew the sheriff would look down on his only daughter arriving home in the afternoon drunk. Logan's parents were easier to avoid and Logan was pretty sure that his parents would be out to dinner if his dad had actually come home last night.

Lilly went home with Duncan and he managed to get to her room before either parent saw her stumbling to it. He found a note on the fridge that said, they were going out to dinner with the Echolls so the plan was actually working out. So Duncan now had the rest of the night to do his homework.

XXXXX

"...No we're at Logan's...Yeah Lilly is here...So is Duncan...No it's fine...Yeah she did...No it's fine...I'll be home in a few hours...okay...yeah I love you too." Veronica clicked her phone shut, and smiled at Logan. "Told you it would be fine."

"So you did."

"Yeah I think I can pretty much do whatever I want for a while."

Logan was laying down on the bed in the pool house, Veronica beside him. They were both looking up at the ceiling, Veronica with her eyes closed. Logan turned his head to look at her. The Sheriff kept Veronica pretty sheltered. It was one of the things that was kind of nice about Veronica she accepted a lot of things at face value that she shouldn't like himself, Lilly and Duncan. The three of them knew that Veronica really only saw the best of them. Logan sensed that that was coming to an end. Duncan dumping her and Veronica fighting back by changing and then whatever had caused this skipping school and getting drunk Veronica.

Change was coming.

"Really you can. When did the Sheriff let you hold the keys to your cell?"

"Shut up he's not that bad."

"I know." And then they were quiet. Veronica wasn't sure if she had ever just sat with Logan. He always seemed to be on the move. Fidgeting, talking, laughing. He was always moving. He didn't like to be still. Veronica felt herself drifting off to sleep. The alcohol must have been wearing off since she could feel herself slipping and not asleep and then awake like at the beach earlier. Logan watched the ceiling fan spin round and round.

Veronica was nearly asleep when Logan's phone started to ring. It was playing Pimp Juice by Nelly. "You are_ soo_ going to have to change that."

Logan ignored her, looked at the caller and groaned. "Caitlin." Veronica laughed.

"Aren't you two dating now?"

"Uh don't say that. I have to answer it or else she'll call like a hundred times."

Veronica rolled over onto her stomach and watched as Logan answered the phone and began to pace. "No I just didn't feel like it...I completely forgot...yeah she did..." He was rubbing his neck as he glanced over at Veronica smirking at him from the bed. He rolled his eyes in response. "Huh?...No, not tonight...what am I doing?...Uh homework. I blew off the day but I still have homework..." Veronica snorted back a laugh. He glared at her. "I'll see you tomorrow...at school...okay bye."

When he got off the phone he gave her a shrug and then flopped back onto the bed beside her. "So Logan do you think that you will be dating Caitlin by the end of the year?"

"What? No. I don't think so."

"I have an idea lets make this interesting. I bet that Caitlin will be so annoying and persistent in wanting to date her that you will end up dating her but not until the end of the summer. Do have a counter bet?"

"I think that I will not end up dating Caitlin at all."

"Alright what are we going to put on this bet?"

This was a familiar game for Logan and Veronica each liked to pretend that they knew the other one better and would come up with ways in which they could prove it. They didn't bet money Veronica not being able to afford what Logan cold to lose on a bet. "The loser has to do the other person's math homework for a week."

"Lame Logan. I am way better at math than you are so why would I want you to do my homework?"

"Alright here we go I will drive you where ever you want to go. And vice versa."

"So if I lose I have to ride with you where ever you want to go and if you lose you have to ride with me where ever I choose to go and in my car which you like to mock as not being capable of off roading?"

Logan paused that wasn't quite what he had in mind but it would work as a lose for either one of them. Maybe he would teach Veronica how to surf next year when he won. "Alright that is a deal then.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica met Lilly at her car before school on Wednesday. Both hid their eyes behind sunglasses. "So did the Sheriff bust you last night?"

"Nope I made it home after Mom had passed out," Veronica had walked in last night with her mom asleep on the couch and an empty bottle beside her. Veronica had thrown the bottle away and thrown a blanket over her mom. Her dad didn't need to walk in and see that when she had talked to him on the phone he had sounded so tired that she wanted to protect him as much as possible. "And Dad got home late so I was in my room before he was even in the door. You?"

"The Donut took care off me and I slept for entire night. Now let's hope that the secretaries in the office don't put two and two together and figure the likelihood of Lilly Kane, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls missing school on the same day because there are sick is a zero possibility."

"Actually I thought of that this morning and no worries. Here is your note and we just need to find Logan and give him his for missing class."

Lilly read hers out loud. "_To whom it may concern. Please excuse Lilly Kane from fourth to seventh periods yesterday. Thank you. Celeste Kane._ But this doesn't say why I wasn't there. It just asks to excuse me."

Veronica smiled and straightened her shoulders. "Would a high school secratry want to bother Celeste _Kane _ with these sort of details, I think not." Lilly started laughing.

"To true Veronica Mars, to true. It even looks like her handwriting. What does Logan's say?"

"First it is in Logan's handwriting and his mom signed it. His parents came home just as he was bringing me here to get my car last night. I told Lynn that I was having a hard time with school since Duncan and I broke up and that Logan offered to be a friend and we left for the rest of the day before I had class with him."

"When did you become such a good liar? And why haven't we been using these skills before now?"

"Well until recently I wasn't the one leaving school in the middle of the day to get drunk but that person is long gone. Welcome new me!" Veronica spread her arms out and spun in a circle.

"That's all well and good New Veronica but can we stop talking about the changing you and start discussing the weekend." Veronica laughed and turned back around to walk beside Lilly down the hall to the office. On the way there they grabbed Logan and handed him his note. He greeted both girls and put his arms around their shoulders.

"So gal pals what are we doing today? School or no school?"

Veronica answered "School." At the same time that Lilly questioned "Gal Pals?"

He chose to ignore Veronica and focused on Lilly. "Yeah gals pals, I'm not dating you and no offense but never will again that emotional roller coaster I am so stepping off." Lilly wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. Veronica chuckled under her breath. "And I am not calling you two _girlfriends_." Logan enhanced the girlfriends so he sounded more like Oprah. "So gal pals."

"Why can't we just be friends, who happen to be smoking hot and the only reason that you are not sleeping with us or calling us girlfriends is because we won't have you." Lilly smirked and slipped out from under Logan's arm and stood in front of Veronica and him with her arms crossed.

"Okay I will call you friends and not because I can't have you. I so could."

"Not at the same time." Veronica also slipped out from under his arm and went to stand by Lilly, who gave a shout of laughter after Veronica's comment. Logan stood there for a moment his mouth hung open and then he shook his to clear it.

"Veronica, Veronica you have just given me a new purpose in life, to make sure that that happens in the future."

"In your dreams."

"You better believe it."

XXXXX

It had been weeks since Duncan had picked them up from the beach and he was still trying to pretend that nothing was different between him and Veronica he just avoided her whenever he possibly could. Veronica had forced herself in his company. She had finally cornered him and told him that although he had decided that he was not going to tell her why they broke up that she had moved past that and though they couldn't be friends because she was still mad at him for being lame she wanted to move past the awkward silent treatment since she was best friends with his sister and friends with his best friend. Duncan had in response to this speech nodded and then headed onto class. Veronica had taken this to mean she was no longer an non-entity in his world and talked to him as though they had never dated and he was exactly what she said he was his sisters best friend and friends with his best friend.

Duncan was finding that it was not so easy for him to put her in a new compartment as she seemed to do with him. To Duncan things were supposed to be strained between them and people were supposed to take sides in a break up. Even though he knew that people should all side with her, he had been willing to do that for Veronica. She had done nothing wrong.

He saw her approaching him now from across the courtyard. Duncan mentally steeled himself for the conversation that was ahead. She was either looking for Lilly or Logan. If they weren't with him they were sure to be with her and the two of them never liked to be alone together no matter how much she pretended they were just friends.

"Hey Duncan I have got a question for you." Veronica was standing in front of him her hair pulled back from her face and in those clothes she had started to wear after they had broken up. Knee boots and a short skirt, she had a zip up hoodie on so he couldn't tell if Lilly had tried to influence her away from the tee and Henley's that she usually wore.

Duncan was unable to hide the deep breath that he had to take before he answered her. Veronica ignored it; it was something that he did all the time now when they talked without a group around for Duncan to deflect her attention to someone else. She hoped that he was able to move and act normally in front of her at some point in the future it was getting harder to pretend that any conversation between the two of them wasn't strained.

"Shoot."

"Okay so I was having problems on this math homework. I asked Logan and he didn't really know and I am so not asking Madison or Dick because even if they knew how to explain it to me I would have to spend and extended amount of time with them. You I know will be able to explain it in half the time of the teacher if you got it."

Veronica and Duncan used to do their homework together when they were dating and Veronica was finding that Lilly and Meg did just not substitute Duncan as a study partner. Where Meg could help her with English it wasn't something that Veronica ever needed help in and for Lilly the only time she studied was when there was a guy their and they could make out. So that left Duncan.

Duncan was glad that Veronica had decided that she wanted to bring back this part of their relationship because he needed more help in English and she needed more help in math. They both wanted to get it perfectly right and Duncan needed Veronica's help to find those little subtleties that he missed in stories.

So he sat down and began to explain what the math homework was all about. It took him ten minutes to explain it so that she understood and it was ten minutes that started a friendship between Veronica Mars and Duncan Kane.

XXXXX

Veronica got home that day feeling good about her life. Duncan was talking to her and today when she had asked for his help in math some of the awkwardness had dissipated. Not that she had needed the help. Lilly was planning something for the weekend and Caitlin Ford was still chasing Logan. Veronica was totally going to win that bet. Even Madison had been nice to her today. The world was on her side.

When she got home she yelled out for her mom and there was no response. This was becoming a more regular occurrence so Veronica grabbed a carton of ice cream and headed to her room. She'd been spending a lot of time with Lilly after school so today was get school projects out of the way day. She sat down at her desk and began to make a list of everything she needed to get done.

There was something that was nagging her mind though. It wasn't her mom. She knew that her mom was sinking more and more into herself and Veronica wasn't sure why and wasn't sure why the family wasn't enough to keep her sober anymore. Veronica couldn't think about that it was something that was too real and too un-fixable. Her dad ignored it to. And she had to think that for the sheriff of a town like Neptune it was hard to acknowledge that your wife had a problem and that you didn't know how to fix it or that the problems of everyone else got in the way of you being able to solve your own problems.

This was why she had wanted to repair things with Duncan. Part of her life was falling apart and though Veronica was still angry with the way that Duncan dumped her she thought that if she could keep her family of friends together then she could at least have something to hang onto. So she sacrificed her justifiable anger and resentment and tried to make friends with him. Wow, look how mature Veronica Mars is she is friends with the guy that dumped her in the worst way possible and she was the one who made the effort.

That wasn't what was bothering her though. Something was going on with Lilly. When they would hang out she would get this distant look on her face. Sometimes she would jump when her cell phone rang and then relax when she saw who it was on the caller id. Veronica didn't know what was bothering her usual care free friend. Lilly wasn't one to hang onto things and she confronted a problem head on. Not always in the way that Veronica thought she should but she didn't wait for a solution like Veronica often did. Something that Veronica admired and decided that she should deal with.

This problem of Lilly's wasn't being confronted it was being avoided. The only thing Lilly avoided was Logan when she had done something to him to justify a break-up and she hadn't thought of her counter attack yet. Something to slap him back with. Even then though she was plotting and preparing. This looked like total avoidance. Veronica was pretty sure that it wasn't the Weevil thing that was over and once something was over Lilly moved on. She wasn't one to dwell on something that was Veronica's job.

Veronica forced herself to move on this was not her problem her problem was that she had put off to many school project avoiding her house and being there for Lilly and she needed to make up stuff that she had been putting off.

So she dug in and took a scoop of ice cream and wrote out a task list of what she needed to get done tonight.

XXXXX

Logan was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. Caitlin was talking at him over the phone. He wondered why he had ever given her his number. They had never been on a date but she acted like she was his new girlfriend. Asking him how his day went and what he wanted to do this weekend. He wondered if this was how John Enbom had ended up dating her. She was cute in that over processed blonde way and Logan was pretty sure that he could have her naked and underneath him in a matter of minutes if she came over but for some reason she just wasn't appealing to him right now.

Logan knew he didn't really have that high of standards but someone throwing themselves at them like Caitlin did was a little too desperate for him. He also strongly thought she saw him as a way to rise in social standing at Neptune High. If she wasn't hanging around Duncan, Dick and him then she was around Lilly and Veronica. Caitlin did not like Veronica though.

She was telling him exactly what Veronica had done today. Apparently Veronica accosted Duncan in the courtyard and they had an in-depth talk and ignored everyone walking by. Caitlin had heard this from Pam who had seen it. Logan rolled his eyes on she went on. He wanted to hang up and he had before but then she just called back and complained about the fact that cell service sucked and she was going to talk to her dad about that. Logan was exactly sure what an accountant was going to do about that. She'd corrected Logan the first time he had called her dad an accountant he was a CFO for this company and then all he heard was blah blah blah. He worked with numbers and did taxes right and she had huffed over the phone and admitted that she thought so. Caitlin wasn't sure about a lot of things. To Logan, you do numbers you were an accountant.

Finally a call started coming through on his call waiting. It was Dick. He got off the phone with Caitlin and then made plans to surf with Dick even though the waves weren't that great this afternoon and there was bound to be vacationing families there and someone might recognize him as Logan Echolls.

It was better than being on the phone with Caitlin. He had to think of a way to get her to leave him alone. Maybe Dick would have an idea. Dick always had ideas. Not always good ones but some of them did work anyway. So Logan left the house, grabbed his board and headed out to Dick's house.

XXXXX

Lilly knew what Veronica wasn't talking about. She was dropping hints and saying things that all pointed to one thing. Lianne Mars was drinking and if Celeste could be believed then this was not the first time she had had problems with alcohol. Lilly knew a lot of things. People thought she was really self involved and she was, but she noticed other people too.

Her mother had hated Veronica only after she knew who her mother was. When Veronica was Keith Mars' daughter the only daughter of the sheriff she was a good a friend for both of her children. Lilly was pretty sure that her mother even thought that she would be the perfect girlfriend for Duncan once they got to high school.

Then Celeste had met Veronica's mother. Even though Lilly was only nine at the time she thought that Celeste and Veronica's mom had met before. Lianne was startled when she came face to face with Celeste and had been fidgeting at the door before Lilly had answered the door. Lianne first asked if her dad was home and Lilly thought that was odd most of her other friends never saw their dad's except on the weekends and at night. Some of their mothers too. Lilly didn't think anything of that until her mother had come to the door.

So Lilly knew that Celeste probably knew what she was talking about. Lilly didn't believe everything her mother said but some things had possibilities. Lianne Mars being and alcoholic seemed likely. Added into that the hints that Veronica dropped, her mom had passed out that weekend when her dad was working late. Mr. Mars not grounding her for all the things they had been doing in the past few weeks. Veronica never got away with anything. She always got caught. That was enough of a sign that something was going on.

Lilly figured the least she could do is offer her friend a refuge from her life and distract her. Lilly just wished someone would distract her from her problems. Lilly grabbed a magazine and headed in the direction of Duncan's room. He was probably studying but he would prove to be a distraction when Lilly tried to give him the new Cosmo quiz, 'are you over you ex?'

Duncan was doing better she thought as she stood outside his door listening to see if he was on the phone or if someone was over. Their house was big it would be easy for someone to show up and Lilly not know about it. Nope no sound just the radio and the steady typing of his laptop keys.

"Hey Duncan," She shoved open the door and flopped down on Duncan's bed. "Wanna take a break?"

To Lilly's surprise her brother did not try and kick her out of his room, but instead he turned in his desk chair to face her. "Yeah I do as a matter of fact what did you have in mind?"

The Cosmo quiz would wait for another day. Duncan actually wanting to do something other than homework since the Veronica break-up was huge. Lilly paused to think of what they could do that night and not get in horrible trouble. She didn't want her brother to retreat back into his shell. Lilly wondered if this had something to do with the reconciliation that Pam had been talking about at lunch before Veronica or Duncan had shown up.

Lilly knew that there would be no re-uniting of the couple but the fact that Duncan and Veronica had talked for an extended amount of time alone was big news for her. It meant that Duncan was going to stop being so retarded.

"Hmm…. What to do? What to do? Let's go to Gameland." Lilly wasn't very good at video games but she knew that Duncan liked them and Lilly kind found it amusing to go with Duncan sometimes and flirt with the geeks that hung out there.

Duncan looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What did you do? Did you delete all of my itunes off the computer?" Lilly never did something she didn't want to do.

"No, but I figured afterward we could go to the mall, I really need something to wear tomorrow." She got up off the bed. Duncan was still staring at her. "Hurry up or there won't be anytime for Gameland it will just be the mall." She left the room. Duncan closed down his laptop and hurried after her.

XXXXX

Keith Mars looked at the clock that sat above the bulletin board across from his desk. He was rubbed his eyes. It was only nine. If he went home now it would be an early night for him. He was avoiding home. Ever since that one night where he had had to pick Lianne up with Veronica he had avoided going home. He knew a call would reach him here first and Veronica would be asleep when he carried her mother into the house.

He also knew he could not keep this up. It wasn't fair to Veronica. He knew she was avoiding the house as well. It was usually empty when she did come home after school. She'd gone home today he'd called the house for Lianne and Veronica had answered. Mom wasn't there and Veronica was having ice cream for dinner. Something had to change.

Keith was tired. He was tired of work; he was tired of Lianne and what she was doing, again. He was tired. He picked up the phone and began dialing the bars around town that Lianne was known to go to.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is going to be the best Christmas break EVER!" Lilly had pushed her face into Veronica's when she made her declaration. Veronica pushed her back out of her personal space by shoving on her shoulder. "No seriously," Lilly continued on un deterred. "Its going to rock. We'll start with Shelly's party and then from then finish school that week and then every night everyday will be a party." Veronica sat on Lilly's bed and was flipping through a magazine as Lilly continued to make her predictions. " And we are both single now so it will be _way better_ than Christmas break last year!"

"I'm sure it will be." Her response lacked the spirit that Lilly was looking for. Veronica was engrossed in an article about nail polish. Sometimes the thing _Seventeen_ told her she needed to focus on was a little weird.

Lilly got back into her face. "Veronica Mars! We are going to ROCK Christmas vacation! Now I want to see a little enthusiasm!"

Veronica dropped the magazine. "Okay, okay we are going to ROCK!" Veronica accompanied the peppy shout with clapping hands and then raising her hands above her head in a 'Y' formation. Lilly laughed and flopped on the bed beside Veronica.

"So, Ve-ron-i-ca," She knew that when her name was drawn out like that she needed to be on edge because Lilly had a question or a plan that would end up in Veronica's life nearly being over due to the grounding and potential for arrest the response would require.

"Ye-ah?"

"Who should we have you hook up with at Shelly's party?"

"Uh no one?"

"Come on now it has been weeks since you and my brother broke up it is time for you to show the world that you have moved on. Logan will make sure that Duncan will and he's a guy soooo..."

"So, what?"

"I mean that is some easy girl is shoved in Duncan's way then he is going to - oh I don't know - do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"No." Veronica stared at the ceiling trying to gather everything that Lilly was saying. "I get it you are trying to tell me. He will be making out with some ho at the party and I should be prepared to counter attack and make out with someone else."

"Give this girl a gold star! She is not as stupid as she looks!"

"But Lil I don't want to just make out with someone to make sure that people don't think that I am still depressed about Duncan. I'm not going to do that."

"They're going to think it anyway. My idea just means that you get something out of it too."

"Oh like the reputation of someone who is desperate and vulnerable. Hey guys Veronica looks like she will be easy tonight. Exactly what I want to happen."

"You are way to dramatic." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Just don't say no until you get there. There might be guys you don't know there and so they won't know all the desperate and vulnerable stuff about you. Oh wait are you worried about the whole school talking about you? Yeah you are so going to have to get over that because they already do. You're friends with me _and_ you are you. People are going to talk." Veronica rolled her eyes again, sometimes it was easier than a response to Lilly.

"So here's a question. What do think if I showed up at school with blue nail polish on? What does that say about me? I'm mean if red means I'm sexy and pink means I'm sweet. Where does blue fall into this?" Veronica was done with the conversation and decided that to focus Lilly's attention on something other than sex life, or lack thereof.

"Hmm..." Lilly turned the magazine so she could see the article better. "These are questions that plague me on a daily basis. I bet it would mean that you are sad. let's do sparkles because we have sparkling personalities!"

XXXXX

Logan was sitting on his surfboard bobbing in the waves. The sun was on his back and it was a good day. He felt like the ocean was the only place he could really be himself. This is where he cold hold his own. He wasn't some actor's son, or that guy Lilly Kane dated. He was Logan a guy who knew a wave and what to do with it when he caught a good one. He knew he would never go pro or anything like that but it didn't stop his dreams of trying or even enjoying it.

Dick paddled up beside him. "Hey man. It's a good day."

"Yeah." Logan wasn't much for talking when they were out on the water. Dick had a tendency to want to bond. That was fine with Logan as long as he didn't expect much of the conversation coming from Logan's side.

"So you going to Shelly's?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." The sat there for a moment in silence. Logan saw a wave he wanted to ride so he paddled out for it. He rode it in and then paddled back to where Dick waited alone. "Nice ride. So I've got a question for you dude. What is up with you and Veronica?"

Logan was taken back by this question. At his quick head turn to Dick water splashed over his board. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well you know you guys are all flirty and stuff in math now. And we hardly mess around in there anymore."

"Nothing is going on, dude. She is just a friend. Are you hurt Dick that I don't pay more attention to you? Not getting enough Logan time? What's wrong with you? You're going all girl on me."

Dick flushed a little at the comment and about what he was about to say. "Uh no, dude. Dick is all about the ladies." The next sentence Duck mumbled made it all clear to Logan what this was really about. "Uh, Madison was wondering and that is why I asked."

"Oh, man!" Logan's fist slapped the water. "She had got you so whipped. What'd she promise you this time? Second base?"

"Dude. Shut up." With that Dick shoved Logan off his board in into the surf. Logan's mouth was open from the laughing and he swallowed a good chunk of the ocean.

Treading water beside his board, the side furthest from Dick. "I'm kidding man. I'm kidding. Seriously I hope that you do hit that home run one of these days." He ducked beneath the water when Dick went to splash him.

"I'm gonna get you back for that."

"Oh I am shaking in my boots now."

The two guys finished out the day of surfing and were heading to Logan's Xterra. "So I think I am going to hook Beave up with the that freshman." At Logan's raised eyebrow Dick went on to clarify. "Come on. You know the easy one. What her name? Stacy? Madeline? Whatever. She's blonde and is easy. Can't believe you don't know who this girl is. Does Lilly still have your balls?"

"Dude I am in full possession of my balls. One easy freshman is just like the next easy freshman, why bother learning their names?"

XXXXX

"I can't stand her. She is _such_ a bitch."

"Hey Veronica. All she did was compliment your shoes. How does that make her a bitch?" When Veronica turned on him Logan raised his hands in a position of surrender. "I'm not say she isn't one. It's Madison Sinclair it is a given that she is a bitch."

"It's not what she said its _how_ she said it." At Logan's confused expression she shook her head. "You wouldn't get it. I can't explain. Uhg she just makes me so mad."

"Hey why don't you try to explain it to me."

"Okay but I don't think you'll get it even if I do."

"You have to at least try me."

"Alright. So when she said she like my shoes. That was fine but then she asked if Lilly helped me buy them. This implied that I have no taste and that Lilly dresses me. And that also means that I am her little shadow, which I have heard people call me before. When I said no she then asked who helped me pick them out. Again saying I am incapable of being my own person. Then you heard me say I went shopping alone to get them. She feigned shock and said she never goes shopping alone. This means I don't have any friends other than Lilly. See? Bitch."

Veronica waited for Logan to get that confused look in his eyes that Duncan always got when he had her explain things to him that guys just did not get. Instead Logan whistled. "You were right that is pretty bitchy and girls are scary." Veronica stopped in the hallway and looked at Logan for a moment. He got it? He really did. "So what did it mean when you told me you liked my shirt?"

"Just that I like your shirt." Logan grinned at her.

"Are you sure there is no hidden meaning? I mean Madison said she liked my shirt too and then Caitlin felt the sleeve and said she liked it and it was soft? So hidden meaning there?"

"From me? No. Madison and Caitlin oh yeah. First Caitlin wants you she will like anything you wear and touching your shirt to see if it is soft, puh-lease it's a t-shirt made of cotton, I hope it's soft. Madison telling you she liked it is either trying to make Dick jealous or she is ready to move on and trying to keep her options open."

"Yep, girls are scary. So what are you and Lilly going to do to Madison." Veronica turned to look at him and her expression slide from shock to a smirk.

"How'd you know?"

"She says stuff like that to all the time. And for some reason it has pissed you off more this time. So I figured there would be retaliation. What are you going to do compliment her hair?"

"Shut up!" She slapped at his arm. "I don't know I have to consult with Lilly. She is usually better at the subtle kind of stuff. I would rather do something more out there and call her on it in public. Lilly's way I have a less chance of being branded a bitch by the whole school."

They had left math class and were now heading out to the courtyard for lunch. Lilly was already waiting at their table. Dick was one table over. Veronica and Logan parted ways. Duncan had stayed behind in class he had to miss the test on Friday for a doctors appointment and was going to schedule a time to make it up this week. The two separated and sat beside the people that were expecting them too.

"Hey Lilly, I need you help on something." Veronica sat beside Lilly who was on her cell talking to someone. When Veronica sat down she smiled at her and then said goodbye to whoever was on the other line.

"We got pizza." Logan sat down beside Dick and snagged a slice, and tried to listen in to Veronica and Lilly and what they were going to plan to get back at Madison. Dick had other ideas he wanted to talk about last weekend when they went to Tijuana. So he all he could tell was that Veronica was explaining it all to Lilly. When he saw Lilly smile he knew it was going to be something he wouldn't want to miss. Sure Madison was Dick's girlfriend and she was sort of his friend but she was in that position mainly because of her money and her desire to try for the top of the heap.

Logan knew she hadn't liked Veronica the day Lilly decided that she was cooler than everyone else. Madison thought she should be number one and since she knew she couldn't beat Lilly at least number two so Veronica got in her way. Logan had heard the story of Lilly's Slumber party for her twelfth birthday to know that show down between Lilly and Madison had been spectacular and since then Madison has never liked Veronica. It was something he wished he could have seen. When Lilly went in to bitch mode it was something else. The fact that she was protecting Veronica probably upped that mode to something Logan had never seen.

He didn't try to explain to people why Lilly and Veronica were best friends. He'd been asked and in response usually shrugged his shoulders. Most people thought it was because Lilly could get Veronica to do whatever she wanted. Logan knew this wasn't true, Veronica never did anything she didn't want and the best ideas were her's.

Duncan sat beside him. "You've got to move on." Duncan put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan blinked and looked at Duncan. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You are totally staring at my sister like you might head over there at any moment and beg her to take you back."

"Oh crap. I was just spacing out. Thanks for making it sound like that though."

"Hey I just call them like I see 'em. What were you thinking about?"

"Veronica is pissed at Madison. So she is recruiting Lilly to get revenge."

"I hope that fire and hair aren't involved this time."

"Logan and Duncan are totally staring at us."

"Good." Lilly stayed focused on her manicure. "I like the sparkles I think that was a good choice. Hey Veronica _do not_ look over there. If they are looking at us it makes them seem desperate and not us."

"I wasn't looking." Lilly's raised eyebrow she continued. "I wasn't I swear!" Veronica looked at her slice of pizza and picked at one of the pepperoni's. "Why do you think they are looking at us?"

"Logan probably told Duncan that we are plotting. Duncan is probably going to come over and make sure that fire isn't involved again. You accidentally light one person's hair on fire and people never forget about it. It was _years_ ago."

"Besides burnt hair smells."

"Veronica Mars is it any wonder that I love you!"

"Nope." Both girls dissolved into giggles. Meg and Duncan made it to the table at the same time. Meg sat down and Duncan stood beside the table waiting for his sister or ex-girlfriend to look his way. Neither did they just greeted Meg who was followed by Caitlin and Kimmy. Veronica and Lilly continued to ignore Duncan knowing he was coming to monitor their schemes. Instead Lilly turned and greeted the girls that arrived at the table.

Caitlin slammed her books down on the table. "Uh drama ran over today and I am starving." Veronica raised her eyebrows to Lilly at this. Caitlin was notorious for not eating at lunchand only sipping an a diet coke. As if on cue she reached into her purse and pulled out the one she had just gotten from the vending machine. Everyone knew she ate. She always had snacks in class that she was getting in trouble for eating. Sure they were things her mom packed like dried fruit and nuts. Her excuse every time for getting caught in the classrooms where the teachers didn't allow food was her blood sugar level. Veronica always thought that if she would just eat a real meal she might not have that problem.

Kimmy kept glancing behind Lilly and Veronica were Duncan was standing. Meg on the other hand said hello. Duncan nodded to her and Lilly ealized she wouldn't be able to ignore her brother for much longer so she might as well acknowledge him. She turned around her hai flipping behind her. "Hey Duncan! What can I help you out with?"

"Lilly you know."

"Nope can't say that I do."

"Okay I have two words for you then. No. Fire."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I only burned Barbie that one time because she refused to get into the dream car. And I fail to see why you bring that up all the time. Dunca, I was ten."

"Lilly you know what I mean." And then he walked back to the other table. Veronica was choking on her laughter from trying to stop before Duncan left, but once he did she let a loud shout of it out. All the girls at the table turned to her.

"Lilly what was Duncan talking about?"Kimmy was still looking at Duncan.

"Oh nothing. Just some weird family stuff. He worries to much." Shelly came by the table to make sure that everyone was coming to her party. It would be the first of many reminders that her party though a week before school really let out for winter break started the whole thing.

"Shelly we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Veronica through extra pep into the statement. Shelly walked away giving the table the thumbs up.

"Did she just give us a thumbs up?" Lilly watched as Shelly headed to the other 09er tables.

"Yep I am pretty sure she did." Veronica the turned to Caitlin and asked her about the chemistry homework they had due later that day. "I finished it but was confused on one part did you get it."

"Uh I'm not sure. I answered all of them but there were a couple that I wasn't sure on."

"Oh well I won't worry about it." Madison showed up at the table with Stephanie one of the juniors.

"Hey Lilly did you do the reading for English. _Lord of the Flies_. Why do we have to read a boy book?"

"Stephanie, Stephanie it just helps us learn how to operate in a man's world. But actually no. I haven't read it yet. But onto less dull things, like school. Who wants to come over to my house before Shelly's on Saturday?"


	10. Chapter 10

1They started it slowly. A glance a word to the right people and then it built on took on a form of its own. Madison Sinclair was slowly going insane and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Madison knew it was coming but she just couldn't stop herself. She knew she should leave Veronica alone and stop making comments about her lack of fortune and being Lilly's shadow. Madison was sure however, that she would be able to handle whatever it was that Lilly and Veronica came up with. And now she was the school joke.

Random people were coming up to her. "So I was wonder could I feel them. I just want-"

"Just shut up and keep walking you are not going to _feel_ them. Stop looking at them and keep walking." Maybe the tight sweater was a bad idea. She didn't have any other clothes left though. Everything else was low cut and she wasn't ready for that. Besides tomorrow she had to wear her cheer uniform. Today she tried to keep a low profile.

Although keeping a low profile when one's goal before that had been to be the top dog at Neptune High was something that was more difficult than Madison thought it would be. She didn't know how to walk with her head down. She wasn't sure how to avoid glaring at people that glanced at her; there gazes lowering and lingering down to her chest.

It had taken three days for it to get to this point. She knew who started but she couldn't prove it. She continued to her locker. Once she was at it Lilly walked up behind her. "Hey Maddie. How's it hangin,?"

Madison looked over her shoulder at Lilly and glared. "Fine. Thanks for asking. " Her voice was tight and she immediately turned back to her locker. Madison stared at the contents as thought they would have all the answers to the known universe. Lilly remained leaned up against the lockers beside the one Madison had open.

"So are you going to Shelly's Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I'm having a few people over before. You interested?"

Madison stared at her locker. Books? Yes, they were still in there. Locker mirror? Yes, still on the door. Lilly Kane invited her over to her house? Yes. The world was not how it had been this morning when she left the house then something had changed. After a moment of staring at her locker she slammed the door shut and turned to Lilly. "What?"

"Come on Maddie. You heard me the first. You coming over or not?"

"Well let me see here. You have spent the week torturing me and now you want to be best friends?"

"I don't know about _best_ friends."

"Whatever. Not the point. You make my week miserable and then expect everything to be okay?"

"Never said that. Figured you needed to learn a lesson you learn it yet?"

"Ugh. Whatever." Madison turned to walk down the hall. She paused and then looked over her shoulder at Lilly. "I'll think about it."

Lilly watched Madison walk down the hall head held high. She was more pissed than she was before she had talked to Lilly. Then the moment came when she passed by Dick. His voice carried, he never did learn how to keep his voice down. "What they're fake? No way, dude. No way." Lilly started to laugh and Madison turned on Dick as she came close to him.

"They. Are. Not. Fake. God." And then she continued to walk past Dick and friends, who were are all laughing now. One them was slapping Dick on the back and making comment about how he was never going to get any now. Lilly down the hall was fully laughing. Leaning against the locker holding her stomach, laughing.

Veronica walked out of the girls' bathroom at that moment. All she saw were the remnants of the last few moments. "Lilly what just happened?"

"Oh you are going to be so pissed that you missed this." Lilly was wiping tears from her eyes. "Come on I gotta grab my books. I'll tell you on the way."

XXXXX

Veronica could admit to herself that she felt kinda bad about the whole Madison thing but in reality she just couldn't take the sly innuendos and comments that people thought were okay to make to her face as long as Lilly wasn't there. Duncan had never caught on to what they were saying. So Veronica had put up with it. Then she had just had it. Madison had done it again and Veronica wasn't going to take it anymore.

The first thing that had surprised her was the fact she had explained it all to Logan. It all felt so _girl_ and stupid but he got it. So she knew it was time for her to do something. So she plotted with Lilly. It was almost like Lilly had been waiting for her to come back or something. As soon as Veronica said that she wanted to Lilly mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like about freaking time. And then they got down to devising a plan. Veronica knew that Lilly would have something that could bring Madison down without Veronica calling her on all of her bullshit.

So even though she felt kinda bad she really didn't feel bad enough to not do it. After it had been done and watching Madison fight people on the facts Veronica felt kinds good. Madison was a bitch and it was about time that she got a little of her own back. Veronica also didn't think it was that horrible it wasn't the first rumor that had spread over the school about Madison it was just the first one that really got to her. People weren't even backing down because they knew that Lilly Kane had something to do with it. Since Lilly was in support of this rumor and since Lilly reigned supreme at Neptune High people fell in line. It didn't matter that on the social scale Madison was till pretty high. This hierarchy intrigued Veronica and shocked her at how well it worked. She was sure that when or if Madison came to Shelly's party things would die down and go back to normal. Now Veronica had something in her arsenal against Madison to be left alone.

XXXXX

It was finally Friday and everyone was excited, Shelly's party was tomorrow. It was the big kick off of Winter Break. Sure they had to come back for that week after but there really wasn't anything to do at school that week except plan for the two weeks they had off. Teachers hated this time of year because they were just as anxious as the students to get out of there for a few weeks. Even Mr. Fielding was being more lax. He had allowed them to break up into groups to discuss.

Veronica was paired up with Meg; Logan had not yet arrived to class. Veronica had seen him earlier and he said he would see her in class but something could have come up. So instead of discussing the current reading material Meg and Veronica were discussing Shelly's party and the winter break.

"So are you going?"

"Yeah Cole and I thought we would stop by. I don't know how long I will be able to stay though my parents have a strict curfew for me."

"Just tell them that you are spending the night at my house. I'll even tell my mom that you are and she won't know if you do or don't."

"Thanks Veronica. I'll think about that." Meg leaned in closer to Veronica. "Although I am afraid Cole will take that to mean something else if I do that so it might not be worth it."

"Well just think about it and let me know what you decide."

The two girls then began talking about previous Shelly Pomroy parties. Though Veronica was a sophomore she had been to three of Shelly's parties since Lilly had dragged her along when she was in eighth grade. Next year would be the last Pomroy party unless someone could convince Shelly to keep throwing them after she graduated. The two were laughing at some of their classmates antics when Logan plopped himself down in the chair behind Veronica.

"Hey, Ronnie. Ronnie."

Veronica swung around in her desk. "What? And don't ever call me that again." Logan's response was just to smile and then lean over his desk like he was about to say something. He didn't though. "What?"

"Just…." He trailed off and his gaze started to wander around the room.

"Logan. Focus. What did you want to ask me?" When annoyed Veronica's voice took on a hard edge that Logan recognized he sighed.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are in class to learn." Logan started to giggle at that. "Logan? Are you high?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you even bother coming to class then?"

"Everyone else went to class figured I shouldn't sit at the bleachers alone. That would be weird right?"

"God." Veronica's head sank to her desk. "Here turn your desk so it looks like you are discussing the book with Meg and me. Although don't worry we will actually be ignoring you because you are an idiot." Meg started to laugh at Logan while he tried to maneuver his desk closer to them.

"Way to go on the Madison thing. It was pretty funny I helped. Had Enbom tell Dick and I heard he freaked out at just the right moment."

Meg was laughing even harder now. Logan had failed to notice the daggers that Veronica was shooting at him with her eyes when he started to talk about Madison. "Meg it isn't funny." It appeared that Meg disagreed because she kept laughing. Logan finally got his chair situated and plopped down creating a circle with their three desks.

"Hey Meg what's so funny?" Meg couldn't answer him because she was now silently laughing. Veronica was glaring at her in a vain attempt to get her to stop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Mr. Fielding was making his way towards their group. Veronica resisted letting her head thump against the desk in exasperation, barely.

"Nothing is funny. Meg stop. Mr. Fielding is on his way over here." Veronica was to late in her warning however. Mr. Fielding was now standing behind Logan looking at her and Meg.

"Ms. Manning what do you see that is so funny about Conway's _Heart of Darkness_?" Meg sobered up right away the teacher having the influence that Veronica hissing through her teeth did not. If Veronica's first detention was in this class then it was possible that Meg's was soon to follow if someone did not come up with something soon.

Meg stared at Veronica she had nothing. No way to cover and seeing as honesty was Meg's usual way of dealing with teacher's she was sure how to get out of this one. She didn't want to turn Logan in for being high but she really knew that if she got detention her parents would kill her.

Meg was in luck Veronica. Though she had had her first detention this year was no stranger to get out of things that other people or even she got herself into. "Oh Mr. Fielding it is my fault I read this passage wrong and messed up the words and Meg and I have a terrible case of the giggles today. So it wasn't anything that Conway wrote. I mean this book is extremely serious and some underlying theme's that are really dark and most defiantly nothing to laugh about." Mr. Fielding looked stunned for a moment and then shook his head sagely.

"You are very right Ms. Mars and I know how this time of year can bring on the giggles all the stress and excitement of winter break. So carry on with your reading." He then moved on to the next group to see what they were discussing and then sat himself down at his desk to watch the class.

Veronica waited for him to be seated before she stopped reading and turned to Meg and Logan. "See I told you that he was not funny."

"Hey I can be very amusing when I put my mind to it."

Veronica ignored him. "Now let's ignore him until class is over just if you see him start to fall asleep, kick him. He will be impossible to wake up if we let his sleep." This was not the first time she had had to deal with Logan when he was under influence of something. Somehow Veronica or Duncan always ended up the caretaker when it came to Lilly or Logan.

"Hey Logan, was Lilly with you?" Veronica knew they were broken up but the two of them usually ended up together when something like this went down.

"Ummmm……Dick was there, Enbom was there, Duncan left before we started smoking, the janitor guy was there and Caitlin was there that Stephanie girl was and then yeah Lilly showed up, but I don't think there was any weed left when she got there. Yeah Lil didn't smoke she was pissed." Logan started to put his head down but Veronica stopped him by tapping on his shoulder. He batted her hand away. "What? Leave me alone. Are you pissed we didn't invite you?"

"No. I don't smoke remember? For three reasons," Logan had heard these reason's before and for whatever reason they did not include alcohol just drugs. "Reason number one; my Dad would kill me. Number two my Dad would kill me. Number three and no one would ever find the body." Logan shook his head in agreement and then started to put his head down again. "Logan stay awake I'll take you to your car after English and then you can sleep through math." Logan nodded.

"Can we get a sprite first and some chips?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Meg had watched the whole exchange wide eyed. Everyone knew that Veronica and Logan hung out. They would have had to they were dating siblings and were best friends of those siblings. Meg had never realized that the two of them were actual friends on their own.

XXXXX

Friday had been a busy day for Veronica she had taken care of a high Logan. Bugged a not so high Caitlin at lunch, coming down was a bitch. Veronica figured she deserved it and she kept asking where Logan was in front of Lilly. Veronica didn't care that Lilly had seen someone other than Logan since the break up you still didn't talk about your friends' ex in front of them no matter how over them they are.

She had made friendly conversation with Duncan and lied telling him that she would be fine if he started dating other girls. She still couldn't reason out why he would ask her permission. She woke Logan up at the end of the school day and made sure he was cool to drive home. Then she went home packed for the weekend and headed to the Kane's. Lilly and she were going to spend the entire weekend hanging out and getting ready for Shelly's party.

Veronica wasn't sure what they needed to do to get ready that would take an entire weekend but she really didn't want to stay at her house lately. She wasn't sure what was going on with her mom but she really didn't like it. So here she was at the police station one quick stop before she started prepping for the party on Saturday.

Since she avoided the house she hardly ever saw her dad and she felt bad about that. He was spending more time at the station though and she wasn't sure where her mom was spending her time. Though Veronica wasn't really sure she wanted to know where her mom was spending her time.

She got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the station. Passing Inga at the reception desk and then heading back to her dad's office. Finally plopping herself in one of the chair across from him, he was focused on paperwork. "Hey Pops."

He glanced up at her sitting there leaning back in the chair. Keith thought briefly that eh was glad that he was sheriff he wouldn't really want her to feel that comfortable in any other sheriff's office. See Keith knew Veronica and even though she was a good kid he knew that she had a tendency to get in trouble. He worried that if he wasn't the law in this town if Veronica might have reason to come into the sheriff's office for other reasons. Heaven knows that he would have Lilly Kane and Logan Echolls in here more often if it wasn't for Veronica and not wanting to get caught by her dad. Not that he thought of it they probably got away with more stuff because Veronica had a head on her shoulders and he knew that she plotted had ever since she was a kid. "Hey Kid. What brings you down to my neck of the woods? Have a crime you want toreport?"

"Nope not today. Maybe I will on Sunday. I am spending tonight and tomorrow night with Lilly. Who knows what we will witness at the Kane's house. Maybe Celeste will do something you can lock her up for." Veronica's strained relationship with Celeste Kane was not a secret in the Mars household. "I was stopping by to say 'hey.' Also to remind you that you have a daughter and what she looks like."

"Hmmm short, blonde, too smart for her own good. Yep I remember her do think she will be stopping by soon?"

"Funny. Anyway we should do dinner next week I never see you anymore you are working all the time." Lianne was the elephant in the room that no one was talking about. Veronica and Keith knew why they hadn't eaten together for a while. Veronica was at the Kane's or another friend's house and Keith stayed at the office.

"We will have to do that just you and me. A date."

"Ugh don't call it that. I can't say that the first date I have since I have broken up with Duncan was with my dad that would be weird."

"C'mon who's your daddy?"

"And never say that again." Veronica's phone began to ring. She had one ring tone. Logan had changed it to _P.I.MP._ She glanced down at her phone, it was Lilly. "I've got to go Lilly has made her first 'where are you phone call' there will be five more even if I leave right now. So I will see you Sunday night?"

"You sure will kid." Keith got up and hugged his daughter before she left and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bye Dad." As Keith watched her walk away he realized he would have to stop ignoring Lianne and deal with the problems that she was causing. He just hoped that he could solve the problem with out hurting Veronica more. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve an alcoholic mother _and_ a father, who was never home and ignored the problems in his life.

XXXXX

Veronica had her backpack slung over her shoulder, with all of her overnight stuff and rang the bell at the Kane's front door. Celeste answered. "Veronica?" Veronica wondered why she always said her name as a question. Yes it was Veronica at the door. There really wasn't any question about her standing there.

"Yes." She still answered the question though. "I'm here to see Lilly." The Kanes were leaving for the weekend and didn't know that Veronica was spending the night and whoever else Lilly had or would invite. "We have some school stuff we were going to do before we went out tonight." Veronica always over explained things to Celeste that stare made her nervous.

Celeste raised one eyebrow at that. Celeste was a bitch she wasn't stupid. She knew that whatever was in Veronica's backpack wasn't school work. Celeste would be wrong though this was her school bag and her overnight stuff was in the trunk of her car. Celeste was the kind of mom that not only snooped in her kids' stuff but their friends' stuff as well.

Veronica shuffled past Celeste and made her way upstairs. As she passed Duncan's room she heard the sound of video games. She popped her head in to see who was over. Logan and Dick were manning the controls while Duncan shouted in encouragement to Dick. Beaver, she was pretty sure no one had ever told her his real name, Dick's little brother was sitting on the floor drinking a soda. Veronica decided to help Dick out. "Hey Logan looks like you recovered from your nap."

All three swung around to look at her. Dick however noticed the opportunity and kept playing. "Uh yeah thanks for that."

"No problem." Logan seemed awkward about the situation right now. Duncan looked between Veronica's smiling face and embarrassed expression. He had noticed in the last few weeks that Logan and Veronica had been talking and laughing more often. Usually Logan laughed and Veronica tried to get him to stop. She didn't mind as much anymore.

Veronica's phone rang. "Ugh I swear you sister would make a great stalker." Veronica flipped it open. "Yes no I'm on my way I'll be there in a minute….Seriously….How dare he Logan and Dick? ...Talk to you soon. Bye." Veronica clicked her phone shut and grinned at Duncan and Logan. As she turned to leave she heard Dick cheer and Logan start to protest the fairness of that win.

She walked into Lilly's room without knocking. "Mom not now. I don't care and leave me alone."

"If you want I can go grab Celeste and you can discuss you mother issues with her." Lilly squealed and grabbed Veronica's arm dragging her into the room. "Okay seriously? I just saw you like two hours ago. What could have happened in that time?"

"I found us the perfect outfits to wear to the party tomorrow. Since you weren't there at the mall had to talk to you dad," Lilly rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand why anyone would want to spend time with their parents. "I bought yours for you." When Veronica raised her hands to protest Lilly interrupted her. "Stop Veronica doesn't matter I can't return it I already took the tags off so it is yours. We are going to ROCK Shelly's party tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

"I cannot believe you got me to wear this. I should have worn the dress I planned on wearing." Lilly grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her up the walkway.

"You look fantastic! Now stop complaining and get ready to party! What are we going to do tonight?"

"Rock." Veronica's voice held considerably less enthusiasm than it had earlier that day when Lilly had asked the question. By the hundredth time it was hard to work up all the excitement that Lilly felt was necessary. In all honesty Veronica felt like she was more ready for a nap than a party. Lilly all night and the next day could be wearing. Especially when one was being hounded to wear an outfit that wasn't what you felt comfortable wearing.

At Veronica's grumbled answer Lilly stopped and spun Veronica around to look her in the face. "You are going to have to snap out of it. I have it on highest authority that Duncan will be in there with some girl. And even though he is my brother and I love him I will not have you being all depressed in the corner when you see this." Lilly only paused for breath and she took a deep one so Veronica knew that the lecture was far from over and that worst part was yet to come. "I will not have my best friend being a Sad Sally over in the corner nursing a drink and crying. That is not something that you will be doing. Tonight you _will_ rock and be fabulous. There is no other way. All the work you have put into the new you will be for nothing if you do not party tonight. Everyone will know you aren't over Duncan. Duncan will know. Everyone will know. Do you want that to happen?"

Veronica's response was a muffled no. She was ready to admit that Lilly was right and that this weekend's build up had been for her benefit. Lilly bought her the new outfit to giver confidence invited her over for the entire weekend so she didn't have to deal with her mom and kept her busy so she didn't even have time to think about her family situation. Veronica knew that this was Lilly's way of helping. Even if Veronica would rather be sitting at home with the door closed and music on instead of having a "good time."

"Okay then. Are you ready? Are you prepared? And I want to really hear it this time."

"Yes! I don't know why you didn't want to be pep club captain you would have been so good at raising morale" Lilly stuck her tongue out at Veronica.

Veronica knew that Lilly was only doing what she thought would help Veronica. Lilly also knew the best way to come out of the break up the best way also and how to save face amongst the Neptune High elite. So Veronica went along with the plan to have a good time. "Let's do this and show all those Pirates why we are the one's they want to be."

"Good girl." Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly's comment. Lilly had a habit of acting like she was teaching Veronica. It irritated Veronica but she did things that irritated Lilly so it evened out.

The headed into the party arm in arm. Meg, Stephanie, Caitlin and Madison got our of the car that had been following Veronica and Lilly to the party from the Kanes. The six girls entered the house and then disappeared amongst the guests.

XXXXX

"Wooo!! And he takes another shot!!" Logan was holding court at the "bar" that had been set up in the living room area. Right now he was running a drinking game of some sort. Beaver was the guy in question that had to take another shot. Dick laughed and slapped his younger brother on the back before he lifted his glass and swallowed witha cough and gasp. "Well done my man, well done. Who will be the next to try 'Logan's Eruption?'" Everyone ignored the way Beaver's eyes teared up a little and the quick way he gulped down the can of soda that sat unopened in the bar area.

"Dude you have to stop calling it that. It just sounds to gross. Like something I never want to try." Duncan was sitting beside where Logan was standing.

Logan turned. "Hey wait wasn't whining like little bitch something that was against the rules and therefore resulted in drinking?" A chorus of yes' followed and Duncan groaned. Apparently he would have first hand experience with 'Logan's Eruption.' He'd been trying to avoid that all night. Logan poured him a glass and put it down in front of Duncan.

Duncan lifted the shot glass and stared at the murky liquid. "What is _in_ this anyway?"

"No questions, just drink." Logan smirked down at Duncan. Duncan sniffed the contents. "Come on, man just drink it don't analyze it." Duncan glared at him. Logan was notorious for making drinks that made your eyes water before you had even taken a sip.

Duncan downed the shot. Yep, this was one of those drinks. As opposed to Beaver Duncan had been expecting the need to gasp so he stifled it and he had his beer handy to get rid of the taste of 'Logan's Eruption.' Logan smiled at Duncan and Duncan raised his beer like a toast.

"Alright DK you are the one who gets to pick or next victim or establish a rule that will pick the next victim."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you make getting drunk way too elaborate."

"Hey man if you don't want to play you can go somewhere else."

"Dude if Duncan doesn't want to decide on the next rule I will." Dick was eyeing the girls standing and sitting on the other side of Logan. Logan had insisted that the girls sat on one side of him and the guys the other. So Dick was beside Duncan and then the Beav was beside Dick. Several guys had come and sat beside Beaver but once they realized that the girls were mainly interested in Logan or Duncan they moved on to something else.

"No no no. Dick you've had your turn it is all about Mr. Kane now. Come on make someone take a shot." Logan turned to the bottles in front of them. He eyed them like a chemist and concocted another pitcher of 'Logan's Eruption.' Every time Logan even thought of what he had named the drink mix it made him want to laugh. He knew that Duncan got it and that was why he really didn't not want to drink it, Beaver knew too if the glare he ahd gotten when he had named it was any indication. He figured Dick thought it had something with puking, he wold figure it out later. The girls had no idea or just didn't care. None of them had declared it disgusting before they had drank it.

"Fine. The rule is no one says the words drink, drank or drunk."

"I like it I like it." Logan was nodding in approval. It was time tested rule that usually succeeded in getting most people drunk. Even sober people had a hard time not using those words when it comes talking about alcohol. He then turned to the five girls sitting to his left. "So ladies which one of you will be first to take another taste?" The three of them giggled in response. Logan smiled, some things were too easy. This was why freshman girls were invited to every party thrown whether the host wanted them there or not. Shelly had objected to the invite but hey you want guys to show up you invited the easy frosh.

Across the room Lilly, Veronica and the rest of the girls who had pre-partied at the Kane's walked in. Lilly held Veronica's hand as the weaved they're way through people. Lilly was chanting "Drink, drink I need a drink." Veronica was waving at people as she was tugged though the party. Lilly found Shelly, gave her a fake air kiss in greeting. "Shelly darling where can I get my hand on some hard alcohol?"

"Logan is manning the bar or you can get beer out of a cooler somewhere, I'm sure it has been moved." Shelly's hand waved in Logan's general direction across the room. She was not sober or else she would be freaking out that people were smoking in the house. Currently Shelly herself was smoking in the house. When she saw Veronica she fell on her to give her a hug. "Veronica! I am soooo glad you came." Veronica hugged her back and then leaned her back against the guy she had been talking to before, who Veronica recognized as a Senior from last year. It appears the party of girls she'd arrived with weren't the only people who had started before the official party had begun. Once Shelly was back with the guy, hanging all over him she followed Lilly to were Logan was making the drinks.

Lilly hadn't reached him yet. People were every where. Veronica was pretty sure that this year surpassed last year in numbers and alcohol if the table in front of Logan and the counter she passed in the kitchen was any indication. When Veronica finally caught up to Lilly, Lilly was standing at the end of the table that Logan was mixing drinks at. The freshman girls were giggling and Logan was smirking. Veronica noticed Duncan, Dick and Beaver around the able as well, they were laughing too. Veronica waited she was sure that she would be able to figure out what everyone was laughing about it couldn't be that hard they were all drunk.

Logan was the first to speak when Veronica showed up. "Veronica what can I get for you?" Everyone turned to look at her. When Logan turned to look at her, his attention had previously been on Lilly, his eyes nearly bugged out. Duncan turned from his sister to Veronica as well and he nearly choked on his beer. Veronica was wearing Lilly's out fit and it was like nothing they had ever seen her wear. Sure she had recently started wearing shorter skirts and punkier looking stuff but she really didn't do the all out sexy that Lilly did. There she stood beside Lilly in a black lace dress that clung to her body and created cleavage that Logan had never noticed before. It stopped short. She had paired the outfit with the black heels that Lilly had found in her closet weeks ago. Lilly had added curls to her hair and it fell down her back.

Lilly had decided that if Veronica was going to be in all black that she would be in bright blue. Her dress instead being a halter was spaghetti strapped and dipped extremely low. Then Lilly always knew what her best assets were so she chose to show them off.

"Uh I'll have whatever you are mixing up."

"Ms. Mars may be too smart for this game." He spoke to the crowd and then turned back to Veronica. "Alright one more 'Logan's Eruption' coming up."

Lilly and Duncan groaned. The girls giggled and the Casablancas finally got it. Beaver choked and Dick pounded Beaver on the back as he began to laugh. The girls still didn't get it. "Gross Logan. Just pour me something I don't need your side commentary."

"Yeah hurry up and pour my -"Lilly cut off her statement and Veronica looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lilly noticed the look and started to explain. "I asked for a rum and coke. See rum," Lilly pointed to a bottle of Captain Morgan's, "And coke." She gestured in the direction of several cans sitting on the table. "Then I told him," She pointed at Logan. "To pour me a dri-. And he insisted I broke the rules of some game they are playing." She turned from Veronica. "It is a stupid game especially if you don't know you are playing." The last few words came out in a hiss. Veronica looked at Lilly and could not figure out why she was so pissed. They did this kind of thing all the time. Whether it was Lilly mixing the drinks or Logan.

Then she found out why Lilly was pissed. "Loo-gan." It was a whine that was supposed to be endearing but came off more as obnoxious. "You _have _to make her drink -"The rest the freshman's comment was cut off in a clamor of giggles and so do you's. The easy freshmen had probably said something to Lilly when she had asked for a drink. Veronica also gathered what the game was no one say 'drink, drank, or drunk.' If you do then you have to drink.

After the girl talked Veronica saw Lilly's lips tighten. Before Lilly could destroy the girl Veronica interrupted. "Logan just pour the three of us our," Veronica paused and Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Drinks." The girls giggled and Lilly turned and smiled at her. Lilly knew what Veronica was trying to do and it wasn't going to change the fact she was going to tear this girl apart, later.

Veronica recognized the smile as a you-get-what-you-want-now-but-I'll-get-mine-too smile. That was good enough for Veronica right now in fact if those idiot girls kept it up she would do it for Lilly. "So 'Logan's Eruption'? Can't say that I have ever tried that." Veronica knew she was playing with fire and she wasn't sure why she was flirting with Logan in front of both their ex's although it was worth it to see Duncan spew his beer across the table.

"Dude there is 'Duncan's Eruption' I don't think anyone wants to try that." Dick had a away of making the dirtiest comments when he wasn't even trying. When he did they just came across as lame. The girl who talked before giggled again.

Veronica turned towards her. Lilly was gasping for air she was laughing so hard first at Duncan and now at Dick, who looked like the cat that had found the cream. "So? What was your name again? I don't think we've met."

"Cindy. You're Veronica Mars right?"

"Yep, and who are your friends." Lilly had swallowed some of her laughter and was now watching as Veronica did what she usually did. The sweet friendly older girl routine. They fell for it every time.

"Oh, well this is Stacy and Candice." Cindy gestured to the girls sitting beside her. In response to being introduced the girls laughed.

"Oh so are you guys going to be on Pep Squad next year because Lilly and I are and we just _love_ it. And I think that you totally will too!"

Lilly watched Veronica and started to laugh again. It was kind of fun to watch and not be the one instigating all of the trouble. Veronica Mars would be just fine without her when she left. It kind of made Lilly sad she liked being needed, admired, and depended on for all the things that needed defending. So Lilly decided to step in and help Veronica take these girls down a notch. It was nice to have Veronica stand up for her even if she didn't need it and to join in on the fun was something that Lilly could not refuse. "Oh most defiantly. You should join as soon as you can. Guys love it when you wear your short shorts and white top to the car wash every year." Dick shouted a hell yeah and raised his glass before taking a drink. Logan was the only on who accompanied the gesture. Duncan waited he knew when Veronica started that things were going to go down hill and now that Lilly had joined in he wasn't sure what was going to happen he only knew that it wouldn't be good. He took another sip of beer. Lilly glared at Dick briefly before she continued. "I mean it is so awesome."

"Yeah totally awesome." Veronica chimed in. "So which one of you is trying to hook up with Duncan tonight?" The giggling stopped and the three girls stared at her. "No seriously. I mean with the three of you over here and the three of them. Sorry Beaver you're a freshman too no status in doing you tonight." Beaver shrugged and gulped at his drink. He didn't talk that much when any girls were around. Veronica turned to Lilly. "I mean Lilly don't you want to know who is going to be sucking face, or possibly more with your ex tonight? I mean it is good to know so then you know in advance how much higher you need to aim to make him feel jealous if you are inclined to those types of displays."

"Oh Veronica. You know that I am. Although I already know see I know how Logan works. He is taking home Cindy here. She is a blonde and she has a sweet look about her and she already fought with Caitlin Ford earlier this week." Veronica raised her eyebrows at that. "What you didn't know? It was all over the school for about a minute and then we showed up. People other than us have drama who'd of thunk it?"

"So if it is Logan and Cindy then who do you think your brother will want to take home." Veronica turned to the girls and smiled and then whispered like she was telling them a secret. "Duncan can't take you home. I'm spending the night at his house. So that would just be awkward." Turning back to the group at hand she smiled and looked at Logan who was rubbing the back of his neck. His expression clearly said he wasn't quite sure where everything had gone wrong. "So Logan about those shots we have to take?"

Logan looked at the large glass in front of him. He had forgotten about the alcohol he was supposed to be mixing and had to shake his head to get back to what he was doing. The game was over and the winners had nothing to do with who was drunkest. Lilly and Veronica had taken the field and cleared it the three freshmen were sitting silently. Dick was scanning the party hoping to see someone he could go and talk to. Duncan was staring at Veronica like she had grown a second head. Beaver looked at Dick his eyes like a puppy that had been kicked to many times. Logan's alcohol befuddled mind tried to remember something about Cindy and Beaver but could remember what it was.

He poured the three shots, which Veronica and Lilly took like champs. Cindy choked a little on hers. He then handed over the two glasses he had mixed for Veronica and Lilly who had resumed talking when no one else had. Once they had their drinks they headed back through the crowd to the other side of the room.

Dick finally saw Madison and jumped up and chased her down. Logan turned to Cindy. She was just sipping her drink listening to her friends whisper. He caught the words bitch and I never knew. The three of them now knew better than to mess with Lilly Kane and now they all knew not to mess with Veronica Mars. The two of them played dirty, or some reason Logan liked it. He had found it amusing when Lilly did it to someone else and now he found the same when Veronica did it too. He liked the sass.

Duncan watched his sister and his ex-girlfriend walk away. Sometimes he forgot about the new Veronica and the way she was now. She was becoming more and more like Lilly. He just wished that things could have gone on like they always had but he also accepted that they couldn't and that he had to move on and accept that he caused her to change. If Lilly could hear his thoughts she would tell him not to be so self centered. Duncan shrugged and took another drink. Maybe he would take one of the freshmen home or to Logan's place. He thought Logan had mentioned something about his parents being out of town.

He looked them over and thought that the brunette would do nicely.


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica perused the room. Caitlin was talking to Shelly and it looked like she was nearly at the level of drunkness that Shelly was. Dick, Luke and Sean were standing near a counter of alcohol discussing something. Beaver was talking to Cindy. Veronica mentally toasted him, it was about time he tried stepping out of Dick's shadow. Logan was not in the room, she assumed he was out by the pool. Duncan was talking to the brunette freshman. She saw Susan Knight and Carrie Bishop doing much the same thing as she was but instead of merely observing they were observing and commenting to each other. Veronica could only imagine what they were saying.

When their eyes landed on Veronica, Veronica raised her glass in greeting and then turned away from them. She saw Lilly across the room and decided to see what she was up too. She set he cup down she was finished with it. As she crossed the room Dick and Madison could be heard arguing. Veronica wished that Madison would have drank tonight it probably would have put her into a better mood. As it was the diet was making not only Madison miserable but everyone around her.

On her way through the crowd she also noticed that the talking portion of Duncan's night had ended and that he was onto the making out portion. She thought that she had made it pretty far in getting over him. Half an hour ago she had made a joke about it happening. Veronica figured it must be different when you actually had to see the evidence that you ex had moved on right in front of you and come to think of it half the student body at Neptune High. Upon arriving at the other side of the room she noticed that in her inattention she had picked up or had been handed a cup of something.

She looked at the cup and then back at the group she had just pushed through. One last look at Duncan sucking face convinced her that what the hell she would finish it off whatever it was. As she was gulping it down Lilly came over.

"Veronica Mars I see that you saw mu brother's little display." Before Veronica could finish what Veronica assumed was a rum and coke off Lilly grabbed it and swallowed the rest of it. "Weird that was regular coke. Makes the whole thing taste off don't you think?" The response was a nod and glare. "What? Let's go get another. Half a drink is not nearly enough if I have to watch Logan scam on every skank that walks by." Veronica wasn't really sure if Lilly was that bent out of shape about Logan or if she was just showing her support for Veronica.

"Yes let's go get another drink. This time _I _mix though." Lilly groaned, Veronica's drinks were notorious for being as weak as Lilly's were strong. "Hey now I think I can put into practice what you have taught me."

When Veronica mixed the drinks Lilly had to admit she did use a heavier hand. Dick slid up beside the two of them. "Hey what did you give my girlfriend before you got here? She seems bitchier than usual."

"Um she wouldn't drink anything except diet coke. Atkins diet." Veronica didn't turn around towards him when she answered. She wasn't sure she could keep a straight face.

"Yeah diets are a bitch." Lilly turned towards Dick and smiled. "Oh and _someone_ may have mentioned _something_ about how losing weight makes your boobs smaller and less fake looking. I'm sure she didn't think anything of that, though. It wasn't even said to her."

"Dude. How am I ever going to get some tonight?"

"Sorry Dick not really our problem." Dick walked away to find Madison and explain that he like her boobs just fine. Veronica turned to Lilly. "It really wasn't very nice of us to mention that was it? What if she develops an eating disorder?"

"Please Veronica, Madison Sinclair will not do that she will hire a trainer and a nutritionist and lose weight that way. She likes her boobs too much to lose to much weight. Let's go dance."

Somewhere in the middle of the third song Veronica started to feel woozy. The world started spinning and she couldn't focus very well. Lilly seemed fine but Veronica felt like she might pass out at any moment. "Hey Lil' I'm gonna go lay down for a minute. I fell like all the alcohol hit me at once. Not a good feeling."

"Okay V. I feel like it is just starting to kick in and I _like _it."

"Whatever Lil I'll be back in a little bit just need to get some air." Veronica weaved her way out side passing people in the pool and hot tub. She found an empt lawn chair away from everyone and laid down. It was a weird feeling because she didn't really feel like throwing up she just felt like going to sleep.

Lilly mean while continued to dance. She felt a little of the same thing that Veronica did but figured it was from drinking a lot. Her cell phone rang in her purse and she moved away from the dance floor to answer it. If she had checked the caller ID she never would have picked up.

"Hey! Whoever you are you are totally missing out on a rockin' party!"

"Lilly I think we need to talk." The deep voice instantly sobered her up.

"I've said all I want to say. You need to stop calling me."

"Maybe I'm not done with you. I need to come over."

"Tonight? I really don't think that is a good idea. I know people are coming to your place after this."

"Not here, the Grand."

"I don't think so. It's so over and I am trying to make better choices. You know think before I act kind of thing." Lilly shook her head the alcohol in her system was making her ramble and sound weak.

"Lilly that is so not your style."

"I'm trying it out."

"Come one Lilly one last time. You aren't even dating him anymore."

"Doesn't make it less wrong." She mumbled so that the person on the other line couldn't hear what she said.

"Lilly are you coming over or not? I might tell him. I swear this is the last time."

"That was what you said last time."

"This time I promise." Lilly laughed it was devoid of humor.

"Fine but this is the last time. If you keep taunting me with telling maybe I'll do it before you can."

"I wouldn't if I was you." The connection was ended he got what he wanted she was coming over. Lilly wiped tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure where they had come from. She knew when she started that this wasn't something that would be a little game or something she could easily get out of. She'd tried to convince herself it was and that doing this was one more way to reaffirm everything her mother already thought she was. Lilly knew in her heart that she wasn't a good person, a fun person sure, but not a person who made good choices or did the right thing.

That was why Lilly could argue that the break up of her and Logan, and Duncan and Veronica was the hardest on her. They were the people that didn't always think the worst of her. If any of them knew about this mistake they would probably never talk to her again. At least Logan wouldn't. Veronica would probably feel bad for her and Duncan would have to seeing as how he is related to her. Logan though would never get past this. She hoped he never did find out.

Lilly left the corner she had found to talk in and cornered Duncan. The girl he had been making out with was somewhere else and he was alone for the moment. "Hey Donut I may need you to take Veronica back to the house. I know I know awkward. Whatever just do it. There is something I need to go do. I should be back but maybe not." Lilly turned on her heel and strode out of the room and to her car. Duncan never got a chance to tell her that he wasn't going to do anything. When she walks away he sighs, takes another drink and thinks that his sister has no real emotions.

XXXXX

Logan is eyeing the freshmen. She is talking to Beaver and low and behold he is flirty. Logan can hardly believe his eyes. Beaver who sits quietly and follows Dick around. Maybe he is dragged of Dick is forced to take him and Beaver is forced to go. Their dad is hands on about the weirdest things. Logan makes a mental note to make sure he leaves early with Cindy before Beaver can score with her. He's not really sure why this is important to him. He isn't one who usually wants his fellow guy to not get some. Something about a freshman scoring with the freshman seems wrong. He isn't sure that makes sense but he will just figure it out in the morning.

He sees some people head out through the patio doors and he follows them. He bumps into Duncan on their way out. "Hey."

"Hey I have to take Veronica home tonight can you believe Lilly left?"

"Lilly left?"

"Yeah. And I have to take Veronica home. Have you seen her? I don't want to spend the whole night looking for her when I am ready to go or to have her be looking for Lilly."

"Haven't seen her since the scene. She really was something in there wasn't she?"

"Yeah I never knew she would do something like that."

"Really? I knew I just never knew it would come out like that."

"How did you know?"

"I just did. Veronica she's got this fire in her eyes. I've always known that she wasn't just what you saw the sweet sheriff's daughter. She had some edges."

"Really? I never saw that."

"Come on Duncan. Seriously? She is Lilly's best friend you had to know there was some spark there that has Lilly keeping her close by her side. Lilly doesn't like idiots."

Duncan forehead had wrinkled in confusion. If tipsy Logan was making sense that either meant he had not drank enough or he had drank to much. "Well she put up with you long enough." The conversation drunk or sober was something he did not want to think about. Were Lilly and Veronica more a like than he had ever thought?

"Ooh burn." Logan punched Duncan in the shoulder. "Come on let's see what everyone is doing out here." They had stopped just out side the patio doors. Everyone else was closer to the pool.

As they strode closer to the pool and hot tub Logan saw Veronica passed out in a lawn chair. No one was paying any attention to her. "Hey DK look who couldn't make it the whole night." He nudged Duncan with his elbow.

Duncan sees Veronica asleep on the lawn chair and sighs. He instantly blames Lilly. "I can't believe Lilly got her this drunk and left me in charge of her."

"Hey man I have an idea why don't we just put her in one of the spare rooms and then when you are ready to leave you can wake her up or carry her out of here"

"Sounds like a plan." Logan walked over to her and picked her up into his arms. Duncan led the way back to the house. They found a room towards the back of the house and Logan laid her down and threw a blanket over her as Duncan and he left the room. He closed the door firmly. Neither boy thinking about what could happen to a passed out girl in a house full of drunk people.

XXXXX

Duncan was sitting on a couch he was on his tenth, seventh, fifteenth beer? He wasn't really sure. Logan had left hours ago with that blonde freshman, and he was sitting with Casey and Dick on the couch. The party had started to slow down but there were still a lot of people there. Duncan was staring at his half drank bottle trying to figure out two things; one how many of those he had had tonight and two is he should stop and try to sober up so he could drive home or keep drinking and pass out at Shelly's somewhere. Dick interrupted his inner debate. "So Duncan, question."

"Yeah?"

"How far _did_ you make it with Ronnie? I mean you never say."

"Uh, that's 'cause I don't want any one to know. Or she doesn't I don't know anymore."

"Dude does that mean you are going to tell us if the less than virginal looking Veronica is also less than virginal?" Duncan looked over at Dick. He wasn't aware that Dick knew words like that or could let alone pronounce them.

"Dude what are you talking about?"

"Come one man. Did you do the deed?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Us I need to know if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"If you took everything she had to offer and then dumped her. The word is she sucks in the sack and that you dumped her because of that. And the new her is a way that she can entice you back to her."

Duncan set his beer on the coffee table slowly and then turned to Dick who was sitting on the other end of the couch. "I don't think it would be very smart for you to repeat things like that in the future to anyone ever again."

Casey leaned forward to lever himself off the couch. "So I was thinking about getting another drink and I think one of you should come with me."

Duncan decided in that moment he didn't care how many drinks he had had but he was going to have another and he was sure that Shelly would have someplace for him to sleep.

XXXXX

"Lianne we need to talk." Keith stood in the doorway, Lianne had her back to him but the fridge was open and she had a water bottle in her hand. She held the bottle to her lips and paused a moment before she tipped it back and gulped down the contents. Keithe mentally winced at the sight, his wife drank vodka like it was water.

"What about? Is Veronica in trouble again?" At the mention of Veronica Keith thought back to that afternoon when Veronica had come to his office to say hello. He was sure Lianne hadn't gotten the same courtesy. Veronica was rarely home if her mother was and he never saw her friends around unless they were waiting in the driveway.

"No, no Veronica isn't in any trouble." He knew there was some big party tonight but he didn't worry, she was good kid. "It's about that." He gestured toward the bottle in her hand. It said Aquafina on the paper label, but he knew it should say Smirnoff.

"What? I'm drinking water." Lianne's eyes widen, she was a horrible liar. She was trying to pretend that she didn't know where this conversation was going. She knew she just didn't want to talk about it or acknowledge that this conversation was needed. She liked to avoid problems that showed up in her life.

"Come on, Lianne. We aren't going to dance around this all night." Keith was still in uniform. He hadn't wanted to give her the opportunity to slip out while he was changing as she had been doing recently. "You're not drinking water and I have to pick you up from Neptune's seediest bars. I want it to stop."

He saw the tears before he heard them. Alligator tears he used to call tehm when Veronica would scrap a knee. "I-," Her voice cracked. Lianne lifted the water bottle again to take another drink. When she gulped down some more liquid courage, with each movement of her throat Keith saw his marriage and life swirling the drain. "I can stop. I'll stop right now."

Her hands were shaking as she walked to the sink and dumped the rest of the liquid in the sink. Dropping the bottle into the trash she turned toward him. "See I'll give it up it's not a problem."

Keith knew it was all lies. Everything he came home to was lies and he had to stop them for Veronica. "I think you need to go into rehab."

"What? No I can stop on my own I swear. Just give me a chance."

Keith was tired and he gave in. He decided to let her stay at home and try in on her own. He also decided in that moment that he couldn't work as the sheriff anymore. He needed to spend more time with his family as it fell apart. If he stayed on as sheriff then one aspect f his life would fall apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Light filter in the room. Veronica didn't remember Lilly having Venetian blinds. Sleep fogged her mind again and she buried herself deeper into the covers, and dreamed. Her dreams were fragmented. Clips of Lilly and Logan and Duncan and the way things used to be a free weeks ago. Then things would get dark and she would be wrapped in confusion. It would be her and Lilly fighting a battle against the world, Veronica following as Lilly rode a horse into the fray. Veronica knew in the dream there was no chance to survive but she still followed. Then there was Logan alone. Waiting for them to finish. Duncan was sometimes on the opposite side and sometimes right beside her.

It all confused her. Veronica did not generally believe that dreams had some hidden meaning. When she woke up, if she remembered anything she would only think that watching "Braveheart" on TV this week had effected her. Lilly believed that dreams did mean something sometimes. Sometimes it was th case of too many movies and junk food before bed. Logan would have been looking around corners he had already had to many nightmares come true not to be. Duncan only had good dreams and he believed each and everyone of them.

Duncan woke up on Shelly's couch. A raging headache and wishing he could go back to sleep. The food stuck to his face and the beer cans still on couch made that an impossibility. Duncan didn't really remember the rest of the night after Dick had asked him about Veronica. He vaguely remembered shots and making out with someone, whoever that was wasn't nearby so that was a good thing. He slowly levered himself off the couch and grabbed for his phone.

As he did so he prayed that there would be no pictures on there. As well as no dialed calls. At worst he could blame Lilly if he had started to drunk dial Veronica. He just hoped he hadn't left any voice mails or actually talked to her. Looking at his phone he had missed ten calls from Lilly at seven in the morning, that was four hours ago. He figured that was when she finally made it home and noticed that Veronica and him had not made it. He had missed one from Logan at about ten. He wiped a hand across his face and realized something sticky was on his hand and wiping it on his face had been an extremely bad move.

He began his search for Veronica. Looking around the room he noticed he was not the only one passed out in the living room. Dick had not made it to any soft surface and it looked like he had just passed out in the middle of a poker game. Duncan decided that even though he was hung over he still had some energy to play a prank on Dick. How pissed would Dick be when he woke up and realized he had a royal flush and no one to show it to?

Some things were funnier when you were hung over than when you weren't.

Duncan headed upstairs to continue his search for Veronica. Surprisingly there were not that many people left in the house. The party had gotten crazy. Crazy enough that he did not remember all of it, for Duncan that was a bigger deal than most people would think. Him being friends with Logan and related to Lilly did not automatically make him a candidate for alcoholism, he thought. Their relationship just made it easier for him to hold a lot more than he would otherwise.

He found her in the guest room that Logan and he had left her in last night. He wonder what she had had to drink if she was still passed out. The sheets were tangled around her and she was mumbling in her sleep. He briefly touched her face. She would never understand how hard it was for him some days to know that she wasn't his anymore and never could or would be. Their sweet innocent had been ruined. Celeste broke the love they had found in each other. Since Veronica had decided that she hated him for breaking her heart and then decided that they should still be friends things had gotten more difficult. He wasn't sure if the friends things was more of a punishment for him than just pretending he didn't exist, but he was dealing. In all honesty Duncan knew whatever relationship he could get from her he would take.

He brushed a finger over her cheek and decided to let her sleep for a moment longer. He went to the bathroom to access the damage.

Veronica heard the water running when she pulled herself out of her dreams. The fragments and wisps of them letting go of her mind as she become conscience. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she had fallen asleep in the Kane house, but nothing looked familiar. Pushing her hair from her face she decided to wait for Lilly to come out of the bathroom, and tried to remember the last thing she had done last night.

She remembered dancing and she remembered going outside and after that nothing. Veronica had a moment of panic that she did something stupid she quashed that theory because Duncan wouldn't let her do something like that. It was in the mornings when her mind was still foggy that Veronica forgot that her world wasn't quite as perfect as it used to be. She went to check her phone to make sure her dad hadn't called and to check the time. Her purse was on the floor beside the bed and the phone had fallen out side of it.

When she saw that she had missed ten calls Veronica thought she would be back under the grounding of all groundings, something worse than homecoming because at least then she made it home in one piece and probably looked better than she did now. She scrolled through the numbers and found that Duncan had called her three times and Lilly seven, so no grounding. This managed to confuse her even more. Why would Lilly call her seven times? And why would Duncan call her at all?

She went to get out of the bed and noticed something wasn't quite right. Veronica was missing a vital piece of clothing. Her underwear.

XXXXX

Lilly woke up in the hotel suite alone. He had left. She had to make him stop find something that would make his blackmailing seem inconsequential. She was so stupid. Lilly wondered again what it was that made her chase danger. Why did she need to live on the edge? Why did she tend to hurt the people closest to her?

Lilly got up and got dressed it was early she could make it home before Veronica and Duncan realized she had been out all night. Lilly had passed out she found that drinking was the only thing enabled her to do the things she had to do now. Lilly had read a magazine article about prostitutes and strippers. In the article they talked about the fact that they pretended they were someone or somewhere else and that alcohol and drugs helped. Lilly saw how that worked, she put it into practice.

She found her car in the parking lot and started it to head home. No one questioned her at the hotel when she went up. She was rich and there were so many people in Neptune that used the Grand for their nefarious dealings that no one gave a second thought to an underage girl heading up to a suite, for all they knew she could be meeting her boyfriend with the approval of her parents. Lilly knew the world she lived in was messed up and that everything was not as it seemed.

She didn't know what to do in this situation. She knew she had gotten herself into something she should never have toyed with. Now she was in deeper than she thought she ever would be. As Lilly walked to the car she carried herself like a queen. Looking at her you would never know that she spent the night engaged in bedroom activities with her ex-boyfriends father. You would never guess that she felt like the earth was pushing down on her and she wasn't sure how she was going to make the next step. The next step to her car, the next step in her life. She knew she had to get out she just didn't know how.

Lilly sat in her car for a moment and let the tears fall, they fell silently. When she felt that she had indulged herself long enough she wiped them away with the back of her hand and started the car.

Lilly pulled her phone out of her glove box. She never took her phone with her when she met him. He didn't like the disturbance and she really didn't like the possibility that if he was in a really twisted mood he would answer it. So she left it behind. She checked to see if she had missed any calls. Only two. One from Duncan and one surprisingly from Logan. Upon listening to the messages she was unsurprised by Duncan's whining. She left him with Veronica blah, blah and Veronica was passed out. That fact surprised her. Veronica rarely passed out, she was very careful about that.

Veronica's dad had given both of them extensive lectures about taking drinks from people they didn't know and even some that they did. Lilly was sure that Veronica had heard it twice as much as Lilly did. So, Veronica was careful about what she drank. Although when Lilly thought back to the night and when she had left she did feel a little weird. It was like she had taken x or something like it. Not a large dose but enough to make her a little more drunk than she should have been.

Maybe there was something in one of their drinks at one point. The only drink they had shared was the one Veronica had after she had scene Duncan making out with that girl. After that they had started dancing and had had a few more shots but not enough to make Veronica go pass out. Maybe there was something in that drink, at the time Lilly had put it down as just alcohol and then Aaron had called.

Logan's message wasn't what she was expecting. Lilly expected a drunk dial, a booty call, or him calling her a bitch. He had done it often enough in the past. No this message he was asking where she was and if she could come back and get Veronica because something seemed off about her. After she deleted Logan's message Lilly called Veronica. There was no answer so she left a message.

She focused on the road and getting to her house. It was nice to have someone else to worry about. Lilly was good at focusing on other things. Her priority should be to get out of her current situation instead she decided to focus on Veronica's. She wondered what happened after she left and what had Logan so concerned about Veronica. She knew he didn't think she noticed the way he watched Veronica the way he always had but she did. Lilly knew how to manipulate the situation so that things would turn out the way she thought they should. And Lilly had some ideas about who should end up with who.

It was a good thing that Lilly rolled with the punches when she had to. Most people would say that she threw most punches that people had to deal with. As she pulled past her gate and into the driveway her phone rang. It was Mr. Mars. Lilly stared at the phone while it rang, why would he be calling her. She didn't panic even though she didn't know what had happened last night or how many times he had already called Veronica.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lilly, this is Keith Mars."

"Hi, Mr. Mars. Are you trying to get a hold of Veronica?"

"Actually no. I was wondering if you could keep her one extra night? And I uh, didn't want the idea to come from me. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure." And then he hung up. Lilly stared at her phone for a moment before she hit the disconnect button. She grabbed her purse that had landed on the passenger seat and went in to find Duncan and Veronica. She needed to find out what Veronica had done after she left.

XXXXX

Logan woke up and his teeth felt like they had little sweaters on. He hated it when he forgot to brush his teeth before bed. He was glad to note that he did wake up in his own bed. He was however disturb to notice that his arm was a asleep and it was because some girl was lying on it. He did a quick mental calculation of who it could be before she woke up and thought they were a couple.

He notice that she was blonde. Her face was turned away from him so he could make out who it was. He started cataloging all the blondes he remembered at the party. Lilly, not her hair was different. Veronica, nope Duncan and he took her to one of the spare rooms at Shelly's she could sleep off whatever she had drank. Caitlin, he mentally groaned at the thought he hoped it wasn't her. If it was he would have a new girlfriend and Logan knew that he didn't want a new one of those yet. So who could it be, he was eighty percent sure it wasn't Madison Sinclair, he didn't think he would do that to Dick. Although evidence pointing to the fact that he could not remember the girl sleeping in his bed pointed to the fact that it could be. Logan did not think that he was that drunk last night though. He remembered driving home, and he didn't get pulled over so he must not have been that drunk.

He decided her would recap the night and he hoped this didn't take that much longer because his arm was falling asleep and he was pretty sure he would need that to drive this girl home. So he went over the night in his head. He got there with Duncan. The drinking game he started Lilly and Veronica, oh he had brought Stacy home. Lilly was rarely wrong about those kind of things.

"Stacy. Stacy." He didn't want to startle her awake and the night was slowly coming back to him. Some mornings it took him a little longer than others. "Stacy." His voice was getting a little sharper. And he glanced over at the clock. His parents weren't home but they were supposed to get back to town today and Logan really didn't not want to deal with his dad giving him the thumbs up or seeing his mom taking some random girl home. His mom would give Stacy all kinds of hope and make her think that she was going to be invited over for family dinners and be the next girlfriend.

If the conversation that they had was any indication they would not be in a relationship. Logan needed a girl that could contribute something and Stacy was either to excited about being with him or just an idiot. Either way Logan was pretty sure it would come back to idiot.

"Stacy you have to get up." She gave a little moan. The kind that means she doesn't want to get up yet, the kind the pre-empts the pulling of the covers over your head. She did however roll off of Logan's arm. So he slipped from bed and decided to take a quick shower and then take her home.

When he came back from the shower she was dressed sitting on the edge of his bed and whispering into the phone. From across the room he could not make out what she was saying. He was pretty sure it entailed questions of what she should do now and how was she supposed to get home he left her in his house. Even though Logan was in high school and Lilly and he had been dating for a while, he was no stranger to the one night stand. He was never sure if that made him feel more depraved or if he was just resigned to the facts of his life.

Logan knowing that she would be embarrassed to be caught on the phone he stepped back out of the doorway and hit the wall with his hand in so that she would know that he was coming in or someone was. Upon re-entering the room he saw her sitting with the phone hidden out of sight. He wasn't sure if it was still on ir if she had hung up. Either way it was hidden. Logan knew his role for this little drama. She was awkward and a little hopeful that this would turn into more. His job was to crush that without ruining any chances to hook up with her and her friends at a later point. In the worst case scenario at least allow his buddies the opportunity to hook up.

"So uh, my parents could be home anytime and uh yeah..." Logan had his part down pat. He played like he was really drunk last night and that this situation is just as awkward for him as it is for her. The key Logan found was that you need to be able read where to go with this.

She jumped up off his bed and grabbed her purse which had been flung on the floor last night. "Oh okay. Can you give me a ride?" She still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"Yeah sure." Her walked across the room to grab his keys of the dresser. "Let's go." He led the way out of the room and she followed behind him. Logan briefly wondered if she was playing a part too. She was the easy freshman, guy talked about it al the time. So he couldn't figure why she was acting as awkward as he was. Maybe he wasn't the only one with a routine.

They only spoke in the car to exchange directions. When he pulled in to her friends driveway she finally turned to look at him. "Uh thanks. For the ride."

"Yeah no problem. See you around."

"Okay." She gave him a quick smile and hopped out of the car. As he watched her walk up the driveway she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and started dialing. Logan never saw her walk inside he started up the car and headed home.

As he drove away he grabbed his phone. "Hey DK! Call me when you get this. I have gotta tell you what happened to me last night."

XXXXX

Keith and Lianne sat at the table eating breakfast. He was eating cold cereal and she was pushing a piece of toast around her plate and sipping at a glass of orange juice. Back-up sat in the other room, not wanting to be near the tension. "I just don't think it is necessary."

"Lianne we talked last night. I think that it is you are spiraling out of control. It's only for a month and then you will be back. Veronica will understand."

"I can do it on my own." Keith reached over the table for her glass of orange juice. She tried to snatch it out of his reach but he gt to it in time. Once he had it he lifted it to his mouth and took a tentative sip.

"If you can do it on your own then why are you drinking first thing in the morning?"

Lianne didn't answer she got up from the table and dumped her uneaten toast in the trash and grabbed her car keys and walked out. From the front door she shouted that she was going for a drive. Keith had a feeling that the drive would end up with him being the one brining her home. After the fight, discussion whatever it was last night he was to tired to go after her.

Keith finished his cereal and found the list of phone number Veronica had been required to provide after Homecoming. He dialed Lilly's cell. He didn't want Veronica coming home just yet. He wasn't sure when his life had taken this course.

He thought everything was going well. He had the job he always wanted. Keith knew that being sheriff didn't entitle him to a lot of money but he liked making the town that he lived in safer. He liked being able to help people. He thought he had a good marriage. He knew now that a lot of that had been disillusionment. Keith didn't necessarily think that was to bad. Things however had started to get out of hand and it was time that he took control of his life again.

He wasn't sure when he stopped caring about Lianne. He knew that it wasn't recently because he wanted her to stop drinking not for herself but for Veronica. He didn't want Veronica to know what it was like to group up with an alcoholic mother and a distant father. He was afraid that it might be to late for that now. He wasn't sure how long Lianne had been sinking into this problem but he was sure that it wasn't a sudden thing.

Keith didn't really care what it was that finally pushed Lianne over the cliff that had kept her functioning. He just knew that he could not take Veronica to go pick up her mother and her mother's car again. For Keith it all came down to his little girl now. He needed to do what was best for her and it looked like not having her mother around might be the best.

He wasn't going to make that decision for Lianne he was going to give her another opportunity and then leave it up to Veronica and Lianne.

Keith cleaned up his dishes and grabbed a jacket and Back-Up leash and headed for the door. Back-Up followed close at his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly was asleep when they got home. Veronica crawled into bed beside her and went to sleep too. The tears still drying on her cheeks. Duncan went to his room and called Logan back. This was not going to go unanswered unfortunately Duncan didn't remember most of the night. He was hoping that Logan did and would be able to give some answers. They may not be dating Veronica but that didn't mean that he would let something like that happen to her and get away with it. He knew that Logan would back him up on this. The phone rang once before Logan picked up. "Hey! Did you get my message?"

"What? No, we need to talk. Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

XXXXX

Lilly woke to find someone in bed with her. They weren't touching her so Lilly knew it was Veronica. Lilly left her in the bed and went to shower. She had been to tired when she had gotten home and now wanted to wash away the night. She piced up her phone and there was a text message from her brother that hadn't been checked yet. She wondered what Duncan had to tell her and he couldn't come to her room and let her know. Weird.

She ignored it headed to the bathroom After her shower she went in search of food and found Duncan and Logan whispering in the sitting room, right off the kitchen. "Hey guys what is going on?"

"Is Veronica awake?"

"No, why? Should I get her for this little pow wow?"

"No. Have you talked to her at all since she got here?"

"Nope. Didn't I just say that she was still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Duncan rubbed his forehead and was acting really distracted. Moving around on the couch like his but couldn't get comfortable.

"What's up weirdo? Why are you acting like you've got ants in your pants?"

Logan finally spoke up. "DK you have to tell her. She'll want in."

"Tell me what?"

Lilly what happened to you last night?"

"I had things I had to go do. Why who did you do after I left?"

"Lilly this is a bigger deal than you think." Lilly had a moment of panic thinking that somehow they, Logan and Duncan had found out who she was doing last night. She quickly dismissed that idea though because Logan wasn't threatening her and flying into a rage.

"Stop being dramatic then and spit it out."

"Oh, okay. After you left I was looking for Veronica to let her know that you ditched her and ran into Logan. We went outside because people were heading out to the pool. We wanted to find out what was going on out there - "

"Come on man get to the ppoint."

"Sorry Logan. Anyway we found Veronica - "

"What do you mean 'found' Veronica? Was she the attraction outside? Was she skinny dipping? She is gonna die when she finds out."

"Lilly shut up." Lilly looked at Logan raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay continue with your story Duncan."

"We found Veronica passed out on a deck chair. And so we carried her to one of the spare rooms so that no one would bother her and she could sleep off whatever you two drank or did before the party or during the party."

"Wait all we did is drink. And she didn't have that much before the party since Meg was there and she didn't want Meg to feel bad about not drinking. Cole is really weird about that stuff. Anyway, I doubt she even had that much at the party."

"You guys didn't take anything?"

"No, Veronica doesn't do that and neither do I." Logan gave her a pointed look. "Okay. Not often and never with Veronica."

"Well she was out. We carried her all the way to the guest room and nothing. She was out. Then this morning I woke up at Shelly's and called her but no answer on her phone and so I went to find her. She was still in the guest room asleep."

"Okay I am still not getting it. She passed out and slept for most of the party what is the big deal?"

"When she woke up she didn't have any underwear on." Duncan 's voice had faded to whisper. Lilly wasn't sure if she heard him.

"What?" It was as soft as Duncan's voice had become as though saying loudly made it more real.

Duncan continued like she had never spoken. "When I came out of the bathroom she thought that we had..." His voice trailed off, Duncan shook his head and forced himself to continue. "Well you know but we hadn't. I mean I don't think that we did. I don't really remember much of last night after Dick made some comment about Veronica I decided to get wasted and I was already there..." Another deep breath and he continued. "So I guess that it is possible that we did but I don't think so."

"So long story short you don't know what happened last night either." Lilly turned to Logan. "And let me guess you left early with that blonde freshman girl right?"

"How do you know stuff like that? I wasn't even sure who it was this morning when I woke up."

"So you were drunk enough that you don't remember who you took home last night. I left early and Donut drank himself into oblivion. So this is just great. Also as far as you know Veronica was passed out for the entire night."

"Yeah I guess you got it all in a nutshell."

"Perfect. Well I am going to let her sleep and see what she wants to do about all of this."

"She doesn't want to tell her parents." Lilly ad gotten off the couch to get a glass of water. She stopped and spun around at Duncan's last sentence.

"So I guess it is just up to us then to find out what happened and get justice for her if we need to."

Logan and Duncan both answered together. "Yeah."

XXXXX

Veronica woke up alone again. This time in Lilly's bed she recognized her surroundings. She wasn't ready to get up and face Lilly yet so she waited for a moment. The room was quiet so Veronica knew that Lilly was somewhere else in the house. Where ever Lilly went one was sure to know. Noise followed her, she was screaming, she was blasting music she was never quiet and she was never still. The room was still so Veronica knew that she was alone.

Veronica could feel the lace of the dress scratching her skin. She let it. It was the smell of her skin that made her move. A mixture of smoke alcohol and sweat, she didn't know if it was only her sweat she smelled though, smoke and alcohol. Tears began to fall silently down her face. She didn't know. How could she not know what had happened last night. It wasn't like she drank that much.

She wasn't sure she would ever be able to forget this morning though. The horror of waking up with out her underwear and not remembering the night. Then Duncan coming out of the bathroom instead of Lilly. She had stared at him frozen for a moment. Duncan hadn't realized that she was awake and was rubbing his face with a towel. Veronica had been shocked for moment that she had finally had sex with Duncan and the cherry on top of this was that she didn't remember any of it. She knew that she hadn't really moved on from him completely yet. Lilly had tried to convince her to just make out with some again and again but Veronica just wasn't ready for that.

When Duncan walked out and al this was running through her mind she started to cry. Even while she was sobbing and Duncan was rushing over to her on the bed she knew it was pointless to cry there was nothing to be done now. She had lost her virginity and didn't even remember it happening. The irrational part of Veronica had taken over, at least that was what Veronica called it when she was crying uncontrollably and then started to hit Duncan on the chest as he tried to comfort her.

He kept whispering into her hair asking what was wrong. She couldn't stop crying enough to tell him. When she finally got herself under control she asked him how it happened and why he had done it. Duncan had a face, Lilly called it his get out of anything face. It was completely blank. Celeste fell for it every time. Veronica didn't realize that this time it was real. She started lecturing him about drunken girls and taking advantage and how she would never talk to him again.

Duncan finally grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. He looked in to her red-rimmed eyes and asked her what he was talking about. She finally spit out how she had woken her alone and without her underwear. Duncan sank down onto the bed while Veronica stood over him. His mumbled response made everything worse for Veronica.

He didn't remember last night either and he woke up downstairs. Veronica wasn't sure what happened next she just remembered the sun filtering through the car windows while he drove her to the Kane estate. She didn't see the way he kept checking on her over his shoulder. She just laid in the back seat with her knees pulled to her chest and tears now silently falling down her cheeks.

Now as she lay in Lilly's bed crying again she remembered that Duncan tried to take her to the police station. Veronica didn't want her dad to know though. That is what would happen if she went to the police department.

Duncan, who tried to do and be what people wanted most of the time didn't stop and took her to his house without any other attempts to stop.

After what felt like hours of wallowing in her own misery Veronica dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She was going to shower. She knew that this would get rid of a lot of the evidence and she didn't care. She knew her dad could never find out about this. It would hurt him too much and she just couldn't be the person who added to his burden right now.

In the shower she turned the water to as hot as it would go without scalding. She got into the shower dress and all. Lilly wouldn't mind about the dress Veronica was sure. Even as the water started to wash her clean Veronica knew that she would not let this go and that she would find the answers to what happened last night. She wasn't really ready for that but she hoped she would be soon.

Lilly came into the room while Veronica was in the shower. She need to do something. Something to get rid of a reminder of last night , for her and for Veronica. So she stripped the bed. They wouldn't want to sleep on those sheets again. Lilly had never had to make herown bed before. She successfully go the sheets off the bed and found another set for her room. Managed to get the pillows into their cases and that was it.

She stood at the foot of her bed glaring at it as though that would get the bed made or grant her some grand epiphany about how it was supposed to be done. Veronica walked out of the bathroom to this. Lilly didn't hear her she was so focused on the bed and what the next step was supposed to be.

"So what have you done here?" At the sound of Veronica's voice Lilly jumped.

"Hey." Lilly's voice was soft and her eyes full of pity, she pulled Veronica into a tight hug.

Veronica briefly hugged her back and then pushed her away so that she could breath. "Hey non e of that. I guess you talked to Duncan."

"Yeah and Veronica we are going to find out what happened and make sure that someone pays for what happened last night."

"Lil I don't think I am ready for that yet. Can we just wait until I am?"

Lilly wrapped her arms around Veronica again and held her tight. Veronica wasn't acknowledging them but tears had formed in her eyes and Lilly couldn't bear to see her friend like this. Veronica had never had that tired jaded look in her eyes. Lilly could see it creeping in. Lilly knew the look well it was something that had started to creep in her eyes too.

"Hey don't you cry for me." Tears had begun to fall from Lilly's eyes too. "I am going to be fine and I will move on from this. And I promise you that I will eventually find out what happened. I know you sense of vengeance Lil let me do this my way. " Lilly nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And right now it looks like we need to make your bed."

"Okay." Lilly didn't know how Veronica did it but somehow she managed to take charge of he situation when her life was falling apart. Lilly almost felt like she was the one who couldn't remember her night. Although remembering her night made Lilly wish that she didn't remember it.

While Lilly and Veronica made the bed, Lilly explained that Duncan and Logan were plotting. She also said that there was probably no way that Veronica could stop them on their chosen course of action.

"I know how to stop them."

XXXXX

Logan and Duncan were in the TV room. The TV was one but the volume was turned down and the two were whispering. Conspiring Veronica thought. She stood in the doorway and watched them for a second. She wasn't sure if she would be able to look Duncan in the eyes. She didn't know if it was him and if he didn't remember the night like he said then she had to reason that it wasn't really his fault.

That fact didn't really change the way she felt about the whole situation.

"Hey guys. You can stop now." Like Lilly the two of them jumped. Veronica knew she shouldn't enjoy they way she was able to startle and make the three of them uncomfortable it was just something that she had never been able to do so she took a little pleasure in the ability.

Duncan sat frozen on the couch and she was glad he didn't try to come and hug her like Logan did. Veronica knew that she was hanging by a string and that she wouldn't be able to handle that. She went into Logan's embrace though. Took in his smell and found comfort there. Out of all the people at the party last night Veronica knew without a doubt that it hadn't been him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was a little sad that she didn't think she would ever feel completely safe with Duncan again. The morning would linger in her memory for a long time. She was the first to move out of the hug but Logan kept his arm over her shoulder and brought her to the couch. Duncan moved to the far end and Logan sat between the two of them. Lilly was following behind Veronica and she waited leaning against the door frame to see what Veronica would do to make the two of them stop their plans.

"Stop what, Veronica?"

"You know that I know what are talking about. And I want you to let me deal with it."

"Veronica I don't know if I can let you do that." Duncan was sitting on the far side of the couch searching her face. He hadn't spoken and she hadn't looked in his direction yet.

"You have to let me do this my way. And right now I am not ready to find out the truth. I just want to pretend it never happened for a little while."

Duncan finally spoke up. "Veronica I really wish you would go to your dad and then we could find out some things for sure." Duncan was thinking DNA tests searching the room she was in and all the drama that went on with the police were involved.

Veronica was thinking the same thing and having herself and something she wasn't sure she wanted all the information on so heavily analyzed was like a second nightmare to her. Duncan wanted to be vindicated or condemned he didn't want to wait he was ready to find out the truth now.

Veronica wasn't going to listen to what he wanted though. She was going to do what she wanted now and not listen to what anyone else had to say about what she should do.

"I am not going to my dad or to the police. I will not be some statistic. I am going to move forward with my life and we won't talk about this okay. Not until I am ready. And right now I am not ready."

"Okay. We will do whatever it is that you want." Logan squeezed her shoulders.

XXXXX

Keith was in his office. There were pictures of Veronica and Lianne, colored pictures that Veronica had given him when she was in elementary school. He was boxing it all up and putting it in a cardboard box. He hadn't resigned yet but he didn't want to walk out of the office on his last day with all of his stuff. He wanted to come in on the weekend and take it all home now. When most of his deputies wouldn't see him leaving with it and Veronica wouldn't see him coming home with it.

He still didn't know what to do about Lianne. She said she could stop and that she didn't need rehab but he knew that she did. He had denied it for to long her drinking was a problem and it had to stop. He wanted to kick her out of the house and be done with it. Done with picking her up in the middle of the night. Done with wondering where or who she had started the night out with. Done with seeing Jake Kane when he picked up Veronica and wondering the last time his wife had seen him. Keith was done.

He didn't think that Veronica was though. She still wanted her mother around. He knew she still wanted her mother around. He didn't do girl talk quite like Lianne.

He didn't know if he could save his marriage and he was at the point where he didn't know if he even wanted to. After the conversation with Lianne he wasn't sure if he should let her stay around if she wasn't going to change and try and be a better mother.

He left the office and headed to his car, box in hand. He looked at the sky it was just another sunny day in Southern California. Sometimes he wished the weather would reflect an actual mood. He felt like his life was falling apart and the sun shined on as though everything was right in the world.

Keith's phone rang as he closed the trunk. "Hey there." His little girl's voice came over the phone line.

"Good. Dad can I stay the night at the Kane's tonight too. I know it is a school night and that I'm not usually able to do that but Lilly is helping me with English. She already read the book and there are some parts that don't make that much sense to me and she had the same teacher so it would just be easier if I stayed over and could get this homework done." She finally paused for breath. Keith smiled he knew he would have to play his part like Veronica was playing hers. He knew that Lilly and Veronica would not be doing homework together. "So is that okay?"

"Well sweetie I don't know. It's a school night and Mom usually makes a big dinner for us." Lianne hadn't made a Sunday meal in weeks. "And I haven't seen you all weekend. I think I've forgotten what you look like. Brown hair and eyes right?"

She laughed and it was like music to his ears. "Come on Dad. Please." She knew what would get to him and he could see her doing the pouty face.

"Alright but just this once. And you come home Monday night."

"Okay I will see you then. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye."


	15. Chapter 15

On Monday Lilly offered to call the school and pretend to be Lianne. Veronica turned her down. If she started hiding now she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to stop. So Veronica walked into school on Monday like nothing had happened. Only the three that really knew that wasn't true could tell there was a difference between Veronica of Friday and Veronica of Monday. Veronica held herself a little more straight she met people's stares a little more head on. She had shed the shy girl that she was and was now bolder.

Veronica's take on the situation was whatever didn't killed you only made you stronger. It also didn't hurt that no one else at school knew what had happened to her that night. The story they had decided on was that Veronica and Lilly had left together for something more fabulous and exclusive than Shelly's. Madison was pissed that she wasn't invited. The irony in that statement let Veronica grin. Madison wouldn't have wanted to be invited if she had known.

Everything was normal. People went to class and talked about the weekend. Veronica almost felt like she could be invisible at points in the day she wished that she was. When the pack of Freshman girls walked past her and all they did was stare. She momentarily forgot about the earlier part of the night where Lilly and her had crushed them. It didn't matter Logan had gone home with one of them anyway. Veronica wasn't sure which one. It was weird how only a year could make her feel so much older. Although, Veronica thought, in her defense she was never as stupid or slutty as those girls.

Most of the day went by in a fog for her. The worst parts were walking past people that she knew were at Shelly's and wondering if they knew what and happened that night. Her daydreams had shifted from imaging what she would do this weekend to what she should have done last weekend.

Lunch came and went. Lilly, Logan and Duncan talking around her. They didn't ask her to participate. She was grateful that they had formed this little wall around her. She wasn't sure how she would get through this if it wasn't for them. At the end of the day she walked to her car. She had insisted on driving herself. It was now time to face her dad. Veronica wasn't sure where her mom would be tonight and even if she was home the mother who had previously been so perceptive about her daughter was non-existent. She had until her dad came home from the station to be alone in her room, listening to music and figuring out what her next steps in coping would be.

When she got home it was as she had expected her mom wasn't there and neither was her dad. She headed up to her room to get homework out of the way and to be able to mope without thinking about things that needed to get done.

Veronica realized as she thought this that she was a scarily practical person. Who else would think like this if they didn't remember a potentially monumental moment in their lives? Who else other than Veronica Mars? There was a part of her that was angry too. A part that wanted to rip the school apart and find out what happened and then make them pay. She knew she wasn't ready for the truth yet. She wasn't ready to make someone pay. Veronica knew that she would and that she needed a reason to move forward. Right now all she wanted was to pretend nothing had happened and that she was the same girl she was on Friday and that everything hadn't been ripped apart on Saturday.

XXXXX

Keith stood in his empty office and looked at the blank walls. It was the end. The end of something that he had worked his whole life for. He had wanted to be a cop since he could remember. He liked solving things and he liked putting the bad guys away. He rarely let the following legal part of his job get in the way of his optimism. Keith like to look on the brighter side of things.

He decided that leaving the position of sheriff was a good thing. It would give him a chance to spend time with Veronica and watch Lianne. He thought that Veronica might be able to help him around the office. It would be fun a father daughter team. They used to do stuff all the time together. Although with her growing up and wanting to spend time with her friends it didn't give him, her dad, a lot of space in her life right now. Veronica would need to get a job soon, if nothing more than to help her learn about having a work ethic. What better place for her to work than with her dad.

Keith acknowledged that sometimes he was overly optimist on how things would turn out. His mind was in hyper drive on this situation. He was quitting a steady job that while did not make his family fabulously wealthy it gave them a secure income and allowed them some status in a town where status was one of the most important things to have. He hoped that this changed didn't hurt Veronica. Keith had no idea how Lianne would react. She was always so concerned about presenting the right front for being the "Sheriff's Wife."

He was worried that whatever it was that was causing Lianne to sink into the bottle would only be exacerbated by his leaving the sheriff position.

It was time to leave though. Don Lamb would be taking over his job and Keith hoped he would do a good job. He was concerned because Lamb thought more of what looked right than doing what was actually right, something that had caused Keith to step on a few toes when he was in charge. As he walked past the front desk he hugged Inga and promised that he would stop by and find out how her dogs were doing.

Walking out to his car with the remaining things from his office a favorite pen a photograph he couldn't take down over the weekend and a coat he had left behind one night when he went to go catch up on paperwork out of uniform. His key chain was lighter but his steps were heavier. It was time to go home and tell Veronica and Lianne that there were going to be some changes in their lives.

Keith had decided that he would try his hand at being a private investigator. He hadn't told anyone that he had already taken the test to get his license. He had and he was ready to open his own place. Keith wasn't sure how he would move past the structure of being the sheriff. He like the rules and regulations that he had to follow. He liked training the deputies. Keith liked his job.

Something needed to change though and he thought that he would be able to do that if he could work on his own clock and not the town's. Even though he had been in charge of the sheriff's department he was not his own boss he had the town to answer to and the "mayor." By being a private detective he could be his own boss for once.

When he parked his car he saw that Veronica was home, Lianne was not. She hadn't come home last night either and Keith was to tired to look for her. It worked out best though because Veronica's reaction was the one he cared the most about. He was making this change for her. So he headed up to her room. He could hear the music when he got into the front door and followed it up the stairs.

When he nudge the door that was opened a crack he saw that Veronica was cleaning. The contents of her desk were currently spread across the floor and she was disinfecting the drawer and then each item that belonged in them. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi Dad!"

"So what are you doing in here? Did you see a spider?"

"No, we had to watch this video on dust mites and other creep crawly things that live in our houses even if we do clean. So I am taking it to the extreme level." She held up the spay bottle she was using to clean with. "These kills 99.9 of germs. So I am shooting for that in here."

"I guess we all have to have goals in life."

"Funny Dad, real funny." Veronica turned back to cleaning her drawers and putting things back where they went. She hadn't felt so good and in control until she had started cleaning. She had been sitting in her room crying and feeling useless. She looked around the room and she couldn't handle it anymore things had to be cleaned. Veronica was neat, her clothes went back in to the closet, she kept things picked up. She needed the deep clean though. Her dad was still standing in the doorway. "Dad? What's up?"

"Honey there is something I need to talk to you about." Veronica froze in her cleaning motions. Her face carefully blank. Did her dad know? How could he have found out? These questions were quickly dismissed because Keith wasn't freaking out and he was just standing there in her doorway. Calmly. So it must be about something else.

"What?"

He looked at his little girl sitting on the floor, her room covered in that teenage girl stuff that he would probably never understand and he knew that he was making the right decision for her. Keith took a deep breath and then headed in to the explanation head first. "I quit."

"Smoking? Good it can kill you."

"Now Veronica you know I would never quit that. How else will I insure that you have money when you are in college, you'll need that life insurance policy money. But seriously, Honey I quit my job."

Veronica kept wiping the pencils she had in her hand down for the information sunk in. When it did her wide eyed expression. She saved herself by stopping her jaw from dropping. "What? What are you going to do now? Did we inherit millions from a relative I have never heard about and now you don't have to work but can become a man of leisure?"

"No I did not inherit millions. I quit because I am going to start my own private investigating business. I talked to Cliff and he says that he would refer clients to me. So I could get started and who wouldn't want to hire your old man?"

"Do you mean Cliff the skeezy lawyer who the public defender? The guy who represents strippers and those type of people. The lawyer you complain about all of the time?"

"Yeah that's the guy. I like him." At Veronica's raised eyebrow he continued. "No really. He is just a little too good at his job sometimes so it was frustrating as sheriff but now as a PI I will appreciate his skill a lot more."

"Okay whatever story you want to go with Dad. So what has caused this change in the biz. Have you been watching the 'Maltese Falcon' again. Dad I didn't think I would have to tell you this again but it is not all dames and shady corners. _And _you are no Sam Spade."

"What do you mean I'm no Sam Spade?"

"I'm just saying."

"So back to serious. Are you okay with this?"

"My dad not the sheriff of our town. Kids at school will stop asking me when you are going out of town so they can throw that huge party? Yeah I think I'll manage. So question why are you making this kind of a change?"

"Well it will give me more time to spend with you. I was thinking I could have you help out around the office - "

"Would you pay me?"

"Yes. And I will be able to help your mother out." An unsteady silence took hold of the room. Veronica turned back to the pencil's still clasped in her hand and Keith watched her for a moment before he looked at the dirt under his nails.

"Yeah, she needs something." Veronica turned her face back up to him and the pain in her eyes made his heartbreak. "Do you think she will be able to stop?"

He crossed the room and crouched down onto his knees to wrap Veronica in his arms. Veronica grabbed him tighter than he expected and held on for a moment. He whispered against her hair. "I hope so honey, I hope so."

XXXXX

Tuesday came and Veronica felt better. She felt like she was in control of her life now. She wasn't going to let anyone push her around. Sure she got to school early and cleaned her locker like she cleaned her room. It made her feel better. The smell of 409 and whatever other cleaner she had grabbed from home.

It didn't hurt that she figured most of the looks her way were due to the fact that her dad had resigned and it was front page news in the local paper. So the looks thrown her way were for her dad and not for anything she had done over the weekend. Veronica told herself that people would move past last weekend and it would be forgotten and then something would happen like her dad quitting and then something else would happen and so one. She just needed to remind herself of the old adage about today's newspaper lining the birdcage tomorrow.

When Lilly ran into her Veronica was heading for the soda machine. Lilly's voice was laced with pity and caution. "Hey. So how are you doing to day?"

Veronica's new outlook on life made Lilly's subdued attitude hilarious to her. "I'm fine. Let's focus on everyone wondering how to treat me now that my dad no longer holds the legal reigns in this town." Lilly looked at Veronica for a moment. It was longer than Lilly though because Veronica smiled at her and turned. "Do I look alright from all angles?"

"What? Yeah okay. What is your dad going to be doing now?"

"He is going to be a private investigator."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Although his reasoning was that he wanted to spend more time with me. So that makes me a little nervous."

"Yeah it would me too. So who is going to be sheriff now?"

"I think Deputy Lamb is. He is pretty much a suck up douche bag. Hey that means that you will pretty much get off for murder, since you dad is like the richest person in town."

"Well that just opens vast avenue of opportunities for us then." Lilly smiled that wicked smile she had. When Veronica noticed it she realized she hadn't been seeing it lately. Veronica began to focus off her problems at the moment and remembered that there had been something forced about Lilly lately.

"Hey Lil is everything alright with you?"

"What? Yeah everything with me is fine. I've just been worried about you lately. I mean with your mom and then..." Her voice trailed off and she waved her hand. "You know and now your dad I've just been worried about you."

"Well worry no more." Lilly brining up her mom did bring Veronica down. She could be excited about the change her dad was making in his life so that he could free up time for his wife and daughter. Veronica was even managing to move past the weekend. She didn't remember it and there was nothing she could do about it. She had herself half convinced that it never happened. Her mother though that was a wound that was not healed yet. Lianne didn't come home last night. Keith and Veronica celebrated alone with pizza and root beer. He explained that there might be some problem finically but that he thought things would be for the best in the long run. Veronica had assured him that she didn't care as long as she got to keep the LeBaron.

"Alright let me know when I should." Lilly made reference to the denial and waiting that Veronica had imposed on the three of them that were aware. Lilly knew and she wasn't going to tell Veronica that Logan and Duncan were trying to find out all they could from that night. They thought they would then have the information that Veronica would need when she was ready.

Duncan was using the excuse that he didn't remember the night and wanted to know what it was that he had done that night. Logan he was playing the fact that he liked to know everything that went on and he missed out by leaving before all the good stuff happened. Lilly had to admit they played their parts quite well.

"So anyway moving on to more pleasant things. I have an idea for this weekend." Veronica tensed but waited for Lilly to go on. Lilly generally was focused on herself and what she wanted could on occasion surprise you. " I was thinking that instead of staying in boring old Neptune we should go to LA for the weekend. We haven't done that since the break-up bounce back weekend."

"Oh is that what we are calling it now?"

"Yep and this weekend is better because we won't be missing any Pep squad stuff. Making up for that will totally suck we should have had one of our parents call in sick for us."

"It won't be all bad."

"Veronica we have to run the sign-up table for the next school semester. It's not that bad right now because we haven't done it yet but I promise you it will suck."

"Yeah it probably will be come on we get to wear our shorts and tight tees to school and be peppy! You're right it is going to suck."

The bell rang and they each walked in different direction down the hall to class. Lilly called after Veronica, "I usually am."

XXXXX

Veronica was in English it seemed like this class lasted forever. Whenever she thought of going to this class she always wanted to follow it with "again?" She knew it was the teacher. Some teachers were great and you just clicked with them others you just didn't. Logan was tapping his pen on the desk behind her. Instead of finding it annoying she found it soothing. The constant click it gave her something to focus on other than Mr. Snider's voice. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Meg diligently taking notes. Veronica was close to laying her head down on her desk.

After her dad's announcement she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. She had thought about how this would change things at school and how she wanted to move on from the incident. She wasn't sure what to call the weekend, mainly because she wasn't sure what happened. Did she have consensual sex with Duncan or did someone rape her. Veronica had decided last night instead of dealing with the emotions that either scenario gave her she would just ignore it.

The tapping behind her had stopped. Logan was now tapping on her shoulder. Veronica put her hand up as though to scratch her shoulder. They had developed a system since the detention incident. If Logan had something he wanted to talk about he tapped her on the shoulder and then she reached up and he dropped the note in her hand. Mr. Snider was known for hating talking as well as reading notes aloud in class. Veronica and Logan's notes could not be read in front of class.

Since the break-ups Veronica and Logan had started talking to each other. Before they had hung out and would call the other one when they couldn't get a hold of their boyfriend/girlfriend to find out what was going on. Now they called each other to talk. It was nice. Neither Veronica or Logan had ever had a friend of the opposite sex.

Veronica unfolded the note and read it.

_Hey! _Logan had started to copy some of the things Veronica did, the exclamation points were mainly to mock her.

_You look good today. How are things? You better than you were yesterday? What is going on with your dad?_

_Logan_

Now it was Veronica tapping her pen. She wasn't sure how to answer his questions. She kind of didn't want to but she knew he would bug her until she did.

_Let's skip the rest of the day._

_V_

Passing the note back was more difficult. Usually she just stretched and dropped in onto his desk. There had been one incident where Logan was trying to sleep on his desk when she dropped the note on his head. The paper had bounced off and landed on the floor. Luckily Meg intercepted it and handed it back to Veronica before Mr. Snider saw it.

Once he read he leaned forward and whispered to the back of her head. "Okay."

XXXXX

Veronica and Logan were on the beach with ice cream cones. "No I think it will be cool. I mean how much hotter will I be when I learn all the super spy stuff that private detective does?"

"Oh way hotter. So you think you'll have like cases and stuff?"

"Probably not. I'll just be filing and answering the phones. I think it will be cool though. Cooler than a job at the mall or something like that."

"I don't know a job at the mall could be cool. Lilly would want you to hook you up with some discounts."

"Like she needs them."

They sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence. Veronica's cell phone interrupted the sound of the waves crashing. Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' rang out. "Hey Lilly!...No I'm fine...Logan and I went to get ice cream...oh yeah tell her it will drive her crazy...well we are at the beach right now...Okay see you then." She flipped the phone shut and slid it into her back pocket.

"So what did the 'Barbie Girl' want?"

"Just worried about me. It's kind of weird having Lilly act like this all mother hen like."

"Well look who her mother is."

"Uh Celeste. I just don't get what is wrong with that woman. I mean let's be honest Duncan is not that perfect."

"But Lilly is that bad." Veronica laughed. Logan had worried that she wouldn't be able to after the weekend but is seemed like she was bouncing back like it had never happened. Logan did what most guys do though if she doesn't want to talk about it then neither did he.

"Not that my mom is much better. She didn't come home last night."

"Really your mom? I thought out of the three choices your parents were by far the best."

"What about your mom? She is always so nice when we come over."

"It's the Hollywood thing. I can't stand it."

"Yeah it would be hard to be in the spot light all the time."

"She loves it though. But where has your mom been?"

"Don't know." Veronica turned to the ocean the sadness creeping back into her eyes.

"Enough about parents. So do you think you'll get to on of those temptation scenarios like they have on talk shows all the time."

"Like my dad would let me try and tempt some guy into cheating on his wife with me. Have you met my father?"


	16. Chapter 16

Veronica was lying on her bed listening to her parents. Sun was streaming in through the windows and dust danced in the air above her head. They weren't in her room talking to her but she could still hear them. They were fighting, again. She was pretty sure he mom had stopped drinking and she thought that would make things better. It didn't it seemed like since her dad wasn't sheriff anymore Lianne didn't see any reason they should stay in Neptune. Keith didn't want to leave he knew people here that would help him get his business off the ground and Veronica didn't want to leave her friends.

Sometimes Veronica turned her music on and ignored that they were fighting. Then there were days like today where she wanted to know what was going on she couldn't ignore that her world was falling apart. She listened to every word, soaking each one. Some times the fights focused on her and what was best. Her mom saying it would be better if they moved away from the Kane's, her dad she could tell agreed with this to some degree. Usually when this point came up in a fight Veronica headed past them and said she was going to hang out with Lilly or do homework with Duncan. Other times her mom brought up the long hours her dad used to work. He wasn't now, he was still setting up his new office.

The one thing that Veronica noticed was that every time it was her mother who started the fights. It was her mother who raised the volume of them. She saw her mother as the instigator. No

matter how many time Lianne started one Veronica prayed that it wouldn't be this time that Keith had had enough and left or asked her mom to leave. She knew she would have walked away a long time ago.

Veronica did hear the word rehab tossed around. Her mother needed it but she wasn't sure that if Lianne left if she would ever come back. Besides, Veronica thought, they didn't have to go pick her up at dive bars anymore so she probably didn't need rehab. Veronica didn't know that her mom still drank she just planned more carefully.

She felt like her world was falling apart piece by piece. First, Duncan. Then her mom started drinking. Then the weekend. Her dad quit his job and now her parents were fighting all the time. On top of all this Lilly had been acting weird and more withdrawn than usual. She was finding that she really didn't have any place to go. She couldn't go home because if her mom was there then Veronica spent all her time trying to avoid her. Im Veronica's head it was her mom that caused all of the problems. It was her mom who started drinking. It was her mom that forced her dad to quit as sheriff and make their money situation unsure. It was her mom that started the fights.

Veronica still hung out with Lilly a lot but the Kane house wasn't that friendly towards her. Celeste Kane did not like Veronica and wasn't afraid to hide her emotions. Things were also pretty awkward between Duncan and her right now. So the Kane place wasn't a sanctuary for her.

She had been finding herself at her dad's new office. There wasn't a lot of work for her to do yet because he hadn't really opened up shp yet. She helped organize things a little but there was a couch there and the reception desk she could use to do her homework. She liked the new office she thought it had enough of that noir feel to it. She could almost see Phillip Marlowe or Sam Spade behind the desk instead of her dad. She looked through the door right now he was setting up his desk and empty hanging files into the file cabinets it was nice to see her dad excited about something. She wasn't sure she had seen him like this in a long time.

XXXXX

Lilly and Veronica were laying on Veronica's floor. Veronica was painting her nails a dark purple color that Lilly insisted would be hot next season, Veronica liked it because it wasn't pink. While Veronica did that Lilly was combing through piles of photographs that Veronica had been stuffing into boxes over the years.

Veronica had always liked taking pictures and was one of those people tht wanted everyone to et together and pose before they went out or for anything. Lilly was not she couldn't deal with the hassle of carrying the camera around and besides she didn't want to take the pictures she wanted to be in them. There was also a box of video tapes. Veronica had gotten the video camera for her last birthday and they had been doing what most teenage girls did with a video camera. They recorded themselves dancing, interviewing each other and Veronica had made sure to take it on Homecoming night.

"So what do you think is there any that you want?"

"Yeah I found a couple. Why do you always get doubles?"

"Because I know you will want copies of most of them so I figure easier to get them in the first place than to do it later."

"Am I so predictable then?"

"You have no idea. I can guess your every move before you make it."

"Are you sure about that Mars? I might have some secrets you don't know anything about."

"Doubt it."

"Uh you know me so well then lets play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"The best kind, drinking."

"Uh at my house?"

"Yeah why not, neither of your parents are here and it is Saturday your dad will be a t the office all day and your mom-"

"Won't care or even notice if she does come home. Alright let's do it."

"Awesome and then we can drunk dial the guys at school and see who will come to pick us up later and take us out."

"Funny Lil, let me go find a bottle while you _write _down the rules."

"It's like you don't trust me at all." Veronica's laughter trailed after her as she headed down the stairs in search of some of her parents alcohol to pilfer.

XXXXX

"Okay favorite color."

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine silly."

"Easy it's platinum. What's mine?"

"Hmm...used to be pink and now I would have to say you have moved on to your de-facto second favorite green."

"Damn." They both took a drink. Veronica had debated on never drinking again since the weekend but decided that since her policy was to pretend it had never happened she would. Veronica had decided that she would be more careful about how much she drank and who she was with when she did drink.

After the shot they both laid back on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Do you think that things will ever go back to being normal again?"

"Nope. Logan and I will not get back to together and Duncan and you will probably never get back together. You and I however will be friends for life."

"Yeah I guess your right." The two friends stared at the ceiling for a while and finally drifted off to sleep. They had barely made it through a fourth of the bottle. It laid between the two of them.

A door slamming and ring tone woke them a half hour later. It was Lianne and Logan was calling Veronica. They knew it was Lianne because she didn't call out a greeting just slammed the door and then turned the kitchen sink on. Lilly groaned at the sound of Logan's ring tone. "When are you going to change that? It is a ridiculous ego boost."

"There is a reason behind it and when something more appropriate comes out then I will change it." Veronica sat up and answered the phone. Lilly stayed laying on her back wiping the sleep from her eyes. There was something about a short nap that didn't always help you feel more awake.

Lilly laid there for a moment before she decided listening to her ex-boyfriend and best friend flirt over the phone wasn't something she wanted to listen. "I'm going to find something to eat." The Kane house was like a mausoleum the Mars home had always been open to Lilly and she felt comfortable grabbing things from the kitchen without Veronica there. Since Lianne's decline the snacks had become less healthy and now leaned more towards the chip and ice cream variety. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen the sound of Veronica giggling followed her down the stairs.

Lilly wondered when the two of them would give it up and start dating. She gave them at least a year. A year of Veronica in denial that she liked him and the he could like her. A year of Logan thinking she didn't like him, thinking that Veronica would never date him and that Duncan would kill him if he did. Lilly had moved to being undecided as to if she was going to be affronted that they would think to date or to hurrying them along. Ultimately she didn't really care. She kind of liked the idea of them together, in some way they fit way better than she and Logan fit or Veronica and Duncan did.

Between the phone call and walking down the stairs into the kitchen Lilly had forgotten about the door slam, and that Lianne was home and in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Lilly could only see the back of Lianne. Her head was tipped back and she was chugging out of a water bottle. Lilly herself had often done the same ploy when she was required to participate in some social gathering her mother found necessary for her to attend. People hardly ever suspect a water bottle when the label is still affixed to it.

"Hi, Mrs. Mars." Lianne choked on her last swallow and had to spit into the sink.

"Oh hello Lilly, I didn't realize Veronica had friends over."

"Well there is just me, sorry I startled you. I was just grabbing a snack."

"Well you know where everything is, so go ahead and help yourself." Lilly rarely spent time with her friends mothers she always felt weird around them probably had something to do with her own mother's attitude toward her. Lianne was always trying to get the dish from Veronica or Lilly when they were both at the house. Lianne wanted to know what was going on. She was trying to be the fun mom, the mom that her daughters girlfriends felt like they could come and talk to.

Lilly never really bought it. She was pretty sure that Lianne was sincere but there was something that was just off putting to Lilly. Lilly did try to be nice though Veronica was her best friend and it wouldn't do to be rude to her friends parents. "I do thanks. So how is everything going with you lately?"

Lianne looked at Lilly in surprise. Lilly never initiated conversations and Lianne wasn't to far gone yet to not be suspicious of this. From the beginning of the friendship Lianne always thought that Lilly knew and Jake and her and that was why she held herself away from the girl talk that all of Veronica's other friends never had a problem participating in. So Lilly talking now was weird.

"I've been fine. How are you since you've broken up with Logan?"

For some reason it didn't surprise Lilly that Veronica's mom went for the jugular. "Oh fine, I broke up with him. We weren't really meant to be. It has been nice to see that Veronica has moved on from Duncan though isn't it." Lilly paused for a moment to gage Lianne's reaction. "I mean it _really _wasn't meant to be either was it?"

Lianne stared at Lilly for a moment and then realized that she knew. She knew what Lianne had feared when Duncan and Veronica were dating. "Does." Lianne's eyes were wide with panic and she could barely get her words out. "Does Veronica know?"

"I would never do that do her. Can you imagine what would happen if she found out that not only is her mother an alcoholic but that she also has been cheating on her father, the father that mind you Veronica loves beyond anything, and that he is not her father? I couldn't do that to her." Lilly turned to the fridge and opened up the freezer ice cream was what they needed now.

Lianne grabbed her arm. "Lilly I don't know that. No one knows for sure."

"Well my mom seemed pretty sure when she told Duncan."

It was then that they heard Veronica heading down the stairs. "So Mrs. Mars where is the chocolate sauce. I know we shouldn't but Veronica and I are going to eat monster sundays. She has been craving one for hours."

"Whatever Lilly I have not. Hey mom." There was a strain in Veronica's voice that had never been there when she talked to her mom. It made Lilly hurt a little for Veronica. There was something there that Lilly had never had and now was being ripped away from Veronica. At least she still had her dad. Lilly saw how happy she was when her dad was around. It wasn't the desperate love she felt for her dad. "Lilly and I were actually about to leave and get sundays we don't have the ice cream flavor I want so we were going to go to Amy's."

"Oh okay dear. You two have fun." Lianne was still dazed from her conversation with Lilly. People always tended to underestimate Lilly and where she stood on things. Did she think that Veronica should know about the possibility of being a Kane? Yes. Lilly didn't think it washer place or even Duncan's place to tell her. She thought it should come from her parents. Although Lilly wasn't sure if Mr. Mars knew.

The girls went upstairs and grabbed their purses and Lilly looked at the bottle of alcohol on the floor and took a chug. "Lilly I was going to have you drive."

"Whatever if you don't want to take your car drive mine." Lilly needed the drink after the conversation with Lianne. There was something about that woman that was off putting. If anyone looked at the two they could have told Lilly it was because Lianne was a weak person and Lilly fought against being or appearing weak.

"Fine then we are taking your car then. And we are meeting Logan and some other people there. Apparently there is a thing." Lilly pulled her phone out her purse and saw that she hadn't missed any calls.

"If this thing is supposed to be so great how come no one called me?"

"I think it was supposed to be just a guy thing because Dick called Logan while I was talking to him and then I forced it out of him so there ya go."

"Veronica Mars did you just get us invited to a guy thing where there will be no other girls?" Veronica grinned back at Lilly.

"Yes I did. And with no assistance from you I might add."

"Well Young Luke it looks like I have taught you well."

"And it looks like Obi Wan has already spent to much time with boys as it is if you are quoting 'Star Wars'"

"Come on. 'Star Wars' isn't just for guys."

"Whatever you say Obi Wan."

"Shut up let's go."

"Okay, okay no reason to get you panties in a bunch."

"We'll see about that when we meet up with the guys." Lilly threw a wink over her shoulder a Veronica as they headed down the stairs.

XXXXX

Keith came home to see Lianne sitting on the couch drinking from a water bottle. She was staring at the wall and her arm was moving up and down. Up, take a sip, down, swallow, up. He hung his jacket up and set his briefcase down by the door. He had tried to avoid the problem Lianne presented with this new development he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Lianne I think it is time. You need to get help. We can start out with a councilor or something and if that doesn't work then rehab. You need to get help if not for me at least for Veronica, she needs her mother." There was no response. She just sat there and stared at the wall. Keith crossed the room, he grabbed the bottle from her hand and took a sip, it was as he thought, vodka. "Lianne this has to stop."

"She knows." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Who knows what?"

"She knows and she might tell." The last word was cut off by a sob. Lianne broke down in front of him and crumbling in on herself. He swung her arm over his shoulder and picked her up to put her in bed. She mumbled between the sobs, apologizing and explaining. He finally laid her into bed and covered her with a blanket.

He stood over her a moment watching as she hiccuped in her sleep. He wasn't sure why she was so terrified now. If he had left her before when she was cheating on him all those years ago what made her think that he didn't know now. Keith was pretty good in his job as sheriff and the investigating side of his job so he wasn't sure why she thought he didn't know.

He wasn't sure why he had stayed around. He knew she was weak and maybe it was that primitive man side of him that thought he could rescue her from herself. He was finally waking up to realize that it just wasn't possible to save someone when they didn't want to be saved. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.

He closed the door and headed to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. He knew now that they would have to sell the house Lianne wasn't going to be able to get a job to help out while he got started. With all of Lianne's troubles he wouldn't be able to take many out of town assignment. Someone had to watch her and it wasn't fair to make Veronica take care of her mother.

XXXXX

Veronica was walking along the beach between Logan and Dick. Lilly was in front of them with Casey, Caz, John Enbom, Sean and some senior that Veronica could never remember the name of. Duncan was walking behind Veronica with Beaver and Ryan, a sophomore that hung out with them on occasion. Beaver was whining. "Logan why did you invite them it was just supposed to be guys."

"Uh Beaver kinda tacky to complain about when I can hear you."Veronica turned around and was walking backwards, something dangerous to do on the beach in flip flops. "Besides at least this way you'll have something to ogle on the beach while you are surfing. Lilly." Veronica turned around and caught her shoe on some uneven sand. She let out a girlish squeal. Logan grabbed her and steadied her.

"Watch it that sand can be dangerous." Lilly was looking over her shoulder and saw Duncan shoot a puzzled glance at Veronica and Logan. Someone was starting to catch on.

"Veronica do you think that no one will want to ogle you? I am sure we could find someone amongst these guys or even some random dude on the beach to check you out."

"Thanks Lil. I appreciate the support, but Logan here promised to teach me how to surf. So I will be leaving you on the shore." Out of the guys only Duncan, Ryan and Sean would be left on the beach. Duncan was getting a new board his last one had been broken in half. Lilly and him had been in a fight over something, neither would talk about it. In the end Duncan broke his surf board. No one rally bought that version of the story since Lilly was the one with the passionate nature.

"Really you are going to learn how to surf?" The group had come to a stop they had walked down the beach for some food but had left the cars full of their stuff. Lilly stood in front of Logan's Xterra and looked Veronica up and down. "Yeah I can see it, you as a surfer chick. Alright then you guys all have fun while I work on my tan here and my cabana boys can get me what I want."

"Don't worry Lil I am sue I will suck and make my way here faster than you think."

"Either way don't worry about me if these guys won't sere me like I deserve then I am sure Ican find someone else."

Veronica's "whatever" was thrown over her shoulder. She was trying to lug a surfboard down to the water when Logan came up and grabbed one end to help her out. "Come on Surfer girl let me help you out until you get the muscles you need."

Lilly watched them walk away as Duncan cam e to stand beside her. Ryan and Sean were getting a cooler out of one of the cars. "So Donut do you see what I see?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Logan and Veronica. K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Whatever Lil you don't know what you are talking about."

"Puh-lease little brother you just don't want to see what is right in front of your face. Logan has got a thing for the Kane girls and it just isn't fair. Is it?"

"Lilly. Shut. Up."

"You can' deny it all you want but I know why you are Veronica broke up and I think someone should tell her."

"Lilly you better watch it or else I will tell her and tell her that you knew the entire time. Veronica isn't as forgiving as you think."

"No she isn't forgiving at all. Don't worry I think everything will work out for the best." Lilly turned away and grabbed her beach towel out of the car and then laid down on the sand, snagging a soda out of the cooler. Duncan eventually came over and sat down with the rest of them. When Veronica's laughter and squeals drifted up the beach his jaw visibly tightened. "It looks like Veronica is going to be out there longer than she thought." After Lilly's comment Duncan got up and started to walk down the beach. "Where ya goin' Donut?"


	17. Chapter 17

Lilly was a girl of action. She liked to be on the move. If she stayed in one place for to long then her choices started to catch up to her, she didn't want that since many of her choices were bad. Today though Lilly was sitting at the beach alone, watching the waves. It was a little overcast and the beach was pretty deserted. Lilly sat at the edge of the water her pants were getting a little wet and her feet were in the surf.

She wasn't sure how she got to this point in her life her goal had always been to be happy but no matter how hard she chased after that and fought for it she kept coming up short. Lilly didn't know how to make herself happy. As a child she was given whatever she wanted and she still took whatever it was that she wanted now. It wasn't working.

She finally got up and headed to her car. Lilly didn't wear a watch and she had left her phone in the car. She was supposed to meet Veronica at the mall this afternoon. She knew she would get there and buy a ton of new clothes and they would make her happy for a the afternoon and later when her mom threw a fit about how much she spent. At least there was some sort of satisfaction from it if not happiness. At least she would get to spend the afternoon with Veronica.

There was something about Veronica that Lilly had never been able to put her finger on. Something that drew her to Veronica. Lilly was starting to realize what it was, Veronica had a backbone made of steel. She didn't let anyone get away with bull shit. She would call you on it. There was no one in Lilly's life who did that.

When she got the car Lilly went first for her phone. She had missed three calls one from Veronica and two from Aaron. She had to end and to end it in a way that it could not come back to hurt her or her life right now. Lilly made a decision then that she would tell Veronica and make it all stop, but first she would swing by the house. Logan was out surfing and Lynn was at the spa. Veronica had called and said she would be a late to the mall and Lilly hadn't sat at the beach for as long she thought, it would give her plenty of time to get done what she had to get done.

XXXXX

Veronica was at the beach too. A different one and she was with Logan the reason she would be late meeting Lilly. Veronica knew that any annoyance Lilly showed was an act, Lilly was fine shopping. Veronica had gotten a taste of surfing and now wanted to try again. The first time there hadn't been much actual surfing just Logan talking about the waves and the water and whatnot. He wouldn't let her get out there and really feel the waves. Apparently Logan took surfing a lot more seriously than Veronica had originally thought.

"Okay you need to pop up not kneel and then stand you will lose your balance every time. I think this is a lesson you have already learned." Logan was standing in the waves, his board shorts slung low on his hips and a rash guard covering his upper body. Veronica was bouncing in the waves as they made their way to shore past the board she was straddling. Her hair was in long braids and she too was wearing board shorts and a rash guard. Her face was turned towards Logan and she was giving the impression that she was listening.

"Okay I think I've got it this time. When the wave come I paddle like mad and then hop up onto the board like I am the karate kid. Right?" She moved her arms into the 'surfing' position.

"If you are just going to mack me I see no point in continuing."

"Okay, okay sensei. I promise that I am not mocking you."

Logan glared at her a little. "Fine. Let's try again." Veronica laid down onto the surf board. Logan spun her around and she started paddling to where the small waves were cresting. Logan swam out along side her. The waster was still shallow enough for Logan to stand with his head above the waves, it just cam up to his waist now. Veronica was sitting on her board again. "Okay you need to get into paddling position."

"Aye aye captain." She complied even though she was mocking him.

"Alright now paddle." Veronica started to paddle and Logan gave her a little push. "Pop up now."

She made it to the surfing stance in one smooth motion. "I'm surfing! I'm surfing!" She glanced back at Logan who was standing behind her. He was smiling at her and motioning for her to turn around, and pay attention to where she was going.

Veronica turned around and realized they had not covered what happened next. Now that she was up she didn't know what to do. "Um Logan how do I control this thing?" Once the words were out of her mouth she screamed and hit the water. The surf board continued on without her until the ankle strap became taunt. She came up sputtering.

Logan swam to her. "Good job you got up and stood on the board for a while."

"Yeah but then I didn't know what to do."

"So you freaked out and bailed?"

"Uh no I lost my balance."

"So here's the question while you were up did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was awesome. Totally gnarly!"

"Alright if you are just going to make fun of my kind then I will not show you how bodacious surfing can be."

"Oh shut up. You wish the lingo would come back. You can't fool me. Now show me what to do next." Veronica hopped back on the board and Logan pulled it back through the water to where the waves were breaking.

XXXXX

"Hello?" The voice over the phone line was a strong male voice and he was about to hang up. It was the third time he had said hello and that there was no response.

"Hey." The answer was whisper soft and he barely caught it. Recognizing the voice he readjusted his stance. Glancing over his shoulder making sure that no one was watching him.

"Hey. What is going on?"

"We have to meet."

"You know that we can't not since the last time when we were caught."

"I know we were supposed to stop and I want to, too. This isn't about that this time we just need to talk."

"What is there left to talk about?"

"I can't discuss this on the phone he could come home any minute."

"Okay fine. Same place, eight tonight? Can you get away?"

"Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem." He clicked the phone shut when he her disconnect. A woman walked up to him. She was dressed in a conservative twin set and trousers. Hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Mr. Kane your eleven o'clock has arrived."

XXXXX

Keith was having trouble starting his business up because he spent most of his day following his wife around town. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but she hadn't done anything yet. She went to the grocery store and Keith was sure there wasn't anything in the brown bag except alcohol because Veronica and he had started doing the food shopping.

He had given up on Lianne and was trying to find something that he could use to get out of his marriage. Keith knew the affair and the drinking would be enough for most people but he kept holding for Veronica. At least that was what he kept telling himself. If he really looked he would realize that he was hoping that things could be like he always hoped that they would be.

Keith had hoped for a marriage to a woman he loved and who loved him back. Not a woman who was stuck on someone else and still in love with him and the idea of him. Keith thought that if Lianne got what she wanted she still wouldn't really want it. Lianne thought she wanted to be a society wife. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle the stress of that. There was too much focus on image in it. She wasn't like that. Lianne was simple, and not in the bad in a way that made him fal in love with her.

She didn't deal well with problems or confrontation. He knew that was what drew her back to the bottle. Lianne liked things to go smoothly and she was nice. Keith had dealt with the wealthy of Neptune as sheriff and knew that nice would never work in their circles. You needed to be cunning and quick, Lianne was never any of those things.

He watched her drive back towards the house. The grocery sack in the back seat. She reached for her phone and called someone. Keith wished that he had bugged her car. Then again he didn't know that he would be following her. He had thought he was above such things. It was ironic he thought that here he was following his wife that he was sure was cheating on him again and soon he would be being paid to follow other people's husbands and wives doing the same thing.

XXXXX

Veronica was waiting for Lilly in the food court. Even though Veronica was the one who pushed the meeting time back it was Lilly , who was late. It wasn't really a surprise. The food court was their meeting spot if they were riding together, this was mainly so that Veronica could get sustenance before Lilly went shopping. Every time was a marathon shopping trip for Lilly and Veronica could not do that on an empty stomach.

There she was eating pizza from the mall when Caitlin and Madison walked up to her. "Well hello Ver-on-i-ca." Veronica looked at Madison, she could not figure out what she had recently done to piss Madison off, but then again it was Madison she could have looked at a pair of sunglasses that Madison had thought about buying and that would set her off.

"Hey! Madison and Caitlin, what is up?" Both girls were now sitting across from Veronica.

"How do you stay so skinny? If you eat crap like that all the time?" Veronica rolled her eyes, if Madison kept it up the next rumor would be that Madison threw up all her food. and Veronica wasn't a hundred percent that it would be false.

"Just lucky I guess. So what are you two shopping for today?" Since the three of them were sort of friends Veronica tried to make conversation.

"Oh just bits and pieces. Caitlin got this new purse." While Caitlin was sitting there she was scopeing the food court out. At the sound of her name she turned to the two other girls.

"Huh?"

"Caitlin show Veronica your new purse." Caitlin rummaged into one of her shopping bags and pulled out a Juicy Couture bag. It was pink and had "Juicy" written along the side of it in yellow. There were bows on it and it would work well for a school bag because it would hold books and binders easily.

"Wow, Caitlin that looks," Veronica was never one for labels and the bag shouted the designer name on it and did everything to draw your attention to the fact that the bag was a couple hundred dollars. "Like it will go really well with your velour track suit."

"Ugh who even wears those anymore?" Lilly had showed up. She had either not noticed the fact that Caitlin and Madison had on the bottoms of velour track suits or had decided that she would 'accidentally;' mock them. Lilly was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She found that if you shopped low key the pushy sales people left you alone. If you dressed like you had money you spent the entire time refusing the most expensive and hideous things in the store. Veronica was similarly attired.

Madison and Caitlin were all in their trendy glory. Velour track pants, and Madison was carrying a smaller version of the purse that Caitlin had just purchased. "Um for your information Lilly. Jennifer Lopez wears them and so do most of the Hollywood stars." Caitlin that was Caitlin's best defense. She was never very good at being original. Madison face showed that she wasn't sure if she should go with that or if she should come up with her own defense.

She was forced to go with Caitlin's because Lilly started talking before she could think of anything to say. "Oh, well then in that case I guess I should go pull mine out of the back of the closet and Veronica don't you have a pair?"

"Yeah I do but my dog got a hold of them and I have just not been able to replace them. Now though that all the Hollywood stars are wearing them I will have to buy some more." Madison's eyes had narrowed to slits. Caitlin knew that she was being insulted but she wasn't sure what to do about it. Madison went for the only thing she knew that Veronica didn't have, money.

"Hey Veronica what are you going to do now that your dad isn't sheriff anymore?"

"What do you mean? How will I shop?" Veronica had perfected the sarcastic remark young. It was necessary to have in her arsenal since often times it went over most 09ers heads. This was not one of those times. The thing was though this is exactly what Madison meant. She didn't know what to do in her free time if it wasn't shopping, or gossiping. "I think I will be able to survive the mall isn't everyone's second home."

Since Madison had gone that round and not gotten a hit on either Veronica or Lilly she decided to go with the friend route. "So what are you guys shopping for?"

"Celeste, my mother is planning some Christmas Eve thing and it is dressy so we are shopping for dresses." Lilly figured that since Madison was in the social circle and rarely bettered Lilly at anything it was easier to go along with her when Madison chose friends over enemies.

"So Veronica are you going?" Caitlin could never lead and just followed where ever Madison, or who ever she had decided was cool went.

"No. Not my thing. I will spending Christmas Eve with my parents. Dad would be crushed if I ditched him for some big fancy party." The other three girls never knew what to make of it when Veronica turned down plans with friends to hang out with her dad. No one else's parents cared what they did.

Caitlin's mom wanted her to always look cute. When Madison had come over to pick her up Mrs. Ford had called up to Caitlin to let her know that velour pants were what she was supposed to wear. Madison didn't realize that while she waited in the foyer Caitlin was being inter-commed as to what she should put on to go shopping. Madison's parents tried they just didn't get her. She didn't want to got to Greece to see the architecture and artifacts from ancient Greece. She wanted to find some hot Greek men and party. So when Veronica bailed they never knew how to respond.

The four of them ended up shopping together. Lilly found a dress that would make her parents cringe and Veronica picked up a santa hats for her parents and herself. Madison and Caitlin bought a few things the same as each other. Veronica and Lilly refrained from buying anything, for fear that if they did then Madison or Caitlin would show up in it at school.

Veronica had been digging in a bin of cheesy Christmas decorations when Lilly leaned over her shoulder and whispered; "I've got a secret, a good one."

XXXXX

Duncan and Logan pulled their boards onto the sand. Logan was now in a wet suit and Duncan was in one too. "So what time are we supposed to meet Dick?"

"It's Dick you know we can meet him two hours late and he will still be cool with it."

"True." They both had pealed the top half of the wet suits down and were now sitting on the sand beside their boards. Duncan squinted his eyes staring at the horizon. "So you were here early. I can't believe you beat me to the beach."

"Dude I am here all the time. Sometimes I go before school."

"Yeah I know but we were supposed to meet at a certain time. If that happens you are never early."

Logan was scanning the beach. Duncan always found it kind of amusing that he would be having a conversation with you and hardly ever focus entirely on you, at least when other people were around. "Well I met someone before you and I met to surf."

"I know."

"Dude, then why didn't you say so."

"I was just wondering if you were going to tell me you were planning on dating my ex-girlfriend."

"I am not dating her." Logan's attention was no longer focused on the beach. He was watching Duncan. There were few rules in guys friendships and messing with you friends girl was right up there as one to never break. Logan wasn't sure if his denial would hold or if there would be a fight. The facts made it look like he was dating Veronica he did meet her at the beach alone and he didn't mention it to Duncan. His reason was because Duncan got weird every time she was mentioned so Logan figured why ruin the afternoon with Duncan moping. Turns out the silence out on the water wasn't due to enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It kinda seems like you are."

"Dude I would not do that behind your back. Although you did dump her. Does the rule still work that way?"

"It does for right now."

"Whatever man, lets go get Dick."


	18. Chapter 18

Sometimes Lilly made Veronica watch this movie "Jawbreaker." Veronica wasn't really sure why Lilly made her watch it. She didn't think it related to their life at all. Lilly always told her to watch it and learn about how girls really were. Lilly had dire prediction about the people in high school and until recently Veronica had ignored her wanting to think about the best in people but now Veronica was starting to see what Lilly was talking about. The people at school were like sheep.

She walked down the hall and watched people. She was accepted as an 09er but her dad wasn't sheriff anymore and they were planning on moving to some random apartment . Lilly had decided that is didn't matter and since Lilly decided it and she had a lot of power as far as the 09er girls went. Duncan and Logan also stuck by her as friends, even if in Duncan's case it was at a distance now. Veronica was sure she would have been kicked to the curb if Lilly wasn't there. She didn't know what that would mean for her once Lilly left for college but Veronica hoped by then she would have enough power to stand on her own. Although Veronica often wondered if she would even care by then.

Things in Veronica would never have noticed before started to get presented in a new light. The Veronica that had started to emerge after Duncan broke up with her was being shoved into hyper drive. She had started to talk back to teachers. Where she had kept quiet most of the time and let Lilly, Logan or Duncan do the talking for her she started speaking up for herself. She knew that Lilly loved that she was doing it and felt like it was all her influence and it was in a way but it was like part of Veronica that had laid dormant for so long was re-awakening. (Veronica knew when she started thinking like that it was time to stop watching Buffy on FX).

It was true she used to be sassy and talk back and then she started buying into the 09ers and all the games they would play. She just let it sail over her head because if she had to start paying attention then she would have to do something. If it didn't happen then she could sit back and let everyone else make decisions.

This was how she ended up sitting outside Van Clemmons office for the first time. She was waiting on the bench her mother had been called. Veronica wasn't sure if her mom would even show up. It wasn't her fault that the teacher was being an idiot, she just happened to call him on it. Veronica was studying her nails wondering if she really should paint them black or just stick with the pale pink she usually used.

She was weighing the pros, it would look pretty bad ass and the cons, chips would show up a lot easier, when her mom walked in. Lianne appeared to be walking a straight line and she had probably drove herself. Veronica hoped that she hadn't been drinking but didn't really keep any hope up for that. "Hey Mom. You made it." In her head Veronica was glad it wasn't her dad. She wasn't sure what he would do right now, he was letting her get away with a lot of stuff but had yet to be called into the Vice Principal's office.

"Veronica?" Lianne swung her head toward her daughter. She had been focused on reaching the reception desk.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't think you would be in here." Veronica wrinkled her brow. What was her mother talking about.

"Uh didn't the secretary call you?"

"I? Um yes she did." Veronica stared at her mom for a moment. Was she drunk? Did she drive here? Was she single handily trying to ruin her life at school? "Why are you in here Veronica?"

Veronica could tell that her mom still didn't get it. Veronica was in trouble and they had to call her parents. "Vice Principal Van Clemmons wanted to talk to me and a parent so they called you at home. The secretary told me to wait until you got here."

"Oh, okay lets go talk to Van Clemmons then." She headed for the door. "I think I took science from a Van Clemmons. Wonder if they're related?" Veronica had a feeling that this meeting was not going to go as Van Clemmons planned. Lianne was in a mood.

They walked through the door and the pit of dread in Veronica's stomach got bigger when she saw the Vice Principal. Things were going to go horribly awry. Lianne sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk, Veronica made her way tentatively to the other one.

Lianne was bubbly. "Hi! Mr. Clemmons. What did Veronica do?"

"Well, Ms. Mars she talked back to a teacher and used language that I just don't approve of."

"Veronica is this true." Now both adults were focused on Veronica.

She took a deep breath before she replied. "Yes, but I can explain and I would have if someone would just listen to me for a second."

"Veronica." Mr. Clemmons had this way of talking and looking at a student that could be intimidating if your dad hadn't been the sheriff and you didn't know that Clemmons was powerless and it was Moorehead with all the power. So Veronica just glared at him when he said her name.

"Oh I remember you now. You taught science I never had you though. Mary did." Lianne shook her head as though to clear it. "So you have been here all this time. How has it been watching Neptune High change through the years. I know that since I have been here there have been a lot of changes. Although the colors in the hallways are still the same. I wonder why that is." Veronica had forgotten about her mother's tendency to ramble when in an uncomfortable situation.

"Yes well High School is certainly exciting it keeps you on your toes. Always being prepared when something takes a turn for the worse. Like when a straight A student who has never been into see me except when looking for faculty approval for the Pep Squad and then all of the sudden gets sent here for talking back to a teacher. It helps you confront life's little problems like that." Even though his comments were directed at Lianne he stared Veronica down.

Veronica knew she shouldn't be afraid of Clemmons Logan had told her that when she was called to the office during English. She knew her comments the day before in math would not go without consequences. Logan had met with Clemmons hundreds of times and knew that he was he couldn't do anything. The thing that Logan forgot was that her dad was not a movie star and her dad was no longer sheriff so her pull with the vice principal was considerably less that Logan's. She knew she shouldn't be afraid but she couldn't help it she had never been called down to the office before. The "oohs" that the class gave when she was asked to report didn't help things.

She didn't say anything, she waited for her mom to do something that would distract and then take her cue from that. If there was one thing Lianne could be depended on lately witwas to screw up. Veronica was not let down. "I can imagine it would prepare you for a lot of things like that. When Keith was sheriff I was always prepared for things. You would be surprised at the social obligations that a sheriff's wife is required to attend. I mean I never knew. And in this town you have to find a way not to look like you shopped at Target, even if you did get your dress in a department store. I mean these are not things you are taught school."

Mr. Clemmons was forced to refocus on Lianne. He blinked, he couldn't believe what as coming out of this woman's mouth he was pretty sure that she seemed reasonable the few other times that he had to deal with her or the sheriff. During her mom's speech Veronica lowered her head to her hands and closed her eyes. She had wanted a distraction and she got one. It was just a little more than Veronica had thought she would get.

"Mom." Veronica used the voice that every teenager mastered, the one where parents wished they could just slap out of their children. It conveyed so much, annoyance, embarrassment and the thought that they were so much smarter. In front of an audience it caused many parents to quietly seethe. Lianne turned to Veronica. "Could you just be quite for a moment. I don't think Vice Principal Clemmons wants to know about how you look as rich as Celeste Kane in a dress that is a quarter of the price." Lianne sat there shocked for a moment Veronica never brought Celeste up. "Mr. Clemmons I am really sorry about what I said yesterday. I have been under a lot of stress lately and it just chose to express itself in an inappropriate manner and time. Can we just get to my punishment now?"

Clemmons looked between the two females sitting in front of him. They were both blonde and looked like mother and daughter but the similarities ended there. One was strong and looked like she was shoulder more responsibility than she should. The other was broken. He remember Lianne when she was at school here, he had taught her. Lianne Reynolds was wrapped up in Jake Kane and all the drama that came with a high school relationship. She was caught up in high school. Veronica showed more strength than Lianne did even at this age. He knew she ran around with Logan Echolls and Lilly Kane and those two had been in his office often. Students didn't think he noticed things but he saw how Lilly and Logan were drawn to her and how she put them in their place when they needed it.

"Veronica I think that having you come to my office and meet with me and a parent is punishment enough, for this time. If you continue to make behavior like this a habit I will not be so lenient next time."

"Thank you Mr. Clemmons." Veronica popped up off the chair and headed for the door. The door was open when she realized that her mom wasn't following her out the door. Lianne was sitting in her chair staring at Mr. Clemmons.

"Wait I did have you for science. You were so young back then. Always let me sit by my friends and talk the whole. It used to make you so mad." Van Clemmons was nodding at Lianne as she talked.

"Mom come one we can go." Lianne looked back at Veronica.

"Oh okay dear." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Our Veronica is such a good girl I am sure she won't do anything bad again. She has learned her lesson." Veronica had learned her lesson she was taking her mom off of the school's emergency contact list. Even if that meant she would have to tell her dad about math the other day. She didn't want Lianne running around where her teachers and friends could see her.

Veronica made it out of the school office, ast the secrataries and into the hall without Lianne talking about anything. Once in the hall though the bell rang. Students started pouring out of classrooms trying to make it to the next one on time. Most people walked by with just a glance at Veronica and Lianne. They coudln't tell that Veronica's grip on her mother's arm was tight enough to cause bruises.

Lianne said nothing. Veronica still wasn't sure what was wrong with her mom since she didn't seem like she usually was when she was drunk. She was acting weird though. Veronica just hoped she could make it out to the car before Lianne saw someone she recognized as Veronica's friend. It however did not take a person. "Veronica I want to see your locker and I never see your friends anymore how come you never have them over to the house like you used to?"

"Mom I need to get you to your car and then get to class." Her grip tighten on her arm. "Come on where did you park in the front or in the back?" It was then Veronica saw Duncan come around the corner. He was checking his phone for text messages or responding, Veronica couldn't tell she just hoped her mom didn't make a fool out of her.

Duncan spotted them. "Hey Veronica. Logan was just texting me about you. He was worried when you didn't come back to class. So we've been looking for you to find out what Van Clemmons is going to make you do."

"Uh Duncan can you help me get my mom to her car before she talks to anyone." Even though Veronica hadn't told Duncan about what her mom's drinking she was sure that Lilly would have mentioned something and she knew that Duncan would help her and not tell anyone if her mom did something.

"Yeah sure. Where did she park?"

"I don't know. We just have to find her car. I might have to drive her home do you think you can follow me? I'll need to be able to drive the other car home later."

"I can't follow you I have an oral presentation in Spanish but let's cal Lilly or Logan and see if one of them can bring you back."

"Okay then let's just take her to my car. I know where that is." Duncan made no comment about why they weren't talking directly to Lianne. Lianne just stood there and stared at him for a moment before she moved into action.

"Oh Duncan I am so sorry. I know you know and so does she and my little girl. It would hurt her too much." Her voice was a low whisper and Duncan's head popped up when she started talking to him. "I'm sorry." Veronica had stepped away from her mom and let Duncan walk up to her and so he could move her more quickly to the parking lot. She didn't hear anything but she saw Duncan's head shoot up.

"Sorry Duncan she is talking about weird things. You should have seen her in Clemmons office. It was so weird. I don't know what is wrong with her." Tears had started to form in Veronica's eyes, she took a deep breath and blinked them away. "Okay come on Mom. I'm going to take you home. Lean on Duncan he will help you get to the car."

When they reached the LeBaron Logan was waiting for them. Lilly had study hall and was unable to answer her phone since she had it with Mr. Wu, getting her phone confiscated was not worth it. The two boys got Lianne into the passenger seat. Duncan gave a wave and then headed back to the school.

Veronica turned to Logan. "So how many people do you think saw me? Or her I should say?"

"Oh I am sure it will all just pass as though nothing happened and everyone will be saying you leaving was nothing more than a ploy to be alone with me."

"Sure and the walking my mom out to the car, how does that work into my secret plan?"

"Pure cover. You are diabolical."

"Oh you know just how to flatter a girl." Veronica glanced back at the school. "What are a few more rumors anyway?"

"No seriously don't worry about it I texted Lilly and she is all over the rumor mill. Your mom has the flu and you are taking her home."

XXXXX

"It was weird Dad. I don't think she was drunk."

Keith's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he held the phone. "Did she seem like she was one anything?" He never thought that would be something he would have to ask his daughter about her mother. It was something he didn't think that he should have to ask her. Lianne was gone. The woman he fell in love with was gone. He kept hoping there would be a glimpse of that woman he married but her actions kept reaffirming that she was gone.

"No Dad I don't think she was. It was weird, she did that rambling thing she does when she get nervous and she showed up at school and I don't think she remembered talking to the secretary. Duncan and I got her to the car and then Logan drove me back so I could find her car after school. I couldn't find it though."

"She parked in a tow away zone, I had to come and get it before school was over. Sorry about that."

"That's fine Lilly gave me a ride home. Dad what's wrong with Mom? I thought she had stopped drinking. Do think it is because we are moving?"

"Veronica I don't know. She won't get help and any time I mention it she storms off and disappears for the night."

"Maybe if I talk to her." Keith was glad Veronica couldn't see him right now. His little girl was so strong. He wasn't sure what made her that way. His eyes had teared up.

"Let's do it together."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home."


	19. Chapter 19

Lilly was sitting in her bed while Veronica faced her on the vanity chair. It was a Saturday afternoon, the one following the week in which it was reported that Veronica was either helping her sick mom, who came to meet with the Vice Principal in spite of her illness or Veronica was seen in the parking lot because Logan Echolls and her had a secret assignation."Okay are you finally going to stop taunting me with this big secret you've got."

"Huh? You're the one making all the secret rendevous' with Logan Echolls. I should cut you from my life and never speak to you again. You tramp!" Lilly put her hand to her forehead in a time honored wilting flower pose. "You have stolen my ex-boyfriend right from underneath me." She resumed her upright position and the twinkle was back in her eye. "Although if you had literally done that things might have been a lot more interesting."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Lilly get to the point either you have a secret or you don't. So maybe you should spill before I start ignoring you and maybe call Logan over so I can have some king of excitement in my life."

"Oh shut up. You know you are totally hanging on every word out of my mouth right now. I will tell you and you have to promise that you won't hate me forever for it." Veronica stared at Lilly the Lilly of a moment ago was teasing and laughing and the Lilly now was downcast. She stared at the comforted and picked at imaginary lint balls.

"Lilly I could never hate you."

"I don't know after you find out what I've done you might be able to."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Well why don't you just tell me and then we can move on from there."

"Okay so the thing is." Lilly took a deep breath. All this stalling and dissembling was making Veronica nervous. Lilly didn't dwell on things. She did stuff and then she moved on. "I slept with Aaron."

"Who is Aaron and how come I've never met him?"

Lilly studied Veronica's face for a moment. Veronica wasn't trying to be obtuse she had no idea who Lilly was talking about and why would she. Veronica would never think that Lilly would do something so heinous and Veronica couldn't call parents by their first names. "Mr. Echolls."

"Huh?" Then it hit her. "Logan's dad?!"

Silence followed Veronica announcement. Lilly nodded in response, she wasn't sure if Veronica saw since she was still staring at her bed spread. Tears were beginning to form in Lilly's eyes and she was fighting them back because if this was the end of her friendship with Veronica then she didn't want it to end with tears. Lilly was the first one to speak. "Do you hate me?"

Veronica still didn't answer and Lilly slowly started to look up at Veronica through the hair that had fallen forward. "I - I, " Veronica had to shake her head tot ry and form any words. "I'm not really sure what to think. But why, Lilly Why?"

"I don't know. He was flirting with me and I knew it was wrong I mean he was my boyfriend's dad. But he is this big movie star and I just didn't know how to say no." The tears were coming down Lilly cheeks now. They fell silently.

"Lil, I don't know what to say. That was so stupid. I can't - I have to process this. I just- I don't know what to say right now." Veronica stood up and looked around the room. "I just have to go. I'll call you later." She grabbed her bag and Lilly watched her best friend leave. Neither girl knew if Veronica would ever come back. Lilly didn't know if she did the right thing or the wrong. She just didn't think that she could let Veronica continue being her friend and not know what it was that Lilly was keeping a secret. Some secrets eat you up inside and this was one of them.

XXXXX

"Dude girls are weird." Dick clicked his phone shut as he came to sit by Logan on the couch.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that Madison dumps me and then she keeps calling me. I don't get it."

"She probably wants to you beg her to take you back. Girls love shit like that."

"Well I am not doing that. Dude how lame is that? I can get like any girl I want."

"Sure you can Dick sure you can." They turned back the paused video game. "Man I am bored of this lets do something else."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Hey where is DK? He's never around anymore."

"Don't know. Let's go to the beach I want to watch you get any girl you want."

"Yeah and maybe we can catch some waves too."

The two guys got up off the couch and Logan went to grab is board and found Dick standing against his car. He tossed his board in the back with Dick's and swung into the passenger's seat. Dick started the car and headed out of the gate and towards the beach.

XXXXX

Madison was laying on the beach. Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight were beside her. Susan was on the phone with Caitlin telling her to hurry up and meet them. Madison was looking at the two girls. It was one of those days in Southern California where the temperature rose and the girls were able to where their bikinis to the beach. Veronica and Lilly had been called to join them but neither was answering their phone. So Madison moved on and called Carrie and Susan.

Caitlin was on her way. Madison thought that this would be a great way to start pushing Lilly out of the queen bee position. Carrie and Susan would fall in line as the gossip queens that they are. Madison wasn't sure why it was that Lilly pissed her off so badly, it was most likely because Lilly got everything that Madison wanted. Something that Madison wouldn't even acknowledge to herself was that as soon as Lilly called or even Veronica for that matter Madison would drop the whole thing.

It just seemed that lately the two girls were leaving her out and leaving her behind. Madison would never admit to anyone that she wanted to be in that inner circle. She didn't get why Veronica was there now that her and Duncan Kane were no longer together. Madison had decided to move on from that, even if she wasn't above making sure that Veronica knew that her only reason for entry was Lilly, now.

If Madison was smarter and would look beyond herself she would see that people didn't have a problem with Veronica being Lilly's best friend. Veronica was quiet and unassuming, sure that had been changing recently and no one was really sure what to make of that, but she fit Lilly. They also saw that Duncan wasn't over her and they were dying to know what caused the break-up. The student body still thought of the four of them as a unit; Lilly, Duncan, Veronica and Logan.

Shelly walked up to their blanket party and plopped down in the sand beside Madison. "Guess who I saw tying to pick up on some tourists?"

The three girls turned to her in excitement. Shelly enjoying the audience waited for the anticipation to build. It was born skill that most girls had the retelling of gossip and building the excitement for just a moment. She had them all in the palm of her hand for a moment and she could disappoint with her information or excite them.

XXXXX

Veronica had driven home and did the one thing that helped her think. She grabbed Back-up and then headed out to the beach to watch him chase a ball. Something about the salty air and being alone out there.

She parker her car and grabbed Back-up's leash as he pulled her to the sand, barely having time to shove her keys in to her pocket. It was the one time where Back-up's training didn't kick in. He wanted to the sand and he wanted there now. Veronica was used to it so she was prepared for the pulling that seemed like it would take off her arm and then the abrupt stop when he hit the sand and sat in front of her waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"Okay, buddy are you ready." Back-up bark indicated that he was. She let the ball fly across the sand. And while he ran for it she let her mind wander to what Lilly had told her an hour before but seemed like only minutes.

Veronica wasn't sure what she should do about her friendship now. She always knew that Lilly cheated on Logan. Veronica wasn't stupid she knew that Lilly wasn't always joking when she talked about all her lovers. Weevil, was a prime example of that. She just didn't know what to do about Lilly. Her boyfriend's father was something so much different than a random guy.

She briefly tried to picture herself doing something like that to Duncan. Veronica couldn't Jake Kane was a dad. That was how she thought of him. She always knew that Mr. Echolls was a famous sexy movie star but she never saw him as anything more that Logan's Dad. Veronica knew that this was going to one of those secrets that she could never tell anyone. It would hurt to many people.

Thinking that it made Veronica wonder why Lilly had told her in the first place. It wasn't like Lilly to tell things that would make people think less of her. Veronica could see Lilly's face when she left he room, tear streaked and eyes watery with the tears yet to come. The part of Veronica that was becoming jaded thought that at least she feels sorry for what she had done. The other part wanted to giver her friend a hug and tell her it everything would be alright. She didn't know if it would though.

Back-up barked at her to remind her that she had paused in her throwing motion. Veronica scratched behind his ears before she threw the ball again. She didn't watch it as it bounced into Madison's group. Back-up so intent on the ball barreled onto their blankets and towels. The shrieks of the girls broke Veronica out of her Lilly thoughts.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. He is usually ..." Veronica trailed off when she realized who she was talking to. Back-up was at her feet the ball dropped and he was waiting for her to throw it again.

"Hey."

Shelly was glaring at Veronica. Her suspense had been ruined by a dog and a ball. Now no one remembered that she had something to say and they were all focused on Veronica. "Hey Veronica!" Carrie had been overly chirpy to Veronica since the incident in the bathroom where Veronica had caught Carrie and Susan talking about her and Duncan.

"Hey Carrie." Veronica's voice lacked the pep that Carrie's had. Susan not wanting to be left out pipped up her greeting. Veronica gave her a half wave. After this lackluster greeting both girls thought they're lives must be over. They saw what happened to Madison when she turned on Veronica and that was just for calling her out for being poor. Not talking about her behind her back about how Duncan Kane could do better than her.

"Sorry about Back-up. He just gets excited when he goes to the beach."

"He's not the only one who gets excited at the beach." A voice came from behind Veronica, Logan. She turned and greeted him like she always did.

"Logan!" She followed this by their usual banter, "We can't all be as easily pleased as you and my dog."

"Hey don't blame me if the sun surf and girls just do it for Back-up and me." At the girl comment, the four bikini clad ones started to giggle. Veronica was facing Logan so Madison and the rest of crew did not see the eye roll. Although Logan witnessing it made the four girls behind Veronica fall in love with him a little more. There was something about that mischievous twinkle that Logan got in his eye. "So Veronica where is your bikini?"

"At home I happened to run into everyone here. I was just taking Back-up out to throw the ball." It was then that Veronica remembered why she was there at the beach. Why she wasn't laying out in her bikini in the sun. She was here because she couldn't decided if staying friends with Lilly meant that she couldn't be friends with Logan anymore, knowing what she did about Lilly and Logan's dad.

Susan chose that moment to start to speak, "We called you but you didn't pick up there is a message on your phone." There was something a little desperate about the gossip queens lately. Susan gave Veronica a moment to focus on the girls sitting behind her instead of trying to figure out how to act normal around Logan now that she _knew_.

"Oh I was probably in the car I usually have the music turned up to loud to hear my phone. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it." Madison answered for the group in her usual _gracious_ tone. Turning to Shelly, "So who was it you saw before you got here?" Everyone turned back to Shelly, she shot a catty look at Veronica for interrupting her before she was able to make her announcement, her audience had been lost and Madison was only drawing the attention back to her so people wouldn't focus on Veronica.

"I saw," she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Logan and Dick." Madison perked up. Sitting a little straighter and sticking her chest out a little more. Logan and Veronica shared a smirk as Madison looked around for Dick.

"Yeah we were coming to see if the waves or the babes were any good." Veronica resisted the urge to smack him in the arm for the lameness of his comment. The comment only made Madison look around harder for Dick trying to find him and whatever girl he was talking to. Her mind was working furiously to see if she could find an attractive guy around to try and make him jealous with.

Logan did not take pity on her and tell her that Dick headed to the ocean when Logan said that he wanted to go over and say hey. "Well I think I am going to check out the waves and see how things are out there." And with a wave he was gone.

There was an awkward moment where Veronica just watched him walk away and knew that he could never find out about Lilly and Aaron. The four girls watched her watch him and thought more of the look than there actually was. "So Veronica you gonna stay the rest of the day with us?" Madison's voice, of course, interrupted Veronica's thoughts.

"No I have to get Back-up home and I don't have anything except my jeans to lay out in. So I will see you girls later." A chorus of goodbye's followed her as she walked up the sand to her car. Caitlin passed her on the way down to the rest of the group, a casual "Hey!" thrown over her shoulder and Veronica could hear her ask what she missed since she was late.

Veronica knew that discussions about; Logan, Veronica, Lilly, Dick and Duncan were soon to follow. She kept walking though.

XXXXX

"Hey." It was the first time that Veronica had ever heard Lilly so quiet when she answered the phone. And Veronica could tell that she had been crying. Lilly rarely cried and when she did it was generally angry tears.

"Hey." Veronica deep breath was audible over the phone line. "So here's the thing. I don't think I can't just not be your friend."

"Okay?" Lilly her the but without it being said.

"I just need a little time to figure out how I am going to deal. I'm not going to tell Logan or anyone for that matter. And I don't want to get preachy and tell you it was wrong because it won't make a difference now. Just don't do something this stupid again, okay?"

"Okay." It was like a weight had been lifted off Lilly. She had spent the day in the room waiting to hear from Veronica to see if she had a friend still. There was something about Veronica and the way she was just so real. She didn't buy into all the facades that people put up, she didn't try to break them down but she moved on.

"I'll call you later."

Lilly stared at the phone for a moment. One of the hardest things she had ever done was over now and she could move to the next step. She knew that Veronica coming to terms with this was one thing and the rest would be easy. Making Aaron stop controlling her would be something that Veronica would be more than happy to help with.

XXXXX

"Hey Dad. Where's Mom?"

"She went to the grocery store to pick up some milk."

"At least it isn't a pack of cigarettes."

"What was that Honey?"

"Nothing just talking to myself about my homework." Keith let the lie slide, he heard what she said even if it was under her breath. "Well I am just going to go to my room and get to it." She left her dad in the living room watching TV alone. She wasn't sure why she felt bad about it.

Now that they lived in the apartment Veronica couldn't let the tensions of the day dissolve in tears cried to her pillow. Instead she found her self taking a hot bath. She was never really on who would lounge in the bath as opposed to doing something but then again her life was changing so fast it only made sense that she would be


	20. Chapter 20

Lilly sat in her car she wasn't sure if she should skip school or not. It was weird the first day back from Christmas break and she wasn't curious to what her classmates had done to embarrass themselves. She just wanted to know that everything was going to fine between her and Veronica. Lilly hadn't asked for help to get out of the situation yet she was letting Veronica get used to the idea still.

They had hung out the night before and things were a little stilted. Veronica didn't ask how it had happened and Lilly didn't offer details. She apologized again and Veronica told her she was the wrong person to apologize to. Veronica did say that she was pretty sure she never wanted to be alone with Mr. Echolls ever again. Lilly was pretty sure that they could get past it and it seemed that Veronica put most of the blame on Aaron. He was the adult in this situation. Veronica was moral in the way that she wouldn't let Lilly think that she could pull this type of stuff all the time.

Cheating on Logan with the biker was different than cheating on him with his own dad. Lilly got that and shut her mouth and didn't try to defend herself. She just wanted Veronica to still be her friend. She knew that she had messed up in Veronica's mind. She was going to tell Veronica like it was some juicy secret that she couldn't wait to share and then thought about it. Veronica wasn't Madison Sinclair. She wasn't titillated by the seedier things that Lilly did. So Lilly went with her actual feelings on the matter the hopelessness and stuck position that she was in now.

Lilly wasn't sure if she regretted what she had done in the beginning she knew that Aaron was making her regret it now. That was what was making her regret starting this entire fiasco.

A tap come on her window it was Madison. Good, someone she didn't have to be real with someone she could out fake any day. "What's going on in there? You coming in or what?"

Lilly lowered the window. "First day after winter break? Of course I am going to go I have to find out all the fantastic things that people did." Lilly had a way of making simple words seem malicious. Madison quickly fell in like beside Lilly. When she was in this kind of mood someone was going to walk away in a worse mood than when they started the day.

People generally knew that when Lilly was in a mood you stayed out of her way unless you wanted to get burned. Madison she wasn't planning on getting burned but she liked to watch it happen to other people.

"So how was the rest of your Christmas Break? I decided to opt out of Beach Bonfire last night."

"Yeah we noticed," Madison knew that you had to appease the Queen when she was ready to do damage or you might be the one caught in her cross hairs. "Veronica said that you couldn't make it." Lilly was still wearing her sunglasses so Madison couldn't see that her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah I had other things I needed to get done." She walked quickly as Madison watched her pony tail flip and bounce.

"Well you didn't miss too much."

"Tell me what I did." Madison figured that Veronica would have already filled Lilly in but it looked like Madison got the privilege to so today.

"Well all the usuals were there. Nothing exciting happened. Caitlin tried to act like Logan's girlfriend and he was having none of it. He made out with some random. I don't even know maybe she was from Pan. Anyway Caitlin was pissed it was pretty funny actually."

"Really maybe we should go chat with Caitlin." Madison followed in her wake. She wasn't going to stop Lilly Kane from tearing Caitlin down in front of whatever audience she could find. And Madison would rather that she was there to watch. This was going to be good. Usually the only time that Lilly got this way was when Logan had cheated on her. Madison knew that it was something else entirely because Logan had been messing around with a lot of different girls and Caitlin wasn't the girl he was currently messing with.

Through the parking lot Madison continued to ramble about what she had done over Christmas break at least the three days that it had been since Lilly had seen her. It was all background noise to Lilly. She was ready for a fight and Madison wasn't providing anything interesting right now. So Lilly was in search, Caitlin would do for now but Caitlin was such a wannabe sometimes that Lilly wasn't sure if that would satisfy her.

Luckily for Lilly she ran into someone she couldn't stand, Marie. Marie though she was popular and she was new. When she had gotten to Neptune she thought she instantly clung to the 09ers. Acting like she was one of them. There is one thing that teenagers are quick to pick up in and that is desperation. She clung and clung. She was always there with extra lunch food, money use of her cell phone whatever you needed Marie would provide it. Girls, guys it didn't matter.

Unfortunately for Marie she didn't realize that she was being used and she was never included in the hottest parties or invited to the girls nights. Once people got away from her they felt like a vise grip had been loosened. Veronica had been caught in her grip numerous times and she always tried to be nice to Marie but she felt like Marie was trying to suffocate her with friendship.

Once Marie realized that people were just using her she turned on them. She became friends with the people that hung on the fringes of the 09ers and acted like she was Lilly. Although she did something that Lilly would never do. She tattled. She told Vice Principal Clemmons everything and anything that people did wrong. She made mountains out of mole hills. She complained about everything.

At that moment she was looking at Logan's car, he had parked it close the parking spot lines on the passenger side. She was standing there hands on her hips and glaring at the line. Her car was parked beside it, she couldn't get into the drivers' side. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform. As Lilly approached she whipped out her cell phone and made a petulant face as it rang in her ear.

"Madison where's your uniform?"

"Uh there isn't a game today." Madison was staring at Marie too. Why was Marie wearing her uniform. The squad captain hadn't called her last night so she had no clue why Marie was just wearing the uniform.

"Oh this is going to be good." Lilly approached. "Hey, Marie! What happened here?"

"Someone parked their car way to close to mine and now I can't get in. Ugh why can't people learn how to park?" The phone was still at her ear.

"Well it looks like you are pretty close to line too, so I would hang up on that towing company you've got on line. Cause I don't think you really want to tow Logan's car."

"Uh yeah I do he parked to close." Marie still had the phone to her ear.

"Yeah well see the thing is I don't know if you realize what pissing off Logan could do to you."

"Yeah, whatever." Marie always tried to get through things by brazening them out. The only thing was that she could never really carry through with it.

"So what did you do over Christmas break? Did you get any random calls from guys that said they wanted to talk late at night?" Lilly didn't wait for her reply. "See the thing is Marie that when guys do that it isn't because they really like you."

Marie wasn't one to back down and that was exactly what Lilly had been looking for. "Well what do you call it, when it happens to you?" The phone was now hung up but Marie still had it in her hand.

"Oh see there is one little thing that you are forgetting. Not only do I call them they also call me to do other things and at other times of night. So I think that people do generally like me where as no matter how hard you try people just don't like you." She turned to Madison. "Isn't that just the saddest thing you've ever heard?"

"Yeah it is." Madison never one to stand aside when she could help spread misery. "Marie, I have a question. Why are you wearing your cheerleading uniform?" Madison knew for a fact that they weren't supposed to wear them today. They only wore them for games and assemblies.

"I-I thought that for the first day of the year it would be a good idea to welcome everyone back. I called Melissa and told her to call everyone. She must have missed you." As if timed Melissa the cheerleading squad captain walked up to the group gathered, she was not in her uniform.

"Hey guys how was your break!?" There was a reason that Melissa was the captain she was always more peppy and perky than anyone around. Even she had thought that wearing the uniforms was a bit much. "Marie I thought I told you that we weren't going to wear the uniforms today?"

"Yeah well I thought you would change your mind after I laid it all out for you."

"That didn't happen. You aren't supposed to wear it unless the whole squad is wearing it." Melissa though extremely nice had a backbone, another reason she had been chosen as captain. "You're only a junior and you have to set an example for the sophomores like Madison here. You can't just go making your own decisions."

Lilly just sat back and watched the drama unfold in front of her. Marie was going down. Lilly felt a little remorse but knew that Marie would probably transfer next year to Pan or something. "Well I am going to let you girls solve this inter-cheer problem. I have to find Veronica. See ya!" Lilly walked away leaving destruction in her wake. As she headed up to school she could still hear Melissa, Madison and Marie talking. Lilly flirted with the idea of starting another rumor about Marie. She abolished the idea when she saw Veronica, also realizing that another rumor wouldn't matter.

"Hey! Veronica wait up." Lilly rushed to meet Veronica, who was closing her locker.

"Hey Lilly." Lilly swung her arm around Veronica's shoulder's.

"So how was the bonfire last night?" Veronica looked at her with a little surprise. "Of course I found out."

"Yeah I figured you would. I was going to call I just wasn't ready for ..." Veronica trailed off and looked at the wall.

"Okay it is not going to be like this okay we are not going to be like this. You are my best friend and I need you okay?" Veronica looked over at Lilly and saw the tears in her eyes. In the middle of the school hallway with people walking past Lilly Kane was about to cry.

Veronica grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her into the nearby gilrs' bathroom. She checked under the stalls. Even if Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight hadn't learned their lesson Veronica had. "Lilly we still are best friends. I just need to get used to the idea that you aren't what I thought you were."

"What did you think I was?"

"Smart."

"Oh."

Seeing that Lilly looked crushed by this revelation Veronica pressed on. "Oh Lilly it isn't that. I just have always looked up to you. I wanted to be like you in so many ways. I guess I still do but not all the time. I mean you did something so stupid I can't even explain. At first I could hardly look at Logan. And then I wasn't sure how I would be able to act if I was with you and Logan in the same place. So there ya go." Veronica finally glanced up from her hands. "We are still best friends, just don't anything like that again."

"Okay."

XXXXX

Veronica was walking back to her car when Logan fell in step with her. "Hey you!"

"Hey." Veronica's response was lackluster and her smile strained.

"What's up with you today? Did someone say something to you yesterday?" Logan, Duncan and Lilly had always tried to protect her from the rest of the 09ers thinking she was more delicate or something. She wasn't really sure and had never really examined why they did it. She never realized how much they were actually protecting her until Lilly revelation. Veronica wondered if there was anything Logan was hiding from her.

"No I think I am just a little tired. I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"Well you want to do something this afternoon. I don't really want to go home and start my home work yet -"

"Yeah like that is the first thing you are going to do when you get home."

"Okay well I don't want to hang out at my house and play video games alone." He held his arms out in concession.

"Much more believable. Where is Duncan or Dick don't you usually hang out with them?"

"Maybe I want to hang out with you." Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Okay Duncan has a soccer meeting for the next fall and Dick has detention."

"That's what I thought and you have no other friends? What about Caitlin?"

"What about Caitlin?"

"Aren't you two dating yet? Am I winning my bet?"

"No and no." They were leaning against Logan's car. Veronica was really smiling for the first time that day. "Finally she smiles!"

Rolling her eyes Veronica continued the conversation. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hang at your house?"

"You know that we live in an apartment now, right?"

"Well yeah and I haven't seen it yet so... don't you want to invite your friend over to see it?"

"Alright but I warn you it is small."

XXXXX

Veronica and Logan were sitting on her couch eating ice cream and watching The South Park Movie. Veronica's mom was not there, and for that Veronica was thankful. "So tell me this how does a girl who _likes_ Jessica Simpson and owns not one but _two_ of her CD's end up being cool enough to like and own 'South Park: Bigger, Long & Uncut'? 'Cause frankly that just blows my mind."

"Shut up you totally know all the words to the song 'In this Skin' don't even try to lie about it."

"Doesn't mean I like it though. And you still haven't answered my question."

"How could I not like this movie it's funny."

"True. Just didn't think that you would think it was funny." Logan refocused on his ice cream. He was stretched across the couch and Veronica was leaning against it with her bowl of ice cream resting on her knees.

The silence was broken only by the movie. They begun to form a relationship where talking wasn't always necessary. The comfort was broken by Veronica's dad coming in the front door.

"We are on our way! First client came into day and from now on I get paid to sneak and stalk people. It is no longer a hobby!" Since Keith was dancing around he didn't see Logan resting on the couch. Logan's eyebrows went up as he glanced down at Veronica, whose eyes only rolled at the sight of something that would make most teenagers die of embarrassment.

"Dad we have company. And congratulations. I guess it is easy street for us now, huh?"

"Hey Logan." Logan straightened up on the couch and set his empty ice cream bowl on the coffee table. Even though he didn't carry the title anymore he was still the sheriff.

"Hi Mr. Mars."

"So are you two dating or something now." He was drowned out by a duet of no's and of course not, we're just friends. Keith nodded to the responses a smug twinkle in his eye. "Alright then. Logan are you staying for dinner? I picked up take out on my way home."

"Chinese?" Veronica hopped up off the floor and started to rummage through the bag to see what he picked up. Back-up whined as he looked at the empty bowl of ice cream on the floor. "Back-Up no people food." As an aside to Logan, "he throws up every time and I am sick of cleaning it up."

Logan just nodded in response. He was transfixed watching the two Mars'. His family never acted like this his dad never came home to tell him that he landed a new part, he usually found out from the press first. His mom never picked up take out on the way home, to fattening. Trina and he never joked around. Their jokes were always twinged with menace. It was fascinating to watch how a family, even if it was only two people.

"So Logan are you staying or not?" Veronica did think it was a little weird that Logan was over. They had never hung out alone before and she had never thought that she would be having dinner withe her dad and Logan Echolls. It was kinda weird. At least she'd have something to talk about with Lilly later tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Veronica sat on the ground surrounded by jeans. There was a pile on either side of her. Another pair was flipped over the top of the dressing room door. "Here these go in the rejection pile." Veronica reached up and grabbed them and out them in the pile to her left. She wasn't sure if that was the rejection pile or not and she didn't really care. Shopping like this wasn't really her thing she was more focused on text messaging on her phone. "I am so glad that we decided to do this today. Shopping with you is so much fun!" Veronica rolled her eyes, only one of them was shopping the other was waiting and carrying things.

"Yea! Me too!" She had to show enthusiasm for this since the bet was that she wouldn't make it through the shopping trip without going off on Caitlin at some point. Lilly, Logan and Duncan had each said that she wouldn't make it without making some comment to Caitlin and then bailing out on the rest of the shopping experience. That is how Veronica ended up sitting on the floor of a dressing room with jeans piled around her and more coming her way at least that is what she thought. The dressing room door swung open and Caitlin stepped out this time in the clothes that she wore to the mall.

"Okay that was a total waste of time. I guess I will just stick to my Rock and Republics, none of those other brands or styles worked at well. So where do you want to go now?" Veronica pushed herself off the floor and followed Caitlin back to the sales floor.

This shopping experience was something new to Veronica she rarely put in the marathon shopping with Lilly since she usually got annoyed and left Lilly to look at some other stuff and left her behind so they only went to the mall to look. Even those trips ended with Lilly purchasing something.

"Oh I don't know when is your mom picking us up?' Caitlin had insisted on her mom driving them. Veronica still wasn't sure why since she had her car. Caitlin didn't drive yet something to do with being more available to guys or something. Veronica never really understood why and then she met Mrs. Ford. The woman was a nightmare. She was telling Caitlin that she needed to make sure that she stood up straight and that she needed new lip gloss on and that is she didn't take of her self how she would never find a boyfriend and thus a husband. Veronica had sat in the back seat and stared out the window hoping that things didn't turn in her direction because ten the bet was totally off. Mrs. Ford did turn to Veronica but made no comment to her she directed everything to Caitlin. She just wanted to know why Caitlin was hanging out with the Sheriff's daughter that was almost like dating the help in her opinion. Caitlin tried to play it off but pretty much told her mom that the crowd that Veronica usually hung out with much higher than Mrs. Ford would think that a Sheriff's daughter should be hanging out with. Veronica had piped up then and mentioned that Lilly would be having people over to lie by the pool if the weather held.

This car ride gave Caitlin a lot of leniency with Veronica. When a person got a peek into the crazy of someone's family life it made it easier to let certain things go. Explained Lilly and something she did when you looked at Celeste. So Veronica took a deep breath when Caitlin said that they had two hours before her mom showed up. She could do this.

"So if we have two hours then let's go down to Nordstrom's they might have different jeans." At that moment Veronica didn't care that Caitlin's mom was social ladder climbing bitch she was going to kill Caitlin.

Instead she smiled and said "okay!" And then whipped out her cell phone and texted Lilly she hated her.

Two hours later they were walking to the entrance that Mrs. Ford dropped them off at. Both girls were swinging bags. Caitlin had found a pair of jeans, the same color style and brand that she was currently wearing, the perfect pair of flip flops and a new top. Veronica had only bought a new skirt. As they were heading out to wait for Mrs. Ford Veronica saw Logan walking towards the mall. Veronica couldn't wait to see what happened when Mrs. Ford showed up and saw her daughter talking to Logan Echolls.

"Well, well what have we here?"

"Hey Logan!" Caitlin's voice was just a little too loud and a little too shrill. Veronica wanted to snap obviously he saw them or else he wouldn't have been talking to them. Veronica gave him a little half wave and since Caitlin wasn't looking at her an over exaggerated eye roll.

Logan walked up and started to peek into Caitlin's bags. "What kind of purchases sis we make today? Something naughty? I hope." Caitlin giggled and slapped at his hands.

"No just jeans, flip flops and a new top." It was like Caitlin wasn't aware of how to play the game, she'd watched Lilly and Logan with the rest of the school and she didn't know how to tease him. Logan didn't fall or go for the usual school girl stuff. So when he came over to Veronica to repeat the performance she played along.

"What about you Mars? You get something sexy?"

Veronica also slapped his hand away from her bag. "That is something you will have to wait and find out." She paused and looked up at him through her lashes. "If you're lucky."

Logan Leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "It looks like Lilly has been teaching lessons again."

"Please I learned this all on my own." She pushed his shoulder back so that Caitlin wouldn't start to whine or whatever it was when she didn't get the attention she thought she deserved.

Logan turned so that Caitlin was included in the conversation. "So what are you doing later? I just needed to pick up some stuff for my mom."

"Oh that is just so sweet."

Logan acted as though Caitlin had never spoken and was looking at Veronica. "So later?"

"I can't Madison is coming over to work on a Sophomore Class project." This was also part of Caitlin's mother's training. Always have plans when asked out by a gut spur of the moment. She wanted to hang out later but these rules had been so drilled into her that she couldn't break free of them yet.

"I don't have any plans although I do have English homework but we are in the same class so we can do it together."

"Always leave it to Veronica to spice up the night with a little homework."

"Ha Ha very funny. You're the one who wants to hang out later."

"Alright you're right so I'll call you when I am on my way home from here."

"Sounds good." Caitlin's mom pulled up as Logan waved his good bye.

"Well isn't that interesting. Are you dating Logan now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Veronica was focusing on her seat belt.

"You and Logan hanging out alone."

"He invited you too it wasn't like he was just asking me."

"Well yeah but now you are going over there by yourself."

"Logan and I hang out by ourselves all the time. I mean we are friends."

"Boys are never just friends with girls." This sage advice came from the drivers seat. Mrs. Ford was about to weigh in her opinion.

"Oh, Mrs. Ford Logan Echolls and I really are just friends. See we were both dating each other best friends and now that we have broken up with those people we find that we still want to hang out together." Veronica then looked out the window hoping that that would be the end of the conversation.

"Caitlin I want you to learn from Veronica's mistake. She is making herself to available. You want some mystery that is what will draw guys to you." Veronica continued to stare out the window while Caitlin soaked up every word. "Men never have female friends unless the female in question is unattractive so watch out for female friends and do whatever you can to cut them out of the man's life." Mrs. Ford glanced out the rear view mirror. "Not that you are wrong Veronica but I think you should watch where young Mr. Echolls places his hands at all times."

"Oh don't worry I do Mrs. Ford, I always do." Veronica still thought she was being ridiculous men could have women friends and nothing could happen. And Logan was just not interested in her like that he liked girls like Lilly, girls with _experience_. Luckily they were pulling into the school parking lot.

Mrs. Ford pulled up next to Veronica's car. "Are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for the ride. And Caitlin that was fun we will have to do it again sometime." Once the car drove away Veronica let out a sigh of relief that was over and she would never shop alone with Caitlin Ford again. She pulled out her keys and cell phone simultaneously.

The phone call went straight to voice mail. "Hey Lil, I just wanted to tell you that I hate you and that was the worse bet ever and looking back the forfeit looks ten times better. Her mother was a nightmare and such ideas I will fill you in later. Have fun whatever you are doing and I am going over to Logan's later. Chow!"

XXXXX

"Logan?" There was no answer bellowed down the stair case. "Hello? Anyone here?" Veronica stood in the front foyer of the Echolls home. Logan had called about half an hour ago. Veronica had left behind her mother who was already in bed and her dad hadn't come home the office yet, he was probably on a stake out. So the gate had been opened for her and the front door unlocked. Usually Logan waited for her in the front room or hallway. "I do not want to be found wandering around the house by Mr. or Mrs. Echolls looking for Logan. If he doesn't show up soon I am going to leave. This house is too bug for me to spend my night looking for him. I really do have to work on some English homework. "

"Talking to your self again?" Logan was leaning against the hallway wall that led to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you answer when I yelled your name?"

"Like I would do anything quite so undignified as shout."

"You are so right how could have ever thought that you would do something undignified. What ever could I have been thinking? Now what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"I knew you would actually want to do homework tonight and make me do mine so I got us something to make it through."

"Oh please say cookies, please say cookies!" Veronica clasped her hand in front of her and turned her eyes skyward. In response Logan lowered the plate in front of her face to show that it was piled high with chocolate chip cookies. "Yes!"

"Then let's get this party started. Or study session. Mars sometimes you are just not any fun." Veronica smacked him lightly in the arm.

"I am all funned out. I mean I have been totally shopping all afternoon! I love doing that!"

"Okay okay I conceded that your afternoon was _way_ worse than mine."

"Oh you had better believe it. Have you ever met Mrs. Ford? Although I bet she would be nothing but kindness and whatever it is that 50's house wives do to men, guys whatever."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. She implied that you had designs on my person. And that men and women could not be friends. Before you say anything I have seen _When Harry met Sally_. I just don't believe it."

"Well you aren't a guy so I can see how would not get Billy Crystal's point."

"So what you are saying is that there have been moments when you have pictured me…." Veronica trailed off and Logan raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay you are in a different circumstance than most men I mean you are over sexed Logan Echolls a teenage boy totally different circumstances."

"Whatever you want to say that will make you feel more comfortable being alone with me."

"Knock it off. Let's get this homework done then we can play some video game or whatever."

"We will be doing whatever since I know that you can't play video games at my level and where is the fun in winning without a challenge?"

XXXXX

"Donut you don't know what you are talking about so just butt out!" Lilly then slammed her bedroom door in his face. There were few out bursts between the two of them. Lilly was the one who usually started the fights and when she was ready she would pretend like nothing had happened. Duncan would try and never repeat whatever it was that had set her off. He backed away from the door scratching his head. All he had done this time was ask why she was sending Veronica over to Logan's house. It was weird that she freaked out over one simple question like that.

Lilly leaned against the door. She was on edge she knew she shouldn't have yelled at Duncan like that. It would only make things more suspicious. Veronica was doing something very important for Lilly right now. She was a reconnaissance mission.

Lilly had notice something in the pool house last time she was there with Aaron. So far Lilly had taken care of her part of the extracting herself from the liaison, she had broken it off with Aaron. It had been easier to do than she thought. She just started to refer to his age and her age in an unflattering manner. Veronica's job was tonight was to see if Lilly suspicions were correct and that there were camera's installed in the pool house.

Once they knew what they were working with then it would be easy to cover up whatever it was that Aaron had going on in there. Lilly just wanted completely and totally out of the situation and any evidence gone as well. There was a reason Aaron thought he could tell Logan and that Logan would believe him. It had to be more than the fact that she was promiscuous. Logan wouldn't believe that she was that awful.

Lilly slid down to the floor hoping that Veronica was successful.


	22. Chapter 22

Veronica hit the ignore button on her phone for the third time that morning

Veronica hit the ignore button on her phone for the third time that morning. It was early and she knew that Lilly was anxious about whether Veronica had found out anything last night at Logan's house. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to Lilly right now, and it had everything to do with the fact that after she went home from Logan's house he followed her to her apartment and then snuck out to hang at the beach with him and Caitlin and Dick and Madison. She had called Lilly but she hadn't answered. Veronica knew that she was the safety blanket that Logan brought along so that he wouldn't be _forced _to make out with Caitlin.

She wasn't really sure why he wouldn't just succumb to Caitlin he usually didn't have a problem with hooking up with people and then dating them for a while. At least until Lilly snapped her fingers and they hooked back up again. It had been awkward at first when she had shown up with Logan. Dick had been all "Duuude." And Logan just looked at him until he greeted Veronica like she had been part of the plan all along. Dick had produced the bottle of vodka that everyone started drinking off of. Veronica had only taken a couple of drinks, it was a school night and the new Veronica wasn't stupid. If she was caught sneaking out on a school night that was one thing and then if she compounded that by coming home drunk she would never see the light of day.

Lilly left another voice mail and Veronica rolled over to see her alarm clock, she still had fifteen minutes if she didn't want to shower. The sand between her toes told her toes told she had to get up now if she wanted to look anything like a normal person. She grabbed first for the blinds she needed the sun to get her moving, and then pushing back the covers she made her way out of bed.

Walking past her dresser she noticed something that she hadn't seen in years, her old music box. She used to insist that her mother play it every night while she fell asleep. Lianne must have found it when she was unpacking. Veronica stepped towards it to wind it up and noticed that there was a note beside it.

_Veronica, _

_I have to leave for a while. I'll be back for you._

_Love Always, _

_Mom_

She grabbed the notes and crumpled it in her fist and threw it in the trash. Sliding the back of her hand across the top of her dress the music box followed it. Veronica turned toward the bathroom; it was time to get ready for school.

Veronica was ready in record time her hair was braided and under a hat. She passed her dad in the kitchen, and they stared at each other for a moment. His eyes were so sad and he licked his lips thinking of what to say to her. Veronica took pity on him. "She left me a note, so I already know."

"Oh, Honey." Keith didn't know what to say so he just looked at his daughter and ached for her. He'd lost a wife but her mother had just left her. Keith didn't know what was going on with Veronica right now but he knew something was. She was changing right before his eyes and he didn't know how to stop her slide into adulthood and he wished that there was something that he could to do to make her slide more smooth and less like the waterslide they had gone down at the park one sudden drop and then you were in no looking back so enjoyable ride just a quick drop in the pool.

"Dad I'll be fine. I have to get to school."

"Veronica you don't have to go to school today, you know that."

_Yeah, and we can stare at each other all day and feel bad about our lives – no thanks._ "And miss out on all that knowledge that I can gain from one day at school. I mean I might miss the day I will actually learn something."

"Veronica." She could hear all the despair he felt for her and Veronica couldn't take it, she needed to have Madison and Caitlin glaring at her today she needed Lilly to be obnoxious and overbearing to her, Logan pulling on her braided pigtails. She needed the normalcy of school. She couldn't think about everything that has been going on in her life right now. She might crack and then she would never be able to put herself back together.

"Dad I need to go. I'll be by the office after school and get some of that filing out of the way for you." She scratched Back-Up's head and then grabbed her bag and headed to her car. Once in the car she called Lilly back.

XXXXX

It was weird walking around school with this secret. She felt like it was bigger than what happened at Shelly's party, maybe because she couldn't remember it and refused to believe that it had happened. This happened she'd read the words and when she went home tonight her mom wouldn't be there and no bars would call asking for Lianne to be picked up. It was kinda of a relief and then it wasn't. Things were happening in Veronica's life and she wanted her mom back. The part of Veronica that deals only in reality knew that her mom was gone as soon as she started lifting the bottle to blot out whatever it was she couldn't share with her husband or her daughter. The part that wanted to live in the fantasy world cried out for the way things were in September. Reality Veronica knew that everything that was happening now was all in the works in September but it just wasn't at the surface yet.

So it was weird to walk around with this secret and pretend that everything was normal. No one at school knew that Veronica Mars' mother didn't even want her anymore. That her mom had just picked up and left her husband and daughter for God knows why. And it felt like the whole day was under a microscope. No one knew but they would and then they would look back on today and I wonder why they didn't notice something different.

XXXXX

"Hey, DK!" Logan bounded over to Duncan as he stared at his lunch unresponsive to his best friends greeting. "Yo? What's up with you today? Something really fascinating in that ham sandwich?"

"Huh? Oh no I was just thinking about Lilly and wondering what she is up to."

"Well you know Lilly it is usually better not to think about what she is thinking up. All you need to know is that you aren't going to like the result no matter what it is."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"I'm always right that is all you need to know."

"Yeah, right." Duncan decided that he would channel his sister and be bold and ask what it was that had been plaguing him for days. "So in the interest of being friends and everything I was hoping that you could clear something up for me. I was wondering-"

"Dude are you about to get all girl on me and confess some sort of feelings or something?"

"Never mind forget it."

"Now you've opened the topic you have to finish it. Next thing I know you are going to be all pissy at me and when I ask what I've done your only response will be 'You know what you did.'"

Duncan rolled his eyes. If anyone was a girl it was Logan with his theatrics. He tried to deny his parents heritage and go against everything they were trying to accomplish. If Aaron was up for a role in a family film, Logan would get caught drinking or picking up a hooker. Even with all that Duncan thought he kind of proved that yes his parents are actors and here is the actors' son acting out looking for attention.

"Fine." It was spoken on a heavy sigh. Duncan knew how to reciprocate his friend's moods when he wanted to. "I will never get you to leave me alone if I don't tell you, now will I?"

"Nope."

"Alright then I was just wondering if you are secretly dating Veronica and neither of you are telling me because –"

"Woah! Let me just stop you there. Veronica and I are just friends nothing more nothing less. If I was going to date you ex I would tell you. Although I don't know why you would care you dumped her. I just like hanging out with her and I don't think I should stop just because you decided she'd not hot anymore." Logan waggled his eyebrows at Duncan. "I still think she's hot even if you don't though."

"Hey Boyz!" Lilly slid in between the two. "Are you talking about how fabulous I am again?" She stole a grape from a plastic baggie in front of Duncan. "Hey who made your lunch?"

"Mom had one of the maids make it for me."

"Figures, she can't do it herself. I bet she doesn't even know where the brown paper bags are."

Duncan watched his sister from the corner of his eyes. She had been in an atrocious mood this morning. Nothing was right he could hear her throwing things around her room this morning. Now there was a complete turn around like everything in her world was completely perfect.

It wasn't. Veronica's news that there was a video camera in the pool house wasn't good news. The only thing was that now she knew what she was dealing with she just had to manage to get in to the Echolls pool house and see if there were any videos of Aaron and her. It was time for Lilly to plan and when she was occupied with something everything else seemed to get better. "Has anyone seen Veronica yet?"

"Nope."

"I thin k she mentioned having to talk to a teacher or something."

"Huh, she just looked exhausted this morning before school even started."

"Yeah we were out late last night."

Lilly turned all her attention to Logan. Maybe he was finally realizing that he was totally in love with Veronica and maybe she was reciprocating. "Really what was it you two were doing last night?"

"Oh Dick called and Caitlin and Madison and we all went and hung out by the beach."

"And you brought Veronica because she is so like best friends with the two of them?"

"Well she did go shopping with Caitlin yesterday." Logan lifted his hands up as a shield against being a complete idiot.

"Yeah as a bet."

"That I totally won by the way. Oh he wanted me to protect his virtue from Caitlin Ford."

"Oh is little Logan afraid of the big blonde aggressive girl?"

"Apparently."

Duncan watched as Logan was mocked glad that he wasn't being included in this little drama. He turned back to his home made lunch, at least as home made as Celeste got.

Veronica and Lilly were now ignoring Logan as they continued to talk about his fear of Caitlin. "You know he is so going to be dating her when school starts next year."

"Oh I _know_ but she doesn't yet and that is what makes this so great. We should find out what she is saying about you today. You interrupted her little plan last night."

"That was dumb on her part because she knew I was going over there after we finished shopping. She was there when he invited us."

"No on ever said that brains were something that Caitlin Ford had."

"True."

"Hey I am still standing right here and I thought it would be rude not to invite Veronica since she was at my house when I got the invite."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I am going to believe that. You just were afraid she would pounce you. And I wonder why that is."

"Oh Lilly Logan and I have this little side bet that he is going to end up dating her. Obviously he doesn't think that he'll be able to resist unless he has a chaperone."

"Interesting." And then in only the way Lilly that Lilly could she turned all her attention on Veronica and forgot that Logan was even standing there. "So let's walk we have things we need to discuss."

"Looks like we have been forgotten again."

Duncan had retreated into his mind. He often did that when Lilly was being annoying, or ignoring him. No reason for him to be present in a conversation that doesn't involve him. "Huh?"

It was Logan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you going to share some of you lunch or am I going to have to still a slice from Dick's pie?"

XXXXX 

Keith stared at the computer screen. It was open to a PI search. The cursor just blinked at him. His hands were frozen over the key board but he could make him self do it. Just like he couldn't make himself call his credit card company to see if she was using one of their cards. He'd find out when the bill came. It wasn't that Keith thought it would be that easy to track Lianne down. If he wanted to find her he needed to start somewhere.

He couldn't do it though. He knew that he should want to find her. She had a problem she was drinking again and she was Veronica's mother. He should want to find her and get her help so that Veronica had a chance at getting her mother back. Keith knew though that Lianne was gone. He would never get her back. Maybe she was never his, and he was just a place holder.

That was what he couldn't forgive. He couldn't forgive the fact that she made his life a lie. He wasn't the one that she wanted. His family wasn't the one that she had wanted. And though he wouldn't even admit even to himself it was possible his daughter wasn't even his. Lianne took everything away from him. Her inability to fight or let go, he wasn't sure which it was, the man she loved ruined him. That was something that Keith couldn't search for. She made his life a lie and he couldn't forgive her for that.

Keith clicked out of the search page and grabbed a file to work on.

XXXXX

His cell phone rang once; with a quick glance at the screen he answered it. "Hello." That word held all the meaning he couldn't say. It was suspicious, annoyed and showed that the speaker had a short fuse today.

The voice on the other end paused and took a relieved breath. "You answered."

"Yes"

"I didn't think you would." A sigh was her only response. "I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. Tell you wife."

He hung up before she could and turned back to his desk. She watched the desert roll past her windows.

XXXXX

Duncan got home before Lilly, after hanging his back pack in the closet he headed to the kitchen. Celeste was sitting at the counter. "Hi, Mom." It was weird for Celeste to be in the kitchen at this time in the day. She usually had some charity she was working on or gym class.

"Oh hello Duncan. How was school?"

"Fine." He noticed then that she was staring at the phone in her hand. He went to the fridge and grabbed out a water bottle. "Well I am just going to go upstairs and do my homework."

"Alright."


	23. Chapter 23

Logan made it home and headed directly up to his room. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he entered and the landed in the doorway. He ended up laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. A baseball had been resting on his nightstand and he was now tossing it up towards the ceiling and catching it before it smacked him in the face. Logan hadn't played baseball since he was twelve. he'd given it up so that he could focus more on another sport, surfing. Surfers seemed much cooler than baseball players to twelve year old Logan.

The day had seemed longer than usual. There was something going on with his friends and he had no idea what it was. Logan Echolls didn't know how to be one those people that didn't know the secrets. It was driving him crazy. It all started after Lilly and Veronica went away to talk during lunch. When he'd seen them later in the day they were both acting weird.

Veronica was staring out into space. When he would try and tease her she would give him a half smile and then retreat back in to her own private thoughts. He thought at first that maybe Lilly had told her that he might be interested in Veronica as more than a friend. He wasn't sure if he was or not. It just seemed that ever since Duncan and she broke up and she switched up her style he couldn't help but notice her. It wasn't that he never notice she was attractive it was just that she was so firmly in the "Duncan's Girlfriend" slot he moved on and thought about other girls.

He was pretty sure that wasn't what Lilly had told her anyway. The reaction he would have gotten from Veronica would be blushing instead of inattention.

Lilly was acting weird though too. When he asked what was going on with Veronica instead of teasing him she got defensive and mean. Asking him if he wanted to keep Veronica under his control and stop her from being friends with anyone but him. The response was so weird he couldn't help but dwell on it.

She'd over played the defensiveness. If Lilly had teased him and tried to pretend like she would tell him then the chances were that Logan wouldn't be lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and throwing his baseball in the air. Lilly was worried that he would find out her secret and she couldn't deal with that. She didn't know how to deal with what she did in the first place.

Instead of moving on Logan was staring at the ceiling and throwing a baseball in the air. The opposite effect of what Lilly wanted him to be doing.

Logan tossed the ball up and then his phone rang. Forgetting the ball while he reached for his cell phone. "Hey. Ah shit, mother-" the ball had some down and nailed him in the face.

"Dude." It was Dick.

"Sorry a ball just hit me in the face."

"If you need me to call you back while you get to your extracurricular activities..."

"Shut up. What'd you want anyway?"

"Wanna go surf?"

"Yeah."

XXXXX

Duncan waits by the phone. He isn't sure if he is waiting for Veronica or Logan to call. Reassurance. That nothing is going to happen between the two of them. A sure knowledge that he doesn't have to worry about another part of his life shifting. He thought he was doing pretty good. Dealing with the friendship with Veronica, accepting the new her and the fact that guys realized she was back on the market again. He was dealing.

He hadn't freaked out in a while. At least the freak out hadn't happened out side of his mind. He wasn't beating people up or smashing things. Usually that was Logan's area but Duncan had been known to lose his temper too. Running a hand through his hair, he continued to stare at his cell phone.

It was sitting on the coffee table. The TV was off and there wasn't any music on. Only the sound of Duncan breathing broke the silence. How come no one was calling him. As the Kane heir he so rarely had to make the move people always wanted him to be included in the latest happenings. Right now he needed something. Someone to talk to. The phone didn't ring.

XXXXX

With Keith working strange hour the mars home was the perfect place to plot. Lilly was laying on the couch upside down her head dangling towards the floor and her bare feet rested on the wall behind the couch. Veronica was on the floor sitting cross legged and eating a bowl of cereal. It was the only thing to snack on, she'd finished the ice cream at breakfast this morning. "Okay so if I understand it right we have to get in the pool house without Logan finding out and with Aaron out of town."

"Yes."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Veronica rolled her eyes at Lilly. Lilly was so sure that this plan would work and that they wouldn't be caught.

"How can you be so sure? I mean what if we get caught?"

"Thinking like that will get you caught. So don't even think of that as an option."

"Okay so stage two after Logan isn't in the pool house and Aaron is out of town. We find where the camera goes and see if we can connect where the recordings if there are any are made and stored." At Lilly's nod Veronica plowed on with he thoughts on the plan. "If we have to search the Echolls house there better be something that gets them out of there for at least a month their house is huge there could be secret compartments."

"I am sure it won't be that hard at the worst they'll be in a safe behind a picture frame in Aaron's office. He really isn't that much of a thinker."

"Okay fine we'll deal with that when we have to. I guess we focus on getting in and out with out Aaron or Logan finding out."

"Yeah let's focus on that." Even though Veronica was acting annoyed with this plan Lilly could tell that secretly she was totally digging it. Planning was making Lilly feel like she was back in control and it made her able to push the nerves away.

"I think Logan should have a party."

"Uh Veronica you know he never has parties unless his parents go out of town and they rarely do that. At least Lynn rarely leaves when Aaron does."

"True. However wouldn't they both be out of town if their good friends the Kanes suggested they all go skiing in Vail?"

A smile spread across Lilly's face. "I like where your heads' out Mars. I think I can convince my parents that they need to get out of town for a weekend and then it will be cake to get the Echolls to leave with them and Logan throwing a party child's play."

"That's what I thought. The only hard part will be getting your parents to think of the trip and suggest it to the Echolls."

"You leave that part to me. I can get them to do it.

XXXXX

"Why do they like her?" Caitlin was in her predominantly pink bedroom. Madison Sinclair was sitting on her bed. Caitlin was holding a shirt in front of her self in her mirror, the shirt was pink and had sequins on it. "Too much for school?" Madison nodded in response.

"To your first question I have no idea." They were discussing Veronica Mars. "I mean I guess she is nice if you like that unimaginative and boring type of nice."

"I just don't understand we are way hotter than she is."

"Yeah we are."

"We have better clothes, more money. They wouldn't have to worry that we were gold diggers." The thing about the 09ers was that there were some that were a lot more rich than others. Caitlin Ford and Madison Sinclair's families would be considered extremely wealthy in most other towns. In Neptune they were almost middle class. This didn't mean that the girls didn't get brand new cars for their 16th birthdays and designer clothes. They just didn't have the billions or millions that some of the other families had like the Kanes and the Echolls.

"Whatev- I guess we just have to accept it like we always have."

"You mean we should just pretend we like her and be friends?"

"Caitlin haven't you been doing that already? You went shopping with her. It's not like it isn't anything I already do with most people. That's life, suck it up" When Caitlin was whiny like this Madison wasn't even sure why she tried to be friends with her. It was so tiring. There was a way that the social circle worked. You either accepted that or you fought it. It was easier to go along with it especially when your position in the hierarchy wasn't half bad. not everyone could be at the top. Madison chose to work the system. Caitlin just wanted to whine about it. "You need to learn that you can't attack Veronica Mars, she hold some special place for Lilly. And as much as I would like to spread the rumors that Lilly is a huge slut, cause she is. I can't her brother and ex-boyfriend would come down so hard on me. I wouldn't even exist anymore."

"But I just don't know how to beat her. I think Logan wants to date her and that is just so wrong."

"Yeah maybe he does that means you have to undermine her. Make your self look better learn how to flirt maybe get him drunk and have sex with him. It works. Trust me."

XXXXX

"Are you going to wire the money?" She pushed blonde strands of hair out of her face. "I didn't leave for nothing."

"I remember. It will be there in a few hours."

"Good. I'll be waiting." The desert seemed to stretch on for days. Her hand rested in the phone after she had hung up. She stepped away from it finally and scooped up her remaining quarters, he'd answered faster than she thought he would.

XXXXX 

Keith arrived home to fine Lilly Kane in his living room. She was asleep on his couch one hand dangling onto the floor and the other on cradling her face. Veronica was sitting on the opposite end her legs folded beneath her. "Clueless" played at a low volume on the TV. He wasn't sure if Lilly being here was to deter any conversation regarding what happened this morning or if it was just a coincidence. "Hey honey." He knew he sounded weary and beat down.

"Hey, Dad. Any new and exciting cases I can help you out on?" Keith tried to hide his surprise at Veronica's question. She'd been helping him set up his office. He knew she was doing it because she thought she should. Once she was done she was out of there to hang out with her friends though. This question was something different though. This was her wanting to do something. It reminded him of when she was a little kid and she wanted to be with him all the time.

"Uh nothing new today but I am sure I can find one you could start on. You really want to start working on cases?" In the back of Keith's mind he knew it wasn't the most responsible thing to have a teenage girl start working on PI cases. He was ignoring that part of his brain though. If he needed something to distract him since his wife had left then Veronica needed something more than he did.

"Cool."

"Will Miss Kane be staying for supper?"

"Hmm not sure let me wake her and find out."

"Let me know and I'll make enough for three." Veronica looked down at her hands when he said that. They usually made enough for three but tonight it would just be the two of them for now on. Keith rushed back to his bedroom. He couldn't look at Veronica after his slip of the tongue.

XXXXX

The sun was starting to fade behind the horizon. Logan knew it was time to paddle in. He didn't want to face his house though. The waves sucked and he was just sitting on his board bobbing with the ocean.

Dick paddled up beside him. "Dude, I think we better head in."

"Yeah I'm right behind you." Logan watched Dick paddle into shore before he gave in and left the ocean behind too.


	24. Chapter 24

"Veronica, I can make it work. I don't need you to step in and help out around here." Keith was sitting behind his desk while Veronica stood in front of him. He thought that she would move on from her offer of working for him but she wasn't letting him go. She was showing a side of herself he'd forgotten existed. When she was small she wouldn't let go until she got what she wanted. He always thought it was because she wan only child. Lianne thought one was enough and never wanted another child.

"Dad, you need me around here. And for more that filing. You can't go after the big money, bail jumpers if you are constantly sitting in you car waiting to take pictures of the cheating husbands of Neptune." Keith opened his mouth to protest. veronica raised her hand to stop him. "I can sit in my car and take pictures just as easily as you can. I can do my homework and wait or talk to Lilly on the phone, the same things I do at home. So it won't be wasted time for me."

She was pretty good at making her point. Keith knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't give into her and let her do this. It wasn't something that a teenage girl should be doing. She was to young to be exposed to these types of situations. Although didn't he open her up to these possibilities when he let her help around the office. Veronica was naturally curious and he knew that she had read files when he had told her not to. He dropped his head into his hand for a moment be fore he answered. Veronica knew in that moment she had won. Every child knows their parents tells when it comes to getting their way.

"Okay." The word was spoken on a sigh and Veronica knew better than to celebrate in front of her father.

"Dad, I promise you won't regret this. I will do great." He was sure he was already regretting this decision.

"Veronica, before you go. There is one thing I want to talk to you about." He wasn't meeting her eyes, so Veronica was sure he wanted to talk about her mom. She wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs, but couldn't think of a way out. They couldn't avoid this conversation forever. "I know we haven't talked about this and I know that you are aware." He paused for breath and Veronica took her chance.

"I know mom left. I told you she left me note. I don't care I just want to move on with my life and not think about her anymore. I don't care why she left and I don't blame you. I just want to go on." She looked at Keith hoping this would satisfy him.

It didn't. "Veronica I talked to a few people and I want you to go to a therapist." Veronica wanted to stomp her feet and yell. She didn't need therapy she just needed to get on with life. She accepted that her mother wasn't who she though she was and she wanted to move on. Thinking about Lianne would only make things worse. She saw that this was a fight she wouldn't win though.

"Fine."

XXXXX

"What's Gant's girlfriend doing over there alone?"

"You didn't hear they broke up."

"Oh so that is why she is looking over at him like he might change his mind at any moment.." Logan took a sip off the coke can in his hand. He was bored and waiting for his friends to show up for lunch. Madison was sitting by him right now and he could tell that she wanted to tell him all about the break up. All he wanted to know is if he could hook up with the ex. Gant was normal and he wouldn't hold it against him for too long. In fact it might even incite a fight and then there was two things that Logan liked to do. Messing around with random girls and getting into fights. He hadn't been in a fight for a long time.

"Yeah _apparently _ she was crowding him."

"Hmm..." Sometimes girls didn't understand that guys were happy with the simple details and if they wanted more information they were not going to act like the wanted it from you.

"Yeah so he dumped her and she is giving him his space now. Although I think he just wanted to try his luck with other girls they have been dating for a while." Logan though Madison kept talking he was already moving on in his mind about he would get into the ex-girlfriend pants. It had been a while for Logan. Though the only girl he had been thinking about had been Veronica he wasn't ready to examine his feelings in that regard. He needed something else to occupy his mind.

"You look like Bond when he realizes its a female that has what he needs." Lilly's voice interrupted his mental planning.

"You how he looks at every female he meets."

"Yeah." Lilly was in a good mood. She laughed at Logan's comment and he hardly spared a glance at her. "So you gonna make a move on the ex?"

"I think I am just what she needs to get over good old Casey."

"Yeah a little Logan is always good for getting over things."

"There is nothing little about me."

"Whatever you say."

"Well you would know, right Lilly?" Madison always tried so hard to be included and she always fell short. Lilly started to turn and glare at Madison, instead she sighed and smiled at her. Lilly was constantly annoyed that Madison couldn't accept things. Maybe if she could play the game a little more subtle.

Madison thought that being an 09er was all there was to life and that should automatically make people cool. Lilly knew that money was important but that it wasn't all. Her family traveled in extremely rich circles and she knew that things could change quickly and that you should never depend on what you parents could give you. Madison just never got that some thing you had to work for. Lilly didn't plan on working for anything but she knew that other people wouldn't always be as low as they seemed now. Madison was unable or willing to look past that. This was Madison would never accept Veronica. Madison thought Lilly was friends with her at first because her dad was sheriff . Then Duncan started dating her which was fine with Madison she knew guys would date anything. When they broke up and her dad wasn't sheriff anymore and Lilly didn't drop her like a bad habit Madison was confused. She still is.

"Oh Madison if you only knew. Logan can offer so much." Logan watched with one eyebrow raised. He never knew what Lilly was up to. "You would love to be lucky enough to be one of Logan's one night stands."

"Lil' stop your making me blush."

"Okay I'll just let Madison imagine what it is you could do to her." Lilly leaned over and licked the tip of Logan's ear. Duncan and Dick arrived at that moment.

"Ugh could you not do that where I can see."

"Dude, are you to back together?" Dick was wary. He saw more of Lilly when they two of them were together and sometimes that was a bad thing.

"No!" They answered together. Before they could start talking over each other with denials the sound of a tray hitting the court yard floor could be heard over the din of chatter.

"Thanks a lot! Ugh just go on. I'll get it. Don't worry I guess I don't need lunch. Watch where you are going." Veronica was in the middle of the court yard. Her lunch and books were splayed across the center of the court yard. A younger student was standing near her, looking like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

As she was berating him he tried to bend down to help and only managed in tipping the salad that had miraculously stayed upright on the tray, over. After that he stood and babbled apologizes. Veronica finally picked up her books and the tray loaded with ruined food that she dumped in the trash. She headed over to her table of friends. Lilly was laughing behind her hand.

"V, what's up with you today?" Dick was the only one who spoke. Duncan was still wondering what had happened to the Veronica he used to know. She would never have done anything like that before. Logan watched her in bemusement and Madison tried to sit out of sight.

"My dad says I have to see a therapist." her books hit the table with a thud and slid to knock Logan's half empty coke can over. It would have hit Lilly but she moved out of the way in time.

"Why does he think you should see a therapist?" Veronica looked up and realized that she had said to much. There was nothing for it though the fact her mother had run out on her family would be all over town in no time. She also noticed the look that Lilly, Logan and Duncan shared. It looked they thought a therapist might be a good thing for her. She did not need a therapist she needed to keep busy and move on with life. Things happened and you dealt.

"My mom left."

"What?" "How come you didn't tell me?" "Why?" "Really?" "Duude." Everyone spoke at once.

"Yeah, she did left me a note. Didn't explain why she just left. I didn't want to talk about it. Apparently I do now though."

"Hey it won't be that serious. Just do what I did when my parents sent me make things up."

"Thanks Lil I think I will just sit there and not talk. I don't want to talk to this therapist. My first appointment is today though."

XXXXX

A rest was what she needed. She knew she had to get further away but she needed to stop for a few days. Knowing just the place she took the next exit off the freeway. Her eyes were tired of desert maybe she'd head north.

A quick phone call was needed. Her call went straight to voice mail. "I'm just stopping for a few days. So if you are having me followed don't worry I will be moving on."

XXXXX

Lilly called Veronica while she was in therapy. It was prearranged. Veronica knew that her dad was paying money he couldn't really afford these sessions and that was one thing that made her even more angry about them. So far she had said nothing to the therapist. She just asked questions and Veronica stared at her. When the phone rang she answered a slight apologetic smile was on her lips. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Okay so the no speaking thing is going strong." There were also prearranged code words. "I just wanted to let you know that in addition to calling like a promised I have confirmed the parents going out of town with the Echolls. So plan in motion."

"Fantastic. I'll call you after I talk to Logan." Veronica clicked her phone shut. "Sorry about that. If I wouldn't have answered she would have called a hundred times." Veronica smiled a big fake smile at the therapist. "So what was it you were talking about?"

"Veronica I get the impression that you really don't want to be here?"

"Yeah, I don't."

"Okay so why are you here?"

"Because my dad made me come."

"Why did he do that?"

"I'm sure he told you my mom left us."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Not really. She left and didn't give a reason. So why should I waste time thinking or talking about her."

"So it doesn't bother you."

"Not really. I still have my friends and my dad."

"Okay so what do you want to get out of therapy?"

"Nothing. I mean I didn't want to come here. I don't think I need it. I really don't want to talk about things. I can't control. She left talking about it isn't going to make her come back. I still have to go to school. I can't quit life because one thing didn't go my way."

"True. So is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nope." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Veronica looked at the clock on the wall. "Are we done then?"

The therapist looked at the clock and nodded. "I'll see you next week same time?"

"As long as my dad insists on it."

XXXXX 

As part of the deal worked out with her dad this was the first night she was going to help with work outside of the office. They were both sitting Keith's old sedan. Waiting outside the Camelot Hotel. Veronica had never paid much attention to the run down hotel. Her only knowledge of the place was warnings her dad had given her never to go there with a boy after a dance or at any other time.

Veronica packed dinner for the both of them, sandwiches and water bottles. She was staring out of the passenger window. "Honey you are watching the wrong side of the street. You need to watch the hotel."

Things must be better mentally for her dad if he was joking around with her already. "Yeah I know but with your eagle eye I thought I could take a quick break." Veronica faced the hotel again. She saw the movement before Keith did and her camera was in her hand before he could tell her what to do.

Ever since that photography class freshman year she'd been obsessed with the camera. She took a look at the LCD screen and replayed the pictures she'd just taken. "i think we've got what you would call the money shot." She leaned over to show Keith.

"Yeah we do." Keith was bemused that his young daughter wasn't even phased by the fact she had just taken pictures of a man meeting his mistress or a hooker. She'd caught him in a compromising embrace. He didn't want her involved with this aspect of the business but it looked like she would do great with it.

Veronica took to staking people out like a duck to water. She did her homework talked to Lilly and never missed a shot. The only thing Keith had left to worry about was what trouble Lilly would lead her into and it seemed like Logan Echolls was becoming more and more of a fixture in her life.

She was more worried about the party Logan was planning and how Lilly and herself would be able to absence themselves from the festivities without being followed.


	25. Chapter 25

Lilly saw Veronica push her way through the crowd. She had been held up on a stake out. Lilly thought that Veronica liked her new after school job a little more than Veronica had thought possible. It was just another thing that Lilly knew about Veronica. She might have liked to pretend that she liked to color within the lines. She'd seen passed the facade and knew that Veronica craved danger. She may have dated Duncan, the most boring boyfriend on the face of the earth according to Lilly but Veronica was best friends with Lilly. Lilly was dangerous, she didn't like to do what she was told. Her father referred to her as a free spirit but Lilly knew that he really wanted to call was reckless. It was that recklessness that had led to this party.

Behind the disapproval in Veronica's eyes Lilly saw the excitement at the challenge and the potential to get caught. Lilly knew they wouldn't get caught Veronica was to smart and paranoid to let that happen.

"Sorry about that. I don't know why they can't just ignore the cuddling and acknowledge that what they are doing isn't romance or love." Even through the eye roll Lilly could see the excitement lurking behind Veronica's eyes.

"No problemo. There hasn't really been an opportunity to sneak off."

"Oh you the center of attention again?"

"Always." Lilly flashed her trademark smile over her shoulder. She began to shove her way to outside, Veronica's hand clasped in hers over her shoulder.

Once outside by the pool. Lilly surveyed. Logan was in the middle of the pool trying to get Casey Gant's ex to share his raft, so to speak. Duncan was talking with Dick, whose arms were waving around wildly. Duncan was shaking his head. Caz came over to join them and was nodding while watching Dick gesture with his beer and talk.

Veronica was also looking over the scene. Instead of seeing the party as something to conquer she saw the threat. She wondered who would be watching them enough to notice if they disappeared. And somewhere in the back of her mind she was wondering if the guy was here, the one from Shelly's party. She'd had two more meetings with the therapist and had almost mentioned that night to her. Veronica stopped herself. Shaking her head she turned back to the people surrounding the pool. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Casey make his entrance.

Even though she was pre-occupied with Lilly and her mission to the pool house. She couldn't help the slight smile that hit her lips when she saw Caitlin Ford enter on Casey's arm. She nudged Lilly to make sure she saw the same thing. Now they wouldn't have to insure that there was a distraction. The shifting of Neptune Hugh relationships would take center stage tonight. Usually Lilly would force herself to the center of attention. Not tonight. Everyone would be waiting for the public making out that was about to happen and then the fight. Veronica knew that Logan would push Casey to far. She'd recognized the signs he was aching for a fight. When Logan wanted something he got it.

Lilly was waiting for the scene to start. She didn't try to dram attention to herself his time. She decided to enjoy being a spectator. Casey was rich and he was pretty good at being a jack ass he just didn't know how to control the situation when he needed to. This was a situation that he would want to control. he could so easily come out looking like a fool. Logan Lilly knew could control the scene and didn't mind playing the fool on occasion.

Seeing what this potential scene presented in possibilities Veronica began to tug Lilly toward the pool house. "Huh wait a sec Ver-"

"Come on this is the perfect opportunity."

"Damn I hate it when I miss the show." Veronica rolled her eyes back at Lilly. Even though Lilly was reticent the two of them easily made their way to the pool house to see if there was evidence of Lilly's indiscretion.

They had made it to the pool house before any of the drama playing out by the pool was load enough to reach them. "Okay the camera is there in the ceiling. Following the cord from the fan it goes to..." Veronica was mumbling under her breath. Lilly watched her walk on the bed and then behind it to the cabinet. She hadn't been in the pool house since her last rendezvous with Aaron. She had goose bumps on her arms. How could she have been so stupid? Lilly knew she did stupid things and let her single mindedness lead her into some really dumb things. This had to be the stupidest by far though.

"Aha!" Veronica's quiet cry of victory brought Lilly out of her private pity party.

"What? What did you find?"

"This separates and reveals." Veronica separated the cabinets and revealed a TV screen and then below that on a shelf several cassette tapes. "Holy shit." Veronica moved away from the TV screen and got back on the bed. As she moved on the bed the TV screen showed that there were several camera's in place through out the pool house.

"These are not all me." Lilly was focused on the tapes. Only two of these are. He dated them." Lilly grabbed the two that had her on them. "Sick bastard."

Veronica turned to look at Lilly. "Do you think it is recording right now?"

"I don't know." The two girls looked around the room. "Although I could see it sometimes Logan and I would come down here. He might want those on tape too."

"Ugh. That is so perverted and sick." Veronica hopped off the bed. "Let me look at this set up." Veronica stood in front of the TV screen and looked for the recording device. She found it on the shelf below the tapes. "Okay there isn't a tape in here right now. So no recording, I think. Now we just need to place new tapes where yours were and then switch the labels. That way he'll never know you have them."

"Maybe I want him to know."

"Don't be stupid Lilly. You can get out clean. No one but me and Aaron need ever to know what you two did." Lilly bowed down to Veronica's logic even though she really wanted to scare Aaron. They found two blank tapes and peeled off the labels on the real one and placed them on the blank ones. Lilly kept the real ones. She knew exactly where they would be. The only place in her house that Celeste wouldn't look, the air vent.

The mission went faster than either of them expected. They quickly made their way back out to the pool area. Walking behind people to make it look like they had just come from the house. Lilly didn't know why Veronica was so paranoid. Everyone was probably drunk and wouldn't even remember the next day if the two of them were in the pool house alone together. It might start a different kind of rumor about why Lilly like to hang out with Veronica so much though.

Looking around and feeling the energy Veronica knew that the little drama Lilly and she had used for cover wasn't over. Tension was thick on the air. Lilly must have sensed it too since she was tugging Veronica closer to the pool. "I wonder if things finally got interesting?" Lilly whispered the comment over her shoulder to Veronica.

Sometimes Lilly was irresistible when she was determined to have a good time. Once they were standing at the edge of the crowd that had gathered. The crowd that was trying to look like a normal mass of people and failing miserably. Normal people at a party talked, they weren't silent. Veronica knew exactly what had already happened when she saw the scene laid out before her. Lilly and Logan and in acted their fair share of similar dramas. "So do you think I should jump in and act like the jealous ex-girlfriend?" Lilly cupped her hand around Veronica's ear as she whispered her question.

"I think we should let Casey and Darcy still the show on this one. Amateurs can be so fun when they flub their lines." Veronica and Lilly grinned at each other. "Although if they drag it out to long then you feel free to jump in."

Logan and Darcy had moved from the pool to one of the chaise loungers. Darcy was laying on top of Logan and keeping her eye on Casey and Caitlin. They were standing on the opposite side of the pool. Caitlin was talking loudly so that Logan and Darcy could hear her. Logan was playing his part much better by whispering in Darcy's ear. He knew how to play his role. Darcy wasn't doing half bad for her part either. She was giggling and rubbing her hand on Logan's chest. Casey was watching out of the corner of his eye and his fist was clenching and unclenching.

Lilly was watching Logan. He smirked and she knew he was bored with the act they were in right now and he wanted to move the play along. "Get ready its about to get good." Veronica nodded, she'd seen the same thing as Lilly. She knew to watch the veteran for the cues. What neither girl knew was that Logan had already accomplished the first part of his plan. Darcy had been over yesterday and before the party today. Instead of drawing things out so he could get some action out of the girl he went for blood. He was ready for the fight.

He reached up to cup her breast in one hand and with the other he pulled her head down for a kiss. Up until now all he'd given Casey to watch was flirting and he hadn't done anything but glare across the pool at him. Caitlin had been hanging on his arm trying to make Darcy jealous. Caitlin over played so that Darcy wasn't really afraid she was poaching. Darcy froze for a moment, she wasn't really a public displays kind of girl. She was also a little confused, did she still want Casey back or did she want Logan now.

Logan's move worked and Casey came storming around the pool. Caitlin forgotten, shaken off his arm. She watched him with wide eyes. This was never the way it was supposed to happen. She'd watched enough of Lilly and Logan's tiffs to know that she at least made out with the guy before he stormed off. She wasn't even going to get a cat fight out of this. Caitlin's part of this would be entirely forgotten and she knew it.

By the time Casey reached them Darcy was now straddling Logan. Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her off him. "What do you think you are doing?" Casey still had Darcy by the arm and she started to respond while Logan looked at Casey and rubbed his thumb and forefinger around his bottom lip, emphasizing the fact that he had just been in the middle of making out.

"Casey! What do you think you are doing? You dumped me remember?" Darcy's voice faded into the background for Casey. The only thing that mattered right now was Logan Echolls and the fact that he beat the crap out of him.

Logan stood slowly. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted. "I think I am having a party. And I was enjoying myself until you came along. What's up with the cock block?"

Casey's eyes narrowed. Darcy gasped. "She's my girlfriend."

"Didn't seem that way." Logan turned his back for a moment. Veronica noticed that Lilly was rubbing her hands together in glee. Some of the guys watching were starting to nudge each other placing bets she assumed. The assumption was confirmed when she heard Dick's voice a little louder than the murmurs, putting fifty on Echolls. She couldn't make out who took his bet. When Logan turned back to face Casey his face met Casey's fist. The fight was on.

The crowd that had been silent was now moving in closer and yelling encouragement. Lilly made sure that Veronica and herself were not pushed back with the rest of the girls. "Lilly I don't know if I really want to watch this."

"Yes you do trust me." Right now Lilly knew that Veronica was thinking it was so gruesome and it was pointless. And it was Logan was looking for a fight and he made sure he got one. He didn't really care about Darcy or Casey really for that matter. Lilly understood because she felt the same thing that she saw in Logan's eyes the other day at lunch when he watched Darcy across the quad. She also knew that Veronica would want all the details.

Veronica didn't move and watched as Logan and Casey exchanged punches. It was obvious that Logan was the more experienced fighter. Casey however had genuine rage on his side, it gave him an edge. Logan just didn't care if he won or lost. Veronica spared a glance at Darcy she was loving this. There was a look of horror on her face but you could see the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. Two guys fighting over her, girls dreamed about that type of stuff all the time.

Duncan was watching the fight closely. He didn't want to step in and stop it but he felt like he should. He was just waiting for the moment when it wouldn't make everyone watching turn on him. People loved a fight. Logan was advancing when Casey charged at him and the two of them fell into the pool. From there it turned comical. Duncan was trying to envision a cool fight in a pool and the only thing that came to mind was the movie "Wild Things." He figured it only worked with girls. Two guys fighting a pool did nothing for him.

Veronica was thinking along the same lines as Duncan. They just looked foolish. Lilly was right she would have regretted this if she had missed the fight. It was just too funny. Veronica started laughing and Lilly joined in. Soon the two girls were clinging to each other tears rolling down their faces.

A combination of the water and laughter brought Logan out of his fighting mode. He looked around the pool and saw Lilly and Veronica laughing so hard they were gasping for air and crying at the same time. Unfortunately his pause gave Casey a perfect opportunity to slam his fist into his jaw.

Duncan saw that moment as the time to jump in. All the fight had gone out of Logan and Casey still looked like he wanted to kill him. Duncan jumped into the pool and started to hold Casey back. Logan saw his chance to climb out and end the fight.

Dick was the first to greet him after he exited the pool. "So what happened why did you stop?"

"Wasn't worth it anymore. I just don't want her that bad I guess." he turned over his shoulder. "Casey she's all yours." He stopped himself from saying anything else about Darcy. He wasn't in the mood to start another round.

Casey was still standing in pool fully clothed with Duncan holding his arms. "I'm fine. I'm cool." He was muttering under his breath. Duncan let him go and walked to the stairs. He was also fully clothed. He shook his head wondering why he let Logan get him involved in these situations. Casey stood in the pool for a few moments after Duncan had left him. Darcy had jumped in and was coming towards him.

"Casey are you alright? He hit you really hard." The crowd was dispersing.

Logan walked past Lilly and Veronica who were wiping the tears off their faces. "So I could entertain you two ladies."

"It was quite the performance Logan. So perfectly timed and set up." Lilly smiled at him. There was something to two of them would always understand about each other. Their need for drama and attention. It was probably why they never would work as a couple, they were too alike and they both knew it.

"I fully committed to the role. Veronica any thoughts on my performance?"

"I thought the bit in the pool was perfect. I haven't been so riveted by a pool fight since 'Wild Things'"

"Maybe we should out that on later and you could tell me what part you want to re-enact with me later."

Before Veronica could respond Duncan walked up. Water dripping everywhere. "Donut watch it not all of us wanted to go swimming tonight." Duncan glared at his sister. He hadn't wanted to go swimming either.

"I need some clothes." Logan nodded his eyes still on Veronica who was returning his look with a raised eyebrow.

"You know maybe more people need to go swimming. What do you think DK?" Logan looked down at Veronica and then raised his eyebrow at Duncan. A smile spread across Duncan's face. All annoyances at being wet forgotten. Veronica also noticed the exchange.

"Oh no you don't. I do not want to get all wet." She turned to squirm her way through the people heading back into the house. There were benefits to being smaller than most people. If she could manage to get through the crowd it would make it harder for the two of them to grab her. Unfortunately it also meant that once they had a hold of her it was harder to get away from them.

It was one of those instances that Logan and Duncan were quicker than Veronica. "Not so fast short stuff." Logan had her upper body, his arms hooked under her armpits. Duncan hand her legs which she was kicking. She was trying to wiggle side to side to get them to drop her.

"My bag t has my camera and phone and..." Logan took the bag off her shoulder and tossed it onto the lounge chair he had been on earlier with Darcy.

"Now you have nothing to worry about. Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Logan reposition his hand so now he hand Veronica by the wrists. They began to swing her back and forth."1, 2..." Veronica had stopped her struggles if they dropped her on the back swing she could be seriously injured. "...3!" She was released, arced into the center of the pool hitting with a large splash. Casey and Darcy had vacated the pool and the party already.

Veronica came up sputtering, pushing her hair out of her face. "Logan Echolls so help I will find a way to get you back for this." Logan started laughing at Veronica and Lilly took the moment to push him into the pool right behind her.

"Serves you right." Lilly stood at the edge of the pool arms akimbo on her hips. The rest of the party goers were forgotten. This is what people wanted to most. They wanted the exclusivity that existed among the four of them. Even with break ups the four were still friends.

Lilly didn't notice Duncan behind her and she soon followed Logan into the pool. "Donut I swear Celeste will ground you for something." Veronica had decided that since she was already wet there was nothing wrong with messing around now that she was in.

"Oh Lilly give it a rest. You'll be grounded a hundred times more than he will ever be." And with that comment Veronica dunked Lilly's head back under water. As soon as she came back up for air, Duncan perfectly timed cannonball soaked her again. She started swimming after him, shouting. Logan took the opportunity to dunk Veronica again.

"What was that for?"

"You know Lilly she'll want to know why i wasn't making sure you had a good time." Veronica lunged at him with a wave of water.

Some of the guests stayed behind to watch the foursome have their water fight. Most went inside to wait for them to bring more entertainment to them. the night was hardly over yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Keith sat in a cheap motel. The TV was on a rerun of one of the many "Law and Orders." He was in Texas some small town he didn't care to remember the name of, chasing a bail jumper. Bail jumpers were the one constant in his life right now. Keith had thought that starting a PI firm meant he would have more time for Veronica and to repair his marriage. Things were not working out as planned.

He hadn't seen his daughter in two days and his wife left him. Things were in fact going opposite to how he had planned. He hoped Veronica was being smart, she'd said she was spending the night at Lilly's. This didn't really comfort him.

Lianne was somewhere. He hadn't been able to bring himself to look for her. Every time he did he ended up staring at the computer screen for hours. Unable to start. he couldn't even force himself to do it for Veronica.

Keith laid back on his queen size bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking he was a failure and listening to Stabler and Olivia solve another case was how he fell asleep.

XXXXX

Sun streaked across the room. Logan was squinting his eyes against the offending light. Through his mind he was wondering what had happened the night before. He remembered the party and making out with Darcy. If that was the case then why did his face hurt and his ribs? The fight came back to him in snatches and then the rest of the night. Barely resisting the urge to groan out loud he rolled over.

He collided with the small form of Veronica. If he hadn't been so hung he would have sat up in bed and surveyed his surroundings. How many clothes were the two of them wearing? Where there bottles strewn around the room? Those sort of questions would be running through his mind. At the moment he didn't care he just wanted to sleep.

Veronica didn't stir at Logan's movement. She had been up late the last few nights in a row. Homework and stake outs. She hadn't let on to her dad how tired she was getting and she was sure her body would get used to it. Some part was that there was an adrenaline rush after she got the pictures she'd come for and then being unable to sleep when she finally got home. The fact that no one was talking to her or licking her face first thing in the morning meant she wasn't getting up until her body woke itself up.

The sun did wake one person in the room. Duncan had ended up on the floor. His eyes opened and quickly closed. He was on the floor with one pillow and no blankets. Logan had lent him some flannel pajama pants to wear since his clothes were soaked from the water escapades. Duncan wasn't ready to get up but he couldn't go back to sleep on the floor with the sun in his eyes.

Stretching as he got up he went over to the blinds and did the rest of the occupants a favor and shut the blinds. Logan had insisted on the best for his room. Since the windows faced east he had made sure that his blinds were capable of creating blackout conditions in his room. Duncan shook his head at the three people still sleeping.

Duncan wasn't sure how Logan had done it but he managed to sleep with both Lilly and Veronica. jealousy welled up in Duncan when he noticed that Logan was sprawled on his stomach and arm thrown over Veronica's waist and her face nestled in his neck. Duncan had to remind himself that there were reasons why he had broken up with Veronica and that he was moving on. He knew he didn't want his best friend to move in but there wasn't anything to do about it at the moment.

Lilly was on Logan's other side she had a leg thrown over Logan's but was on her side facing away from him and Veronica.

Duncan left the room and went to find a guest room where he could pass out in.

XXXXX 

Madison woke up in the Echolls' pool house naked. She was string at the ceiling wondering what it was she had committed to last night. It happened, but rarely, that she made decision in the moment. Madison spent most of her life over thinking things. last night had not been one of those nights. If it had been she wouldn't be waking up next to Dick Casablancas.

She pulled the sheet up to her neck. Thinking about what to make of this development. It wasn't Madison's first time, there's been that summer she'd gone on the archeology dig with her parents. She'd had to find something to pass the time that didn't involve getting dusty.

The problem was that while Dick waited she had all the power. Guys to have her all the time. Dick had become her boyfriend because he was funny, rich and more than willing to be controlled by her. She didn't misunderstand her mystique though. Now that they'd slept together he would stop trying so hard. Madison would have to sleep with him more often. This wasn't because she thought he would leave if she didn't put out anymore, she'd known she would have to anyway she just thought she could put him off a little longer. No, it was because Madison would want to have sex now. Dick wasn't half bad at it. Not great but not awful.

XXXXX

Lilly was the next person to wake up. She recognized Logan's room and wondered briefly if they had hooked up. She was answered when she review the fact that she was dressed in some of Logan's boxers and a t-shirt of his. If they had hooked up she would be naked. She rolled over and nestled her face into his pillows, not bothering to look at Logan or Veronica.

Things like that just weren't important to Lilly. If she had looked at them her suspicions would have been confirmed about their feelings. Since Logan had shifted the two of them had drifted into each others arms. Lilly would have made sure that she didn't fall into a deep sleep so that she could be awake and listen to their reactions.

The stress of getting the tapes had taken its toll on Lilly and she was finally sleeping well. It helped also that she had consumed enough liquor last night that she knew if she got up now the hangover wouldn't be worth skipping out on any sleep that she could get.

The three of them finally work up about an hour later. Veronica started to move she wasn't hung over. After her last party experience she wasn't about to drink anything that wasn't sealed or she had full control of all night. She had left a trail of full drinks around the house. Finally settling on a can of diet coke that she never let out of her hand until it was empty.

Logan was heavy and after sleeping for ten hours she was side awake. Veronica had the advantage of waking up exactly where she remember falling asleep. The four of them had retreated to Logan's room when people had started to pair off and Lilly refused to sleep in her clothes and made Logan get her something to wear. He'd provided night clothes for all of them. Veronica matched Lilly in a pair of boxers and oversized t-shirt.

Veronica had been tired and so had Lilly they decided that they were going to sleep on Logan's bed. They could have been moved if Logan had really wanted to sleep alone, he hadn't. Logan had drawn the line at Duncan though and insisted that he sleep on the floor. Duncan to drunk to think that he should just go and seek out his a guest room took the pillow tossed to him and passed out.

Logan had not started out this close to Veronica at least she didn't think that he had. In fact she was pretty sure she was sleeping beside Lilly when she fell asleep. Veronica's memories were made foggy by her fatigue. Logan still drunk and not ready to pass out went back into the party to who was left. When he'd come back to his room Lilly and Veronica were both asleep and Logan wedged himself between the two of them. His last thought had been that if he was sleeping with two girls he would definitely be in the middle of them.

"Logan move." Veronica tried shoving him off of her. She was ignoring the fact that she liked him the weight of him. Things could only end badly between the two of them. Besides Lilly was on the other side of Logan.

The only response was an unintelligible mumble. If anything Logan tightened his grip on Veronica. "Logan, I have to pee!" She grabbed his ear and spoke into. She wasn't ready to advance to yelling yet.

"Hmm? What? Just a minute." He nuzzled his head in the spot behind her ear. Veronica resisted the urge to shiver in response. Part of her wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. The bathroom called and Lilly was on the other side of Logan so nothing could come of it anyway. Not that she was sure she wanted something to happen.

"Logan, seriously, get off!" This shove had a little more force behind it. Maybe too much. Logan still half asleep flipped onto his back and on top of Lilly.

"Hey! Some people are sleeping here!" Lilly was woken up by the male landing on top of her.

"She pushed me."

Veronica hopped off the bed before Logan or Lilly could grab her or bring her into the argument. "I told you I had to pee." She walked off to Logan's bathroom.

Logan moved off of Lilly and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think she'll make breakfast?"

"She usually does." Lilly was now fully awake.

"Good I'm starving"

"So why don't you just do it already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Veronica. It is so obvious."

"We're just friends."

"Yeah you looked real friendly this morning."

"Hey you were in this bed too."

"Not that you appeared to care." Lilly grabbed the remote of the nightstand flipped on the TV to Saturday morning cartoons. Both occupants of the bed fell silent. Veronica was not surprised by the scene. Mornings like this people didn't start talking until they had something to eat, something to sop up the alcohol.

"I'm going to make something to eat." With her hand on the door something seemed off to Veronica. "Hey where's Duncan?" Logan and Lilly shrugged and Veronica decided it wasn't important he was around somewhere. She left the door open she left so that she could yell at them when breakfast was ready.

As she headed down the stairs to the Echolls' kitchen she wondered who else was still here. In the past she'd had to hurry home, with her dad off chasing bail jumpers she was able to spend the day doing nothing. She knew people always stayed the night even if they weren't invited, often they past out where ever. There was no one in the living room off the kitchen though. Probably people in the pool house.

Veronica knew her way around the Echolls' kitchen. Mrs. Navarro had taught her how to make snicker doodles. So she got to work on preparing a massive breakfast. She knew everyone would be fine hitting some greasy spoon diner but she liked being in the kitchen alone first thing in the morning. It relaxed her and people started to show up and share stories about what had happened the night before.

Enbom and Luke had stayed the night and were now sitting at the kitchen counter watching Veronica cook. They were sipping on glasses of water. Neither was speaking yet and Veronica was humming along to the radio. Neither guy would say that they wished that Veronica was wearing their boxers and shirts. Something about a girl in your clothes was hot. They didn't voice their questions to her but they would interrogates Logan later. Logan was a master of the evasive answer. When they finally got to ask him if he'd tapped that they wouldn't be sure if the answer was yes or no.

The first girl to appear was Madison, Dick was following closely on her heels. Dick hadn't put his shirt on he'd had board shorts left over from surfing with Logan one day. Madison was wearing the same thing she had on last night. Behind Madison's back Dick made motions of riding Madison. Enbom and Luke tried to hide their amusement but failed. Madison spun around and glared at Dick, who was quick enough to stop and try to look innocent.

Veronica turned to smile in greeting to the new arrivals and then saw who it was. Dick had experienced the Veronica Mars breakfast before. "So Mars where's the bacon?"

"Almost done."

"Sweet." He hopped up on the counter to wait for the food.

"Dick? Aren't you taking me home?" Madison was not going to stay and watch Veronica cook breakfast. Meg was often referred to as Saint Meg, the title occasionally fell on Veronica as well. Not as much recently but this breakfast thing was enough to make Madison want to hurl.

"Maddie I want breakfast. Veronica makes the best." Veronica tried to ignore the opportunity that had presented itself to her. She could so easily make some snarky comments about Madison but she resisted.

Madison glared at Dick. This was all his fault if she wouldn't have slept with him last night she wouldn't be stuck here with Veronica fucking Mars. "Fine." Her answer was clipped and pissed. She did not joint the three guys at the counter instead walked to the breakfast nook and sat down.

Music turned on from the other room and then Logan strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning!" His voice was over loud. Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to the pancakes on the stove. Luke, Enbom and Madison glared at him.

"What makes you so chipper this morning?" Luke asked. Logan finished his wide armed spin and looked back at Luke over his shoulder.

"It's not a what but a who. Or more like a two who's."

"That's not really proper grammar." Veronica commented off handly.

"Oh tiny one it doesn't matter. They get the picture."

"Uh, no we don't" Enbom jumped into the conversation. Lilly walked into the kitchen heading straight for Veronica. She dipped a finger into the batter and leaned against the counter and watched Logan talk to his cronies.

"Let me explain then. You asked why I was so up at 'em this morning. I answered that it wasn't a what it was a who." Logan arched an eyebrow at Luke and Enbom. "Does that clarify things for you?"

"Not really. We still want to know who the who is then." Luke mumbled into his water glass.

"Ugh you two are so dense." Madison stood up from the table, shoving her chair back. It scrapped across the tile. "He is saying that he slept with someone and implied it was more than one person. If the two of you would open your eyes and see that both Veronica and Lilly are wearing his underwear it wouldn't be hard to figure out what he is referring to. God." The she stalked out of the room to the adjoining family room flopped down on the couch.

Lilly looked over at Veronica, who had turned around from the stove, they compared their night wear by looking each other up and down. "Well Madison is right we are wearing Logan's underwear. That confirms it."

"Yep we must have had some crazy three some last night. I'm surprised I made it up this morning to make breakfast. Apparently Logan couldn't handle to two of us."

Logan loved the new Veronica. The old one would have been embarrassed and flushed causing more teasing from Lilly and possibly Madison. Now she gave as good as she got and he loved seeing it every time it happened.

Logan didn't notice that Duncan had made it down to the kitchen. He was staring perplexedly at Veronica. Some people never got used to change.

"Logan do you want to defend yourself?" Lilly asked.

"No I don't feel like that is necessary I got you both into bed didn't I? I think that speaks to my prowess doesn't it?"

Madison had had enough. "Dick is breakfast almost ready? I want to go home."

Dick turned to look at his girlfriend and instead of being a god boyfriend and giving in he huffed a hunk of hair out of his face before turning to her. Logan spoke up before he could though. "Maddie I thought you drove yourself. If you need to get home you can leave whenever."

"Oh, Logan she can't leave. She needs to rehash the night out with Dick. She'll force him to tell her he loves her. That way she can justify sleeping with him in the pool house. Although she hardly drank anything 'cept diet soda. Right Maddie?" Lilly walked over to her and walked around with an evil smile. Lilly didn't like it when people interrupted her shows. Though it was a minor production compared to anything that happened last night Veronica had finally step up with potential to be something other than just a supporting character.

Madison's eyes narrowed. She knew that going against Lilly Kane would be a big mistake and it really wasn't worth especially over something so minor. Although she could get some digs in. "I'm sorry Lilly that I don't just sleep with whomever whenever. I have standard for myself and don't lie to spread my legs to easily." She flipped some hair over her shoulder.

Lilly smiled in response. It wasn't a nice smile. Everyone was silent. Veronica kept watch over the pancakes, Duncan stepped into the kitchen. Logan resisted rubbing his hand together in glee, in the back of his mind he thought that there must be something wrong with him he loved confrontation, watching it being a part of it. Enbom, Luke and Dick sat where they were frozen. "Madison, Madison, Madison. You just don't get it do you?" Lilly was shaking her head like some villain in a movie. "You lie to yourself everyday. I don't lie, to myself at least. And I like myself you don't."

"Like you? No, I don't." Madison was trying to be like Lilly. She just continuously fell short. When she was mean she didn't know how to hit all the right spots when offended she usually huffed off, she wasn't good with retorts. When you had her back into a corner she didn't know how to fight back.

"Like your self Maddie, pay attention. Leave if you want. We're going to have a pleasant breakfast." And it was over. Lilly was done and wanted to eat. "Whose making orange juice. You know it's not me and Veronica is making pancakes." She turned to look at the three boys on the counter wondering what had just happened. Lilly could strike at any moment. Lilly hated her mother but there was something of the Ice Queen in her. She could frost people out and set them down without anyone else realizing how the crushing blow had been delivered. Veronica and Duncan had noted it privately once while they were dating. It was never to be spoken of in front of Lilly though.

**AN: I know there isn't a lot of forward movement in this chapter. I'm working on how to get Veronica from where she is to the point in her life. So I promise there will be Veronica bad assery and some LoVe coming up! **


	27. Chapter 27

"I cannot believe this!" Lilly and Celeste were facing off in the kitchen. Duncan heard Lilly and quickly headed for the stairs to his room before he could be caught in the cross fire. "I _hate_ horses and you know this. They stink and the clothing is awful. You know I hate them ever since I got thrown that one year!" Throughout her tirade Lilly's volume did not diminish.

Celeste watched her daughter explode in front of her. "It's decided Lilly. You will go to horse camp this summer. You leave the day after classes get back and unfortunately you go get back to start the year late." Lilly's eyes widened and then narrowed, her jaw tightened. "You will not waste another summer away and you _will not _ embarrass your father again, like you did last summer." Celeste headed out of the room and ignored her daughter as a plate was thrown at the wall.

Now she had to find Duncan and let him know what his summer plans were.

XXXXX

She thought she was far enough away now. No one would find her. No one would be looking for her. Why would they.

She picked up the pay phone and dialed the number she had punched in so many times. This was the last time. She got the voice mail. It would have been nice to hear his voice one last time but it wasn't meant to be. She wouldn't be calling him again. "It's me. I'm far enough."

XXXXX

Lilly had stormed out of the house. Grabbed her car keys and was running out the door. Jake was sitting in his car when she walked past him. he was on his phone, checking his messages. Lilly ignored him, or didn't see him walking to her car past his.

Jake new she was angry. When Lilly was angry there was a way she moved. Her hair flew behind her like a cape, her hand fisted. He liked to see her happy it she look liked she floated over the ground. He deleted his last new message and grabbed his briefcase to head into the house. If Lilly was angry then Celeste was as well.

As he walked into his a home a place he thought he should love he resigned himself to dealing with the mess he'd created. Looking forward to escaping to work in the morning and only surviving at home.

Jake wasn't sure why he stuck a round. He didn't really love Celeste, did he? If he didn't why did he stay. Sometimes he thought the kids would be happier if their parents were happier. It was to late though he wasn't going to be the one who left. He was going to be the one who stayed.

XXXXX

A car screeched into the apartment parking lot. Veronica could hear it in her living room. It was probably the neighbors at the end, they were always involved in some drama or other and were never quiet about it. She turned back to her essay. School would be out in two weeks and teachers found that they had so many assignments they hadn't gotten to yet. She pushed her hair behind her ear.

Before she could get fully involved with her essay again she heard heels on the walkway to her apartment. That was strange though the neighbors at the end liked drama they weren't known for wearing high heels. The door swung open and revealed Lilly, in a rage. her hair flew around her head, her purse was clenched in her fist and her eye were shooting fire.

"Hey?" Veronica raised her hand in greeting and her voice was weak. She couldn't think of anything that she had done that would incite Lilly to this. With Lilly though you never knew for sure.

"I cannot believe my life is ruined?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I am going to horse camp this summer."

"You hate horses."

"I know, but do you think that Celeste cares? Noooo...she just cares that I am out of her sight for the summer and that I can't get into any trouble." Lilly started pacing around the living, and mutter to herself how she would still be able to make Celeste pay even though it was an all girls camp.

"Wait. What about our summer?" Veronica was finally processing everything. "And did you say _all girls_?"

"I don't know you'll be stuck here and I will be stuck in this European horse camp. Duncan is being sent somewhere too."

"That blows."

"I know." Lilly finally sat beside Veronica on the couch. "Hopefully the councilors are men or else I guess I'll start that college experimenting early."

"Ugh Lil' I do not need to hear that kind of stuff. Summer is going to suck." The two girls sat on the couch, dejected. "Was that you I heard in the parking lot?"

Lilly grinned. "Yeah."

Veronica turned back to her laptop and tried to focus on her essay; she knew that Lilly would be planning something to get back at Celeste and she didn't want to have her paper hanging over her head. Lilly would get her way and Veronica would be stuck participating in the debauchery no matter what she said she had to finish; besides that she wanted to participate she would be Lilly-less all summer.

She got five minutes of silence, and maybe half a paragraph. "We are having a party at the beach, tonight." Lilly sat up from the couch. "I'll start calling everyone." She got up to leave Veronica was resistant to show that she was happy with Lilly leaving, she could get her essay finished before the festivities. "And then tomorrow we'll have another and one until I leave, maybe I'll even..." Lilly trailed off and raised her eye brow in Veronica's direction, who in turn rolled her eyes at Lilly; she better get all over her work done in the next few hours that she could, it look liked a full couple weeks for Veronica.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you come over and pick me up in two hours. Call and e-mail everyone and we will spread the word." Lilly stood at the front door her hand on the knob, "It won't be worth it unless I am brought home a few times by the cops."

The words of disaster followed Lilly out the door, which she slammed. Veronica turned to her phone and sent out text messages as quickly as possible, she need to finish this final essay.

XXXXX

Logan received Veronica's text right before Lilly called. "Bonfire at the beach?" He didn't even wait for a greeting.

"Exactly."

"What precipitated this part y on such short notice?"

"Are things changing Echolls? Do you need a reason to party?"

"Nope, I'm always ready. Just wondering."

"Celeste is sending me to horse camp for the entire summer."

"You hate horses."

"Will people stop saying that. I _know_."

"Sorry."

"Whatever just spread the word." She hung up the phone probably to spread the word herself. He dialed Dick. They needed party provisions.

XXXXX

Veronica sat on a log nursing a beer. She didn't like the taste much but she didn't really want to be intoxicated. A short stake out had been her excuse for being out late tonight. The whole PI thing was really working out in her favor. She stared across the bonfire at Lilly. She was dancing and flirting with some guy that Veronica couldn't make out who it was from where she sat.

It was moments like this that she wished she was anyone than who she was. She wished her mother was still home and that she didn't drink and that she was who she was at the beginning of the year. Sure she'd had to bite her tongue more often than not to keep up her image but it might have been worth it. Life seemed so much easier then.

Logan came and slid up beside her. "What are you doing over her staring into the fire? Like your dog died."

"Just thinking about how things used to be."

"Oh really like when Lilly was cheating on me; you and Duncan were the golden couple and everything was perfect? That way? You know you were pretty boring then."

"Shut up I was not!"

"Yeah you were. You used to sit like this all the time and wait for Duncan to come and rescue you. Bor-ing!"

"Whatever I was fun. I just changed my style a little."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

"Yeah well I like the new you better. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and stands up for herself. It's hot." Veronica shoved at his shoulder and smiled. "There's that smile. Now you look like you might actually have a good time tonight. Just because Lilly is going to horse camp doesn't mean you have to mourn her absence all summer."

"You'll keep me in the party loop?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I'll get bored sitting at my house all summer watching the soaps."

"We can't let that happen. Maybe we'll even continue our surf lessons."

"I'd like that."

"Good now get up and dance or at the very least socialize with some people. This is one of the last parties that Lilly Kane will put together her in Neptune."

XXXXX

Veronica thought she was so smart. Keith knew that she wasn't at the stake out. her excitement level was too high. She was doing something else tonight. He was sure that a stake out was part of her night but she was getting good at this, she probably already had the money shot and was now doing something with Lilly.

He knew he should go out and try to find her. He trusted her though didn't think she would do anything stupid. if he was honest with himself he knew he wasn't going to get her because of Lianne. It was tough for you mother to leave you, it's why he insists on the counseling appointments. Although Veronica seems more pissed off after them.

He rubs his forehead. how is he supposed to raise a teenage girl on his own. He doesn't know how to deal with her, hell he wouldn't even know how to deal with a teenage boy on his own. He sits in front of the TV and cracks open his can of beer. He hasn't decided if he is going to wait for her to come home or not, when a _Seinfield _rerun starts.

XXXXX

Lilly was gone by the time that Veronica walked up the beach to her car. Veronica was sure that Lilly didn't go home and wouldn't be surprised if she showed up to school tomorrow in the same outfit she had on tonight.

The sand was cool between her toes and she took a deep breath of the salty air. The night was quiet now. Everyone who was left was walking to their cars, there was some distant yelling. Veronica ignored it and turned her face to the slight breeze that was coming off the water. The night had turned out well. She'd have fun; she'd thought she'd have to fake it for Lilly and Logan; she hadn't.

She reached her car and waved at Logan, Madison and Dick as they got into Logan's Exterra. She had the top down on her convertible and enjoyed the night air as she drove home.

After her talk with Logan she didn't feel like the summer was going to awful now. Usually unless Lilly was there Veronica wasn't included, she was either forgotten or purposely excluded. It never had bothered her before because she didn't really like all her friends that much unless Lilly was there.

Since the break-up she was changing and coming into her own. Things were happening in her life and she didn't feel like she needed Lilly to feel comfortable. Her reticence at showing the real her was finally fading away, she wasn't afraid to be the real Veronica anymore.

She chose to ignore other circumstances that could be helping her along. She refused to think of the night of Shelly's party; of her mom's drink and then disappearance. The break-up from Duncan was what she decided had been the major turning point.

XXXXX

Lilly watched as Veronica walked away from the security check point. She was off to enjoy her summer and Lilly was off to ride horses in England and have the worst summer ever. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't even managed to get driven home in a squad car this last week. Since Sheriff Mars had stepped down the department was really losing its touch.

Celeste had packed a bag for Lilly with horse stuff. She was so annoyed thinking about it chances were she'd be riding with a bunch of little girls because she hated horse back riding and was a beginner. Lilly found a seat by the gate and pulled out her ipod and got ready for the half hour wait until she would be on the plane.

She'd briefly toyed with the idea to not get on the plane and do whatever she wanted for the entire summer. Instead she decided that she would see what it would take to get kicked out of horse camp and then sent home. Way worse than not showing up at all and a potential for more damage to Celeste's patience.

Duncan was going to space camp or something like that she hadn't really paid attention. He at least got a couple weeks between camp and school and vice versa. If Celeste thought she could get away with sending Lilly to a convent she would. Celeste knew that would never hold though. She'd be sent home in a day and her father would never allow it.

Hopefully Veronica would wake up and hook up with Logan. Lilly was all for games but the obtuseness of that girl got her sometimes. She just didn't realize that she was hot and Logan wasn't always joking when he flirted with her. Especially now that her and Duncan were so over.


	28. Chapter 28

Logan's hand were shoved in his pockets. Veronica hadn't come to the door yet. He couldn't pin-point why he was so nervous, he'd picked up Veronica tons of times. It was just that this time Lianne wouldn't be there. He wasn't a hundred percent that Keith - Sheriff Mars - Mr. Mars would be there either. Logan resisted pulling out his phone to check the time, it felt like he'd been waiting for hours. It couldn't have been that long. Why was he so nervous at seeing Sheriff Mars open the door?

The door finally swung open to reveal Veronica. She was in shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled back in to a low ponytail. There was something different about it, he was just so relieved that she'd opened the door and not her father. She reached down to grab her bag and called over her shoulder. "Dad, my new 35 year old boyfriend is here - see you later." Logan couldn't make out Sheriff Mars' response. Veronica closed the door behind her, "Alright let's go."

They headed down the walk way to the stairs. "No hot blonde, brunette or red head to occupy your summer with?"

"Actually, I _do _have a hot blonde in mind."

"Please don't say Madison Sinclair, please don't say Madison Sinclair." Veronica clasp her hands in front of her chest and gazed up towards the sky.

Logan was behind her and leaned over her shoulder to say into her ear, "I said hot." Veronica responded with a laugh.

"Whew that takes a load off. Now tell me more of this hot blonde." Logan rolled his eyes at Veronica's obtuseness. Lilly was right she had absolutely no clue. He'd walked her to the car - closing the door he then walked around to the drivers side. It gave him a moment to think of how to respond to Veronica's inquiry. She was like a dog with a bone, she wouldn't let the matter rest until she had _some _information to work with.

Logan chose deflection.

Once behind the wheel he asked, "Enough about me I've always got something in the works. What about the great Veronica Mars? No blondes, brunettes? Who is gonna be your summer fling?"

"Nice try, Echolls." She had that gleam in her eye he'd been noticing a lot more lately. "You'll just have to wait to find out."

XXXXX

Veronica was moving her fries through the salt and grease on the bottom of the plate, making a pile of sodium and fat. "Are you going to eat that?"

"She looked up to see Logan watching her. Fingers poise on the fry, she slowly lifted the extra salty, greasy item into her mouth. Licking her lips she smiled as she chewed. "Summer is going to be weird."

"Yeah, I guess." Logan slumped into the corner of the vinyl booth.

Lilly and Duncan gone. It's just you and me, buddy boy."

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so weird?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan was nervous, again. Would she see through him? How could he tell her he wanted to be more than friends? Now would be perfect, no Lilly or Duncan to get in the way. Just three straight months of him and Veronica.

"You. You and your one word answers that is weird." She was gesturing at him with one of her extra greasy fries.

"I don't know. Just think I guess." Veronica raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Luckily for Logan his cell phone beeped, he pulled it out and glanced at the test message. "Dick's having a party tonight. You in?"

She tilted her head down and looked at him with a smirk on her face. "No, I think I'll stay home and watch movies with my dad tonight."

"Oh. Ookay."

"Echolls! There is something wrong with you! That was sarcasm! What else am I going to do tonight? You are my social life."

Logan rubbed his hand over his hair and smiled sheepishly at her. "I am off today."

"No kidding." Veronica started to slide out of the booth, the vinyl sticking to her bare legs a little bit. "Let's go the day awaits, the party isn't for hours." Logan dropped some bills on the table and followed Veronica out of the diner.

XXXXX

Keith popped his head into Veronica's room. She hadn't heard him call to her, since her music was up kinda loud. She hadn't gotten used to apartment living yet. The entire switching to PI work from being sheriff seemed stupid now that Lianne was gone. he was gone just as much as he was when he was sheriff; the only difference was that he wasn't at some bureaucracy's beck'n'call.

He hoped that Veronica liked working for and with him. If he was still Sheriff she wouldn't have to work. It wasn't that he made so much more money it was just more reliable and to be honest it was more. Mars Investigations was new though, they would take off. A father, daughter investigative team. "Veronica, honey?" She was standing in front of her mirror a shirt held up to her chest - and she didn't hear him. "Veronica!" His voice finally cutting through the music startled her and she jumped dropping the shirt on the ground.

A hand to her chest she stepped to the stereo and turned it down. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I was heading out."

"Okay. I'm going out too. I don't know when I'll be home though." She waited for the curfew lecture. It was coming less and less. She wasn't sure if it was because he was letting go more or because he really trusted her not to be foolish. At his, dad face - the how old do you think you are one, she continued, "I'm going out with Meg tonight. I might spend the night." Meg might be at Dick's tonight. Meg would cover for Veronica either way.

"That's nice, Honey. I don't know how late I'll be tonight. Now I don't have to wory about you being here all alone.

"Dad, I'd be fine. Back up is here."

"I know. I still worry though." He pushed up from the door frame. "Call me or whatever when you know you aren't going to be home tonight."

"-Kay. " Keith headed out of the apartment and Veronica was left alone to pick out clothes for the night. She had already discarded a dress that Lilly loaned her for the summer. She couldn't wear that out, no clue what Lilly was doing leaving it with her.

XXXXX 

The music was up in Logan's car. He was playing an Outkast CD. Veronica was singing along and letting Logan know that she liked the way he moved. he grinned at her car dancing moves. Something was different about her today, tonight. He couldn't pin point it. He thought it might be the hair something he hadn't noticed earlier when they went out to lunch. She had chopped it off. She had bangs and her hair was above her shoulders. He liked it made her look more feisty. It worked for the new Veronica. The real Veronica.

He could feel his hands sweating on the steering wheel. He was nervous again. It was the perfect opportunity to make his move. No Lilly, no Duncan and a crowded house of all their closest friends from school. He did know Dick's house almost as well as his own, and the Kanes' though. He was pretty sure of his ability to get Veronica off alone and tell her wanted to be more than friends.

He had it all worked out how he would present the idea to her. They could date during the summer and if at the end she didn't want people to know that would be fine with him. He didn't want to lose her friendship. If he presented it as a trial run, a secret trial run. Then there would be no harm no foul. Their respective exes and best friends would never have to know they broke the friend code: never hook up with your best friend's ex boy/girlfriend.

Although he was pretty sure Lilly wouldn't care less. Veronica would not find out that Lilly and him ever talked about Logan liking Veronica. Veronica wouldn't react well to that. he also didn't know how Duncan would react. He would want to talk to him before anything got out. So the secret thing would be necessary for another reason.

"Heell-ooo? Anybody home?" Veronica was poking him in the side.

"Huh? Stop poking me! You now how ticklish I am. I am trying to get us to Dick's in ne piece." He snapped his response more than intended, the nerves.

"Fine whatever. Let me know when the real Logan decides to inhabit you body again. I don't like this bizarro Logan at all." She paused to pout, something she picked up from Lilly no doubt. She was doing it less though. "Let me know when he gets back."

XXXXX

Logan watched while Veronica stood across the room. She was talking with Madison, Caitlin and one of Lilly's friends that would be a senior next year. He thought her name was Stephanie. Veronica looked like she was enjoying the conversation. They were talking about her hair. They other girls kept touching it and then their own.

"Does Lilly know that you chopped it all off?" It was the third time someone had ask her that question. Stephanie had just joined the group. Veronica liked her well enough, she never made comments about Veronica. At least nothing not to her face. Then again Veronica thought about the incoming Senior class and there wasn't really a lot of power play going on. Either that or Lilly has squashed anything resembling one that it didn't matter.

"No she doesn't I had my appointment after she left, so she hasn't even seen it yet!" Veronica called back to her pep school days. Lately parties just weren't that great. She chose not to think about why. Either way she just couldn't get into these stupid little conversations, without Lilly.

She did avoid the heavy sigh that she wanted to emit though. She glanced over to where Logan was sitting with Luke and Dick. He was paying attention to their conversation. And when she looked over he raised an eyebrow and his cup to her. She returned the gesture.

"Veronica you are close with Logan, right? Who do you think he will date next? I mean it looks like Lilly and him are really over." Madison was speaking to her but the other two girls were waiting for her answer.

Veronica thought briefly about why Lilly and Logan would be done forever. Lilly had made the one mistake she couldn't take back and couldn't get back together with Logan. And if she ever changed her mind Veronica would let it be known to Lilly that there was no way she was getting back with Logan after she slept with his dad.

She reminded herself that without Lilly here, she needed to be paying attention to the conversation. Lilly would cover for her and fill her in to what she had missed if she had been daydreaming. Madison was talking about shopping or something. She decided she had had enough. "Oh hey, I see Meg over there. I'm going to go and say hi." If they said something in response Veronica didn't hear them. She walked in the direction of the door. She hadn't seen Meg.

Logan intercepted her as she cross the room. "Hey."

"Hey." She took a sip of her drink. "So this is some crazy rager! Wooo!!" She pumped her fist in to the air. Logan smiled at her but didn't laugh like she expected him to. He'd been acting weird all night and she was determined to figure out why that was. "Alright something is up with you. Let's take a walk and you tell me what your deal is. I want regular Logan back."

Logan smirked, sometimes thing worked in his favor.

Veronica figured that he had had enough to drink and that he would finally tell her the deal. She just had to get him off alone. He led her out the back door. People were jumping in the pool; clothes, underwear and swimsuits. They walked past that and ended up leaning against the wall of the pool house facing way from the house.

Veronica opened her mouth to speak, Logan was there though he didn't know how he wanted to say what he had some to say. So he leaned in and kissed her. It took Veronica a moment her hands where on his chest in a position to push away from him. She didn't though.

Logan began to suck on her bottom lip and Veronica started to kiss him back. It didn't last long enough for Logan because she quickly broke contact and pushed his shoulders back. She didn't remove her hands once he backed away. "What are you doing? How much have you had to drink? You know I'm Veronica, right?"

"Kissing you. A beer, I'm driving. And yes." He leaned back in and started to kiss her. This time he got as far as having her arms slide around his neck. Her fingers were creeping into his hair when she pulled her head back. Logan wasn't deterred he moved to the side of her neck and up to her ear.

"I don't get it. Did you run out of girl-"

"No we aren't doing that. I want you. Have for a while now. So don't do that."

"Oh. Wait. What do you mean a while?"

"I mean a while. Just been waiting for the right moment."

"Oh, okay." This was easier than he had anticipated. He didn't question it though and went back to Veronica's lips. He was gentlemanly and didn't push her to go further than he thought she would want. He wasn't exactly clear on what her and Duncan had done together. So he was okay with making out for right now. When he could only handle so much he pulled back from her. Leaning his forehead against hers.

"I think we better go back."

"Join the party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She looked disappointed. Was he being to gentlemanly? He stood up first holding a hand out for her to take. "Um Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Duncan and Lilly? " At his quizzical look she continued. "Should we tell them?"

"Probably."

"Then for right now let's pretend like nothing happened. I don't want them to find out from someone else first."

"Okay." Logan didn't really think he cared how they found out. Lilly knew and Duncan had dumped Veronica so he didn't really see the problem.

"I mean Lilly would kill me if I didn't tell her before everyone else knew." He smiled she did have a point.

"Alright you go back and then I'll wait five minutes and join the party in a few."

She leaned up against him and kissed his lips before she darted off. Logan leaned against the pool house. This had gone better than he could have planned.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun beach down on the beach. Water droplets evaporated and were soon replaced by sweat. It didn't stop everyone from burning their feet on the hot sand, it deterred most. Veronica laid on a towel soaking up the sun and its heat. Logan soon came dripping salt water on her. A vacant towel laid beside her, after setting his surf board in the sand he flopped down beside her. She didn't move.

Logan flicked water at her face, still no movement. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her lips. Her lips curved into a smile before returning the kiss. They pulled away shortly, both scanning the beach. Once they determined that no one they knew had seen them they relaxed on their towels. "So you haven't told Lilly yet?"

"I would except the two times she has called me it has been all about this horse guy she is seeing and how hot the smell of hay is?"

"Celeste's plan to tame Lil' isn't working?"

"No. I suspect she will be kicked out soon. She's getting bored." She lowered her sunglasses. "You haven't told Duncan?"

"I only talked to him once and he had to pretend I was Jake. He seemed bored too, and sad. It isn't something I want to write in a letter anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Logan leaned in close and whispered in Veronica's ear. "Secrets are hot though."

She slapped him away. "You are so bad."

"But right? Aren't I?" Veronica's only response was to roll her eyes. "Come on let's get in the water. It is too hot to sunbathe." Logan got up and then picked up Veronica and ran into the ocean with her screaming as they went.

XXXXX 

Duncan sat on his bunk. He had his cell phone in his hand. It was the third time that Logan hadn't answered. He wanted to call Veronica and see what was up with Logan, he just couldn't do that though. They were broken up for good. It had to be that way.

It was weird that Logan wasn't answering though. He knew that Duncan would be calling. Nothing like a camp designed for the future leaders of America to be boring and the worst time ever. The one thing Celeste hadn't done to him, like she had with Lilly, his camp was coed. He was sure it was some play to get him to fall for the type of girl he should be dating. Veronica had been that type of girl; smart, pretty, able to handle herself in social situations. Until all had been revealed her hadn't been sure why his mother wouldn't want him to date her. Why she had been so cold, mean and rude. Now he knew.

He tried Logan's cell again. And was sent to voice mail.

XXXXX

"Okay," they were walking back to Logan's Xterra, not holding hand but close. He had his surfboard under one arm and was holding her beach bag, as guys do when they still want to impress you. "We are going to tell them the next time they call us. I'm sure it will be tonight. Lilly will have finished her seduction and want to tell me all about it, and Duncan well he is bored out of his mind learning about how to rule the world." Logan gave a snort of amusement. "Deal?"

"Deal." They'd reached the car and he threw the stuff in it. "What should we do now?"

"Well I need to get out of this sandy bikini." Veronica looked down at herself. "Or at the very least get the salt water off of me."

"I can help you with the bikini...." Logan leered down at her.

"I'm sure you could. I'm just not sure I want that to happen her on a public beach." Veronica leaned into him. Now that it was okay to flirt and touch Logan she was taking full advantage. It was driving Logan insane.

"We can go somewhere private."

"Hmmm... maybe later. Right now I actually need to do some filing at the office. It'll take me a couple of hours but then we can do something."

"Come over and hang out by the pool."

"Well then it seems stupid for me to shower and change when I am just going to put this back on." Veronica gestured to her bikini.

"It is like you have never been to the beach before. There are showers to rinse the saltwater off. What do you think I was doing while you packed up the gear?"

"Picking up chicks?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her over to the outdoor shower.

XXXXX

Lilly was in the couselors office. They were all at some meeting and she wasn't supposed to be there. She'd pilfered a key though when she was making out with Phillip. He wasn't aware of it yet. She had to call Veronica. She crouched under the desk. Just because the councilors were at a meeting didn't mean that one couldn't come back to the office. She'd dialed the number and waited while Veronica's cell phone rang.

"Pick up, pick up." Lilly chanted under her breath.

"Hello." Veronica was out of breath.

"Hey!"

"Lilly!"

"I am so glad you picked up. it is like prison here. No phones just horses. I could swear that Celeste sent me to rehab except that there is none of that touchy feely crap I am sure comes with it."

"Sounds lame."

"It is. At least I don't have to ride the horses anymore. I just showed them how incompetent and afraid I am."

"Lil' you aren't afraid of horses."

"I know. But they don't. I just hate the way the smell and I'd rather ride something else."

"So what _do _you spend your time doing? Or should I say who?"

"There is this councilor/instructor that they have assigned to me. We pretty much never deal with riding the horses. If you know what I mean."

"And I do."

"How is summer in Neptune? Are there a ton of parties?" The question was a loaded one. Not for Veronica it was for the rest of the 09ers if Veronica wasn't getting invited to the various parties then Lilly would have something to say when she got back. Veronica was her friend and if she wasn't invited then it was as though they were rejecting Lilly and making a stand against her and that just wouldn't be okay.

"There are a lot."

"Have you been going?"

"Yes. Lil-ly I go to parties."

"You just sounded annoyed. What's up with you? Any boy for you this summer?"

"Actually, now that you mention it I have been waiting for you to call."

"Veronica Mars! You have something to tell me." Lilly hoped Logan had finally made his move and that Veronica and him were getting down and dirty.

"I do." Veronica's voice had gotten quiet. Lilly knew it must be Logan. "I was wondering if you would have a problem if I started dating Logan?"

"Logan? Logan Echolls?" Lilly might want her ex and her best friend to hook up but she knew she had a part to play. "Like as in my ex?"

"Umm...yes. But if you have any problem with that I will cut it off. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"And with good reason." Lilly said under her breath. "Veronica. A boy could never tear the two of us apart. Logan and I are over, as you know. And I can't deny you and I can't deny him, after what I've done." It was the only thing Lilly could say that would convince Veronica that she wasn't mad in the very least.

"Okay." Veronica exhaled a deep breath. "Oh and I chopped off my hair."

"You did what?! And without me there to consult you?"

"It was time. I needed the new me to be a complete transformation and the long hair was the old me. This new 'do is the new me. Transformation complete."

"And the new bad ass boyfriend to go with it."

"Yep."

"Has Logan told Duncan about you tow yet?"

"No I don't think so. Duncan does get to keep his cell though. So hopefully he will soon so we can stop sneaking around."

"Oh please. No one will tell Duncan. So stop sneaking. Although that can be fun too."

"It is kind of stressful."

"Veronica, Veronica. It's fun trust me." Lilly couldn't see it or hear it but she knew that veronica was rolling her eyes. "Now let me tell you more about Phillip. When everyone else is out jumping and riding. We are back in the stables. Well some days were are in the bunk bed I have to sleep in. And other his bed. Today we were in the councilors office on the desk. But let me tell you all that horse back riding has really given him some stamina."

Veronica wasn't fully listening to Lilly. Lilly could go on and on and all Veronica had to do was make the necessary response sounds. So she kept filing, glad that telling Lilly hadn't been that big of a deal.

"And then when he went down he did this weird thing with his tongue. I'll tell Logan about it so that you can -" Veronica tuned in closer Lilly never stopped when she got to the part of her story she knew would embarrass Veronica the most. "-oh crap got to go. I'll call you when I can."

Someone had entered the office. Lilly hung up the phone. And unbuttoned her shirt so that the only button done was the one between her breasts. She had a 50/50 chance that the person who entered would be amendable to her display. At the worst it might be the person in charge of the camp and this would be the final straw to get her kicked out.

She stood up. It was Phillip. "I though t I might find you here."

"Noticed your key missing?"

"Yep. We don't have much time the meeting is almost over." Lilly walked over to him. Maybe someone would walk in on them and they'd both get kicked out. Even better.

XXXXX

She got the message several days later. They'd set up a system in case he needed to get a hold of her. She had cut off all ties. She didn't even check the local paper's internet site. It was the only way she could do it. Make a clean break. Then the wound wouldn't fester it could heal cleanly.

The message was short and he just wanted to talk to her. She would call him in another day or so. She knew he'd be waiting he said that he would. As she stared out the diner window watching the passing cars. Wondering how her life had ended up like this. How it had become so awful. Questioning her choices her mind set and why she had let an obsession take over her life. Ruin her life. And may those that she loved, her daughter.

At least she knew it wasn't love anymore. She wasn't sure what it was that consumed the two of them. An inability to let the past go? She wasn't sure. And she knew he didn't know either. At least he got to keep his family; the ice cold wife, the daughter who didn't love him and a son who was malleable in the extreme.

A flash of sadness crossed her face as she thought of not being able to see when the son finally stood up the ice queen.

XXXXX

Veronica was finished filing and catching up on all the rest of the office work she needed to get to. Keith was in his office on the phone and Logan hadn't shown up to pick her up yet. She reached for her phone sitting on the desk and thought about calling him. She put it down and decided to wait until her dad got off the phone. Veronica didn't tell her dad everything but she did try to keep as much above board as she could.

When Keith hung up the phone he came into the reception area. Veronica smiled at him as he leaned against the door frame. "Bad news."

"What?" She knew it couldn't be that bad since he was smiling.

"You are on your own again tonight."

"They spotted him?"

"Yep in Seattle."

"Well pack a rain coat. I'll make the plane reservations and car arrangements. It'll all be ready when you get to the airport." She turned back to her computer.

Keith cam over and mussed her hair, leaving is hand on her head for a moment. "You're a great kid you know that?"

"Yeah." Veronica rolled her eyes as she logged onto the travel website that had the best offers.

"Alright, I'll get my bags packed and call you when I land."

"You better."

He paused at the door and watched Veronica for a moment. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled over the top of her computer.

As the door closed behind her dad, Veronica brought her hand to her head. She forgot to tell him about Logan. It would just have to wait until he got back from Seattle.

XXXXX

Logan had finally shown up and was taking Veronica out to dinner to celebrate Lilly's approval. Logan had not contacted Duncan chickening out at the last moment. Veronica allowed this and thought that they could reveal themselves to Neptune because most people wouldn't call Duncan. They would have called Lilly in an instant and one never knew who Lilly might call on her own.

"So, Mar riddle me this.... how does one get the over protective father out of town when his only daughter begins a relationship s with the baddest boy in Neptune?"

"I didn't know I was dating the leader of the biker gang. Where is he? I've always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"Well? Should I be aware of surveillance cameras? Should we just stay at my house? We can hang out in the pool house, you know that is like being home alone."

"The thing is I haven't told him yet."

"Veronica Mars keeping secrets from her father. What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up I don't tell him everything."

"Almost."

"Whatever. Let's go get food." Logan parked the Xterra on the street as they headed for the burger joint they both loved. The street was a busy one in Neptune and they had to wait to cross. Logan took advantage of the wait and the fact they didn't have to pretend to be just friends. He pulled Veronica into his arms and kissed her. With tongue.

Veronica wound her arms up his chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck. When they pulled away Logan rested his forehead on Veronica's and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Our first PDA." Veronica rolled her eyes and saw their was a break in traffic. She untangled her self from Logan's grasp and bolted. Logan close behind. They were both laughing as they pushed in the doors to the restaurant.

XXXXX 

Celeste was sitting at a stop light. Her summer was going fine. Both of her children were occupied and she didn't need to worry about they constantly getting into trouble, in Neptune at least. She hoped that Duncan found someone to date this summer at his camp. Everyone thought she didn't notice that he wasn't happy. She noticed she just didn't want it fixed. If the only cure was Veronica Mars, that is.

She wasn't sure how long until Lilly would be sent home from horse camp. That had been an inspired idea, reminding Lilly who was in charge. Lilly found trouble everywhere though and an all girls camp was no exception. Celeste knew she should have checked on the counselors.

It was as her mind was wondering she noticed the couple on the side walk. Making out. She sneered at the display, it was like no one knew how to act anymore. The only comfort she took in the scene was knowing that it wasn't her daughter participating in the scene.

Suddenly the broke apart and the girl dashed across the street, the boy following close behind. It was Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars. A smile spread slowly across her face. This could be the best summer ever.

Celeste reached into her purse for her cell phone. "Hello."

""Hi, Duncan. I have something I need to tell you....."


	30. Chapter 30

Lilly was bored. There were many things more dangerous than a bored Lilly Kane.

She was over her horse instructor lover. He was starting think they had a _relationship_. Lilly knew that next he would be saying that he loved her. Was there anything more pathetic? It was never meant to be anything more than a summer fling. And hello he was the most decent looking guy in the all girls camp. Who else was she supposed to do?

For once things were happening in Neptune. At least things that Lilly wanted to participate in. Veronica and Logan dating. The girls that would be livid over this and still have to kiss Veronica's ass. Also the inevitable blow out that would happen when Duncan saw them together. And she needed to be there for her brother. She might want to see the freak out but she knew that Duncan wasn't over Veronica. She also knew that Veronica and Duncan so not meant to be together. Sister or not, he'd have to eventually accept that.

It shouldn't be to hard to get kicked out. They had so many rules she just needed to make sure that her parents weren't called. Or that there was some way to intercept the call. Lilly needed a plan and for that she needed to call Veronica. There were few people who could plat as well as Miss Mars could.

A bell rang and it was time to shovel out the stables or something. Lilly would be walking in the woods or something but she would not be found. Lilly didn't shovel crap. She would sneak into the office after dinner to call Veronica though.

XXXXX

Duncan had just gotten off the phone with his mother. He stared at his cell phone. he couldn't think. Veronica and Logan were kissing in public. His mother's voice kept repeating in his head. Veronica and Logan were kissing in public.

Celeste had thought it would be something he wanted to know. She was just being a mother, looking out for her son. He could easily think what Lilly's response would be to this. She mock their mother and call her a gossip and a bitch. Duncan was sure that Celeste wouldn't be contacting Lilly to let her know. She just didn't are that Lilly dated Logan, in fact he was better than most of the guys she hooked up with.

Veronica and Logan kissing in public. Fact or fiction. Was his mother telling him the truth or was she trying to drive Veronica and him even further apart?

He'd call Logan. If he was asked directly Duncan was sure that Logan wouldn't lie to his best friend. Then again Duncan would have sworn that Logan wouldn't hook up with his ex-girlfriend. This could explain why Logan wasn't answering or returning any of his phone calls.

This "Leadership Camp" was boring and the people here were boring. They were only worried about possible political careers. Duncan didn't care it was summer and he was 16, he wanted to have fun. He'd wanted to forget about Veronica, didn't look like that would be happening. Even without the news that his best friend was having a summer fling with his ex-girlfriend it wouldn't be happening. None of the girls here wanted to have a summer fling. There could be pictures and rumors that showed up later in their lives. Besides they didn't want to be tied to Duncan Kane and then accused of being a gold digger. It was a first for Duncan no one wanted him. The traits that generally made him desirable made him undesirable here.

He'd called Logan several times wanting to hear what a normal summer sounded like. Wanted to tell him about the crazy people that were at this camp. He wondered how Celeste found this place.

Duncan selected Logan's name on his phone and hit send. He wanted to know it would drive him crazy if he didn't know what was fact and what was fiction.

The phone rang and he ended up with the voicemail; "You've reached Logan with today's inspirational message; 'Life is either a daring adventure or nothing.' Helen Keller." Duncan hung up. He couldn't think of what to say to his best friend. He'd call after dinner ad hopefully then he would be able to talk to him, or at least be able to leave a message on his voicemail.

XXXXX

"My dad might kill you if he sees you in here."

"I'll just tell him I had to lay down since you wore me out."

"You will _not_ tell him that."

"I am pretty sure it doesn't matter since you told me he is out of town for the next few days." Veronica flopped down on her bed beside Logan and stared at the ceiling.

"I know I just want you to stay on your toes."

"Around you there are other things I would rather be on."

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Logan paused for a moment as though to think. "Most of the time yes." Veronica sighed and turned her face towards his. "Especially when I'm laying on your bed beside you."

"Shut up and kiss me. Before you make me re-" Logan cut her off as his lips connected with hers. Over the last couple of weeks they'd progressed past kissing and Logan's hands were soon under Veronica's shirt, while Logan's quickly made it to the floor.

There was a confidence that Logan had and Duncan lacked. He didn't really give Veronica time to think about the physical advancement of their relationship until it was actually happening. It wasn't that he was pushing her further than she wanted to go he just didn't think about it until after the fact. At first he attempted to apologize but Veronica didn't seem to mind so he stopped.

Veronica's shirt was making it's way over her head when her phone rang. "Ignore it."

"I can't it could be my dad and then he would keep calling or send someone over." Logan flipped over on his back while Veronica adjusted her shirt and reached for her phone. "Hello?"

"Veronica I need your help."

"Lilly this isn't really a good time."

"Well, I'm hiding under a desk and only have a few minutes."

"Fine. What do you need?"

"I need to get kicked out of horse camp without getting my parents called. I want to come hang out with you in Neptune."

"No you don't, you want to annoy me while I try to have a relaxing summer."

"With Logan?"

"Yes. And I don't really want you here for that."

"Whatever. I can't be here any longer. So help me."

"Fine. Get caught having sex with that instructor you were telling me about." Lilly leaned against the underside of the desk.

"Okay that's good, but won't he get fired?"

"He shouldn't have slept with you if he was so worried about his job."

"True. What about my parents?"

"Change the number in your file to my cell phone number and I can fake being Celeste."

"I knew you would have the answers. And then I'll stay with you for the rest of the summer."

"Uh, Lil' I don't know about that."

"Well at least until my parents leave for their month long trip to Napa."

"I don't know if my dad will go for that."

"You're dad loves me."

"No he doesn't."

"Everyone loves me." Veronica could hear Lilly smile over the phone. "Okay I have to go. Expect a call soon." Lilly hung up the phone and Veronica sighed.

"Lilly is coming home."

"Yeah, I got that." Veronica laid down beside Logan on the bed again.

"This is going to suck. She's going to want be a part of this whole relationship; giving advice knowing everything."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"I don't like to reveal everything, and Lilly was fine with that when it was her brother but now ...."

"Yeah I know. She's not here now...." Logan raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "So why don't we pick up where we left off." Veronica rolled her eyes but still moved into Logan's arms.

Their lips had barely touched when her phone rang again. "Oh crap I didn't change my voicemail. If it is the camp then Lilly will be pissed."

"She couldn't be caught already."

"Don't underestimate Lilly." Veronica flipped open her phone. "Hello?" Her voice held a slight annoyance and superiority.

"Veronica? Is this my daughter or some bored trophy wife?"

"Oh hey Dad! What's up?"

"Nothing just checking in. Seeing how my only daughter is holding up alone."

"I'm fine dad just lazing away the summer. With some minimal filing and very few stake outs."

"Veronica what did I tell you about taking on your own cases?"

"Not to do it. And I'm not just checking up on a couple of old ones."

"Fine. But you better be careful. I don't know how I feel about you working while I'm out of town."

"Dad, I'm fine. I stay in the car, Back-Up sits is always with me."

"Alright. But I still worry. Father's prerogative."

"I know and I worry about you daughter's prerogative."

"See you soon kid, love you."

"Love you too."

Once the phone clicked shut Veronica turned to Logan. "Ready?" He nodded and took Back-Up's leash in one and Veronica's in the other. Sunlight streamed through the door as they opened it and headed out.

XXXXX

Lilly had switched the numbers in her file, now she just had to come up with something that would get her kicked out of camp. Getting caught having sex with the counselor was the obvious choice, but ran the risk of him getting canned and her only receiving a lecture. Maybe she should get caught doing drugs. Lilly wrinkled her nose; she hadn't brought any with her, not being a huge druggie, but they should be easy enough to find. She decided sex would be thrown in too. Oh she had it, smoking pot in the stables, while having sex.

Perfect.


	31. Chapter 31

Duncan tried Logan's cell phone again. And again there was no answer. He was annoyed and wanted some answers. If Duncan was being honest with himself he was bored. He wanted to talk to his friend even if he had broken guy code by dating his ex-girlfriend. So he called again.

This time he was lucky.

"Hello?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah you called me." Logan had answered without checking the caller ID on his phone. It was something he did when he was involved in something; video games, making out (Duncan chose to think it was the former).

"Logan it is me Duncan. I didn't expect you to pick up."

"Hey man sorry I keep missing your calls." Logan looked down at Veronica. They had been in the middle of an intense make out session. Duncan would have been disappointed. Logan was on top of Veronica and her shirt was off but her bra was still on. He mouthed Duncan's name to her and rolled onto his back. Veronica grabbed her shirt and headed down to Logan's kitchen while he talked. She really didn't want to hear any part of the explanation.

"Yeah I figured you were having fun; surfing parting and all that. I'm just stuck here learning how to become a politician. It is so boring."

"What about the chicks man?" Logan brought his hand to forehead and pushed his hair back. Why did he have to bring up girls this would Veronica and he wanted to avoid if he could.

"Umm they all want to be politician or politicians wives so…."

"Super straight laced."

"Yeah. And no one parties or snuck anything in."

"You got what I left you though, right?"

"Yeah, and drinking alone not as much fun as drinking with friends."

"Don't I know it."

Logan heard Duncan take a deep breath. "So my mom called me and told me something I need to ask you." Duncan stared at the top of his bunk bed, tracing the grain of the wood with his eyes. He was trying to convince himself he really did want this information. He wasn't even sure why he was so upset about it. He couldn't be with her. It was better if Logan was with Veronica if he couldn't, right?

"Yeah? What's that?" Logan didn't know why he didn't just come out and tell his _best friend_ that he was dating his ex. Duncan had to know he was playing dumb.

"Well, she said that she saw you and Veronica."

"We've been hanging out." Logan saw himself with a shovel in a hole just digging himself in as deep as he could. What was wrong with him? Was his mouth not attached to his brain?

"I figured you would. She said that she saw you kissing though. Are you two dating?" There was silence on the phone; only the sounds of breathing. Logan ran his hands through his hair before answering.

His mouth as opened to respond when his mom popped her head into his room. "Honey, will Veronica be staying for dinner?" Duncan heard and then had to wonder if Veronica was in the room. Was she coaching Logan on what to say?

"Uhh, I'm not sure mom. I'll ask her and let you know."

"Thanks."

"We are."

"Okay." Again there was silence.

Logan broke it first. "I wanted to tell you. We weren't going to date just be friends until you got back and I could talk to you in person. And then we decided to keep it a secret from everyone and then we didn't. And I am the worst best friend."

"Yeah you are. I have to go." Duncan hung up the phone. He couldn't form thoughts or words. He wasn't angry. He was blank, empty. And he knew more than when his mother told him Veronica was his sister that it was really over.

Logan sighed and looked at his phone. Well that went badly.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse on the other end of the line. It sounded like she had just woken up; it was three in the afternoon.

"Hi, Lianne."

"Jake? Why are you calling me?"

"You asked me to. What do you want Lianne?" He was tired and resigned. All this hiding and plotting was wearing on him. He wanted it to stop and was at the point that he didn't really care how that came about. That was probably why he was calling Lianne from home on a landline and didn't notice or pretended not to notice the slight click.

Lianne didn't notice it either. Her mind fogged by alcohol and depression. Celeste held her breath.

"I want to see you again." Jake rested his head in his hand, rubbing his temples with his thumb and ring finger. If he was honest with himself he wanted to see her too. It only crossed the third unknown party listening in that Veronica wasn't mentioned. Either Lianne took the pictures seriously or she loved Jake more than her own daughter.

Celeste knew that she wasn't the most loving person. Since Jake had made his money her life had become more about appearances, she knew this. She also knew that no matter what happened in her life she would never be where Lianne Mars is. Never be driven away from her home and her children because she was an idiot and didn't marry the man she really wanted to or didn't accept the life that she lived. That was Lianne's real fault in Celeste's mind. She didn't accept herself or her life. She didn't accept the choices that she made. She lived in some world where things weren't really her fault and that she was a victim. Celeste was no one's victim.

"I want to see you too." Jake's voice held something that Celeste hadn't heard in a long time. Longing. She hung up the phone she'd heard enough. It was time to protect herself. Celeste was no one's victim.

"When?"

"Come back."

"Alright. I'll call you when I get back to town."

"I miss you."

"I love you." Jake hung up the phone. He wasn't sure if he loved Lianne, he only knew that he wanted her close. He missed what they had, when they were young and in love and life hadn't gotten so complicated. Jake was smart but he wasn't willing to accept that he made his life complicated. He shouldn't have married Celeste and once he had he shouldn't have slept with Lianne.

In a dingy motel room, Lianne clicked her phone closed and went back to sleep. She'd head out in the morning.

XXXXX

Logan's parents were home. "Hi! Mr. Echolls – I mean Aaron." He had been correcting Veronica since the first time she came over and it still felt weird.

"Hey Veronica I was wondering whose car that was outside."

"It's mine. I guess it sticks out a little in your driveway, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Did I ever tell you about my first car?" Aaron was giving her his full Hollywood smile. All she could think about was the fact that he slept with his son's girlfriend. It was just sick.

"No I don't think you have." She resisted looking at the ceiling. _Hurry up Logan, hurry up. _ Her smile was forced and Aaron took it for encouragement.

"I saved my money and the only thing I could afford was a Oldsmobile vista cruiser. I didn't get it in high school had to take the bus then. Saved up for it and bought it as soon as I graduated and headed out west."

Veronica knew the proper response to an Aaron Echolls' story. She didn't like to pander it made her uncomfortable and most people noticed how false her words were. Aaron wasn't one of them. "Wow that is really impressive makes me feel like I should have done more to deserve my LeBaron."

"Veronica that is why I work so hard; I want to provide a life for my children that I could only dream about. I'm sure your dad feels the same way about you." Aaron had on his caring face now. The paternal concern, he was even patting her hand right now. Veronica wondered if he felt like he was being filmed all the time. Once that thought crossed her mind she had to force herself not to banch and pull her hand away from him. Maybe he did feel like everything should be filmed.

"Thanks Aaron." Lynn walked past the kitchen and called out a greeting to Veronica. She said she would head upstairs and check on Logan. Veronica hoped he was of the phone and would come down soon.

"So you and Logan are together? Friends?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at his enquiry.

"Umm…" It was really uncomfortable to discuss things with your boyfriend's father. "I guess you could say that we are dating." Veronica didn't want to but she could feel the color rise in her cheeks.

"Well isn't that nice." And if Veronica wasn't mistaken it seemed like Aaron looked at her differently in that moment. "So did you want something to drink? Something to eat? I stopped you from whatever it was that you came down to grab."

"Oh, just a water that's all." Aaron grabbed two bottled waters out of the fridge and handed her one. "Thanks." It took all of Veronica's concentration to focus on not appearing uncomfortable sitting across from Aaron. What had Lilly been thinking? Oh, that's right Lilly rarely thought anything all the way through.

Top of Form

Aaron leaned against the counter and watched Veronica over the edge of his water bottle. Veronica gave him a half smile as she waited for Logan. Wishing the ground would swallow you up or that she could think of some way to get out of the room. "So, Veronica has Logan been treating you well? Not just hanging out here at the house? Takes you out?"

Veronica blinked at him a few times. "He always pays for my food. If that's what you're asking." Veronica was saved from Aaron's clarification by Lynn entering the kitchen.

"Veronica will you be staying for dinner? Or do you and Logan have plans?" Lynn sat on a stool beside Veronica.

She smiled at Lynn and wondered for the hundredth time where Logan was and why he didn't come rescue her. "I don't know we haven't really discussed dinner plans for tonight yet."

"Well, then that is settled I'll let Mrs. Navarro know to set an extra plate. It'll be nice the four of us sitting down to dinner. Do you like steak?"

Veronica blinked. "Yes I do."

"Perfect. I'll be right back." Lynn got up and floated out of the kitchen in search of Mrs. Navarro and Veronica wondered how she was now dinning with Hollywood's A-list. All she had were the shorts and tank she'd pulled on over her bikini after her after spending the morning at the beach.

"Veronica I certainly hope that you will keep Logan out of trouble. Lilly seemed to dive right in and pull him along with her."

He was talking to her about Lilly, perfect could this get more awkward? "Lilly does have a habit of finding trouble. I try to avoid it if I can." She smiled tightly before she took a long drink of her water.

"Everything is all set for dinner. This will be so nice, I haven't seen you in a while Veronica it will give us a chance to catch up." Veronica's responding smile was less forced than the last one she had just given Aaron, but still strained. "Aaron, would you go see what is keeping Logan. I am sure that he forgot Veronica is down here alone with us."

Aaron looked at Veronica intensely, an almost leer. "If he is my son then there is no way that he could forget that there was a beautiful woman waiting here for him. "

"And I didn't Dad." Veronica resisted an audible sound of relief. "Sorry Veronica my phone call went longer than expected."

"That's fine I was just catching up with your dad and mom. I haven't been over in a while."

"Well why don't you two go do whatever it is you do and we will see in an hour for dinner." Lynn shooed them out of the room. They headed to the pool house the one place that they were sure to be undisturbed.

"Never leave me alone with your parents for that long again."

"What? Why? What did they say?"

"Nothing it was just really awkward. Your dad asked me if you took me out to nice places. It was weird. Do I leave you alone with my dad?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"No I guess not. Well now that I think of it I have never been alone with Mr. Mars. "

"Yeah because I like you and don't want see you maimed."

"Well, my parents aren't overly protective. They don't really care."

"Okay remember I may be bolder sassier Veronica all the time now, but bolder sassier Veronica doesn't like knowing that your Dad knows that we were just making out in your room."

"It wasn't like he walked in on us or anything."

"Still."

"Okay note to self after hot make out session with Veronica do not let her hang out with my dad."

Veronica gave him a shove on the shoulder. "Why did you have to say it like that?" In response he pulled her into the pool house.

"Come here we can be alone for a while." He pulled her in close to kiss her. Veronica kissed him back momentarily forgetting what she knew about the pool house. Her hand were around his neck when he started to move her back towards the bed. "Now where were we?" Logan slid his hand under her tank top and started to push it up over her ribcage.

It was then that Veronica glanced at the ceiling fan. _Okay things had to stop now._ "Logan." He didn't stop and her shirt was nearly off. "Hey, Logan?"

"Hmm?"

She had to stop him without letting him know. No one wants to know that their dad is some perverse weirdo who films people without their knowledge. "Logan. What happened on the phone with Duncan?" A bucket of ice water could not have been more effective. Logan rolled off of her and Veronica pulled her shirt down.

"Not well."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She stared at the ceiling fan, watching it rotate. "I'm sorry Logan."

"Eh, he'll probably cool off by the time he gets home." Veronica slid her had across the comforter and took his hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So dinner with your parents tonight that should be fun."

XXXXX

Lilly had it all planned out. She would be kicked out tomorrow. It was too bad she couldn't risk a call to Veronica to let her know she needed to be ready. Lilly Kane was coming back to Neptune, everybody needed to be ready.

Bottom of Form


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey this is Veronica leave a message and I'll call you when I feel like it"

"Hey Veronica this is your father, this is going to take longer than I thought call me when you can. Just want to make sure you haven't burned the house down or anything."

"Veronica Mars, guess whose flying back into to-own? Me! That's who! You better be ready summer is about to start kicking ass."

XXXXX

Dinner with the Echolls while awkward was not the worst thing that had ever happened to Veronica. Mrs. Navarro made excellent steaks, and while Logan was a little mopey, Lynn was the consummate hostess. Aaron was just to fake to be around. Once dinner was finished Logan and Veronica left.

"Logan, does your dad always act like he is being filmed?" Logan shrugged and made no audible answer eyes on the road. "I mean like tonight I felt like I should shout line out and some one would call cut powder my face and then shout action so I could fix the scene I screwed up."

She still received no answer, "Logan? Log-aaannnnn? Anybody home?"

"What? Yeah dinner is like that. I mean usually we have dinner as a family and usually I am the one messing up the happy family scene so.."

"So better the focus was all on the novice. I think I need to work on my movie star smile it just isn't toothy enough. How's this?" Veronica pulled her lips back to reveal her teeth like a two year old learning to smile. "Better?"

Logan smiled and shook his head.

"Ah finally a smile. So are we ready for this? The debut?"

"I'm ready. Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What let people know that I am with you? The Logan Echolls?" Veronica shrugged, "yeah I guess. I mean you are a good kisser and if the only way I can keep you around is revealing that I like kissing you to the public then I guess I'll have to bear this trial."

Logan sighed, "No seriously. If you don't want to then that is fine. I mean I know that Madison and those girls can be kind of nasty so if you would rather not we can pretend..."

"Umm... First of all those girls are nasty no matter what. I can handle myself. Lilly doesn't pick wusses for her bf's. Second I'd rather debut us with out Lilly there and she could be home any day now. Who knows if the school will actually call or if she'll show up without warning. So yes I do want to make out with you in front of our peers."

"Whoa whoa no one said anything about PDA's."

"Well buddy you are going to have t buck up and forbear because if I have anyone tell you like Lilly more than me tonight then you are sadly mistaken." It was Veronica's turn to look straight ahead. Logan looked at her profile. He hadn't really thought about the comparison that people would draw between the two best friends. The two girls he had decided to call his girlfriend.

Veronica may love her best friend but it must get tiring to constantly be compared to Lilly Kane and considered her shadow.

"Don't worry we'll give them a show that will assure everyone that you are not second string."

"Look at you with the sports references."

"Yeah I know totally butch of me."

"So what are we going to do?" Veronica bit her bottom lip. Logan smiled, if only she knew the difference between how he felt about Lilly and he felt about her. He knew that Lilly cheated on him, hell he cheated on Lilly. And though the scenes between the two the jealous rages, the dramas that unfolded on the quad were nothing to what he would feel if Veronica cheated on him. He wasn't sure if the rage and the hurt and the emptiness would ever let him go.

"Just leave that to me sugar lips." He said with a wink and a leer.

"Fine surprise me. But don't be shocked when I don't read my lines right I like to improvise."

"Babe I'm counting on that."

XXXXX

Dust rose from the back of her tires as it spread down the empty highway. Driving west was a mistake she should have kept heading east, or started to go north or South. She didn't she kept driving. Kept looking west.

West towards him. She didn't call to reassure him she was returning. He might have changed his mind and she hadn't so she kept driving. Kept heading back.

Kept risking. Kept hoping. Kept dreaming of a future that may never be.

She just hoped that she would be able to survive the aftermath.

XXXXX

"Yes, two o'clock on Tuesday will be fine. I'll be leaving town on Thursday." Celeste hung the phone up. She was going up North for a while. Lilly should be back any day now, and frankly Celeste just didn't have the energy to fight with her. She'd rater just pretend that she didn't have the responsibility of her daughter right now.

Celeste sighed and made a note to have the housekeepers freshen Lilly's sheets for her return. Lilly may think she was unpredictable but there were something's that could be easily deduced. Her daughter's ex-boyfriend and best friend start kissing in public, Lilly is sure to return to ruin or support the union Celeste wasn't sure but if there was drama to be involved in Lilly was sure to want to have some part of it.

Celeste would meet with the attorney on Tuesday and then head out for the rest of the summer to a spa, Napa wouldn't be happening this year. Instead she did what most first wives' wish they could have she started the rocking and then left before the waves could drag her under.

XXXXX

The scene was set, Lilly drew in smoke from the joint and rested it on bowl she'd pilfered and exhaled the smoke. She hadn't been high in while, preferring alcohol to the mellowness of weed. The marijuana surprisingly was the easiest to get on such short notice.

Phillip was on his way with - something - she couldn't remember and didn't care. Lilly had already taken off her shirt and was standing in a short skirt with her bra. The hay under her bare feet poked up between her toes. She unbraided her hair and it hung in waves down her back.

She heard the door open and glancing over her shoulder saw Phillip walk towards her. She pulled her skirt down without making eye contact. Once in her underwear she turned and took her bra off, and then slid her panties off. She reached for the joint and took another long drag.

"Ever done it while high?"

Phillip couldn't meet her eyes. Lilly knew he wasn't a virgin and he was cute but he wasn't a stud. He wasn't as good as Logan. He was better than Aaron, not hard if you are only interested in pleasing yourself.

"No."

"What to?"

"Yes."

She handing the joint to Phillip. "You have some catching up to do." Lilly kneeled in front of him and pulled his jeans down, followed shortly by his boxers. He inhaled. Lilly stood up and unbutton his shirt. Taking the joint from him while he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, she then pulled his head close to hers and exhaled the smoke in her mouth into his. He coughed and she laughed.

Lilly could tell he was getting high; his eyelids were getting droopy. Almost there, she thought. "Take another drag."

"This isn't a cigarette."

"Nope." She kneeled in front of him again and took him in her mouth. He inhaled.

XXXXX

Keith started at the rain outside his hotel window. It was like Seattle never heard of summer or sun. He wasn't sure why he was here instead of in Neptune. For the bail jumper of course but it wasn't like there weren't plenty of cases that would bring in as much money as this one would. He really just wanted to get out of Neptune. Celeste had left a message for him.

Something cryptic about how it would benefit both of them if he took on a case for her. He knew what she wanted and he didn't want to take it on. Keith knew he would since he would rather handle the intimate affairs of his family and in this case also the Kane's instead of by some other investigator who might not care what information got leaked to the press. He just didn't want to deal with it yet.

He sighed and went to turn on the TV.

XXXXX

Duncan looked around the dining hall. He sat alone. He wasn't a naturally outgoing as Lilly or Logan but people tended to like him. However since he had gotten to camp he just didn't feel like socializing. Everyone one here really was excited about politics and world affairs. It wasn't that Duncan didn't care he just a lot of other things going on in his life; like his best friend dating his ex.

It was weird who would have ever thought of a summer camp that was designed for future politicians. It just went to show that money did buy everything. As he pushed his peas across his plate he decided that he was done. He didn't want to be a politician and in a moment of clarity he knew that if he ever did his father had enough money to get him elected (as callous as that sounded) if he ever changed his mind.

Duncan in a rare moment of independent thinking decided that he was going home. He wasn't sure how he would achieve it but he knew he was smart and that he could figure out a way to get out of this lame camp.

The only question remained - how was he going to do it? He would typically call Logan to get some advice but he was positive that that wouldn't go over well. Logan would question his motives; Duncan wasn't really sure what his motives were at this point either. All he knew is that he needed to get out of this place.

He set his fork down. And left his table (for once not clearing his plate) and headed back to his room. He may not be the planner but he wasn't an idiot.

XXXXX

Jake stood in his study. Celeste had left and he had to decide what he was going to do. And she was coming back.

He really didn't know what he wanted to do about that. He never really questioned his feelings about her. Jake decided he was in love and then never re-examined that. If he thought about it he was afraid that he might discover that he had thrown things away not for love but for something else. And wouldn't that be a waste.

XXXXX

Logan parked the car, and then watched as Veronica fidgeted in her seat. He made no motion to remove his seat belt and waited to see when she would look at him. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to smile at him. "You're trying to make me nervous." He smiled at her but still said nothing. "It won't work you know. I'm unflappable" She leaned in and kissed him, smiling as she did so.

When she went to pull back he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a longer kiss. Veronica's hands were reaching up to grab his shoulders when there was a tap on Logan's window. "C'mon dude stop sucking face, bring the new lady friend and the brew." It was Dick he didn't linger but kept heading to the bonfire.

"Don't worry Dick has no idea who you are. He's probably already high. You can still back out you know." Logan held Veronica's face for a moment.

She grabbed his hands, "Is that what your big plan consists of waiting for me to make a move or not? Ugh. I don't know how many times I have to tell you - I. Want. To. Be. With. You. And here's the kicker I don't care who knows." She releases his hands, unhooked her seat belt and slammed out of the car.

Logan stayed behind and waited for her to get ahead of him. He was going to give her the opportunity to still keep the relationship secret. He had to grab the beer anyway.

When he to the bonfire Veronica was on the opposite side and she was talking animatedly to Luke and Casey. The three of them were laughing and Veronica had a cup in her hand that she was waving around. Logan wanted to start across the circle to ask who had given it to her or if she had poured it herself. He knew that his over protectiveness would not go over well and e resisted setting the beer down by the coolers someone else had brought. He found a bottle of some hard alcohol and took a quick swig, careful to put the bottle back since he was driving.

"Dude, where's the lady you were so interested in?" Dick slapped him on the shoulder, looking from the left to the right.

"Wouldn't you like to know."?

"Yeah I would. Who is she?"

Logan reached down and grabbed a beer bottle, "Hmm... Maybe I'm not ready to tell yet."

"Damn I has got to be someone that Lilly hates then if you don't even want to mention it and she is a million miles away at horse camp."

Logan mentally slapped himself; this plan was not going quite how he wanted it to. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." And now he was sounding like 5 year old.

"Whatever, Dude." Dick shook his head and walked away.

Veronica watch as Logan stood alone sipping on his beer; Dick had just left him and looked more confused than usual. She turned back to Luke and Casey. She wasn't sure if she was trying to make Logan jealous or not. Sure she like Luke and Casey, there were often dicks but usually not to her, though.

They were telling her some story about something. She was making appropriate sounds to make it seem like she was enthralled, her mind was preoccupied with an arrogant jackass who thought he knew what was best for her. She looked into her cup, Luke had grabbed it for her and she had managed to spill nearly all of it on the ground acting enthused about the story.

"Oh hold that thought I have to hear the end of this story but my cup is empty I'll be right back."

Veronica wended her way around the fire and headed to the cooler, she was sure there was something sealed in there. She wasn't afraid of drinking, Logan was driving and he promised her he wouldn't get drunk and he'd make sure she made it home. Sometimes she thought she was taking unnecessary risks and that maybe the drink would become a problem with her and just as quickly as the thoughts developed she shoved them out.

Logan was still by the cooler and she decided that she would let him think she wanted to keep them a secret. "Hey Logan! Anything good in the cooler?"

He raised an eyebrow he was pretty sure that Veronica was mad at him, but she was acting like nothing had happened. "Hey yourself. How drunk you planning on getting tonight Mars?" Logan may not know what she was up to be he recognized the glint in her eye.

"Drunk enough that I'll need a ride home. You think I can find one of those?"

Dick chose that moment to walk by; "Mars your little chauffer might not be able to take you home. He's got some chick stashed somewhere. I just can't figure out who she is."

Madison heard Dick from a few feet away. "Logan you brought some one?" Logan rose and eyebrow and took a pull from his beer bottle.

"He's being a little shy about who she is." Veronica resisted rolling her eyes and thought _Shy try retarded_ but she also decided this would be the perfect opportunity for her to get back at him for being an idiot.

"Logan. Who is she? Is she here?" Veronica raised her voice so that it could be heard above the conversations that were not yet focused in Logan's direction. "Come on you have to let us know there are numerous guys here who want you to reveal who it is that you have been swapping spit with so they can choose their new conquests with out being cock blocked by the hope of getting into Logan Echolls pants." Veronica knew she was being a little meaner than she needed to be but he'd started it and she was going to finish it.

Someone whispered to her left "You getting this on tape -perfect Lilly will love us when we show her." It had started out slowly enough reporting what Veronica did to Lilly, the more outrageous the better. At first people had thought that Lilly would be mad, with Veronica stealing some of her thunder instead she had laughed and wanted more. People loved to please Lilly.

"Well maybe it's just so personal right now I'm not ready to share."

"Lame Echolls!" This was shouted from somewhere beyond the fire.

"Yeah, lame Echolls. I mean come on you don't want to share who this girl is because she's what? Ugly? An arch enemy of Lilly's?" Veronica's eyes got big and then she gasped, "Or better yet a dude? Is it Dick?"

Dick sputtered and spit his beer out hitting several people as well as the bonfire. "It is not me I like girls, boobs, pussy- I do not like other dick."

Logan had yet to say something just stared at Veronica took another drink and smirked. "So this is how you want it to be huh?" His voice was pitched low so that only Veronica could make out his words. He moved closer to her as smiled and nodded. Setting his beer bottle down and then grabbing her can and doing the same leaving them in the sand by their feet.

"Well it's not Dick, or any other guy for that matter. She isn't ugly and she isn't an enemy of Lilly's. Do you really want to know who it is?"

"Hell yeah!" This was again some faceless person in the crowd.

"Are you sure that you want people to know? I mean I hear secrets are hot." Veronica said this.

"Yes they are but only to a point and then they get so hot they explode and the explosion isn't always good."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mars, really."

"So are you going to tell us or not?"

"How about I show you?"

"Yes!" This was again some nameless drunk classmate. Other than this shout the party as quite (as quite as a party can get). Logan leaned down and grabbed Veronica by the waist and pulled her close. His other hand went up her back until it cradled the back of her head and then he leaned down to kiss her.

Veronica was smiling the whole time.

"Wait I thought he was going to show..." Madison's voice trailed off as she realized that he was showing them.


	33. Chapter 33

The dust covered car pulled in to a dust covered motel. Florescent lights declared vacancy. She pulled a beat up backpack out of the passenger seat and headed to the office. She swallowed gulps of salty sea air as she crossed the parking lot. She was back. She pushed her limp hair out of her face and pushed the door to the office open. A nod a key and some cash were exchanged and she headed to her new room.

Tossing the bag onto the bed she headed in to the bathroom, splashed water onto her face. She was a ready as she was going to get. Heading to the phone she dialed the number.

He picked up on the third ring. "I'm back." She hung up - he'd know where to find her.

XXXXX

Veronica sipped on her lemonade. She knew that she shouldn't have come to lay out by the pool at Madison's house. Madison was laying topless on a chaise beside her and Caitlin was on her other side. Veronica's bikini top remained firmly in place. If Lilly couldn't get Veronica to lay out without a top then Madison and Caitlin didn't stand a chance. Having tan lines wasn't the worst thing in the world but being topless just might be.

"So Verrrr-onica, tells us all about you and Logan?"

Veronica took a sip of her lemonade, thinking of what she wanted to reveal to these two.

"Yeah does Lilly and Duncan know?"

Veronica resisted rolling her eyes - she also made the mental note to stop rolling her eyes in general it was becoming to much of a habit. She gave them a moment to really squirm see if she was going to answer.

"Yes, Lilly and Duncan know." She sipped on the lemonade again. she wasn't even sure why she was here she didn't like these two girls that much and she kept thinking about how she could get out of there without it becoming too awkward. She came over because she was bored, nothing to do with her dad and Logan was surfing. So she was bored and knew that people were talking about her and Logan so she thought she'd see what she could find out.

"Sooo tell us all about Logan!" Madison squealed. Veronica did roll her eyes then, like she would tell Madison and Caitlin anything.

"Oh we were just hanging out one night and you know one thing led to another." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Veronica. Tell us the all the details." Veronica resisted sighing, it was always much more fun to watch Lilly do this. It was with that thought that a light bulb went off over her head. That's what she needed to do was to take charge of the situation, like Lilly but do it Veronica style.

XXXXX

Duncan sat staring at the camp councilors, they were doing some sort of skit. He would definitely have to take this camp choice up with his mother. He wasn't sure why he got sent to what is essential summer school while Lilly went to horse camp. Sure Lilly hated horses but knowing Lilly she wouldn't be on spending time with the horses or on any of them, while his mother had to know the Duncan would participate and go to the "activities" or more accurately classes all summer. The only thing missing was that there were no tests it was like one intense summer of Model United Nations. Plus the added bonus of Model Congressional Delegates.

Duncan couldn't take it anymore, so he got and left, he was briefly waylaid, "I have to use the restroom." He didn't head in the direction of the restroom he wandered around the camp. He grabbed his cell from his bunk and highlighted Logan's name as he walked down one of the gravel trails.

He desperately wanted to call his best friend but didn't think he could handle hearing Veronica in the background. He knew that he should just move on and deal with it. He really had no claim on Veronica and he never should have, if his mother was to be believed. Unlike Lilly thought he didn't believed everything that Celeste told him but how could she lie about this. She would have to be seriously twisted, although why didn't she tell him sooner, she had to have known they were dating.

Duncan was however at a dead ad as to thoughts on how to get kicked out of school. His only idea was extreme and he didn't know if he could pull it off. Lilly was the one with the flare for the dramatic.

XXXXX

Logan sat on his surf board watching the shore. Dick paddle up beside him. "Hey man, that was great." Logan nodded, sometimes you weren't sure what Dick was referring to but it was usually easiest to go along with it. He was preoccupied thinking about Veronica and Lilly. He was a little worried about what would happen when Lilly was back in town.

Logan knew that Veronica wasn't Lilly shadow and that she never had been but sometimes it was hard to tell where the one dominated the other. One thing was definitely for sure Lilly liked to be the center of attention and this might not be what she thought it would be like. Logan did not want Lilly pulling the string on his relationship with Veronica, and he was pretty sure that Veronica wanted the same thing that he did.

XXXXX

"Please leave a message after the tone. Thank you."

"Veronica you have to change that message it's creepy."

"Mrs. Kane this is Director West calling regarding your daughter, Lillian Kane she cannot remain here any longer. She is a disgrace to herself a bad influence to the rest of the girls here. She has engaged in illegal activities, consorted with a staff member who will no longer be working with us. We've kept her here for as long as we possibly can."

XXXXX

Lilly sat in front of the camp director. She had just finished leaving a message on Veronica's voice mail. Phillip had already packed his bag and been escorted off the premises. Lilly was just waiting on the lecture.

Director West swiveled her chair around. Lilly got comfortable, this was going to be lengthy. "Miss Kane we try to provide a safe environment for our camp participants" The director was a thin woman with grey hair pulled back into a severe bun, and she always attired in riding clothes, She was currently sans jacket but had on a crisp white shirt buttoned to her chin.

Lilly in contrast was slapping her foot with her flip flop and was in a revealing tube top and cut off shorts. She wasn't going to take any chances that she wouldn't be given the boot. She was pretty positive the stunt in the barn was enough but Lilly wanted to be thorough.

"You have broken nearly every rule - that I might add was provided for your safety!" Deep breath and she continued. "You've corrupted a member of our staff who has never been anything but upstanding. I suspect it had nothing to do with feeling on your part other than boredom. You brought illegal substances and smoke in the barn. I don't know why your mother sent you here - you would not touch a horse and made it clear you and no interest in being here. You should have been sent to military school." Another deep breath, Lilly was debating getting her toes done - here or when she got back to Neptune. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

There was a beat and Lilly finally looked up from her toes "Huh? Oh no nothing to say for myself. Hated it here, Phillip was a decent enough lay, I've had better and can I get my weed back? I'll need something for the plane."

XXXXX

"Come one Veronica tell us." Caitlin was whining. Veronica would think it must be awful to be her mother but Veronica had met Caitlin's mother and knew that if anything how to whine for full effect was something that had probably been taught.

"Here's the thing about Logan and I the getting together what we do when we make out and how far we go and what we think about each other and how many times he's told me he loves me," Veronica trailed off wistfully, e hadn't told her he loved her but she didn't say he had. Madison and Caitlin waiting for her to continue. Veronica glanced at her lemonade and then rolled over on her stomach. She reached and untied her bikini straps. Nothing was revealed but she was for all intents and purposes now also topless. It was mainly a delaying tactic.

"So are you going to tell us anything." Veronica eyed Madison. If Caitlin was acting like a petulant child then Madison was a sulky teenager.

"Here's the thing secrets are hot. And secrets that involve Logan Echolls, incendiary. So, no I'm not going to share. Closing her eyes veronica resisted smiling. She knew it would be one big shit eating grin. She revealed nothing, while giving them something to talk about.

Caitlin's audible response was a soft "oh," she'd made out with Logan and possibly more Veronica wasn't really sure, so she knew how hot he could be. Madison was probably glaring daggers at her, but gave nothing away that Veronica could hear.

Veronica was luckily saved by the bell, or the cell phone ring. She reached for it making sure nothing was revealed that she didn't want revealed, and saw Logan's name on the caller ID.

"Hello there...just laying out by the pool...with Madison and Caitlin...topless...you could say all of us...done already...absolutely...anywhere you want...okay see you in a few." Veronica disconnected and reached to retie her bikini top.

"That was Logan. he's done surfing so I'm going to meet him for lunch. But I will see you two later." Veronica gathered up the rest of her belongings and shoved them into her bag and headed towards the exit. "See you later!" The two murmured a later as Veronica headed to meet Logan.

XXXXX

She stared at the ceiling some new age crap was coming through the speakers and she waited for the cucumbers to be placed over her eyes. She was going to relax, she was going to get through this without looking like a fool. She was no ones victim. She had made her way to the forefront of society and she would not be taken out by anyone or anything. She left that trailer behind and cultivated a classy demeanor. Some called her icy but she knew she couldn't let the facade crack she couldn't let people see she was just another girl from the wrong side of the tracks who was making good.

She'd worked to hard too let her reputation go down the toilet.

XXXXX

Lilly made her way to her seat, her things were being shipped. She only had her ipod and an eye mask prepared to sleep until she made it to Neptune.

XXXXX

Duncan made his way to dinner later that evening and decided if he wanted out then it was time to go big and go home.

XXXXX

Veronica parked her car beside Logan's Xterra, glancing quickly in the mirror to make sure she didn't look to disheveled, she hopped out of the car and made her way to the taco stand they'd decided to meet at. When Veronica showed up a pile of tacos and wrappers were sitting in front of Logan and Dick. When Logan caught sight of her, he hopped up and came over to wrap his arms around her. Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then moved to her ear and whispered his apologies about Dick being there.

"Oh it's not a big deal - how long will he be here for?"

Logan shrugged and Veronica decided that she really would rather have her boyfriend to herself. Veronica smiled politely at the two boys sat down and picked up a taco.

"hey, Dick."

"Veronica." Dick wasn't sure what to make of the new Veronica anymore than the rest of the Neptune High student body but he knew if she was Logan's girl then no matter how uncool he thought she was he was to treat her with nothing but the utmost respect.

"So were the waves good today?"

"They were awesome it was a good day." While Dick and Logan reflected on surfing from earlier in the day Veronica formulated her plan.

"How was sunbathing?"

"Fine. There was lemonade a pool, Madison and Caitlin. We worked on our tans..."Veronica trailed off as the plan to get rid of Dick came to fruition in her head, "Want to check out my tan lines?" Raising and eyebrow and smirking at the two boys, Veronica turned her shoulder and made a motion to show the rest of her shoulder. Logan was looking at her quizzically she wasn't usually so flirty in public, or with Dick. "Oh wait we sunbathing topless..."

At this announcement Dick sat up much straighter. "You said you were at Madison's? And Caitlin and Madison were still laying out?" Veronica nodded. "Yeah good seeing you and I am going to see if I can sneak a peak." And Dick was gone.

"Hmmmm... that worked faster than I thought it would." Veronica watched Dick's retreating form and then turned back to Logan. He was doing his intense stare, that one that made it feel like he could see through her clothes.

"Wanted to get me alone, did you Mars?"

Veronica was suddenly embarrassed. Sometimes the new bolder her surprised even herself.

"It's all right you don't have to say it, I saw it with my own eyes. How about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my place my parents are somewhere that isn't home."

"Do you mean 'taco stand'? And let's." Logan grabbed her hand towed her toward his car.


End file.
